Love & Boondocks
by UndeniableHero
Summary: Riley, known for being a great basketball player, had no flaws in his game. Huey, known for being lethal and aggressive, was as smart and tough as they come. Follow the lives of these two brothers are they make their way through High school to reach the goals they plan to make, while dealing with obstacles throughout. Juey & Ciley? The journey awaits.
1. Chapter 1: A look back

**A/N: Hi there! This is my first Boondocks story, and my second story overall for a different cartoon. Please leave reviews, favorites, follow this story, and I will make you happy! Let's begin.**

 **Chapter 1: A look back.**

 **Huey's POV**

 _11th Grade._ Somehow I've managed to get through Freshman and Sophomore year; no easy task there. I'm Seventeen, I've grew to 6'0, and I'm one of, if not _the_ smartest person in school. I've met a lot of new people, managed to keep my old friends, and looking forward to what ever happens this year. Let me run down three of my new friends for you guys. First there was Heather, and my god she's annoying. Heather was white, about two inches shorter than me, and had red hair which I found repulsive. We met in freshman year and till this day I've regretted meeting her. I was finding my way through the hallway to find the principal's office when we accidentally bumped into each other. At first I got up and immediately put my guard up, but when I saw it was some random chick that I didn't know, I let my guard rest. We then picked up our books that fell and introduced ourselves. Ironically, we were both placed in 5 of the 6 classes I had that year. Everyday she would sit next to me and constantly bug me about my past, present, and future. I felt like one of these days my hand would connect with her face with a powerful force. Towards the end of freshman year, I've warmed up to Heather just a little bit because even though she was annoying, she was still there anyway. I even cheated off of her test sometimes, so she's useful for something... at least.

Then there was Gwen. Alone with heather, she was white, but was 5'4 and had black hair. Gwen and I did not get along very well when we first met. During our second period English class, the teacher instructed us to write about our goals that we set and plan to reach for our Freshman year, and onto our Senior year. Some kid who was sitting next to me I guess had this... kindergarten crush on her? So he decided to throw tiny paper balls at her to get her attention. At first, she didn't turn around, but when he threw full paper ball at her, it directly hit her head and of course, she turns around and blames it on me. She looks at me and says "stop throwing shit at me you fucking moron!" and I'm not usually the type to engage in petty arguments like this, but calling me a moron was just unacceptable. This resulted in the rest of us getting into a shouting match with the end result of the teacher calling the principal to restrain the both of us. When we were in the principal's office, she accused me once again of throwing a paper ball at her and I denied all of these accusations. After telling the principal who actually threw the balls, that kid got moved to the front of the room and Gwen apologized to me which I was forced to accept. We didn't talk for a few days after that. After we, once again ironically, got paired up for a project in our fourth period science class, we realize that we're both just as smart as the other. We got paired for every project that year and aced on every single one. I then realized that she's actually quite calm and collective and she's really smart. And if you're smart, you're a friend in my book.

During my Sophomore year, I met Chris. Chris was actually a lot like me. He loves to read, he's not scared of nobody, and he actually believes in everything that I believe in. Once we had a discussion at lunch, it's like a friendship sparkled almost instantly. We would always choose books from the Library, eat at Lunch together, and even practice fighting in the gym. It was really like I was hanging out with myself, only in this case he doesn't have an afro.

And of course, my old friends remained how they were, but things changed about them.

There was Jazmine. She's still my neighbor and she practically hangs out with Riley and I everyday. Jazmine really matured throughout the years, even though she's still sensitive. Jazmine grew to 5'5 and she has an amazing body. She's currently the cheerleader captain and she's one of the popular people in the school. Jazmine sometimes asks me to tutor her with her work whenever she doesn't understand something, or she just wants to be close to me. She acts like I don't know her ways, but I play along because I don't like to hurt her feelings. Sometimes I catch glances at her because, honestly, she was cute. She would sometimes look up as I'm watching her, but I quickly turn my vision to something else. Whenever Jazmine isn't cheer leading, or hanging out with her friends, she's mostly by my side. She even referred to me as her "best friend". I had no comment after she called me that.

Of course, there was Cindy. Or shall I say, the female Allen Iverson. Cindy was the best female basketball player in my school, you can even throw her in the discussion of the best overall in my school. Some even referred to her as the best female basketball player in the state. The only time we're seen associating is when she's hanging out with Jazmine when she's hanging out with me, she's at my house hanging out with my brother, Riley, or when we're in gym class together. We're somewhat friends, but not to the point where we're talking on a consistent basis. It's usually greetings, a minute of talking, or just glances and hand gestures. And boy can Cindy fight. She's takes no bullshit from anybody. You mess with her once, and it's over for you. And I respect her for it.

Lastly, there was Caesar. We go way back. Caesar is like family to me. Like the normal brother I actually wanted and not a thug. Not much more I can say about Caesar. Let's just say when I have his back, he's got mine. And our trust can't be broken.

Back to my point. _11th Grade._ Somehow I've managed to get through Freshman and Sophomore year; no easy task there. I'm Seventeen, I've grew to 6'0, and I'm one of, if not _the_ smartest person in school. I've met a lot of new people, managed to keep my old friends, and looking forward to what ever happens this year; especially because this is the year Riley starts freshman year. I'm still surprised those words even escaped my mouth.

* * *

 **Riley's P.O.V**

Man, I can't tell you I'm so glad I finished middle school. That shit was a torture. Not to add everyone there was bitch ass niggas. Not once did I not almost think about smacking bitch. But that shit's over. My name's Riley. I'm Fifteen and I'm 5'7. I'm _the_ best Basketball player in the state right now. I'm even better then Lebron, Jordan, Kobe, all of them niggas. Yes, it sounds cocky because it is cocky. I was on my middle school's Basketball team, and averaged 24.0 ppg, 6.0 APG, and 4.0 RPG. All that from a 14 year old? On a middle school team? Get out of here! I've got many awards from my school and my state, all were mostly about me being the Most Valuable Player, this and that. My school even put up a poster of me with me shooting the ball with the caption, "Our Most Valuable Player". After that poster was put up in the hallway where everyone who walked by saw it, I officially became popular. Girls were asking me out, giving me their number willingly, and everybody was just appreciating Young Reezy; and that was towards the end of the year! When I got called to the office though, just eight days before Graduation, I already knew something wasn't right.

"What do you mean I'm not graduating?" I shouted at the principal.

"Riley, you-" The principal began but I cut him short.

"I've been doing my work, along with being the best basketball player you've ever seen at age fourteen, and I'm not graduating? This is some mo' bullshit!" I said fiercly.

"Riley, calm down!"

"Calm down? Nigga you ain't telling me to calm down! I'm having arguably the best year in my school career, you randomly call me a _week_ before graduation begins to tell me I'm not graduating, and you're telling me to calm down! Nigga you got some nerve!' I said while sitting down to calm myself down. It wasn't working at all.

"Riley, the thing is, you've passed all of your classes. There's just one thing missing." My ears were now open as he began again. "Mrs. Alston told me that you failed one of her-"

"Mrs. Alston? She had it out for me since the first day I stepped foot in her classroom! Remember when she called me a hoodrat?"

"Yes." The principal nodded his head.

"Remember when she called me out for getting up to sharpen my pencil?"

"Yes." The principal nodded once again.

"And don't even get me started on that one time she kicked me out for yawning."

The principal chuckled. "That one was pretty hilarious if you think about it. Riley, this is nothing to freak out about. Your average for that class is directly at the 58% mark. I had a conversation with Mrs. Alston and she said if you pass her last test, she will pass you for the year. Nothing to complain about, right?"

I sat down in silence for a few seconds before I mumbled, "I guess."

"Good, you better pass that test, basketball boy." The principal smirked at me and I left the office.

As Friday came, aka the day which decides if I graduate or not because of a fucking test, I grew more and more nervous as I entered Mrs. Alston's math class and exchanged daggering glances with her and took my seat. As everyone came in the class, and she started her introduction which took nearly twenty minutes, I nearly yawned but remember that she kicked me out for that exact reason before. I could not take any chances today. What felt like forever, she finally passed out the test. As I'm looking over the test, I thank God for two reasons; This test was all multiple choice, and I had two smart people sitting next to me. I looked at the clock and I had thirty minutes to do this test. I knew I couldn't rush through this test like I've done with most of her tests. _This had to be taken seriously_ , I thought to myself as my pencil hit the paper.

* * *

"Well, Riley Freeman..."

I crossed my fingers as I waited for her next words.

"Congratulations, you've passed the test and my class." Mrs. Alston said with no emotion in her voice and I sprung up from my seat and danced to myself in the corner doing the homey. I don't care if that nigga Gangstalicious gay, that dance still catchy as hell.

Mrs. Alston sighed. "Well, it was a hell of a year Riley, but I'm actually proud of-"

"YES, I PASSED THE FUCKING CLASS. I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE IT! THE GIRLS SCREAMING 'RILEY, RILEY, RILEY! YOU DID IT NIGGA!' I'M GONNA GRADUATE. LET'S GO!" I said as I jumped with my fist in the air and headed towards the door. Some random attractive girl came and I grabbed her and kissed her cheek and she looked at me with a surprised look. "I GRADUATED!"

It took me a few seconds to realize I didn't even know who the hell this chick was.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry... I just got caught up in the excitement." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

What made this more surprising was that the girl actually kissed my cheek back. "Congratulations."

I stood there for a few seconds, feeling my cheek. It was hella warm. I walked out the classroom before anything else got weird.

* * *

After I spent the better part of two hours celebrating with my coach, team mates, and the principal, I went home and told the news to my Granddad and annoying brother Huey, who both had shocked expressions.

"Yeah, you heard it right! I'm graduating." I said triumphantly.

"Wow, Riley! For the first time in... forever, I'm actually proud of you." Granddad said while coming up and hugging me tightly.

"Granddad, you're... killing... me" I struggled to say.

"Oh nigga, hush! You should appreciate this hug, you know you're not getting another one like this." Granddad said, finally releasing me. Can't lie though, the nigga was right.

I looked over at Huey. "What, you ain't even gonna congratulate a nigga? That's cold."

"Yeah, Huey. You just appreciate this once in a lifetime chance." Granddad said.

"Thanks Granddad... Hey!"

"It's just... you graduating? That's really... something. Congrats." Huey said when we all heard a knock on the door. I exchanged glances with Huey before Granddad spoke up.

"Huey, get the door. This is Riley's day. He gets special privileges."

"A special privilege is him not getting to open the door?" Huey asked while raising his eyebrow.

"Yup." Both Granddad and I said together.

Huey sighed and then got up to open the door. I chuckled to myself and took his seat on the couch. As Huey opened the door, I saw three familiar people that I knew enter the living room.

"OH MY GOSH, CONGRATULATIONS, RILEY!" Jazmine screamed as she ran up to me and squeezed me tight.

Man what is up with me being squeezed in the past five minutes?

"CONGRATS, YOUNG REEZY!" Cindy said as she joined in on squeezing me.

Okay, this is getting ridiculous.

"Please... I'm... dying..." I struggled to say. Jazmine and Cindy let me go and I was coughing. The third person came and tossed me a bottle of water.

"Congrats, Riley." Caesar said, smirking at me.

"So... how did you guys know I'm graduating?" I asked as I began drinking from the water bottle.

"Riley, in the past hour, literally everyone's talking about it. It even became the headline on Woodcrest's newspaper." Cindy said.

" _Me_ graduating is a headline?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Well, you have to admit... no one saw this coming." Caesar said.

"Really?"

"Yes." Everyone in the room said. Wow, _that_ hurt.

"What high school are you going too?" Jazmine asked as she sat beside Huey. I swear those two have a thing for each other.

"I don't know." I shrugged as I took a seat.

"You're going to their school, boy."

"WHAT?" All four of them said surprisingly, except Jazmine's and Cindy's sounded surprisingly excited, although Huey and Caesar's sounded surprisingly disappointed. Hating ass niggas.

"Yes. I'm not sending Riley to a different school where I have to waste gas to go from one place to another just to pick you boys up. And what if you both get in trouble at the same time? Once again I don't have time to waste gas just because you two wanna act like idiots. Plus, it will give you all a chance to hang out together, you know, remake the breakfast brunch, I don't know." Granddad said as he changed the channel. Granddad had always been cheap, but this was just a funny rant on his end.

Huey sighed and said, "This is gonna be an interesting year." Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Once again, hating ass niggas.

* * *

When graduation came, I was a little sad, but not that much, because real niggas don't get sad. I heard all of the names of my teammates being called and how they were coming towards me to give me our teammate handshake that we created ourselves. It was a touching moment.

"Riley Freeman."

As my name was announced, I walked across stage and saw all of the applause, the people who I have no idea who they were, my classmates cheering for me, all of the people I've associated with, all of my friends, even my family, and our neighbors, the Dubois, cheering for me as well. Was I actually shedding a tear? This shit was too deep.

"We would like to honor our Most Valuable Basketball Player, Riley Freeman, with this certificate, being awarded to him by coach Phill himself, and this poster as a way of saying Thank you." The principal said as the poster came down and everyone just cheered even louder. The coach came onto the stage and handed me the award, shaking my hand and pulling me into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you, Freeman." Coach said while hugging me.

"Me too, Phill." I replied back. "Me too."

* * *

 **A/N: What's up? Yeah, I plan on finishing this story and that's a promise I plan to keep. Please Review, Put this as your favorite, follow this story, and this will work out right!**


	2. Chapter 2: New year

**A/N: The song used in this chapter was Chris Brown - Don't Wake Me Up. My recommendation is if you're a female and you want to actually sing the song as you're reading this, you should try it out :) Oh and another thing to add. Cindy, Heather, Jazmine, Caesar, Gwen, Chris & Huey are all Juniors and aged 17. If y'all are wondering, Huey and Chris have never met during their freshman year. Chris became friends with Huey, Gwen and Heather during their sophomore year. Anyway, enjoy :) Please review, follow and favorite this story.**

* * *

 **Huey's P.O.V**

New year, same school, new faces, same environment. I'm sitting on this bench outside my school waiting for my friends to come and thinking to myself. As minutes keep passing by, I see more and more new faces pass by as they enter the school. Some of these freshman's were even looking at me and talking to their friends as their looking at me. My guess is they were talking about how cute I was or were just simply talking shit, which doesn't faze me at all. After what felt like ages, I finally saw a pair of faces walking towards me who I recognized.

"HUEY!" Heather yelled as she approached me and gave me a bear hug.

"Okay.. Heather" I said silently as she squeezed me in a tight hug.

Heather let me go when she realized I couldn't breathe and I coughed a little bit. "What's up, Huey?"

I stopped coughing and looked at Gwen. "Well, well, if it isn't Gwen."

Heather and Gwen's friendship basically started last year with Heather being picked on by this group of snobby Seniors in the girl's locker room. The group of girls, who were consisted of 4 girls, thought Heather was "unfit to be in this school" and "looked like that chick from Wendy's", which was a weak insult on their part. To my surprise, Heather wasn't a Jazmine type. She was not sensitive at all. When the girls were insulting her, she just stood there and took every single one. After they finished, Heather smacked the "leader" of the group and she had a shocked expression. That's when her posse jumped in and began to jump Heather.

It didn't take long when a thud arose and Gwen sprang in the room and saw what was happening. She then attacked the leader who was watching her girls jump on Heather. Gwen landed powerful blows to the leader's face and dropped her to the floor as the leader tried blocking her face from the blows. The girls saw what was happening and rushed to the leader's aid, but Heather got up quickly and assisted Gwen and a brawl erupted. Eventually, Gwen landed one more blow to one of the girls making her fall down and backing away. The leader then ordered the girls to leave, and vowed revenge on them both one day. Gwen asked Heather if she was okay, and Heather nodded and dusted herself and Gwen off and thanked her. They both exchanged smiles and left school together. Ever since then they've been hanging out because Heather thinks she's the toughest female she knows, and they both enjoy the same things. They've basically become twins, but obviously with different appearances.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, it's me. Why are you sitting out here by yourself?"

"I'm waiting for a group of people to show up. I don't know what's taking them so long."

"I really hope we're all in the same classes again like last year!" Heather said thrillingly.

Both Gwen and I exchanged glances. "Yeah... me too."

"How was your summer, Huey?" Gwen asked.

"Well, I've been busy with college works. Right now I'm still debating whether I should go to UMUC or wait for other opportunities. I'm hoping that Harvard seeks me out." I answered.

Gwen raised her eyebrow. "Harvard didn't seek you out yet? That's shocking."

Heather nodded in agreement. "I agree, you're like the smartest kid in our Junior class."

I chuckled. "Thanks. What about you two? What did you do for your summer vacation?"

Gwen glanced at Heather before speaking. "Well, just like you, I've been focused partially on college as well. Right now my option is Yale, but we'll see as time progresses. I've also been practicing singing and dancing with Heather. She wants to become a singer and a dancer, and she frequently asks me to help her. She's actually great at singing."

"Yeah, do you want to hear me singing a quick verse?" Heather asked me.

Last year I remember when Heather was trying to sing to me. I had to give her constructive criticism because she really did not sing well. She tried to force a hi-pitch during a part of a song she sang to me. I was going to say no and tell her I was going to go inside to get settled in, but three things would happen as a result; She won't stop bugging me until I say yes, she and Gwen will think I'm a jerk, and I'll feel guilty. Besides, if Gwen says she has improved, I'll just take her up on that.

"Sure." I smiled at her. "What song are you going to sing?"

"Don't Wake Me Up by Chris Brown." Heather answered as we all sat down on the bench, and Gwen and I looking at her.

 _"Too much light in this window,_

 _Don't wake me up,_  
 _Only coffee no sugar inside my cup,_  
 _If I wake and you're here still, gimme a kiss,_  
 _I wasn't finished dreamin' about your lips_

 _Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up, up_  
 _Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up, up_  
 _Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up, up_  
 _Don't wake me up_  
 _Don't wake me_  
 _Don't wake me up_  
 _Don't wake me up_  
 _Don't wake me up, yeah_  
 _Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up, up_  
 _Don't wake me up_  
 _Don't wake me_

 _So much life in the city you won't believe,_  
 _Been awake for some days now, no time to sleep,_  
 _If your heart is a pillow, this love's the bed,_  
 _Tell me what is the music inside my head_

 _Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up, up_  
 _Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up, up_  
 _Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up, up_  
 _Don't wake me up_  
 _Don't wake me_  
 _Don't wake me up_  
 _Don't wake me up_  
 _Don't wake me up, yeah_  
 _Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up, up_  
 _Don't wake me up_  
 _Don't wake me"_

Throughout the entire singing, my eyes were wide open along with my mouth. I glanced at Gwen, who was simply just smiling at Heather, and I turned back at her. This chick was amazing.

"Tha-Tha-That... was amazing, Heather." I stuttered. "Training really helps, huh?"

I could see Heather blushing. "Heh, thanks."

We heard clapping and turned to see Chris standing there smirking at Heather. "Wow, when did Heather borrow Beyonce's vocals?"

Heather blushed even more. It had been no secret to well... EVERYONE that Heather had a crush on Chris. Every time when Chris asks her a question in class, she would usually take 5 seconds longer to respond because she's staring into his ocean blue eyes. Whenever they're at lunch, she would always find the opportunity to sit next to him, even when he's talking to me. When we're at gym class, she would always cheer for Chris when he's playing a sport such as indoor football, basketball, and dodge ball. Sometimes I think she gives him obvious hints, and he just doesn't pick up on them. No wonder why people think we're alike.

Gwen, on the other hand, are considered frenemies. with Chris. When they first met, they didn't connect, just like she didn't with me. When Chris first came to the school, he was viewed upon as cocky and arrogant, and that didn't roll nice with Gwen. It was hinted by some classmates who had previous classes with Chris that he sort of liked Gwen. When Chris decided to talk to Gwen when she was at her locker, he tried to be smooth with her, but she cut him off quicker than you can expect. She said she "knows how he rolls" and "doesn't like ignorant people like you" and left him to absorb those words. Since Gwen and I already established a friendship during our freshman year, and I met Chris and became friends with him before he had that incident with Gwen, he told me everything. I told him how when I first met Gwen, she was annoying and bitchy, but we got to know each other later on and we eventually became friends. Chris took my advice, and it worked, but there was a little catch to it.

One day Gwen was approached by a senior who was on the football team, and thought Gwen was cute and asked her to be _his_ cheerleader, even though she was never a cheerleader. Gwen gave him the old fashion silent treatment, but that didn't work well with him.

* * *

 _*Huey's Narrating*_

 _Rule number 1 for a Freshman and Sophomore: Never ignore a Junior or Senior when they're trying to holla at you. It usually will end up with someone having blood pouring out their nose._

 _"Who the fuck do you think you are ignoring me?" The football player said while grabbing her arm._

 _Gwen yanked her hand away and looked at the Senior's eyes. "Don't ever fucking touch me."_

 _"Hah, and what are you gonna do? I hope you realize, you soft bitch, I'm bigger and stronger than you." He said as he grabbed Gwen's arm and put his hand on Gwen's face. Gwen retaliated by kicking the football player's balls and smacking him in the face. This only angered him and he charged at Gwen and pinned her down to the floor, looking like he was going to hawk a loogie in her face._

 _Once again, the_ _number 1 for a Freshman and Sophomore: Never ignore a Junior or Senior when they're trying to holla at you. It usually will end up with someone having blood pouring out their nose._

 _As the loogie was coming out of his mouth, and Gwen struggling to get out, she only closed her eyes and expected for the worst. When she only felt a tiny drop on her cheek and the football player rolling off of her, she opened one eye to find Chris standing over her with his right hand formed into a knuckle and his left arm extending out to help Gwen up. She then looked to her left as the football player had blood running from his nose mixing with the loogie that was released as he was rolling off of Gwen._

 _Gwen looked at Chris with amazement. "Wow, thank you... Chris."_

 _You could tell it was awkward for the both of them._

 _"Heh, no problem. No one's getting raped on my card, even though that person told me off." He said while looking around._

 _Gwen chuckled. "Heh, sorry about that. Thank's again."_

 _Chris smiled at her. "See you in class, Gwen."_

 _Gwen then learned that first impressions don't mean anything, it's only the actions that count._

* * *

 ***Still Huey's P.O.V***

And that was basically the start to their, um.. "friendship". Of course they didn't always agree on things. There was one day Chris knocked into Gwen's lunch making it spill on her new shirt, and she then grabbed his milk and threw it on his shirt. Don't worry, they still were on good terms after that... sort of.

" _Gwen_ "

" _Chris"_

"Fancy seeing you here."

"Ditto."

"Yup."

"Mhm."

"Okay, guys." I said to erase the awkwardness.

Chris walked up to me and gave me a firm handshake. "Huey, my man!"

"What's up Chris?" I said shaking his hand back.

"Well, I was going to go in and settle in the school for a little bit before they start handing out schedules and all of that other nonsense. You guys wanna come?" Chris asked while looking at all of us.

"You guys go. I'm waiting for someone." I said.

"Okay, bye Huey." They all said as they went inside the school.

Great, I'm alone once again. Where the fuck are they?

* * *

 **Riley's P.O.V**

"YYYEEEAAAHHHH BOOY! I'M A FRESHMAN! YOUNG REEZY DOIN IT BIG!" I shouted.

Granddad smacked me in the back of my head. "Boy, shut up with all that screaming! I'm an old man with weak ears I can barely hear when you're beating your meat in your room."

"I DON'T BEAT MY MEAT! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR OLD WRINKLY, WORN-OUT EARS HEARING BUT IT'S NOT- OW!"

Granddad smacked me again. "Keep up that yelling boy and next it's the belt! Now get to school before you're late for your first day.

"Old ass nigga." I mumbled to myself as I grabbed my bag and walked to school. Anyway as I was saying, YEAH BOY, I'M A FRESHMAN. I'M THE YOUNGEST, ILLEST WALKING, GAME WRECKING, DOP-

"Riley!"

Fuck... Me.

"Hey, Jazmine."

"Hey. Are you ready for your first day of school?" She asked with her green eyes glowing bright.

"Not really. But I can't just skip the entire year." I answered with honesty.

"Are you walking?"

"Yeah, might as well since Granddad's legs are like chop sticks." I shrugged

"Why don't I give you a ride?" She asked.

Jazmine had her license? Since when? You learn something new everyday. This nigga Huey getting his license in 3 months and I'm over here mooching rides off niggas and using my feet like a damn slave.

"Sure."

She smiled and brought me to her Honda. Ain't gonna lie, shit looked nice. Better than me using my feet to walk all these miles and sweating like a pig on my first day. Ain't gonna lie, through these yours, Jazmine has gotten beautiful. Almost everyone and they granddaddy know that Jazmine likes Huey. Of course, this nigga Huey clueless as fuck and doesn't even realizes it. But in Huey's defense, it's not his fault since every guy in the school wants to get in her pants.

"Did you hear what I asked?" Jazmine asked while paying attention to the road.

"Huh?" That snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I asked do you know where Huey is?"

"He's waiting for all of us at the school. Something about getting a preview of the new student body." I answered.

"Oh." Jazmine replied plainly.

Something tells me she's jealous. But honestly, I don't give a damn, as long as she doesn't involve me with whatever she gonna do with Huey.

Because bitches heads bouta start coming off.

* * *

When we got to the parking lot, we saw a car pull up right next to ours. As Jazmine and I got out of the car, we saw a blonde exit the other car.

"JAZZY!"

"CINDY!"

They both hugged each other tight, and all I could think about were titties being squished together and titties popping any second now.

"MY NIGGA REEZY!" Cindy yelled approaching me.

I snapped out of my horny thoughts. "MY NIGGA C-MURPH!" I yelled back as I dapped her up. Me and Cindy go way back. Ever since that whole Fund-Raiser incident, she thought I was down fo anything and I thought she was too. She knew I loved to play basketball, and she would always play basketball with me in my back yard. We would always train as well practicing free throws and shooting 3's, doing dribble moves, dunking, and all of that other shit. We basically became friends off of basketball and being real niggas. Sometimes I was emotionally attached to her because we would always hang out. Those romantic feelings were drained down when I heard rumors of her and Caesar flirting with each other and both of them liking each other. I still didn't let my feelings get in the way of our friendship though. We've been real niggas since little kids, and we still real niggas till this day. And I couldn't ask for anything more.

"You ready to start ya freshman year nigga?" Cindy asked as we all made our way to the school.

"Shhhiiiitttt you know I'm ready fo anything, murph." I smirked.

"Yeah well-"

"AYE AYE AYE! WADDUP!" We all turned our heads to see Caesar approaching us.

"Wassup Caez!" Cindy yelled hugging Caesar.

"Ahhhh Cindy, waddup girl? Hey Jazzy!" Caesar said hugging Cindy back then hugging Jazmine.

"Hey, Caesar!" Jazmine smiled.

I kept walking forward while they all acted like they aint seen each other in 10 years. Shit hurt when Cindy hugged Caesar and didn't even hug me. We're obviously more closer and that nappy dread-headed fuck boy Caesar slowly taking her away from me. What's funny was they didn't even realize I walking away from them until like 30 seconds later.

"RILEY, WAIT UP!" Jazmine screamed as they all ran to catch my pace.

"What's up Riley? Why you walking so fast?" Caesar asked.

"Just thinking." I replied back with my hands in my pocket.

As they were talking about some random bullshit, we heard a familiar voice.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Thou Huey yelled.

"HUEY!" Jazmine ran up to him and hugged him, and he didn't even hug back. That's some real nigga shit.

"What's up Afro-dizzy?" Cindy asked. Huey just glared at her and looked at Caesar. Once again, that's some real nigga shit.

"Huey, my main man." Caesar raised his arm to dap Huey, but Huey just glared at him. Wow, this nigga Huey on a roll.

"Sup gay ass nigga?" I said to him as he glared at me. Okay, he's gonna start bitching.

"1 hour and 30 minutes." See, I told you. "An hour and 30 fucking minutes. What took y'all so damn long?"

Jazmine released him and looked at him. "Well, I had to stop my mom and dad from killing each other. Then in the mist of me getting between them, I had to tidy myself up once again and then I saw Riley and offered him a drive to school, then we met up with Cindy and Caez, and we saw you, and here we are." Oh yeah, that's right. Tom and Sarah have been arguing a lot more lately. Reason I know that is because Tom only sleeps at my house when he fights with her, and he's been sleeping at my house twice a week, every week for the past 4 months. Shit's hella annoying. Them two lost lovers need to hurry up and reunite because I'm sick of walking in on Tom in my bathroom.

"I'm late because I woke up and took a nap that lasted an hour, then I had to shower and actually get dressed and drive all the way here when I met up with Jazmine, Riley and Caesar and we saw you, and here we are." Cindy finished explaining.

"I'm late because I was partying that I made it to my junior year... Then I met up with Jazmine, Riley and Cindy, and we saw you, and here we-" Caesar said but was interrupted.

"OKAY, OKAY I GET IT! Damn." Huey said frustratingly.

"Why were you late?" Cindy looked at me.

I sighed. "Well, I woke up completely unaware that I was a freshman. Then Granddad came and poured stinging hot water on my bed and woke me up instantly. Then, I didn't find Huey, so I had to clean the fucking room myself. Then, as I'm taking a shit, shower and brushing my teeth, I instantly remembered that today I was a freshman. Then I jumped up and down screaming I was a freshman and Granddad got mad and yelled at me to mow the lawn. Which ruined my morning. Then I left the house after receiving two smacks to the head because I celebrating once again and walked out my house to walk to school. That's when I saw Jazmine and she offered me a ride and asked me where yo-"

Jazmine cleared her throat loudly enough for me to get the hint, but the others didn't and they were just looking at her with confused faces.

"Um, she asked me where you were going to take your drivers test." I tried to cover up. Hopefully these niggas dumb enough to believe that.

After Huey and Cindy exchanged glances and shrugged, Jazmine looked at me with a death glare and I smirked at her. "Then that's when I met Ci-"

"OKAY WE GET THE POINT!" They all said in unison.

"Whatever, niggas." I shrugged and pushed past them and walked towards the school. This my first day and I'm already not in the mood. Great.

* * *

 **Huey's P.O.V**

Okay, something's wrong with Riley.

"What's wrong with Riley?" Jazmine asked.

It's like she read my mind. "Not sure."

"Whatever, he's just probably got that freshman anxiety. We're juniors now and we're gonna run this joint!" Cindy said thrillingly.

"HELL YEAH!" Caesar agreed.

"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!" Jazmine agreed aswell.

I sighed. _Idiots._

* * *

 **A/N: Well, gotta admit I sort of had writers block but I tried my best. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Leave reviews and favorite this story & follow it! See you guys next time :)**


	3. Chapter 3: The first day

**A/N: Welcome back! This personally was one of my favorite chapters. Can't say so for certain though since there's many more to be written. Please leave reviews, favorites, and follow this story for faster updates :). Anyway, enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Huey's P.O.V**

"What do you have this year, Huey?" Jazmine asked.

"Pre-Calculus, Environmental Science, English 11, Spanish 1, AP US History"

"Wow! We have the same classes!" She exclaimed.

"I have everything else besides Spanish and History." Cindy said.

Great. I don't have to deal with you for two less classes.

"What about you, Caez?"

"I only got you guys for Pre-Calculus and English 11. I guess you won't see me when I use my skills to get the ladies. I would've shared with you, Huey." Caesar smirked at Huey while both Jazmine and Cindy rolled their eyes.

I rolled my eyes as well. "Whatever."

The four of us made our way through the hallways looking at the lockers, new people, new teachers, and same dull classrooms. After what felt like forever, we made it to our homeroom. This classroom looked like an average, dull classroom. The posters were hung around the room like Riley's room filled with posters of Rappers and Basketball players, the desks were all isolated, and you could tell he already had work for us because the room smelled like paper that came fresh out of the printer. We all proceeded to take our seats. I sat in the back of the room like I always do. Jazmine decides to sit in the desk next to me, Cindy sits directly behind me, and Caesar sits next to Cindy. As we waited and watched the teacher write her name and the date and that other shit, we continued to watch the students as they continued to enter. That was then I saw a familiar red-head and a flat-headed clone of me enter the classroom. I signaled them to come sit next to me. As they made their way, I saw Jazmine stare at me.

"What?"

"Who are they?"

"I'll introduce you all to them."

As they finished introducing themselves to the teacher and making their way around the desks, they reached their seats where Chris sits on the desk on my left, and Heather sits in the desk in front of him. After they sat down, I turned to them and started introducing them.

"Complicated way or the quick way?" I asked Cindy, Jazmine and Caesar.

"Huh?" Heather and Chris asked in unison.

"Eh, make it quick. We all know you're gonna take hours just to introduce Jazzy over there." Cindy said as she and Caesar smirked at me and Jazmine blushing.

"Fuck the both of you." I said before turning towards Chris and Heather. "Chris, Heather, this is Cindy. She.. is annoying as fuck. She also can fight so... don't mess with her."

Cindy grinned but in a more friendly manner. "Nice to meet you." Chris and Heather nodded.

"This is Caesar. He's been my friend since... forever. He's as big of a pain than Cindy is, but he's more tolerable."

Caesar grinned as well. "The man has a great way of introducing. Nice to meet you too." Once again, Chris and Heather nodded.

I looked over my shoulder to look at Jazmine before I introduced her. "Lastly, until later on, this is Jazmine. She's been my neighbor since we were ten years old and she's more tolerable than anyone else you see behind me." I could sense Cindy flipping me off. "She's sweet and she will care for you. She's also the head cheerleader."

This caused a huge smile to appear on Jazmine's face. "Nice to meet you."

"I love how he tells them Jazmine's a cheerleader but doesn't tell them that I'm the best female basketball player in the school." Cindy whispered to Caesar.

I sighed. "Cindy, Caesar and Jazmine, this is Chris. He's basically like me with short hair. This is Heather. She's cool once you get to know her. She also sings." I said quickly already getting tired with introducing people.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU SING?" Jazmine asked with joy.

"Yes. Do you?" Heather asked.

"Yes, I always sing around my friends!"

"And you cheer? That's amazing!" Heather said getting up to sit next to Jazmine and erupt into a conversation.

Wow, talk about starting a friendship in a few seconds.

"Do I see a look of Jealousy in Huey's eye? His girl getting taken away from him." Cindy said while she and Caesar started chuckling.

"The only look of Jealousy in my eye is towards that kid in the front of the classroom who doesn't get to deal with your Starbucks breath raining down his neck." I said smirking at her.

Caesar looked ready to burst in laughter and Cindy gave him a death glare. Chris chuckled a tiny bit and we looked to the front of the classroom.

* * *

"Welcome to Pre-Calculus. My name is Mrs. Manson. Before we even begin, let's run down the three biggest rules in this class. Rule number one; Listen to what I say, at all times. No exceptions. So you can't have headphones, and if you have ear-wax, you better clean your ears."

Great, this one's a charmer.

"Rule number two; Don't annoy me. I'm not afraid to say I can be bitchy at times. I'm always nice, honestly. Walk around the school and ask the kids who had me last year the type of teacher I am. They will all say 'She's the nicest teacher, but if you're bitchy at her, she'll give you the same treatment.' Basically, if you're on my good side, then we're going to be alright. If you're not, then I don't know what to say from then on."

She sounds bitchy already.

"Rule number three; Do **NOT** be a pest. I don't need to explain this any further." Mrs. Manson finished.

Everybody in the class groaned knowing this might not be their favorite class already.. and the school technically just started. I looked around to see what everyone was doing. Chris and Heather were both reading a book on horror or something. I turned around to find Cindy fast asleep and Caesar with headphones in about to fall asleep. This nigga looked like he was a homeless person on the bus about to fall asleep. I looked at Jazmine and she was writing something in her notebook.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Jazmine didn't even pay attention to me.

"Jazmine?" Again, she didn't pay attention to me. I decided to use the alternative route. I grabbed the cap from my pen and threw it at her head. She turned around instantly and looked at me and took her earbuds out.

Of course, earbuds _._

"Did you need something?" She asked holding one earbud in hand and the other still in her ear.

"What are you doing?" I asked glancing at her notebook.

"Oh, I was just writing some lyrics for a song. Heather really got me into the idea of making a track with her so I was just having fun with it." Jazmine said.

"Oh.. can I read it?"

"NO!" She said quickly.

I raised my eyebrow. "Why not?"

"B-Because it's s-still in construction. I just w-want to um... improve some lyrics" She stuttered. Whenever Jazmine stuttered, It meant she was hiding something. This caused me to raise my eyebrow even higher.

"Stop looking at me like that!" She blushed and turned back to her notebook, this time lifting the pages so I won't get to see what she's writing.

I sighed. I became increasingly bored. "Can I go to the bathroom?" I asked raising my hand.

Mrs. Manson looked at me with suspicion and that was when I got up to approach her desk. Of course, before handing me the pass, she lectured the class. "Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the _bathroom pass._ This is not a gift. This is not an opportunity. This is not a free pass to ride on a six flags ride. This is the bathroom pass. Do not mess up your privileges." She finished by handing me the pass and I walked out.

* * *

 **Riley's P.O.V**

Now me, I'm the type to be patient at times. You know if you in the bathroom and you taking a shit or showering or brushing your teeth, I'll wait for you to finish outside of the bathroom. When I'm starving like a motherfucker and you taking hours just to cook, you know I'll wait because at least you cooking me some shit. When I'm waiting for the bus but its taking forever and a decade just to come to my house. I'm patient. But when I'm not patient is when these niggas in the office over here taking years just to look at my transcript and my grades just to put me in classes. These niggas acting like we in a doctors office waiting for appointment and having OTHER NIGGAS WHO CAME AFTER ME BEING CALLED FIRST? No way in hell that's acceptable.

Can't lie though this principal actually cute as fuck. She had a mulatto type skin with blonde hair and she looked like she had a nice rack. She had brown eyes which made her even more attractive. Shhiitt if I was a few years older and a few inches taller, I would've definitely holla'd. Show off my skills. Imma be finessing on these hoes.

After what felt like years, these niggas finally give me my schedule. I'm reading the schedule and I see everything I need... besides Gym.

There's no way in _hell_ that's acceptable.

"Listen here prince. You can give me all this English, Math, and History bullshit if you want. But when you don't give me gym? There's a damn problem. I will fail every class on purpose and fuck up your school rep just for not giving me gym. You better make that shit happen A.S.A.P. And also make sure I'm guaranteed a point guard spot on that team. Also make sure no other niggas fucks with young Reezy before I bust a cap in dey ass. Also I want my water sparkly, my Gatorade fruity, the basketball not flat, my shoes on deck, no gay ass colors on the jerseys, put my number as #1 to idolize myself as Derrick Rose, I want the crowd live, the music ampt, and the refs to not be bitches. I also don't want any fuckboys on my team, I don't want the coach to be yelling at me, and last but not least, I WANT ENDORSEMENTS."

The principal raised her eyebrow. "I know you're not talking to me like I'm some worthless agent bitch."

"I'm not talking to you like you're some worthless agent bitch. I'm the best basketball player in the... GALAXY. Yes nigga, galaxy. No one can go against me. I'm the greatest. I got handles like steph curry, the shooting touch of Kevin Durant, the explosive touch of DRose, the defensive ability of CP3, and the Floor General ability OF CP3, I'm the best, and the best needs to play in an environment like the best SHOULD be playing in."

"You know for a Fifteen year old you really run your mouth." The principal said turning back to her computer. "But, because you actually have the guts to speak what you think, I'll grant you that wish."

A smirk slapped on my face. "Well, I'm glad we-"

"But, if you ever pull that crap again and talk to me like I'm your agent who you only use for your own selfish good, I'll make sure your Gym class will be replaced by Mr. Johnson's Woodshop class in the basement." She said glaring at me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Then what if I just don't go?"

"Then have fun getting in the NBA, dropout." She smiled at me.

Wow, this bitch good.

After she finished printing out my new schedule, she quickly grabbed it and handed it to me in my hand after saying, "Now get going, Freeman."

I grabbed the grabbed my schedule and saw her smirk at me as I left. If I didn't know any better, which I definitely didn't, I would've assumed she wanted the D right then and now.

* * *

And that right there is how you get what you want. I'm gonna be the best freshman basketball player in this damn school. Fuck the Sophomore, Junior and Senior basketball players. Young Reezy in the house! Yo but honestly, as I'm walking down these halls, I'm thinking to myself... how the hell am I going to do this? I had a successful middle school run with my old basketball team, but this is High school. This is the big league for me, technically. How am I gonna deal with these other niggas in my ear on the court 24/7? My old teammates let me do what I do, and that's why we were so successful. How am I gonna deal with the coach if he's a pissy ass nigga? My old coach was the coolest nigga you could have as a coach. Maybe I'm overthinking this shit through. Let me just get to this gym and-

"Riley?"

I stopped zoning out as I heard the same voice I've dreaded hearing since... forever.

"Watchu want, nigga? Shouldn't yo ass be in class?" I said turning around.

"Um, shouldn't you be in class, Freshman?" Huey grinned at me.

"Excuse me, _Junior_ , but aren't you suppose to be setting an example for us Freshmans?" I said smirking at him.

"Nigga, hush. Where are you going anyway?"

"I'm going to the Gym to get settled, you can come with me if you want. If not, then you can continue to be a gay ass nigga." I said smirking walking away. It didn't even take this nigga a second to quickly catch up to me. We walked in silence for a few seconds or more as we heard the teachers from different classrooms yelling or bitching about something. Sounded just like my old school. I'll never miss my teachers, especially Ms. Alston. Big bitch had it out for me since day one. I'll never understand teachers yo. They'll always bitch about something one day, then act like we're all goody two shoes the next day, meaning when she's teaching and she calls me out to read something or gives me an A or a worksheet I did. Like bitch, I thought we were enemies? But good thing I don't got to deal with that dumb bit-

"Riley."

I shook my head and looked at Huey. "What?"

"Did you hear what I asked?"

I gave him a blank face. "Obviously not if I said 'What?'"

Huey sighed knowing I made him feel stupid. "I asked how are you liking this school so far?"

I know this nigga ain't tryna engage in small talk. Now I know he's bored as hell. "It's iight. How's you and the crew?"

Huey raised an eyebrow. "The crew?"

"Yeah.. you know? C-Murph, Jazzy, Lil Wayne?"

Huey let his eyebrow rest as realization hit him. "Oh. Well, I introduced them to Heather and Chris."

Now it was my turn to raise my eyebrow. "Who and who?"

"You'll meet them later. Anyway before I left, Cindy was knocked out and Caesar looked on the verge of being knocked out. Jazmine was writing lyrics to a song, but when I asked to look at them, she got defensive and changed her mind. She even started blushing. It was weird."

Oh my god. This nigga is slow as hell. Shaking my head, I just stared at this clueless nigga.

"What?"

"You really have no clue, do you?" I said shaking my head.

"No clue about what?" He said growing impatient.

"She's obviously writing lyrics about you! Clueless ass nigga." I said growing impatient as well.

"Why would she write lyrics about me?" Huey asked raising his eyebrow.

Iight, this nigga really urking me. "Never mind nigga, let's just keep going to the gym." I said continuing my pace.

* * *

When we finally got to the gym, I was nervous. I had to get used to coming down here every single day. for the rest of my freshman year, and then on. When I got to the entrance of the Gym, I could already hear basketballs bouncing, shoes squeaking, and people screaming basketball terms. My eyes lit up in excitement.

"Well?" Of course, this nigga's voice knocked me out of my excitement. "Are you gonna just stand there like you saw your first piece of chicken, or are you gonna open the damn door?"

I glanced at Huey then opened the door, and was amazed at what I saw. The seating for the audience looked big enough to fit about 300-500 people in the Gym. There were also six glass hoops, none of that wooden shit. The guys who were in the gym were doing these insane dribble moves, were dunking like monsters, and their jump shots were all wet. It was a beauty just to look at. But I felt weird deep down inside. Something told me to not ignore this feeling, but I ignored it anyway because I knew it was nothing to worry about. This is where I _felt_ like I belong. Then a ball was rolling my way and I picked it up.

"Ayo! Pass that ball over here!" One of the ballers said.

I held the ball in my hand and squeezed it. I stopped squeezing it and Huey looked at me with a look of concern. "Riley, I know what you're thinking of doing. _Don't_ do it." Huey's voiced hissed at me.

Of course, I ignore this nigga like I always do. "Hold my bag." I told him and I can hear him sighing.

As I approached one of the ballers, he raised his eyebrow at me. "Watchu doing, young blood?"

"Listen, I'm young Reezy. I'm sure you heard of me. Tuh, who hasn't? Anyway I like your game nigga. I was hoping if I could play you." I said tossing him back the ball.

The guy looked at me with a surprised look then bounced the ball. "Well then, I like how you just randomly challenging a nigga you ain't never met before. Let's play a mini game. First one to get to 15 wins. 2 point baskets are worth 1 point, and 3 point baskets are worth 2 points. Clear?" He bounced the ball to me.

"Let's go." I checked him back the ball. He was already is a post type stance. He was doing jab moves towards me making me take a step back. My first instinct was that he was gonna drive to my left as soon as I took a step back. And I was right. The nigga blew past me so fast I couldn't even get a chance to at least grab him. He laid the ball in the hoop.

"Don't blink." He said in a cocky manner checking me the ball again. Again, he was in his post stance. He was faced to the right again so I knew he was going to drive left. When he did another jab move, he quickly tried to drive left but I blocked his path. This time he was backing me down with his back to the basketball. This nigga was pretty strong. It ain't easy tryna keep a 6'0 guy from backing you down into the post. When I tried to steal the ball from him, he gave me a shimmy shake which had me leaning to my right, and he attempted a fade-away jump shot that hit nothing but net. Everyone around us who were watching the game starting "oohing" and "ahhing" at the move he pulled on me.

Frustrated, I grabbed the ball and checked the ball, ignoring his taunt. This time without even hesitating, as soon as he got the ball, he drove to my right once again. I was anticipating him going straight to the hoop so I kept guarding him while moving my feet towards the hoop. Instead of driving to the hoop though, he got me with a step-back jumper that, once again, was all net. Everyone was oohing and ahhing at this point. I glared at Huey, who was sitting in one of the seats in the audience, who had his eyes and mouth opened in shock.

The guy smirked at me again. I wanted to punch this nigga in the face. I checked him the ball and he, once again without hesitation, threw up a random 3 pointer, which he nailed. It's like these niggas were watching someone get knocked out in the street. At least that's what I felt was happening to me.

After several lay-ups, jumpers and even a dunk, this guy finally missed a shot and it was my turn. The score was 14-0. 14 TO FUCKING 0. This is unbelievable. Un-fucking-believable. Why is this happening to me? I'm suppose to be the best basketball player on the planet and I'm getting shown up like this? It's my turn to shine now. I'm bouta make the comeback of a century on this fool. As I gave him a shutter step, he bit into it and I drove past him on my way to the hoop. This time... I was even more shocked when I heard the ball smack out of my hand and hit the glass on it's way up. I turned around and this nigga already ran for the ball. As I got up from getting the shit blocked out of me, this guy already cleared the ball. He looked at me with a smirk before doing his jab-step moves again. This time I didn't bite. When he started doing these random behind the back and hesitation moves though, that's what got me. This guy did two shutter steps, drove to my right once again, but as I drove along with him, he did a behind the back move with the ball that caused me to trip. Or as it's usually called, "breaking my ankles". I tripped and he stepped back and hit the jump shot. Everyone in the gym was going bat shit crazy.

I laid there on the floor staring at the ceiling. _What the fuck was that?_ I thought to myself. Huey, like the charming and careful brother he is, came up to me. His face still in that shocked expression. He extended his hand to help me up and I took it. As I got on my feet, I dusted myself off and walked away.

"What.. the hell.. was that?" Huey asked in complete shock.

"Shut up." I said bitterly.

"Riley Freeman, the 'best basketball player in the world', gets destroyed like that? And I thought Cindy did you worse." Huey said in a tone which I found fucking annoying.

"I said shut the fuck up, bitch!" I said bitterly again.

"Ohh" Huey said in a teasing tone. "Looks like someone's bitter. It's okay, champ. There's always elementary school basketball teams."

That snapped me. I charged at this nigga Huey so fast not even his quick ninja skills can avoid this attack. I jumped on him trying to punch him but he dodged every single attack. This time he flipped me over and didn't even try to hit me. He just looked at me with a grin on his face. "Did you really think that would work?"  
"Fuck.. you." I said in those movie intense moment types.

Huey got off of me and went down the opposite hallway. "Oh, and by the way." He said as I turned to look at him. "Try to improve your game, Kobe." He snickered as he walked down the hall way.

"Gay ass nigga." I said putting in my headphones and walking down the hall way to eventually find the Library.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that's it for Chapter 3! This was really fun to write, especially Riley's game of 15 with that baller. Of course there will be more on the way, just show this story some love! Reviews, favorites, and follows will only make this go faster! So, everyone, (well nearly everyone), has met each other. Jazmine and Heather have a lot in common. What was written in Jazmine's notebook? We figured out Riley got destroyed. Will he ever improve? Who will he turn too? Find out in the next upcoming chapters :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Practice Makes Perfect

**A/N: Sorry for not updating as fast. Just wanted to balance out my direction with the story. I made Huey seem OOC in the previous chapters. Hopefully I put him back on the right track in this chapter. I also added a Fluff between the two pairings. Well, enjoy :) Please leave reviews, and favorite this :)**

 **Huey's P.O.V**

The rest of the day basically went as any normal first day of school went. We met our new teachers and some of our old ones. We saw some new faces and old blank faces. The new students in our classes introduced themselves, and the returning students, such as Jazmine, Caesar, Cindy, and I, had to introduce ourselves to the new students. Of course, since it's a new year, the Seniors weren't easy on the Freshmans. They made sure every mistake they made would be their last.

* * *

 _*Huey's narrating*_

 _Now, if you paid attention to the last episode, you'll know what Rule #1 is that applies to both Freshman and Sophomores. Now I'm going to tell you what Rule #2 is that only applies only to Freshman's; Do **Not** , under any circumstances, ask Seniors questions. Doesn't matter if you're asking for directions to a class, asking for advice, or even asking for the entrance to the school, don't even bother asking. It's going to backfire on you. Here's an example of this._

 _"Hi, excuse me?" A freshman boy asked a tall senior boy._

 _The senior turned around in a huff and glared at the freshmen in front of him. "Watchu want, lil' nigga?"_

 _The deep voice startled the freshman as he began to stutter from being nervous. "I-I Was W-wondering... where Ms-B-Burke's room is?"_

 _"Where Ms. Burke's room is? Nigga what am I, the school map or some shit? What are you, lil nigga?" The senior asked._

 _Oh and also, here's where Rule #3 comes into effect; Do **NOT** tell a senior that you're a freshman for 2 reasons; 1. The senior will know how much you're a dumbass you are for actually telling them that, and 2. You'll realize how much of a dumbass you are for actually revealing that information. _

_"A-a-a freshmen." He replied with a nervous tone._

 _The senior then glowered his eyes at the freshmen. "A FRESHMEN? YOU'RE A FRESHMEN? WHAT FRESHMEN GOES AROUND ANNOUNCING THEY'RE A FRESHMEN? ARE YOU RETARDED?"_

 _"Ayo, what's with all that yelling?" A fellow senior walked._

 _"This little nigga asked me a question and he's a freshmen!"_

 _"A FRESHMEN?"_

 _The freshmen grimaced._

 _"Did I just hear a freshmen asking a question?" A random senior popped up from a classroom._

 _"Freshmen!" Another senior popped up out of nowhere._

 _One by one more and more Seniors began to come out from classrooms and down from hallways. Soon, the lone freshmen was being circled. "I-i"_

 _Before the freshmen could explain himself, he found himself being lifted and dumped into a trash barrel filled with Candy wrappers, chips wrappers, half eaten food, fruit cups and paper balls. Not knowing what was going on, he then felt himself being pushed down stairs which continued to roll down the stairs. This process felt like it was going on forever. Eventually, he rolled out of the trash barrel when the barrel finally stopped rolling down the stairs. He then got up and dusted himself off and felt tears rolling down his cheek. He then left the school and ran all the way home._

 _Once again, do **NOT** ask a senior a question, and do **NOT** tell anyone you're a freshmen. Because things will not go as planned. Trust me._

* * *

Anyway, after all of that happened, I was pretty sure no other Freshman had any other questions to ask Seniors.

After this long and dreadful day ended, I walked to the parking lot looking for a car, but I forgot I don't even have a license yet. So I wasted my damn time walking out here. So I just decided to walk home. As I'm walking, I clear out my thoughts, tuck my chin into my sweater, and start looking straight ahead. Over the few years, lady luck has shined on Riley and I. Since Riley's head has been up his ass about him being the 'Best Basketball player in the world', some agents who've been going to his games have been observing him and reached out to him. Riley then spent two summers playing in this program called WALS (Woodcrest All-Out Scholars) where he played against other middle school kids and he did good. That's how he got known as a good basketball player. Though the rise and shine got to his head. And as for me? Well-

*HONK HONK*

I turned around to see Jazmine pulling up next to me in her car. "Need a lift?" She smiled at me.

"I'm good, thank you." I replied back and turned my head to look straight again.

"Oh come on, Huey. This is going to be a long walk and I'm right here with a car that has wheels that can take us home in like 5 minutes." Jazmine pleaded.

I sighed and gave in because I knew she wouldn't give up. She's persistent as hell. I got into her car and we both exchanged stares as she flashed me a smile and started to drive. Now I know why I hated driving in a car with only 1 other person; I hate engaging in conversations.

"So, how was your day, Huey?" She asked as she never let her eyes leave the road.

"Fine." I answered as I closed my eyes to rest a little bit.

"That's cool. Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm good." I answered back.

We pretty much sit in silence for a good 30-50 seconds until she decided to break the silence.

"Huey, what have you been doing lately?"

I opened my eyes and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Why did she ask that suddenly? "What do you mean?"

Jazmine shrugged. "Well, it's just that... we've barely hung out last summer and... I've just been wondering what's been going on in Huey's life, y'know?"

She's not lying. We've not spend even a minute together. Usually when I saw her it would be those average "Hi & Bye's" because we have places to go. She had this cheer leading program thing where she went, along with her fellow cheer leaders from the previous year, to cheer against other similar programs to get to the State finals and win the championship. Unfortunately, they lost, but at least they made it to the finals. After the program was over, Jazmine couldn't stop rambling about how they should've won and they've cheated and all of that.

"Well... I've been focusing this summer on fighting. I've been practicing martial arts for a very long time. I'm actually getting more and more skilled the more I try it. I've mostly been doing hand combats, but I show some skill with the nun-chucks. I've been taking martial art classes and I've been excelling at an amazing pace." I told her.

Jazmine looked surprised but still kept her eyes on the road. "You take martial art classes? Why?"

"Well, I always got to protect myself, you know? I live in a bad neighborhood with bad people, so anything is possible. I know Granddad isn't going to be there in me and Riley's life for long, in fact he might even die soon for all I know. That's why I always got to stay prepared because if Granddad dies, who's going look out for Riley and I? I know the moment I take my eyes off Riley he's going to get his dumbass arrested, and knowing that a nigga moment can happen at any time, I have to stay on guard while Riley professionalizes in his basketball fantasy."

"Well.. you have Cindy, Caesar, and I." Jazmine looked at me with her eyes sparkling with trust.

"Yeah, but I can't depend on you guys all of my life. I have to be independent for Riley and I." I said shrugging.

Jazmine nodded as a sign that she understand what I meant and agreed with what I said. "Huey, can I ask you another question?"

I looked at her and nodded my head basically telling her to continue.

"What do you plan on doing.. like during school or when you're finished with school?"

Wow, I didn't think she would actually ask that question. I've noticed that whenever someone takes an interest to my liking, I feel more welcomed.

"Well, I plan on being the best at martial arts. I want to take the spot of Bushido Brown."

Jazmine raised both of her eyebrows in shock. "Bushido Brown? Didn't he die on your lawn?"

"Yes."

"Oh, sorry about that."

I shook my head. "It's cool. Anyway before I met Bushido Brown, when I challenged him and he beat me, I've actually been studying him. I've been trying to be like him for so long, I think I just gave up on that dream. Then that was when we were being hunted down by these 3 old people who were Stinkmeiner's butt-buddies. When we called him and saw how he basically handled all of those old guys, well until he was murdered, I was amazed by how he just... dominated. Ever since his death I wrote his name on my lawn just to remind myself who I wanted to be like. That's why I keep myself in-sync with my dream."

"Wow, I really respect that, Huey. Is that all you want to do?" She asked.

"I was also hoping to get to Morgan State University to stay close to home. I know Riley's planning on getting into a college in Maryland, and I plan on doing that as well. But my main goal is to be the best Martial artist in the state." I said.

She nodded. "Well, I'm rooting for you all the way, Huey." She smiled and continued to drive.

Somewhere deep down, I knew she would.

* * *

 **Riley's P.O.V**

*SWISH*

If only I heard that sound when I was in the gym facing that bitch ass nigga. I don't know what the hell happened to me but I know that's not how I play. I'm dribbling and focusing hard on leading the ball to the hoop to make a perfect swish shot until a door slammed and made me clank the ball off the rim. I turned around to see Huey getting out of Jazmine's car and walking towards me. Jazmine waved to me before she drove off back to her house. When Huey walked towards me, he raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

"How'd you get home before me?" He asked.

"Don't worry about it." I replied before grabbing the ball from the ground.

"Riley-"

"I stole a bike from a corner store, okay? Damn nigga all with these questions. You think you on some C.S.I Investigation shit?" I yelled at him before beginning to dribble.

"And what is your problem?" He asked as I was dribbling.

I simply ignored him and continued to dribble. Huey did his famous "Sigh and walk-off" and began to walk towards the back door, but as he was opening the door, he turned around to look at me.

"Just so you know, I'm not putting you losing over your head. Just know that practice makes perfect." He said and walked in the house and shut the door.

I sighed. Huey was right. I really need to practice more. No wonder why that guy beat me, he had a shoot around practice, I just walked in. Maybe I've been taking this "Greatest of all time" shit to the next level. Wait, what am I saying? Why am I listening to punk ass Huey? I can figure out my own mistakes on my own. I don't need no one to try and tell me what's good. I kept dribbling back and fourth between my legs and doing behind the back moves and did a jump shot that went straight through the net. Why didn't I have touch earlier? The ball kept on bouncing from the ground and I grabbed the ball, but the noise kept on continuing. The noise of clapping. I turned around to see who was clapping.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Young Reezy shooting hoops." Cindy said as she stopped clapping. "You only play basketball by yourself when someone beat you. Who did it this time?"

"What do you want, Cindy?" I asked.

"What, no C-Murph? No C-Stacks?" Cindy teased.

"What do you want?" I asked again in an annoying tone.

"Cut the shit, Riley. I heard some basketball player served your ass earlier and I wanted to see if that's true." Cindy said folding her arms.

"Well you heard it right, now leave me alone, I'm busy." I said as I turned around and gathered up my shot to release. Instead, Cindy blocked it and grabbed the ball.

"Cindy, I'm really not in the mood for this shit." I said turning around to walk away. Instead, I felt my arm being tugged on.

"Riley, what's your problem? I'm just playing around with you. When did you turn into a sensitive bitch?"

I sighed. "Cindy, do you know how it feels to lose?"

Cindy shrugged. "Well, considering I've never lost."

"And that's why I'm walking away." I started to walk away and she already made her way in front of me.

Damn this chick's fast as hell.

"Relax, I'm just joking." She said.

"Yeah, whatever. I just don't like losing. And when that nigga at the gym beat me, I felt shrinked. I'm not gonna let that shit happen again."

"But, you played me a bunch of times and lost a bunch of times and you never reacted like this. Why now?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

This chick is really testing me again. "Because, you're my friend and you're basically on my level. That nigga at the gym was just a lame nigga who got lucky."

"Psh, sounds like you're finding excuses." Cindy cocked her head back.

"Whatever." I said turning back towards the garage.

I picked up the basketball that was rolling down the garage and I took a sip from my bottle of water. I didn't wanna talk like this to Cindy, but could I help it? I'm having a really stressful ass day and people just want to annoy me. Shits annoying as fuck.

"Riley?"

I sighed and put my water bottle down. "Yes, Cindy?"

Cindy looked at me with a shocked and hurt expression like she didn't like when I called her Cindy. "I'm sorry for fucking around with you just now. I didn't think you were serious about this."

Cindy apologizing? What the hell?

I rubbed the back of my head. "Yeah, I guess a nigga was harsh too. I'm sorry.. C-Murph."

"Listen, if you really want to improve, why don't you play THE best basketball player in the game right now?" Cindy smirked at me.

I raised my eyebrow. "Who? You?!"

"Well, come on Reezy, you have to admit I am the best there is." She said continuing to smirk.

"Yeah, right nigga. In what galaxy are you better than me? In what pixar movie are you better than me?"

"News flash, this is reality bitch." She said grabbing the ball from me. "Now let's see if your feet can move as fast as that mouth of yours."

"A white girl can move as fast as me? This is shocking. But, I'll take you on."

"Game of 21, young boy." She said checking me the ball.

"Let's go." I smirked at her and began dribbling.

* * *

 **A/N: "In what pixar movie are you better than me?" My favorite line in this chapter by the way, Yeah, so now you guys know Huey's dream and what he plans to do. Also I'm going to start focusing on Riley more in the next chapter. But for now, leave reviews of what you guys think and favorite this. :) Till next time.**


	5. Chapter 5: Things

**A/N: This chapter's going to be a mix up. Part of it talking about an experience, and the rest about Huey and Jazmine. Only Huey's P.O.V for this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Things**

 **Huey's P.O.V**

"Boy, where are you going?"

"I'm going for a walk Granddad."

" _Walk, walk, walk,_ all you niggas do is _walk_. I wish I had your legs, shit I wish I could go for a walk and not watch you little athletic negros with your usain bolt legs doing all these movements and im here risking if I even move my leg it's gonna feel like damn chopsticks and break any second."

"Granddad, do you even know what you're talking about?"

"... Politics?"

I roll my eyes and walk out the door, not even listening to Granddad's rambling on my way out. Recently, Granddad has gone back to his Facebook dating gimmicks and the same result has happened. I don't know how Granddad finds these girls, but he needs to ditch that train immediately. For example, 8 months ago he met this girl Tamera Sanders who was a gymnast. She was black, was about Granddad's height, looked to be in her 30's (Why anyone in their 30's would hook up with someone who's like 100 is beyond me) and she looked attractive. Riley and I didn't meet her until a month later, because Granddad knew we would be critical of her, and we had our suspicions. When we first met her, she seemed like she'd be fit for a housewife. She made us dinner, cleaned the house, and even bought Riley and I gifts.

Everything was going well, that was until Granddad came home one day and told us she was being "A suffocating bitch," and proceeded to avoid her at all saw less and less of Tamera, and soon Granddad. One day Riley and I woke up to find ourselves tied in chairs along with Granddad in the living room.

* * *

*Still Huey's P.O.V*

 _I woke up, my vision a little blurry. I tried to move my hands but I couldn't for some reason. I looked down to find ropes tying my body to a chair. I looked around to find Riley and Granddad tied as well, both still sleeping. Since Riley's head was closer to mine, I headbutted him in the back of his head to wake him up._

 _"Ow, what the fuck?" Riley said yawning and looking down to find himself tied as well. "Aye! Why the fuck am I tied up?" He looked at me. "And why the fuck am I tied next to Huey?"_

 _"Boy, shut the hell up!" Granddad's voice arose. "Why the hell are we tied up? Huey what did you do?"_

 _I raised my eyebrow, but since our backs were facing each other, he didn't see it. "If I did something, why would I be tied up as well?"_

 _"Well, you could've mindfucked yourself with your 'the end is near' experiment, and somehow accidentally tied yourself up." He replied._

 _"Nigga, what sense does that make?" Riley said._

 _"Boy, use that nigga word on me again and I'll make your sure braids are used for mistletoe's." Granddad said in an warning tone._

 _"A mistletoe? Nigga, you gay."_

 _"BOY, COME HERE!" Granddad started moving his arms trying to get Riley. Instead, he failed horribly and started moving us in his attempt to hit Riley._

 _"Granddad, it's obviously not working, so stop it!" I said._

 _"Yeah you old ass nigga, cut it out!" Riley said smirking._

 _"Just wait till we get untied, I'll make sure that word nigga never escapes your mouth again."_

 _"You're a hypocrite, you just said it!"_

 _"BOY-"_

 _"SHUT UP!"_

 _We all stopped squirming to look towards the living room entrance to find Tamara standing there with a bat in her hand. She had a sinister grin on her face that almost screamed out "I'm a crazy bitch."_

 _"Tamera?" Granddad asked with his eyes wide opened._

 _"Yes, Robert Fucking Freeman, Tamera. The same Tamera you've been trying to avoid for quite some time now. The same Tamera that's been showing her love to you and getting nothing in return. The same Tamera that should kill you and your two stooges right now!"_

 _"Stooges?" Riley and I said in unison._

 _"Why did you tie us up?" Granddad yelled._

 _"Because, I love you Robert, and I want you to understand that. So, to prevent you from leaving me, I had to find an alternative."_

 _"So you tied us?" I said._

 _"Well, of course. Knowing how sneaky you people are, what choice did I have?"_

 _"Oh, I don't know... Call him on his phone? Message him on Facebook? Visit him?" I said._

 _"He changed his phone number, he blocked me on Facebook, and he never answers the damn door when I ring the bell." She said in an angry tone._

 _"This is sort of deja vu, only this time, Huey and I are tied up and it's not only Granddad and Tom." Riley said._

 _"Shut up, Riley." I said._

 _"Damn, you crazy bitch! Untie us!" Granddad yelled._

 _"Oh no, Robert. That's not going to work. You're going to pay for doubting my love." She said pulling out a knife. "Let's start with afro boy."_

 _"Tamera, please, no! Don't do this." Granddad said._

 _She walked up to me slowly, completely ignoring Granddad and smirked at me putting the knife to my neck. Hold up, did she just call me afro boy?_

 _Oh hell no._

 _I spit in her face and the knife fell right onto my lap. Since my hand was free, I was able to grab the knife and began cutting the rope. Since she was still standing, I kicked her knee and she fell down to the floor, giving me enough time to cut my rope completely. She was already standing and grabbed the bat and began swinging at me. Of course, none of them hitting me. I dodged everyone and grabbed her arm when she attempted another swing, and twisted it and kicked her in the gut making her push back a little. When she regained her balanced, I drop-kicked her and she went flying to the wall in the hallway._

 _"Yes, Huey! Beat that ass!" Riley cheered for me._

 _"THERE WE GO, BOY! TEACH THAT CRAZY BITCH A LESSON!" Granddad said._

 _When she got up, she already started charging towards me with a flurry of punches. I blocked every single one and let her tire herself out before I grabbed her arm and flipped her over, then putting her into a sleeper-hold. She slowly went unconscious and I let her lay down slowly on the floor. I went to untie Riley and Granddad, and sighing in relief that was over. Until..._

 _*Smack*_

 _"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Riley asked rubbing his head._

 _"You thought I forgot about what I said earlier? Just because I'm old, doesn't mean I forget." Granddad said before walking to Tamera. He was looking down at her unconscious body for a few seconds._

 _"You know, this is really your fault, Granddad." I said._

 _"My fault?"_

 _"If you wouldn't had tried to avoid her, she wouldn't try to kill us. This girl loved you, Granddad. Now look at her, she's unconscious." I said._

 _"Yeah, you're probably right. I'm not letting the fact she tried to kill us slide though, grab the phone and call the cops. I'm filing a restraining order and getting her arrested." Granddad said getting the phone from Riley._

 _I just shook my head in amazement and disappointment._

* * *

Tamera didn't get arrested because there wasn't actual proof of her trying to kill us. Granddad still got his restraining order against her and that was the end of that chapter. Granddad, amazingly, still goes on Facebook to meet women. Well, as long as he continues to meet these women, it gives me another reason to continue to do Martial Arts.

I walk out my house to see a familiar person walking out from the Dubois' house. I tried to walk back in the house so she won't see me, but-

"Huey!"

-it was too late.

"Hi... Jazmine." I said in a fake excited tone.

"Where are you going" She asked excitingly. She was wearing her cheerleader tracksuit with her bag, which I assumed had her actual uniform, hanging on her shoulder. My guess is she's going to practice. Let me just go along with this conversation.

"Just going for a walk." I replied.

"To where?" She asked.

"Somewhere."

"But _where?_ " She asked again, in her annoying tone.

"Anywhere my feet takes me, Jazmine." I said getting annoyed.

"But why?" Her eyes looking suspicious like she's trying to play a game with me.

I gave her a suspicious look of my own before replying. "To clear my head."

"To clear your head of what?"

At this point, I was getting very annoyed.

"Of _things_ , Jazmine." I said clearly showing irritation in my voice.

"What things?" She asked again.

" _Things."_

"Like..."

"Things."

"More specifically..."

" _Things."_ I growled making her know I was irritated.

"If I guess what the 'things' are," she started using air quotes, "will you tell me when I'm right?"

I don't know why I let myself get sucked into Jazmine's little game. No wait, I do know why. Because if I don't play her stupid game, then she won't leave me the hell alone. And seeing Jazmine cry makes me sick.

"You can try..." I said.

Jazmine grinned at me and started her little game. "Okay, let's see. Did Granddad cuss you and Riley out again?"

"He does that everyday, Jazmine, but no."

Jazmine frowned before continuing. "Did your granddad nearly get raped by another crazed bitch again?"

"He almost did." I chuckled. "But, no."

Jazmine's frowned got deeper. "Did Riley steal one of your BB guns and shot you in your sleep again?"

"Not unless he wants his arms and legs cut off." I said.

Jazmine then sighed in frustration. "I give up!"

"So do I. Now here's my question to you; why are you here?" I asked.

Jazmine looked like she totally forgot why she came over to me. It took her a few seconds to jog her memory around and remember what she was initially ask. "Oh! I came to ask you since I'm heading over to my cheerleading practice..."

"No." I interrupted her.

"No what?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"No. As in, no, I'm not going to your cheerleading practice." I clarified.

"Please, Huey? I was going to ask you to come during my other practices before but you were either not around or you were just busy. Now you're going for a walk. Going for a walk is not being busy. And also, I wanted to ask the closest thing to a best friend I have to at least accompany me so I can show him my skills." Jazmine pleaded while flashing her puppy dog eyes.

"What about Cindy?"

"I'm starting to think our friendship is slowly fading. All she does is stay home and watch TV, hang out with some of the girls on her basketball team, and hangs out with Riley. She's with him right now at a park playing against some people. Everytime I ask her to hangout she always has some excuse." Jazmine said while her eyes shifted downward.

Jazmine was right. I've never seen Jazmine and Cindy hangout anymore. Usually when Jazmine comes running to Me, Riley, or even Caesar, it's because Cindy found some excuse to not hangout with her. In fact, Jazmine has only referred to me as her best friend about 3 times. She started calling me that when she first found out her relationship with Cindy was fading.

But there she was, pleading me to watch her cheer in her practice. I couldn't just say no to Jazmine now, could I?

I sighed. "Fine, I'll go with you."

"Really? Thank you Huey! Thank you, thank you!" She squealed while jumping up and down.

"Not gonna enjoy this one bit." I muttered to myself.

"Did you say something?" She asked.

"No. When are we going?" I asked.

"Right now. Come on." She smiled and led me to her car.

As we got in her car and she drove off, she turned the radio on and played Carly Rae Jepsen "Call me maybe". My ears cringed at this song. As the chorus was approaching, Jazmine was so into it she began singing it herself.

"HEY I JUST MET YOU!" She shouted.

 _'Oh god'_ I thought to myself.

"AND THIS IS CRAZY!"

 _'ugh'_

"BUT HERE'S MY NUMBER!"

 _'please Jazmine'_

"SO CALL ME MAYBE!"

 _'Is it over?"_

"Yes, I'm done, Huey." I raised my eyebrow at her. "I could tell you wanted me to be done by your annoyed expression."

She's good.

"So what's up, Mopey?" Jazmine asked while paying attention to the road.

I pretended to ignore her calling me Mopey. "Not much.. Just-"

"Don't say things."

"Fine. I've been trying to keep my dumbass Granddad and equally dumbass Riley safe from whatever shenanigans they get themselves into." I admitted.

"Shenanigans?" She asked while still driving.

"Shenanigans. For example; Last week, A Pimp Named Slickback randomly came to our house to introduce us to his clique of fresh hoes. Granddad, being the perverted old man that he is, got a liking to these hoes and decided to take some off his hands. Next thing I know, they end up living in our house and bringing the 'hoey' attitude, which is what Riley calls it, around the house." I explained.

Jazmine nodded to show she understood what I was talking about.

"One night, when Riley and I came back from hanging with Hiro and Caesar, we walked in the house to find Granddad tied up and looked like he was beaten by the same hoes he invited and some random thugs. After I tiptoed and the floor made a crack noise, they all turned around to see us. Then one of the hoes instructed one of the thugs to grab us and tie us down as well. As soon as one of them touched Riley and I, we beat the shit out of them. Then they all started coming towards us, with no luck. Riley and I simply took them down with no sweat. We untied Granddad and turns out he was tied because he didn't know he's suppose to pay hoes."

Jazmine shook her head. "Your Granddad is something else."

"What about you?" I asked.

Jazmine didn't respond.

"Jazmine?" I called her name looking at her. I looked at her again and it seems that she was starting to cry.

"Are you... crying?" I asked concernedly.

"Oh, no, it's okay. Just.. things." She said sniffing and wiping a tear away.

"Did you just say..."

"Don't... push it... Freeman." She grinned at me. "I'm sorry. Things are just rough at home right now. My parents keep fighting."

"Yeah, I know. I can hear their screaming even with my headphones in." I chimed in.

"Anyway... It's gotten to the point where they might get a divorce soon." Jazmine said.

"Well, in my opinion, Tom just needs to toughen up."

"Excuse me?" Jazmine raised her eyebrow stopping the car.

"Well you have to admit, Jazmine, Tom's not known for being much of a... guy. Shit, I'm 17 and I'm much more of a guy than he is." I said.

"Well you don't even know who your Dad is, so let's not bring up the Dad topic." She said. After a few seconds, she realized what she said and regretted it. "Oh my god, Huey! I'm sorry!"

I simply ignored her and leaned back on the chair and put my headphones in. She tried speaking to me but I didn't even hear her. Anyone who knows Riley and I knows that we have no idea what happened to our parents. We honestly believe that they died, or they just didn't want us anymore. Whatever the case may be, making a comment like that was low, especially coming from Jazmine. For the entire ride is was silent because I had my headphones in, but I'm pretty sure she was trying to talk to me, but I wasn't having any of it.

Even with my headphones in, I still heard her say, "I'm sorry, Huey, I really am."

* * *

 **A/N: Part 2 of this chapter will come soon, but it will be a short chapter about Jazmine in practice. Anyway leave follows, favorites, and reviews :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Things: Part 2

**A/N: Here's part 2 of Things. Enjoy :) Please leave reviews and favorite/follow this story :)**

* * *

 **Things: Part 2**

 **Huey's POV**

After what felt like centuries, we finally arrive at the school's gym where Jazmine and her squad were practicing. As we were walking in, she still tried to talk to me even with my headphones in. She knew I was ignoring her, but I'm guessing she didn't get the hint. As we continued to walk towards the entrance of the gym, she nudged my arm to get my attention.

"Look, I know you're mad at me right now, but can you at least listen?" She asked. I stared at her and made a hand gesture to tell her to continue. "Without the headphones, Huey."

I growled in frustration and took out my headphones and put them in my pocket, waiting for her to continue. "Huey, I'm really sorry about that remark. It was wrong of me and I'm very sorry. It just slipped out of nowhere. When you were talking about my dad, my mouth just automatically said that in retaliation. I didn't mean it, and I'm really sorry. Can you forgive me?" Jazmine finished with pleading eyes.

Half of me looked down on her with disgust. The other half of me wanted to forgive her. Fuck it. "Whatever." I shrugged.

Jazmine, who's known me for many years now, knows that when I give her bland responses that seems like I don't care, it usually means everything's okay. Jazmine looked like she was ready to leap on me and suffocate me. Before she was ready to even move a muscle, I put my arm up to prevent her. She smiled at me and knew this was all she was getting as an acceptance, so she shouldn't push it.

When opened the doors, we saw the cheerleaders associating with each other like normal girls would do. They had a radio with a stereo plugged in, pom-poms in the cheerleader's bags, and... that's pretty much it. Not like I expected the mayor to be here anyway. I turn my head to see Jazmine going to a group of girls that I guess are her friends. It took me a few seconds to realize I was just staring at girls and went to the bleachers to sit and watch girls cheer for who knows how fucking long. As I make my way to the bleachers, some lady stopped me as I made my way up.

"Hey, you! What are you doing here?" A lady asked me.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm staring at girls cheer because I don't have anything else to do with my life." I said sarcastically.

"Very funny. No boys are suppose to be here while we're here."

"Well, too bad." I said taking my seat on the bleachers.

"Um, excuse me, I don't know who you think you are, but-"

"I'm Huey Freeman, that's who I think I am. Now who are you?" I cocked my head back.

She looked intimidated by me. I never knew it was this easy. "I'm the cheerleading coach here, _Huey Freeman._ Now I'm asking you to leave."

I raised my eyebrow. "And who's gonna make me? I'm not a pervert. I'm not a creep. I came here because a friend of mine invited me to watch her cheer. Maybe I would've said this earlier if you hadn't approached me like you were a fucking cop."

Before she had the chance to make a comeback, Jazmine came and intervened. "Huey, stop. Coach Veronica, he's with me, sorry. I forgot to tell you when I came here."

"Jazmine, I appreciate you wanting to invite someone to watch the best cheerleading squad in the state-"

"Don't let that big head blow up, dear." I interrupted her.

Jazmine and that Coach Veronica woman both glared at me. "-but, we can't just have visitors here while we're cheerleading. We might get distracted."

"Don't worry, Coach, Huey will basically be invisible. I promise." Jazmine assured. The coach glanced at me for a couple of seconds before nodding to Jazmine and returning to the center of the gym.

"Promise me you'll behave?" Jazmine asked me.

I looked down at her while I'm sitting on the bleachers. Does this woman even know me? "Did you expect me to vandalize the gym?"

Jazmine rolled her eyes and went to associate with her friends. Five minutes passed by and people were still talking. Why the hell am I even here? I looked towards the group of girls Jazmine was talking with, and they all looked at me and smiled. It was pretty obvious that Jazmine told them she invited me. One of them even blinked her eyes fast like she wanted me to think she was cute. This just made me uncomfortable.

* * *

After several minutes of drills, and exercises, I was slowly on the verge of falling asleep. I don't know why Jazmine brought me here. For what? What was I gonna do here besides watch girls dance around and do all of these flips and jumps and... oh. I shook my head to stop myself from getting into detail. After what felt like five minutes, I almost fell asleep until the coach's voice sprang out and jolted me back into being awake.

"Girls, get in position!" The coach yelled out. Group by group, the cheerleaders grabbed their pom poms and got in position to begin dancing. Since Jazmine was the leader, she stood in the middle while everyone else around her got into their own positions.

"Okay. Now, we've been practicing this exact routine for a couple of weeks. I am now confident to let you all do this by yourselves, since you've impressed me the last time. Once the song plays, just get right into it." She said heading towards the radio and turning it in.

Then the music started playing and they went at it.

 _"RedOne, Konvict_  
 _GaGa, oh-oh, eh_

 _I've had a little bit too much, much_  
 _All of the people start to rush, start to rush by_  
 _How does he twist the dance? Can't find a drink, oh man_  
 _Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone"_

They began doing this dance where they circle around and continued to move in a circle while she did her own ballerina spin in the middle. After they finished spinning, they girls in the circle now began moving backwards to form a triangle.

 _"What's going on on the floor?_  
 _I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore_  
 _Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?_  
 _I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright_

 _Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm_  
 _Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm_  
 _Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance_  
 _Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance"  
_

At this point, they were now spelling the school's name with their pom-poms, doing all kinds jump combinations, At the end, Jazmine ended the routine with a series of impressive flips, and standing tall and proud as the song finished, everyone with one arm in the air with a pom-pom, the other on their waist. Jazmine smiled directly at me when they finished.

The coach clapped as she walked towards the cheerleaders smiling. "Amazing. Just absolutely amazing, girls. You just blew me away with that performance. I think we're gonna make it. Alright girls, you've earned yourselves a quick break. Once you're ready, come back and we'll be dismissed."

The girls nodded to show that they know what they're suppose to do and went back to socializing, drinking water, and doing whatever. A few seconds later, the coach approached me. "Hey, Huey, is it?"

I nodded.

"What did you think about that routine?"

I shrugged. "It was alright, I guess."

She chuckled. "You don't show alot of emotion, do you?"

I raised my eyebrow at her and just pulled out my phone and started fake texting just to get her out of my face.

"Don't worry, I have a little brother just like you. Anyway, thanks for coming. Hopefully you'll come to the next practice." She said smiling and walking away.

As I was continuing to fake text, a real text came.

 **From Riley: NIGGA WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU**

I cocked my head back. What does he want?

 **To Riley: What do you want?**

I waited a few minutes for him to reply.

 **From Riley: YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO DRIVE ME TO THE PARK TO SEE CINDY**

 **To Riley: I was?**

I hope he realizes that I can't drive yet.

 **From Riley: YES, NIGGA. I ASKED YOU.**

 **To Riley: No, you didn't.**

As I'm waiting for this text, Jazmine comes towards me.

 **From Riley: YES I DID. I ASKED YOU YESTERDAY AS SOON I CAME HOME YESTERDAY**

What is he talking about?

 **To Riley: The hell are you talking about? No you didn't.**

"Huey, we're leaving in a few minutes." Jazmine said but I didn't respond because Riley texted back.

 **From Riley: NIGGA I ASKED U WHEN U WERE ON THE COUCH. U WAVED UR HAND BASICALLY TELLIN ME U WILL DO IT**

"Hello.. Huey?" Jazmine called for me but I ignored her again.

 **To Riley: Did your dumbass notice I had headphones in and I was reading a book?**

"Huey."

 **From Riley: THEN WHY THE FUCK DID YOU WAVE BACK**

"Huey.."

 **To Riley: I THOUGHT YOU WERE WAVING TO SAY HI**

"Huey." Jazmine's voice showing she was getting annoyed.

 **From Riley: WHEN AM I EVER KNOWN TO WAVE TO SAY HI?**

"Hello?" Jazmine was getting annoyed now.

 **To Riley: I DON'T KNOW. ONCE IN A LIFETIME THING?**

"Huey." Jazmine was getting ready to explode.

 **From Riley: NIGGA, YOUS A FRAUD**

"Huey!" Jazmine practically screamed.

"SHUT UP, RILEY!" I screamed at Jazmine. This attracted the eyes of other cheerleaders and Jazmine raised her eyebrow. Realizing who I said shut up to, and who I referred her to, I felt embarrassed. "Jazmine, I-"

She put her hand up to stop me. "I don't even wanna know. We're leaving in a few minutes." Jazmine turned around to pack her things and associate. I felt embarrassed. After Jazmine left, I proceeded to put what I said in text form instead of screaming it.

 **To Riley: Shut up, Riley.**

* * *

"Thank's for coming, Huey." Jazmine smiled as we made it to my house and exited the car. It was about to be 8:00 by the time we arrived.

"No problem." I said with no emotion.

We stood in silence for a couple of seconds.

"How'd you like it?" She asked suddenly.

"How'd I like what?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Our routine, silly." Jazmine flashing her eyes at me.

"It was alright." I shrugged.

"How'd you like my ending?" Jazmine asked referring to her flips.

It was obvious she wanted a joyful answer. "It was great, Jazmine."

"Really? Because I thought I messed up on one of the flips, and didn't do well when I began doing it."

"Jazmine."

"And I also thought that when I finished, I didn't really make it look like I executed it perfectly."

"Jazmine."

"And then when I smiled, I thought my smile was a little cheesy and was sort of-"

"Jazmine!" I grabbed her shoulders to make her stop. "You did good, honestly. That's a lot coming from me."

Jazmine began to blush. "Thanks, Huey. It's getting late, I should get inside."

"Yeah, me too. See you tomorrow at school?" I asked.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." She smiled and gave me a hug and we both walked away.

As we both made it to the steps of our houses, one last question pondered.

"Jazmine, I have one last question." I shouted from across the gardens.

"What?" She shouted back.

"What were you and those girls talking about that made you all turn to me and smile and wave at me?" I asked.

"Things." Jazmine smirked as she entered her house.

I chuckled to myself. "That girl is something else." I shook my head and walked inside my house.

* * *

 **A/N: This was just a little Juey spicing up for you guys. Believe it or not, this was certainly one of my favorite chapters too. Especially that back and forth with Riley. Speaking of Riley, I'm going to spice up some Ciley in the next chapter, so stay tuned! Don't forget to leave reviews, and favorite and follow this story :)**

 **(Also, the song used in this chapter was Lady Gaga- Just dance.)**


	7. Chapter 7: Jealousy

**A/N: Here's a chapter about Riley and Cindy. Leave reviews, favorite this story, and follow it :)**

 **Chapter 7: Jealousy**

 ***Starting from the end of Huey and Riley's Phone call***

 **Riley P.O.V**

I threw my phone on my bed in anger. I'm suppose to meet up with Cindy, and Huey's punk ass aint even tryna help a brother out. That's a cold mother. Right now, I had to find some way to get my ass to the park. You know what, I needa stop stressing myself. There's other ways I could get to the park, just gotta use my charm on some fuck niggas.

* * *

"So I'm asking you, from the kindness of your heart, can you please bring me to the park so I can meet my girl- I mean best friend?" I asked while on my knees.

"Boy, you must be out of your Goddamn mind. I can barely get up from the chair and you want me to drive you to the park." Granddad said in his regular bitchy old people tone.

"Granddad, why do you have to be so damn difficult?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" He said, already pulling out his belt.

"I uh, I mean I like your slacks, Granddad." I tried to find an excuse to get out of a whooping.

"Really? I've worn these forever, Riley." Granddad said while going to the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror.

"Yeah... most definitely." I nodded in a fake tone. As he walked away, he heard me say "Old ass nigga."

"BOY!" Granddad said taking out his belt. Before he could even move a muscle, I ran out of the door.

Well that plan failed. But of course, I had other options.

* * *

"And so I'm asking you, with the kindness of-"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because everytime you need a favor, and I somehow fall for it, you always say 'with the kindkess of your heart', then you proceed to compliment me on something to soften me up. So I'm not falling for it this time."

"Come on, Lancaster, stop being a bitch."

"I have a first name, Riley."

"Fine, _Tom_ , stop being a bitch." I said again.

"Why don't you ask your Granddad?" Tom asked.

"If I didn't already, why would I be on your front step?" I asked.

"Well-"

"Why would you even be my first choice, Tom?" I asked again.

"Riley, I'm not driving you." Tom said.

"Why not? What's soo important that's stopping you from driving me?" I asked.

"I have a date with Sarah." Tom said, almost faking his confident tone.

"Oh, yeah? Where is she now then?" I asked, even though I knew the answer already.

"She's... um... getting groceries." Tom said, sounding hesitant of his answer.

"Or, she's fucking the cashier." I said.

Tom already teared up and ran back in the house, slamming the door behind him. I just stood there for a second, still hearing his cries behind the door, and I just walked away.

It was obvious I was making Tom mad. But I don't care. I'm over here asking for a favor, and he's being so fucking stubborn. This is why I sometimes don't like the DuBois'. Tom is bitch-made, always getting bitched at by his wife, he's too damn nice. You can't _that_ nice and believe you're fitting in here at Woodcrest. Sarah, in my opinion, is a hoe. I remember this one time I was walking back home from my basketball drills and practice, and I saw her leaving the house, almost like she didn't want anyone to see her.

* * *

 ***Flashback/Riley's Narrating***

 _So I'm walking back from a long day of playing Basketball, drills and shit, and the only thing on my mind right now is sleep. I mean, that was the only thing on my mind, until I saw a person leave the Dubois' house. She looked like a stripper. A typical white stripper, she has boobs, has an ass she can sit on, and a blond... then I realized who she was._

 _I walked up closer to confirm my viewings. As the door made a silent click, she sighed in relief. I'm assuming she almost got caught, but she made it._

 _"Hi." The sound of my voice made this woman jump up and scream a tiny bit, and my eyes were correct. I knew who this person was._

 _Sarah._

 _"Riley! You scared the hell out of me!" Sarah said sighing in relief it was me, and Tom from behind her._

 _"I can tell by the way your boobs jumped up when you got scared." I said._

 _She looked down and blushed in embarrassment. She must have forgotten when she was sneaking out, that she was dressed like a hooker._

 _"This isn't what it looks like." Sarah said trying to cover her body up, which made no sense since she was basically half naked._

 _"Really? Because to me, it looks like you're dressed like a hooker, and going back to your pimp." I said looking at her with a blank face._

 _"How did you know I have a pimp?" She asked me._

 _"I didn't." I gave her a cocky smirk._

 _She sighed. "What will it take for you to not tell anyone?"_

 _I thought to myself for a reason. What could I possibly want to hold this secret over Sarah? There's so many things I could want, but could I really wing this? I thought to myself for a bit before answering._

 _"Nothing."_

 _Sarah looked at me like I was fibbing. "No, seriously Riley, what will it take?"_

 _"Bitch, didn't I just say nothing?"_

 _"First off, don't call me a bitch-"_

 _"No, I am calling you a bitch. Did you ever stop and think about 'How would Tom feel about this?' Of course not, because you don't really give a fuck about him. Why did you even marry Tom? So that you can make him miserable? You've done nothing but constantly bitch at this nigga, and obviously Tom ain't gonna do shit about it, but that nigga constantly comes in my house afterwards and hogs up my fuckin bathroom. I don't care how y'all handle your half and half relationship, all I know is I'm sick of our house becoming the damn escape route." I said and began to walk away, leaving Sarah standing there stunned._

 _"And by the way, you should really learn not to stuff your bra, maybe you'd be more attractive." I told her and walked back into my house._

* * *

 ***Still Riley's P.O.V***

I wouldn't even be surprised if these niggas divorced tomorrow. All I know is, if it happens, I'm throwing a party on my behalf because now we won't have to hear Tom bitching anymore.

As I walked back into my house, I sighed to myself and said fuck everybody. Fuck Granddad and Tom for not bringing me to the park, fuck Huey for forgetting to bring me to the park and acting like he forgot, and just... fuck me for not planning something ahead. I should've known Huey wasn't gonna drive me, since he's so eyeballed into Jazmine. I could've just walked but, since the park far away, I don't wanna walk and end up getting there looking mad sweaty and not impressing Cindy. I'm keeping it real, I really feel close with Cindy. She's just like me. She loves basketball, she likes my music taste, she likes my favorite rappers, she's down for anything, and overall she's just a real ass nigga.

Only thing that's blocking me is this punk ass nigga Caesar. I learned from Huey, who learned from Jazmine, who learned from Cindy herself that Caesar actually has a crush on Cindy. In some cases, I'm thinking that Cindy actually likes him back. I hope it doesn't come to that because that will crush any chances of Cindy and I even getting together. There have been times when it was originally Cindy and I who were supposed to hangout, Caesar comes out of nowhere. He's like a fucking bug. It irks me how many times he cock blocks me, but-

 _"Nigga I grew up fast_

 _Then blew up fast_

 _Money fallin out my pockets, I got too much cash_

 _Can't fit nothin' in her pockets, she got too much ass_

 _Like_ _goddamnn"_

That was then my phone started ringing, and guess who's calling?

"YO, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Cindy screamed through the phone.

"Damn, girl! I'm trying to find a way to get to the park." I said rubbing my ears.

"Where's Huey?" She asked.

"He's with Jazmine at her dumbass cheerleading practice shit." I replied.

"Did you ask your Granddad?"

"Yes."

"What did he say?"

"What do you think?" I replied in a blank tone trying to make it seem like there was an obvious answer to her question, which there was.

"So you have no way of coming here?"

"As I see it, nope."

"Fine, I'll come and get you." She offered.

"How are you gonna get me?" I raised my eyebrow.

"I have a bike, nigga." She said blankly.

Wait just a fucking minute, I have a bike.

I sighed loudly. "What, Riley?"

"I just now remembered I have a fucking bike."

"See what that weed does to you? You forget shit." She said.

"Shut the fuck up. I'll be there in like 10 minutes." I said before hanging up the phone.

I smacked myself on my forehead. I didn't realize how hard I smacked myself because then my forehead started throbbing.

* * *

I arrived at the park in 10 minutes, just like I said. I looked around and saw Cindy on one of the courts by herself, just doing what she usually does. I chained my bike up and went to the court where Cindy was. She was wearing her basketball attire that she wears to any other game. I just wore a white t-shirt with grey sweatpants and Air force 1s. Cindy quickly saw me and smiled at me. If I didn't know any better,I'd think she was already predicting she was gonna win.

When I approached her, she gave me the same basic dap. Every time I see her it's the same fucking routine. "So, you ready to get spanked or nah?"

She tossed me the ball and I looked at her up and down and shot the ball. Lucky for me it hit backboard before going in. "In your dreams, C-Murph. I get the ball first."

I checked her the ball and she checked it back to me. I started safe dribbling because I knew Cindy was as fast as me, and would eventually steal the ball if I showed any laziness. When Cindy started getting closer, I began moving the ball away from her. When she finally started reaching in, I switched the dribble to my left hand, then back to my right hand and drove past her to the rim for the lay-up.

"1-0." I smirked at her.

Cindy looked at me like she didn't expect that from me. She checked me the ball and I began to dribble carefully once again. I was beginning to use this tactic more often now since I know how Cindy plays now. This time she backed up since she probably expected me to drive to the rim again. This time I took a pull up jumper that hit the back of the rim before going in.

"2-0." I smirked at her again.

"Okay, where did you all of a sudden get this basketball touch from?" She asked sounding a bit irritated.

I ignored her and she checked the ball again. This time since I was feeling myself, I shot the ball after taking a dribble. It hit nothing but net.

"Do I even gotta say it?" I said.

Cindy looked at me like she was gonna strangle me any second.

"I guess so. 4-0." I smiled.

She checked me the ball like she was angry, and that's when I knew I had her. I pump faked the ball, making her think I was gonna shoot the ball, which she fell for. She jumped so high I could just walk to the rim for the lay-up, which I did. After laying it in, Cindy just stood there looking dumbfounded.

"Okay, timeout." Cindy said looking like she was processing her words in her mind. "How come all of a sudden you wanna play good against me?"

I raised my eyebrow at her. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

I looked at her like she was just speaking crazy. "You're basically saying that I suck."

"Well..."

"What the fuck is your problem?" I said.

"Nothing's my problem. I just wanna know why you playing different all of a sudden. What about those other times you played against me and I whooped your ass?"

At this point, I don't know if she's trying to be competitive, or if she's just talking shit to get on my bad side. "Maybe I wasn't all that interested those other times?"

"Bullshit." She said.

"Ayo, sorry I'm late." A voice said.

I turned around to find non-other than Caesar approaching our side our court. What the fuck man?

"Why is he here?" I asked Cindy.

"When I didn't think you were coming, I just asked him to come over and accompany me." Cindy replied.

"So, once again, you allow this nigga to find someway to interrupt us when we're doing something?"

"Woah, you need to chill out. We're all friends here, Riley." Cindy assured me.

"But I don't fucking like it when people like to interrupt us when we're hanging out. It's happened on several occasions, most of them involving Caesar." I said.

"What's your problem? Are you jealous?" Cindy asked raising her eyebrow.

"Jealous? Jealous of what?" I raised my eyebrow.

That was then Caesar came and hugged Cindy tight. This just made me fucking angry. Why must this nigga always cock block me?

Caesar turned to me. "What's up, Riley?" He extended his arm for a handshake, but I just glared at him angrily.

Caesar looked at Cindy, then looked back at me. "What?"

"Leave."

Caesar chuckled. "Leave? What do you mean leave?"

"I mean leave, as in get the fuck out of here and stop getting in between Cindy and I hanging out." I hissed.

"Um, excuse me? She invited me here." Caesar putting his arms to his side.

"And I'm telling you to get the fuck out." I replied back putting my arms to my side aswell.

"Riley, I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but you better watch yourself." Caesar said threatening me.

"And if I don't? What are you gonna do, punk ass nigga?" I said now in his face.

Cindy sensing this wasn't gonna be pretty, quickly got in between us and pushed us away from me each other. "Riley, cut it out!"

I raised my eyebrow. "Cut it out? You're defending this nigga? Do you know how many times he came in between us? I'm fucking sick of it!"

"Then do something about it." Caesar said.

"Nigga, if you want me too, I will." I said moving towards him.

Cindy quickly stopped me and pushed me back. "Stop it! Stop being fucking immature and can we get back to our game?"

"Nah. Either pick Me or Caesar. This is getting fucking ridiculous now. This was supposed to be the two of us, and then this nigga decides to come again." I pointed at him.

"Riley, I hope you know she's not picking against me. She's my best friend. And best friends don't pick against each other." Caesar said and proceeded to hug Cindy from the back.

Before anyone could react, my fist connected with Caesar's mouth, sending him flying back. Cindy gasped, and quickly ran to him to see if he was okay. The guys from the other court saw me punch him, and started cheering like wild dogs. Caesar had a bloody mouth, and after realizing that he was okay, she got up, approached me, and slapped the shit out of me. This slap was so fierce that it echo'd on the court. Everyone around us was "oohing" once they heard the slap. I couldn't even believe it myself. I turned my head slowly facing her and she was obviously pissed off. But instead of smoke steaming out of her ears, I saw something else... tears.

"Just fucking go home. You've done enough already you fucking asshole!" She yelled at me.

I just looked at her to observe her face for a couple of seconds. I looked at the scene what happened. Caesar rubbing his bloody mouth due to my punch, Cindy tearing up, and my face stinging because she slapped me. This was really suppose to be a calm and relax day, just two best friends playing basketball against each other. But she decided to get mad because I was winning, then Caesar came and made the situation even worse.

Then I realized something. She picked Caesar over me. There's no going back from that. I took a few steps back, still looking at her, and grabbed the ball from the floor. "Okay, I'll go home. Just realized you pick Caesar over me, and that's your final decision. There's no going back from it. So I guess we finished here, 'buddy'." I rolled the ball back to her and turned to walk away. I didn't even turn once to look at her expression, but I knew she was even sadder when I said buddy in a sarcastic manner. I got on my bike and rode home. As I came home, I went to my room and flopped down on my bed, thinking about the entire situation over again. Then I came up with an answer.

Maybe it was _Jealousy._ Then I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: So, writers block was definitely in effect here, but I honestly tried my best. I hope you guys like it :) Is this the end of Riley and Cindy's friendship? Be patient and you'll see :)**

 **Ringtone used: J. Cole- Grew up fast.**

 **Favorite this story, follow & LEAVE REVIEWS :)**


	8. Chapter 8: The next day

**A/N: Well, here's the aftermath :D Both Riley and Huey's P.O.V will be used for this chapter. Without furthur ado, here we go!**

 **Chapter 8: The next day**

 **Riley's P.O.V**

When I woke up, it was already 6 in the morning. Was I really sleeping that long? I barely remembered what happened last night, except me walking out on Cindy. Shit, whatever did happen though must have been big to make me knock out for that long. I got up from my bed with a huge yawn and turned my head to find Huey on his computer.

"Well, look who's finally up." He said hearing my yawn.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked getting up from my bed.

"I got here around 8 last night, so yeah..." Huey replied.

I yawned and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I looked at my face and I gotta say... I look sexy as fuck in the morning, even though I was knocked the fuck out. I was still thinking about what took place yesterday, and I don't fucking know why. I don't regret shit anyway. Caesar knew he had it coming, and I knew myself that I was expecting me to knock him out. I don't regret leaving Cindy on the spot either. How the fuck you gonna schedule a game with me only, and then bring this nigga along when you 'think' I'm not showing up? But you know what, it's whatever. I got nothing holding me back now, so Caesar can enjoy Cindy, and I ain't even gonna react to shit anymore. After I finished brushing my teeth, I came back out to put on a fresh shirt and blue hoodie, my black pants, and timbs when Huey suddenly turned his chair over to face me.

"What happened last night?" He asked me.

I couldn't tell him what happened. If I do, his ass gonna tell Jazmine, then Jazmine's loud ass mouth gonna announce it to the entire fucking school. I raised my eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, usually when I come home, you're either playing video games, watching TV, or doing god knows what. Now I come home and you're fast asleep? And it was around 8? That doesn't sound right." Huey explained.

"Nigga, what's it to you?" I retaliated.

"So something did happen?" Huey asked back.

"No, nigga!" I nearly shouted.

"Then why are you so defensive?" Huey asked raising his eyebrow.

"Why are you asking so many fucking questions?" I asked while putting my clothes on.

Huey looked at me like he knew I was gonna crack any second now. Now I gave him a daring look daring him to ask another question. Huey shook his head, got up from his chair and grabbed his bag and headed out of the door. Finally I got my damn peace of mind. Even though I don't got shit to think about. Until my stomach started rumbling.

Shit, a nigga was hungry.

I could go downstairs to find something to eat, but chances are we probably have cheerios and shit, but a nigga ain't tryna get his cholesterol up, a nigga tryna eat. As I finished putting my clothes on, and put my hoodie on, an idea came up in my bed and I grinned widely.

* * *

As I approached Granddad's door, I knocked on it softly. No response. I knocked on it again a little louder. All I heard was someone groaning. I knocked on it louder like I was a girl who caught her man fucking some other bitch.

Pause.

"What, dammit?!" Granddad finally responded.

"Granddad, lend me 20 dollars." I didn't ask, more like demanded.

"What? No! Are you out of your mind, boy?" Granddad yelled through the closed door.

"But I need it!" I pleaded.

"For what?!" He asked.

"I'm hungry!"

"Go downstairs then! There's some cheerios!"

"I'm not tryna to get my cholesterol up! I'm tryna not starve!" I yelled.

"Shouldn't you be going to school? Get the hell out of here before I make a belt mark on your back that will last for life, boy!" Granddad yelled.

I opened the door and let myself in. "Look, Granddad, I-"

I stopped dead at my tracks when I saw some other chick laying beside him.

"Is this a bad time?" I asked smirking at Granddad.

Without saying anything, Granddad already got up from his bed, thank god still in his underwear, and grabbed a nearby belt.

I backed up from him. Until my eye caught something I was looking for. "Now Granddad, before you do anything you know you don't wanna do..."

Granddad already had his belt in whipping motion. I had to come up with an idea fast. "Oh, look! Yo girl being possessed by Stinkmeiner!"

"What!?" Granddad looked away quickly, which gave me the green-light to go through his wallet. I quickly grabbed 20 bucks and threw his wallet back on his dresser. When Granddad turned his head, I was already out the door.

"RILEY!" Granddad yelled as he chased me. Too bad for Granddad, he can never keep up with me. But that damn belt of his is like one of those cowboy ropes. As I ran down the stairs, Granddad whipped the belt at me, almost grabbing my arm. As I dodged the belt, I quickly opened the door and ran outside, shutting it tight.

I sighed in relief as I dusted myself off and began this long walk to school. I looked over at the Dubois' residence, and didn't see Jazmine's car, so I assumed she drove Huey to school. Now I'm walking by myself, to this ghetto ass school.

But shid, at least I got my 20 dollars. I might even buy some chicken. Hol' up, chicken for breakfast? Fuck it, why not?

* * *

 **Huey's P.O.V**

After what felt like forever, we finally arrive to the school. Throughout the entire ride, Jazmine was on the phone with her friends talking about going to the mall, and some of the basketball and football players, which to me sounding like them being fucking annoying. As we finally got to the school, she parked and began asking me questions.

"Do you know what happened with Cindy?" She asked me.

"Like I give a rats ass." I answered bluntly.

"Okay... you know it doesn't hurt to be supportive and worrying at times." She said as she exited her car.

I got out of the car and walked next to her. "Be supportive? Supportive of what? I don't know what the hell goes on in her life, nor do I want too. I thought y'all weren't even friends?"

"We are friends, first of all. Second of all, she called me last night, but I was so tired from the cheer leading practice that I told her to meet me here in the morning."

"Whatever, I still don't care."

Jazmine chuckled to herself. "Okay, how about this; Whats up with Riley?"

I shrugged. "He's not telling me anything, so something is up."

Jazmine nodded. "I see. What time did Riley come home yesterday?"

"I came home when you dropped me off, and he was fast asleep." I answered.

"Yup. What were you and Riley texting about yesterday at the gym?" She asked me.

This feels like I'm on C.S.I Miami or some shit.

"He wanted me to drive him to the park to hangout with Cindy." I answered.

"So, let's summarize and put the pieces together. Riley and Cindy were suppose to hangout, but you didn't drive him. So my guess is he kept trying to find people to drive him, but he couldn't. Eventually, he found some way to get there and met with Cindy and played her. My guess is that he was beating her, and she was being snobby about it. Eventually, something happened after that which, most likely 99% of it involved Riley, caused Riley to go home and fall asleep just to forget that it happened, and caused Cindy to isolate herself from the entire crew." Jazmine finished.

I looked at her. This really did seem like we was on C.S.I Miami. I nodded my head as everything she said possibly happened. "Sounds legitimate."

"Well, I'm gonna go talk to Cindy." Jazmine said.

"No." I said.

She looked at me with a confused look. "Why not?"

"A couple of things. First, let her come to you. It's gonna feel like you're desperate to know whats going on, and it's never good to look desperate. Second, if anything did happen, let them handle it by themselves. Knowing them two, they'll reconnect in like 3 days tops." I answered.

Jazmine sighed and nodded. We walked into our first period class and quickly took our seats. I kept looking at Jazmine who kept her eyes to the classroom entrance. It looked like she was completely focused, like she was studying something.

"What are you doing?" I asked her knocking her out of her daydream.

"I'm waiting for Cindy." She replied.

I sighed. "Jazmine, what did I tell you?"

"I know what you told me. I'm letting her come to me, but I wanna focus on her appearance first." She replied.

I shrugged and let her stare mindlessly at the door while I took out my notebook and began writing what was on the board. It took me a few minutes to finish writing everything, and I put everything to the side. I looked at Jazmine, who was still staring at the door, and shook my head.

"Jazmine, stop staring at the door and do your work." I told her.

"No! I know she's coming!" She said, determined.

I sighed for like the millionth time. "Jazmine, she's-"

We all stopped talking as Cindy came through the entrance door. She looked like she just got out of bed. Her hair was all over the place, like frizzy hair. She was wearing a black pull-over hoodie with black leggings, and a pair of new balance shoes. In some cases, you could say she was cute. In _some_ cases. She walked over to her seat, which was located behind me, and gave out a loud sigh. Jazmine was looking at her the entire time when she walked by.

"Jaz, if you wanna turn lesbian, go right ahead." She smirked at her.

Jazmine instantly blushed. "What! No! I was- I- I-"

Cindy chuckled. "Relax, Jaz, I was joking."

"Oh, uh, haha, yeah." Jazmine said. She was still looking at Cindy. "You okay?"

Cindy shrugged. "I don't know at this point."

"Where's Caesar?" I asked out of nowhere.

"He's at the hospital." Cindy replied.

Both Jazmine and I looked at each other then looked back at Cindy. "Why?"

"I really don't want to talk about it now. I'll tell you guys at lunch." She said then started taking out her notebook and writing down what was on the board.

Okay, this is getting fucking weird. Riley isn't talking, Cindy looks different, now Caesar's in the hospital? She better start giving explanations.

* * *

So after three long periods, lunch finally came. I went to the lunch room, and already saw Jazmine sitting an our usual table. I walked up to her, and once again it looked like she was studying hard at a door. She didn't even see me come at the table.

"Jazmine."

She jumped at the sound of my voice and looked at me. "Huey! You can't be scaring me like that!"

"No one told you to stare at doors." I smartly said while sitting down.

"Well I have too. I'm waiting for Cindy because I need to kn-"

"You don't need to know, you _want_ to know." I said interrupting her.

"What's the difference?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"When you need something, it means you're absolutely dying for it, like it's very important. When you want something, it's not a need and it's not that important, but it's something you want or wish for. In this case, you don't need to know what's going on, you just want to know. Along with me. But do you see me fan-girling over this?" I clarified.

"But I need to know, Huey." She frowned at me.

"Why do you need to know?" I asked.

"Because, this all happened so quick and the fact that Cindy called me last night and I blew her off for sleep, it makes me look like a bad friend. I don't want that rep, Huey. I want my friends to know I'm there for them, no matter what. So when I find out that Riley and Cindy are acting weird, and the fact that Caesar is in the hospital, it makes me anxious to know what happened!" She said.

I raised my eyebrow at her and just shook my head and just ate some chips Jazmine had. Cindy then came to the cafeteria and searched for us from the crowd of people. When she saw my Afro, and Jazmine's almost-Afro, she quickly approached us and took her seat.

"What's up Jazzy-Jaz? What's up Dr.J?" She said smirking at us.

"Never. Never call me that again." I glared at her then went back to eating my chips.

"Woah, calm down fro-y." She said, earning a death glare from me. "Anyway, I-"

"CINDY, PLEASE TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY BECAUSE EVERYTHING IS SO WEIRD. YOU COME LOOKING COMPLETELY DIFFERENT, HUEY SAYS THAT RILEY IS ACTING WEIRD, AND CAESAR IS IN THE HOSPITAL. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED BECAUSE THIS IS KILLING ME!" Jazmine sprung out of nowhere.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Oh, well sure. I was gonna come here and tell you anyway." Cindy said. Jazmine looked at me like she just won a trophy or something.

Cindy was about to explain until Riley came towards our table.

"Sup, gay nigga?" He smirked at me.

"What's up Dubois?" He smirking at her.

He walked away from the table, completely ignoring Cindy. Woah, he completely ignored Cindy. Now I really need to know what happened.

"Okay, start spilling, Cindy. What happened between you two?" I asked.

Cindy sighed and went to the other side of the table, now facing us. "Okay, so earlier yesterday, I was planning on going to the basketball court. Since I had great practice the night before, I wanted to see the results. So I called the only other person I know who's as good as me, play with me, Riley. Everything was set and ready to go. So when I was at the court for a while, I noticed it's been nearly a half and hour and he still didn't come, so I called him. He said you were with Jazmine, and his Granddad didn't want to drive him, so he had no choices. That was then he remembered he still had a bike."

I shook my head. "What a dumb ass."

"Tell me about it." She continued. "Anyway, before I called him to see if he was coming or not, I got a call from Caesar and just asked him come to the court to see me and Riley play. Simple shit, you know? Riley finally gets here and we play our game. We start playing, and-"

"and you were getting your ass whooped by Riley." I interrupted.

"Shut the fuck up." She said. "Anyway. I was _losing_ to Riley and I was getting mad because he got all cocky and shit. Then we had a brief argument, nothing more, nothing less. That's when Caesar came and things started going downhill. Riley pulls me aside and says how 'it was only suppose to be use two, why the hell is he here', all that shit. Then I said he's getting jealous and he just looks at me like I'm retarded. Then Caesar comes and hugs me, and that's where it officially went downhill. Riley was telling Caesar to leave, and all this shit. Then Caesar defends himself by saying I invited him. Then they started getting in each other's faces and I had to break it up."

"Sounds like Jealousy to me." I said, and Jazmine nodded in agreement.

"It probably was." She shrugged and continued. "Then Riley started saying how we're always getting interrupted when we're hanging out, most of them involving Caesar. Then Riley made me choose between him and Caesar, and I obviously can't do that since they're both my best friends. That's when Caesar saying I'm _his_ best friend and I would never choose against him, and he pulled me into a bear-hug. That's when Riley punched him swear on the mouth, and he fell to the ground. I checked to see if he was okay, but he was really bleeding a lot and losing a lot of blood. Then I told Riley to just fucking go home, and that he caused enough trouble. That's when he turned around, and and verified that I picked Caesar over him, and disowned me as his best friend. He left me standing there, and I even started crying. Then I had to call an ambulance for Caesar."

"Oh my god! I never knew Riley could do something like that!" Jazmine said hugging Cindy. It looked like she was starting to tear up.

"Me neither. I just.. he's just like me. He gives no type of fucks, he loves basketball, he stands for what he believes.. it's just kind of broke my heart that we aren't friends anymore. I wish I never called Caesar, and I wish I never got him angry to begin with!" Cindy said sniffing..

"You want my advice?" I said. Both Cindy and Jazmine looked at me. Cindy nodded her head. "Give Riley some time to think about this. He probably didn't even know he sent Caesar to the hospital, and he probably might not even care. But Riley holds grudges like he's actually living in a hood and it takes a while for him to forgive. I'll have a talk with him about this again, and see what happens. If nothing happens after I talk to him, then I don't know what to tell you Cindy."

Cindy understood what I said and nodded. "Thank you, Huey."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter. I was thinking about leaving off Ciley for now since they're not on the same page currently, but I can't just leave off one of my favorite couple pairings! I'm also working on Juey as well for you Juey fans, so be patient! So, Cindy finally comes out and tells her story. What will happen next? How will Jazmine play a roll in this? How will Huey and Riley's convo go? Find out in the next chapter :D PLEASE leave reviews, and follow/favorite this story :)**


	9. Chapter 9: The talk

**A/N: Here it is. The anticipated talk between Huey and Riley.**

 **Before I begin, you guys show really read; Dark Paradise by Juey. You won't regret it :)**

 **Thank you for all of the reviews! Your guys support are the main reason why I'm continuing this story. Please keep it up!**

 **Without further ado, let's continue with the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The Talk**

 **Riley's P.O.V**

Yeah, I didn't dap Cindy up. I'm pretty sure I made it clear that we ain't friends no mo. Ion give a fuck if it was fucked up, that's what she gets for picking Lil Wayne over me. Besides, if my day wasn't going as bad as it was today, I would've probably looked at her. But today was just one of those days where every situation I'm at turns bad.

Like this morning, for example. I arrived at KFC to buy my chicken, like I promised myself I was gonna buy. It wasn't even 5 minutes and they hit me with some bullshit.

* * *

 ***Still Riley's P.O.V***

 _"Next" The cashier said._

 _I approached her and ordered the same thing I always order when I go there; 2 chicken legs and large fries. I approached the cashier and noticed she was chewing gum obnoxiously. She was black and had braids and it was wrapped into a bun. She also looked like she was wearing a tiny bit of makeup... I don't why because she still ugly._

 _"Yeah, give me 2 chicken legs and large fries, please." I told her taking out the money I stole from Granddad._

 _She started punching in numbers on the cash register. "Would that be all for today, sir?" She was still chewing her gum like she had no common sense._

 _"Nah." I replied._

 _She went and got my food and put it in a plastic bag and came back to the cash register with it. "That'll be 7.50." She told me._

 _I raised my eyebrow. When the hell did it cost that much?_

 _"Um.. why is it 7.50?" I asked her._

 _"What do you mean?" She asked me._

 _"What do you mean 'what do I mean?'? I mean why is the price 7.50 when the price last week was 6.50?"_

 _"Sir, we recently raised every price on the menu by a dollar for business and management reasons." She said to me._

 _"Well let me see this manager because I'm not paying an extra dollar for some bullshit." I told her._

 _"Sir, you're holding a $20 bill in your hand," She glanced at the money in my hand then back at me. "What's the big problem? You're basically getting 13 dollars back."_

 _"My big problem is that I could use the actual money which I should be getting back, $13 and 50 cents, and use them for something else." I told her putting the money in my pocket._

 _She rolled her eyes at me. "Like what?"_

 _I really didn't know what I was gonna use it for. "That's none of your fucking business now call the damn manager."_

 _The cashier rolled her eyes and went to the back to get the manager. "Oh, come on! This is gonna take forever!" A random guy in the line yelled._

 _"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled back at him. He immediately put his head down in fear._

 _A minute later, the manager comes. He was a tall white guy in a suit, and he looked cheesy as hell._

 _"What's the issue here?" He said looking at me._

 _"The issue here is that why are you raising the prices by a fucking dollar?" I asked._

 _"WHAT! WHY?" Someone in the line yelled._

 _"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Another one yelled._

 _"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?!" Yet another one yelled._

 _One by one people in line started protesting and the look on the manager's face said it all; he was scared as hell._

 _"People, people! Please calm down!" The manager tried to reason._

 _"No, you calm down! Calm down with these prices!" I said and people in the line started rooting in support. "This ain't right! There's some needy, greedy people out here just thriving for a chicken leg, breast, wing, and thigh! There's people striving out here working their asses off making money just so they could buy themselves a bucket of chicken to feed their families! There's people out here putting it all out there just to get one taste of your amazing chicken, and what do you guys do in response? Raise the prices by a dollar? This is not what we work for! This is not what we fight for! This is not right! Bring the prices back to where they originally were and we'll be perfectly fine!" I said as people continued to show support._

 _"Change the prices! Change the prices! Change the prices!" I chanted. Soon enough, everyone in the store who didn't work there, started chanting as well._

 _The manager was now sweating in fear. "S-sir. I respect your protest, but unfortunately I can't do anything because these are the headquarter decisions, not mine."_

 _"Yeah, well, here's what I think about the headquarter decisions." I said before grabbing the bag of food the bitchy cashier got and flipped over a table and flipped off both the manager and cashier. People started cheering and eventually started flipping the tables and climbed over the counter and started grabbing chicken. The workers all panicked and someone called the cops instantly. I quickly ran out of there and ran away far enough that I couldn't see what was happening anymore. Then I started hearing cop cars coming, and they all passed me and went to the same direction I came from. I don't know what happened after as I started dogging down a fry, but I knew one thing._

 _I still kept my 20 bucks and I got free food._

* * *

What's funny was that was part of the bad morning. Since I arrived late because of that incident, they had to check me if I had any weapons on me.

* * *

 _"Please empty out all of your pockets and hand me your bag, please." The security guard said._

 _This is so fucking pointless but whatever. I emptied out my pockets, even turned them inside-out to show them I wasn't playing. I stepped through the metal detector and it buzzed._

 _"Hold it!" The guard already approached me. "What weapon do you have on you, boy?"_

 _"I don't got nothin' on me." I said bluntly because I really didn't._

 _"Well you say you don't, and I say you're pullin' my tail." He said to me._

 _"Well, check me if you want nigga! I'm clean!" I yelled._

 _"What did you just call me boy?" He said. Before I even had a chance to reply, he was already pinning me down on the table._

 _I struggled to get loose, and just gave up and decided to listen to whatever bullshit he had to say. "What weapons do you have?!" He yelled in my ear._

 _"Stop yelling in my fucking ear! And if you would check me instead of being so goddamn strict, this wouldn't have happened!" I yelled while my face was being pinned down._

 _Kids who were walking by stopped what they were doing and saw what was going on. I could see, even with my face pinned down, some of the disgusted looks they had because of what this guy was doing to me._

 _The guard released me and I complied by just standing there and extending my arms and legs for him to check me. After he finished padding me, he felt something metal on me. He pulled it out and it was my chain._

 _"Oh, I forgot about this shit." I took it off and gave it to him. I walked back and through the metal detector and this time it didn't go off. I looked at the security guard with disgust and grabbed everything I had and walked back through the crowd of kids who were watching the entire thing. After I brushed past them, they all went back to what they were doing, acting as if this never happened._

 _I went to grab another fry, and the shit was already getting cold._

* * *

After all this happened, I'm just so glad I was able to get through the entire day. After the school day ended, I decided to head to the gym. I was playing with this kid, D'Angelo Westbrook, who was just as good as me. I'm not afraid to give credit where credit is due. Since I had gym class with him this period, we instantly became homies. He was the same height as me, 5'5. my skin color but a little lighter than me, and ironically was on a team that my team beat when we were in middle school. We often hand in the gym and just shoot around and practice playing against each other, or we just chill out and rap over some beats that his brother makes.

During our game though, he brought up an interesting topic.

"It amazes me how good some of the girls are in this school at basketball." He said while taking a jump shot.

"For real, yo." I replied back as I was dribbling.

"Like, you got Aymara Peterson, Jessica Braxton, and of course, Cindy McPhearson." He said.

I just nodded when he mentioned Cindy. Part of it was because I was agreeing because I know she's the best, but part of it was that I was still pissed at her.

"Do you talk to any of them?" He asked me as we dropped the balls and took a seat on the benches.

I shrugged. "You could say that."

"Uh-oh. When I get an answer like that, that means something happened. What happened?" He asked me.

I sighed. "I aint sayin' who but, I fell off with one of them."

He nodded. One of the reasons D'Angelo is my homie is because when you explain shit to him, he doesn't egg you to continue, he patiently waits.

"We been homies since we were little. And it's been like that ever since. Nothing more, nothing less. At least at her part. For me though, I started liking her alot, fam. Like, we see each other everyday, we play each other everyday, we chill everyday, and eventually I started liking her... but there was this one nigga named Caesar, who flirts with every fucking chick he sees. Including this specific girl I'm talking about. There's been times where he's the reason me and this girl don't hangout anymore because he's either made plans with her already, or when we're actually hanging out, he comes and fucks it up, and I had enough of it. So yesterday, we was hanging out again, and guess who interrupts once again? I had enough of it and called him out. We could've easily fought right there if this girl didn't stop me. Then he decided to claim this girl who was originally my best friend, his, and that just got me all types of fucked up. So I punched this nigga square dead on his lip and sent him flying back, bloody and shit. Then the girl comes and slaps me and tells me to get the fuck out. So that's what I did, but not before telling her that you basically fucked our relationship up."

D'Angelo the entire time had his ears opened listening to me. "Damn, bro. I'm not gonna lie though, you have nothing to regret. You basically had the time of your life with this chick, and you was in the clear. Then some nigga comes and cockblocks you. I'd be hella pissed too. and I think what you did was right, but to a fault. Think about this; would you rather let some nigga prevent you from chasing the girl of your dreams, or will you put your foot down and claim whats yours?"

I sat there on the bench letting his question sync into my mind. Should I let Caesar prevent me from claiming Cindy, or should I man the fuck up and get the girl I've always wanted. Obviously I want the second choice, but after what I've done to Caesar, will she ever forgive a nigga? Let alone be mine?

"Listen bro, it's your choice. Just don't let niggas run over you. If you need to talk about this, I'm here for you." D'Angelo said.

"Thanks, bro." I said before dapping him up.

"But enough sweet talkin'" He got up and grabbed a basketball, "Let's get down to business."

I grinned and got up. "Let's get it."

"You turning soft of me, bro. I think you need this ass-whoopin'." D'Angelo said smirking.

"Tuh," I said raising my eyebrow. "Let's get that game of 21."

He checked me the ball, and just like that, the game began.

* * *

After a long ass game, where he ended up beating me by 1 on a lucky ass lay-up, I dapped him up and we both left the gym, going different directions going home. The sun was beginning to go down and it took me a good 20 minutes just to get my ass home. As I walked in my house, I noticed the house was practically empty. I walked into the living room and saw the TV closed, and no one in the kitchen. I shrugged and walked upstairs to my room, to find Huey laying down on his bed reading a book.

"You should thank me." He said without even closing his book.

"For what?" I raised my eyebrow.

"I managed to get Granddad out of the house tonight. I saved you a good ass-whooping for stealing his 20 bucks." He said.

Oh shit, I totally forgot I still had 20 bucks. "Oh. Well, thanks nigga."

I went to my side of the bed and took off my sweater and laid it across the bed. I took out my phone and put it in charge. I was feeling kind of hungry after that game with D'Angelo. Thank god I still have Granddad's money so I can order up some pizza.

"Riley, we need to talk."

Huey's voice came outta nowhere. "Okay, then talk."

Huey closed his book and sat up. "About Cindy."

A vein suddenly popped up out of nowhere from my neck and tightened. "No."

"Riley, we seriously need to talk about this." Huey tried to consult me.

"No, nigga! I'm not talking about Cindy!" I fired back.

"And why not?" He asked me.

"Because, its none of your fucking business!" I yelled.

"Why are you getting so defensive?" Huey asked me.

"Because-"

"Because, it's chewing you up and you knew what you did was wrong." Huey interrupted me.

I stood there for a second thinking about what he said before I replied back. "I don't know what you're talking about. I did nothing wrong and I don't care what you gotta say because it's not gonna make a difference. What's done is done and that's that."

"So, you're just gonna throw your friendship away? Just like that? Because the both of you are ignorant?" Huey asked me.

"What does it matter to you, nigga?" I said looking at him.

"It matters to me because I'm never gonna hear the end of this from Cindy, and especially from you. You know you like her, and you're not even gonna try to fight for her?" He asked me.

"Huey, shut the fuck up!" I yelled at him.

"Are you just gonna let your jealousy take control of you?" He asked now glaring at me.

"Jealous? I was never fucking jealous! What do you know anyway? You wasn't even there so fuck off!" I yelled.

Huey stared at me and I already knew he had a way to piss me off. "Tell you what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna tell you what happened, and I want you to really think about what I'm about to tell you."

"Huey.. you better not..."

"You and Cindy were supposed to hangout, and Caesar came, and that's when your Jealousy came into effect when you thought it was just going to be you and Cindy." He started.

"Huey..." I said in a warning tone.

"Since your jealousy was already in effect, you decided to let it take control of your mouth when you told Caesar to leave the court, then continued doing so until you was ready to fight him."

"Shut... up!"

"Your jealousy started to come into effect again when you saw Caesar bear hug Cindy from behind, causing it to take control of your fists and resort to punching him square in the mouth, leaving him unconscious for a few seconds."

I didn't say anything as I let my boiling face do the talking.

"Then when Cindy slapped you, she made your Jealousy escape your body temporarily, only to realize the severe mistake you made."

"Huey.. I'm warning you!" I said in a deep voice.

"Then your jealousy came back once again when you realized Cindy told you to leave, and she was going to attend to Caesar again, leaving you in the dust and you basically giving her the middle finger by going back home."

I growled.

"Did you know you sent Caesar to the hospital? Because you punched him so hard he lost some feeling in his teeth and started bleeding alot. Did you even realize that?"

I let myself calm down a bit after he said I sent Caesar to the hospital. I didn't even know that myself. "No."

"Of course not. Because since you were so fucking jealous, you don't even realize the damages you cost. Now you walk around like you're on top of the world not realizing that you mentally hurt Cindy, physically hurt Caesar, and both physically and mentally hurt yourself."

I wasn't even thinking straight. I was so boiled up in rage I couldn't even think of a response.

"Pathetic." Huey said shaking his head, getting up to leave.

I'm just not gonna let Huey call me out of this entire situation and think he's getting away with it. "WELL WHAT ABOUT YOU, NIGGA?"

Huey turned to look at me, raising his eyebrow. "What about me?"

"The only thing that's pathetic is you, and how you approach Jazmine!" I roared out.

Huey, as I figured, raised his eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Nigga, you know damn well what the fuck I'm talking about! Everyone knows that you have a crush on her, but you continue to treat her like she's fucking invisible. It's fucking pathetic and you have the nerve to talk about me and Cindy." I said.

"First of all, what we have now has nothing to do with you, so drop it." He said.

"It has everything to do with me! Every time you're not here and you're at your gay ass dojo doing your gay ass Jackie Chan shit, she always comes here looking for you. When you're not here, she starts telling me how you think she doesn't exist, and it makes her sad. Everytime she wants to make plans with you, you're never there, everytime she sees you in class, you hardly say anything to her, and I bet you didn't even realize she wanted to invite you to a talent show where she's singing with this chick named Heather." I told him.

"Once again, this has nothing to do with you. So shut the fuck up." Huey said. I can see a vein on his head.

"Shit, eventually she's gonna give up on your ass and go for a football player instead of your stale ass." I said.

That was the final needle.

As soon as I said that, Huey instantly hopped over the bed and drop kicked me to the wall. As I got up, he attempted to punch me, but I blocked it. His hand hit the wall, and I grabbed his arm and flipped over him and threw him over the bed. As I threw him, he grabbed my arm as well and I flew with him, but he landed on top of me and attempted to punch me. I dodged them and kicked him off of me and got up and we both were in a fighting stance.

He then baited me to come after him, and I ran to him throwing a punch. He quickly dodged it and elbowed me on my side, making me fall to my knees, then he kicked me in the face. When I put my head up, he was already charging at me. I quickly got up and dodged the punch he threw, and kicked the heel of his foot making him flying out of the door. Huey quickly got up, but since I got to him quicker, I punched him in the nose, possibly breaking it.

This made him even more angry.

After I pulled my arm back, Huey quickly wiped off the blood and charged at me so quick, I didn't even see the punch he threw that made me fall down the stairs. I quickly got up and remembered about a secret weapon I kept in the closet. I ran before Huey had the chance to even chase me. When I got to the closet, I quickly grabbed the box I had with the BB guns I saved just in case. When I closed the closet the door, Huey was right behind me and punched me square in the face, making me fall to the floor. Before he even had a chance to strike again, I pulled out my BB gun and started shooting at him. I saw one hit him on the stomach, then he started running away into the kitchen. I got up and chased after him.

I hid behind the corner before charging into the kitchen, searching for him. "Come out, nigga." I said. "How are you a martial arts expert and you hiding from me? Fucking lame."

When I turned my head, I saw a pillow fly my way and I dodged it. Huey popped outta nowhere with his own BB gun and started shooting at me. Even though I dodged them, he came and drop kicked me once again. When I got up, he had two BB guns aimed directly at me. I decided to pull my other one out and next thing I know is that we're both blind firing at each other. After several seconds of us blindly firing, with most of the shots hitting us, I hid behind the kitchen counter. When Huey came after me, I kicked the gun out of his hand and aimed the gun directly at me. When I fired, he dodged it and kicked my gun out of my hand, heading towards the same direction as his gun into the living room.

When we realized both guns were heading towards the living room, we quickly ran to them, both of us grabbing one and pointing it at one another. Now, here we are, guns aimed at each other, both of us baiting the other to shoot.

"Shoot, nigga! Shoot!" I baited him on.

Huey looked at me with fierce eyes, and I looked at him back with the same intensity. Next thing I knew is that we both fired at each other. Only problem is...

Both of our guns were empty.

Huey then knocked my gun out of my hand and punched me in the face and proceeded to climb on top of me to punch me even more. I punched him in the face and got him off of me to punch him back. Then we started wrestling with each other, throwing blind punches, and kicking each other.

Granddad suddenly came with the same girl I saw him with this morning and with her help, tore us apart from each other. "What the hell is wrong with you two? Cut this shit out!"

"No! Fuck that bitch ass nigga!" I yelled.

"Riley! Watch your mouth!" Granddad told me.

"No! You know what? Everyone's always on my back telling me how to do shit, putting themselves in my business like they fucking own me! I'm grown enough to make my own decisions, and I don't need anyone to tell me what the fuck to do, or put themselves in my personal life!" I said then looked at Huey. "Before you decide to put yourself in my situation, handle your situation with that mulatto next door first before you even fucking deal with mine."

I got up and walked out of the door, ignoring Granddad's protests.

* * *

 **Huey's P.O.V**

"Riley! Come back here!" Granddad yelled.

"Granddad, don't. He'll be back. He just wants a show." I said.

Granddad thought about it then decided that I was right. "Fine, but when he gets back, you better clean my damn house!" He said then grabbed his girlfriend's hand and walked up the stairs.

I got up and brushed myself off and looked around at the scene Riley and I caused.

Like I said, he'll be back.

* * *

 **Riley's P.O.V**

Fuck Huey, fuck Huey.. and fuck Huey! I don't know who the hell he think he is deciding to worry so much about me. That childhood phase is over for me and I'm grown. I don't even know where I'm going, but I'm going anywhere that's far from here.

My vision was getting a little blurry though.

I didn't mind it, because it was probably nothing. Anyway, back to my thoughts. I hate when people always focus on me. Like they don't got their own shit to worr... to worr...

My vision was getting a little more blurry, then I shook my head. What the fuck is wrong with me? It's not like Huey's punch di... did anythin...

At this point, my vision was getting all fucked up. I was slowly losing consciousness and I didn't even know where I was at anymore.

I tried to shake my head to get me back to normal, but it wasn't working. Quickly, I found myself slipping into unconsciousness by the second.

" _Riley! Riley! Are you okay? Wake up! Someone call the cops!"_ This was the last thing I heard until everything turned black.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, this, without a doubt I can say, was my favorite chapter. The fight itself, I tried to idolize it perfectly for you all to visualize it. I hope you all are pleased with this chapter :). So, after that long talk, Huey and Riley end up fighting, but was it worth it? Did Riley realize the error of his ways? Will Huey finally realize who's been by his side the entire time? Why did Riley faint? Who called out to him when he was fainting? All of these answers will be answered in the next chapter. Stay tuned!**

 **Please leave reviews, favorite this story, and follow this! :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Confrontation & The Hospital

**A/N: Welcome back! Just a reminder, this story will now be updated only on weekends. This chapter might be a little longer than the others since I'm creating a whole new conflict, adding an extra P.O.V for this chapter only, and taking off from the last chapter. (You'll see what I mean.)**

 **Once again, I need to say this. To all the people who are still reading, showing your support through the reviews, I thank you all with all of my heart! You guys are amazing and I love that you guys are supporting this story, please keep it up! Oh, and the disclaimer. I obviously don't own the Boondocks, so let's just keep that in mind. Anyway, let's continue!**

* * *

 **Huey's P.O.V**

After that fight Riley and I had, I was forced to clean up since his dumbass decided to waltz away to who knows where? I had to clean up all of the bullets Riley and I shot at each other, wipe the blood from the floor, and clean my entire room. I sat down on the living room couch and didn't even turn the TV on. Since I knew Granddad was going to be busy in his room all night, I chose this time to sync into my thoughts. My hands are kind of hurting after cleaning up everything Riley and I caused. If I would've known that a simple talk with Riley and I would explode into an all out war, I would've prepared myself ahead of time. The thing is, Riley doesn't know what he's talking about. I really do care for Jazmine, no matter how bleak it looks. She's been my friend since we were little, and I simply won't let her go. I remember some of our old memories, like when we- or should I say _they_ \- celebrated my fifteenth birthday.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _I was in my room, covers tucked tightly around my head. It was seven in the morning, on this special occasion. Why is this a special occasion? Because this is the day I turn fifteen. Fuck birthdays. It's just a year closer to death. Why would I want to celebrate being dead soon?_ _I don't get why everyone wants to celebrate my birthday so much, I don't even celebrate my own birthday. How do I know everyone's celebrating it?_

 _"YOU IDIOT! I'M PRETTY SURE THERE'S A Y IN HUEY. HIS NAME ISN'T HUE!" Jazmine yelled._

 _"Jazmine! Could you be any louder?" Cindy said._

 _"Yeah! Just because you're excited your boyfriend is finally growing chest hair, don't mean you got to go off the rooftops when we're planning this shit!" Riley replied back to Jazmine._

 _"Huey and I aren't even dating! And are you implying that I've seen with his shirt off?" She asked Riley._

 _"Oh, we're not implying, Jaz." Riley and Cindy said in unison._

 _"Well I haven't!" Jazmine shot back defensively._

 _"Oh, really? There was that time when it was sizzling hot during the summer, and you walked in and saw Huey with his shirt off and fainted while blushing." Riley said._

 _"Not true! I fainted because... it was very hot." Jazmine replied back._

 _"Oh? There that was one time where he came out of the shower with a towel on, and went to go get his pick he left in the living room and you were staring at him the entire time. I could've sworn I saw some drooling." Cindy said._

 _"I uh- I was drooling because I was hungry and thinking of... chicken!" Jazmine said._

 _"Whatever." Riley and Cindy said in unison._

 _That's how. I thought to myself that if I just escaped through my window, they'd never catch me now, and I don't have to come home until early tomorrow, which sounded like a good plan to me. I got up and put on Riley's spare timbs, threw on grey sweatpants and a grey hoodie, and attempted to escape through the window. Only one problem, they barricaded the window. They must have anticipated me escaping through the closet. Smart guys. That was then I started hearing footsteps coming up the stairs._

 _I quickly took off the boots and hoped back into the bed with the covers over my head. The door opened and I couldn't hear a thing- almost like they were tiptoeing. Now I started hearing tiny breaths and tiny giggles, and knew they were trying to scare me awake, like classic. Then that's when a million hands dropped on my body at once._

 _Not expecting that many hands, I jump up as soon as their hands touched me, bringing the covers along with me._

 _"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HUEY!" Everyone in the room said._

 _I looked around to see the three stooges who were making all of that noise downstairs. Also at attendance was Caesar, Thugnificent & The lethal interjections crew, Sarah and Tom, even Ruckus._

 _"Don't think I'm here to celebrate a birth of another negro, I just want free cake." Ruckus said._

 _I rolled my eyes and we all went downstairs into the dining room. Jazmine placed the cake on the table and videotaped me blowing out my own candles._

 _"Let's get this party started!" Riley shouted and started playing his playlist of rappers I've never heard of before._

 _I rolled my eyes and went into the kitchen to get a cup of water. When I finished drinking, I turned my head and saw Jazmine coming to me._

 _"Hey." She said._

 _"Hey." I replied back._

 _"How are you enjoying the party?" She asks me._

 _I shrugged. "It's okay. Who set it all up?"_

 _When I went to put my cup away, I realize I received no answer. I looked at her and she had a "really nigga" face on._

 _"Should that even be a question, Huey?" Jazmine said._

 _I guess she was right. I know Riley and Granddad would never make me a party, and I know Cindy only comes when Riley or Jazmine is here, so this kind of made me feel better._

 _"Yeah, you're right. Thank you." I said to her._

 _She looked at me with wide, joking eyes. "Huey Freeman? Thanking somebody?"_

 _I scowled at her._

 _"I'm just joking." She chuckled. "But, that's not all."_

 _I raised my eyebrow. "What do you mean?"_

 _"Wait here." She said before running out of the kitchen. Before she left, I tried to tell her that I didn't want any gifts, but she's quick as hell. When she came back, she had medium sized box in her hand. She held her hand out to give them to me and I took them slowly, looking at her smiling at me. When I opened the box, it had a black ninja belt and a mini katana._

 _I looked at these for a moment to study them, then looked back at her. "Why... how.."_

 _"I got them for you because I know how much you love martial arts, so I figured what the heck, you know? And about the how, let's just say Riley owed me a favor for getting him a gold chain. So he had Ed and Rummy steal these." She said interrupting me._

 _I looked at these and didn't even care that they were stolen. She still got them for me, and that's all that matters. I somehow managed to crack a smile and she saw it._

 _"Happy Birthday, Huey." She said while hugging me._

 _"Thank you, Jazmine." I said, hugging her back._

* * *

Good times. Sometimes I wish we were like that back then, but times are changing. I don't know if it's puberty, or if it's our own ego separating us, but whatever it is, I don't like it.

As I felt slowly slip into a deep sleep, I heard a knock on the door. I got up and stretched and went to the door. As I opened it, I looked down to a mulatto with an orange Afro with green eyes staring at me. I opened the door wider, signaling her to come in.

"Long time no see, Huey." Jazmine said, taking a seat on the couch.

I sat down beside her. She was wearing black sweatpants with a grey pullover hoodie. Did I mention she was thick? I felt myself blushing and tried to hide it. "What's up?"

Before she caught me looking at her body, I quickly turned my head and she started talking. "Not much. Just to come over to see how the talk went with Riley." She started observing the living room wisely and noticed a BB gun bullet near her leg. She picked it up and faced me. "Want me to explain or do you want too?"

"Nope, I'll do it." I sighed and continued. "I talked to him about Cindy, and he got really defensive and looked like he was going to strike at anytime, so I threw all of the facts in his face because I wanted to see what he'd do. Then as I finished, I was about to leave and he said some extra things-"

"What things?" She asked.

I glared at her and she sealed her lips shut. "-and we just fought right then and there. Then he decides to bring out the BB Guns, and we almost destroyed the house. Then after that, he left and I had to clean all of this shit up."

"He left? Where did he go?" She asked.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"What do you mean you don't know?" She asked.

"I mean... I don't know."

"And you don't even care that he's gone?"

"I don't need to care because I don't have to worry."

"That's horrible!" She said angrily.

"How many times has Riley left because he's mad, and then he ends up in his bed the next morning?"

Jazmine thought about this for a moment and looked up at me. "I guess you're right."

"Exactly." I said and laid back turning the TV on.

We sat in silence for a few moments, and it was completely awkward. If we were just gonna sit in silence, then what was the point of her coming over?

"Huey." She finally broke the silence and I looked up at her. "I was just wondering.. what are you doing tomorrow?"

I shrugged. "Nothing. Why?"

"Well... you know how there's a talent show tomorrow?"

Oh.

"Well, I'm performing with Heather, and I was wondering if you wanted to come and watch us?" She asked.

"Hold up, since when did you and Heather became great friends?" I asked.

"Well... remember when I told you I felt like me and Cindy's friendship seem to be fading? Well, when you introduced us to Heather, we just instantly connected because she can sing and I was practicing on mine. Next thing I know, we already agreed on making a song together. We just finished the song yesterday, but the song's not that long. Anyway, we started hanging out recently too. In fact, I always come to you first to ask to hangout, but when you're not around, she's my next option." She explained.

"So what does this mean about you and Cindy?" I asked.

"At this point, I don't know. I still love her but I don't want to lose her. She's like my sister." Jazmine said looking down.

I nodded and let her have her moment. Once again, we entered the silence faze, but this time it was understandable. I sometimes don't understand Jazmine, but whenever she puts her head down, it's serious.

"Well?"

I looked at her as she suddenly spoke. "Well what?"

"Do you want to come to the talent show tomorrow?" She asked looking at me.

I looked at her and already had my answer ready.

"I don't do talent shows, Jazmine." I said.

I watched as Jazmine's face instantly turned dark as she stared directly in my eyes. "And why not?"

I looked at her piercing eyes, which kind of threw me off because I've never seen her like this. "Because-"

"No! There's no reason! You're just saying that because you don't want to see me perform! You don't want to see me do anything!" Jazmine yelled.

I raised my eyebrow. "First of all, that's not true-"

"Stop lying to me! Why don't you want to hang out with me, Huey?" Jazmine asked me.

"It's not that I don't want to hang out with you, it's just my psyche that doesn't want me to hangout with anyone." I said.

"What does that even mean?" She asked.

I'll be honest, I don't even know what I meant either. "Simple, it means-"

"No, I'll tell _you_ what it means." She said, shifting herself on the couch so her body completely faces me and continuing, "It means that you want to isolate yourself from the social crowd because you're so delusional that something bad's going to happen that you don't want to be in the middle of it. So what happens? You decide to be a social outcast and dodge every fucking person you meet. I'm surprised you even have friends with the way you just cast everyone out. Look around you, Huey. Cindy, Caesar, Chris, Heather, ME. We are all your friends and you don't even acknowledge us. You don't even care about your fucking brother! That's really pathetic, Huey. I'm done playing this nice girl with you when you always cast me out, I'm done complaining to my friends about you when they probably look down on me because you're the social outcast, and I'm done caring about this 'thing' we have, Huey! I'm done with it!"

I looked at Jazmine with a mixture of hatred and hurt. This really came out of nowhere, and for once, I was speechless.

"You have nothing to say about that?" She asked.

She received silence as an answer.

"Okay, then." She got up and headed towards the door.

Then, something snapped in me, something snapped in me as she began turning that nob, and I finally let my thoughts flow.

"You want an answer? Well here it is." I said. Jazmine stopped turning the nob, stood at the door and waited for me to continue. I was on the couch, with my head down, not caring whether she was looking at me or now as I continued speaking in a deep low voice. "You think I'm pathetic? Sure, I'll give you that. You think I'm an outcast? Sure, I'll give you that too. You can think I'm a lot of things, and they may be true, but there's one thing I'm not, Jazmine; Stupid. I'm not stupid when it comes to social things, Jazmine. I'm not stupid when it comes to meeting new people, and I'm not stupid when it comes to the people I care about."

I looked over at Jazmine who took that last line seriously. "I don't trust people, Jazmine. There are a lot of snakes in the jungle, and I'm it's prey just waiting to be constricted. This is why I isolate myself from people like that, Jazmine. Everyone you meet can be snakes. Chris and Heather aren't snakes. They connect to me in ways you guys sort of do."

Jazmine lowered her eyelids, walking back into the living room. "What do you mean they connect to you like we do?"

"You guys have been my friends since.. forever. They've been the only people I've been able to trust besides you guys in these three years I've been in this school. I don't even mind the girls who constantly try to talk to me just because I'm 'handsome'."

Jazmine scoffed.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, and by the way isn't it obvious, Jazmine? Heather is basically like you." I said looking at her.

Jazmine raised her eyebrow, like she had no idea. "What are you talking about?"

"She can sing." I started.

"Okay.." She motioned to continue.

"She's always shy."

"I'm not shy... sometimes"

"The both of you act different in the same room with the guy you care about."

Jazmine started to blush and stutter. "I-I don't know what you're t-talking about, H-Huey."

"Jazmine, you don't care about me?" I said in a blank voice.

I saw as she blushed more. "Do you care about me?"

"Don't flip this on me, Jazmine."

"I-I just want to know so that when I say my answer, it won't go to waste." She said sitting down on the couch beside me.

I sighed, remembering Riley's words. _Shit, eventually she's gonna give up on your ass and go for a football player instead of your stale ass_. It's either now or never, Huey. I sighed. "Yes, Jazmine. I care about you, a lot."

Now Jazmine's cheeks were getting redder and redder by the second. "Oh.. I-I care about y-you too. It's just that I feel like we never see each other anymore, and I don't want it to be like that."

"Neither do I." I said.

We sat there in silence for a couple of seconds looking at each other, contemplating our words that we said to each other. Then, ask if someone invisible was controlling us, we slowly moved our heads towards each other, aiming for a kiss. We were almost to that point, until Jazmine's phone started to ring and ruin the romantic moment, We both backed up, me looking completely irritated, and Jazmine looking embarrassed.

She answered her phone. "Hello?... What's up?... I'm at Huey's house, why?... What happened?... What!? Why?... Oh my god... Okay, we'll be there soon... Bye." She hung up the phone and looked at me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Riley's in the hospital." She told me.

I opened my eyes wide in shock. "What for?"

"They said he was knocked out, but they're still checking on him to see if there's any other problems. We need to go, now. I'll drive." She said.

I nodded and went to grab my jacket. As I was about to walk out of the front door, Jazmine grabbed me by the arm.

"Shouldn't you tell your Granddad?" Jazmine asked me.

"For Riley's sake, no. Besides, he's probably sleeping anyway. After he thrusts, he goes straight to sleep." I said.

"Thrust? What do you mean?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes. "You don't want to know."

* * *

 **Riley's P.O.V**

 _"He should be waking up soon."_

 _"Thank god. What happened to him?"_

 _"We found out by this young lady here that he was found unconscious when she was walking towards your house. We observed him and found out he has a minor head contusion. Did he recently get into a fight?"_

 _"Um... yes."_

 _"Well, we came to the conclusion that the reason he has a contusion because he received a blow to his head, or he bumped his head on something. It's nothing serious, but he should really be more careful of his physical activities for a short period."_

I woke up to hearing voices around me, and my vision was a little blurry. What happened to me? Where am I? As I opened my eyes, I saw some familiar people.

"Riley!" Jazmine yelled and ran to me to give me a hug.

She was squeezing out the life that was slowly coming back to me. "Jazmine... please."

"Jazmine, let go." Huey said pulling her off of me.

"Sorry." Jazmine said blushing. "I'm just glad you're awake."

I blinked at her. "Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital." Jazmine answered.

I raised my eyebrow. "Why am I in the hospital?"

Jazmine glanced at Huey. "Ask this guy."

I looked towards Huey and I started remembering what happened. Me and him got into a fight.. but what for?

Huey cleared his throat. "Let's ask the nurse why."

The nurse then looked at me. "I'm glad you're awake, Mr. Freeman. To answer your question, you're in the hospital because this nice young lady brought you here after she found you unconscious on the sidewalk." The nurse said.

"Nice young lady? Who-" I turned my head to face a blonde who I grew up with and was my former best friend.

Cindy.

She smiled at me and I had no words.

"We found out that you have a minor head contusion." The nurse continued, making me face her again. "We found out you had received some kind of physical blow to the head which caused the contusion."

When she said physical blow to the head, I immediately remembered me and Huey's fight. I looked at him slowly, glaring at him, and receiving the same glare back.

"It was you! You drop kicked me to the wall, kicked me in the face, and punched in the face who knows many fucking times!" I shouted at him.

"You broke my fucking nose! This shit looks crooked!" Huey shouted back at me.

"I knew there was a reason why it looked like that." Jazmine pitched in.

Huey glared at her, making her shut up. He sighed then looked at me. "I'm sorry."

My ears perked up when he apologized. The only reason they perked up is because he had never said this to me. "I'm sorry, say that again?"

"Don't push your luck." Huey said then continued. "This is my fault you're in here. I overreacted when I did those, and I... apologize."

I smirked at him. "Why, apology accepted, gay ass nigga."

Huey rolled his eyes. "Anyway, Jazmine and I need to step out for a moment." He said grabbing Jazmine's arm and leaving the room.

"What? Why." Huey then eyed between me and Cindy and Jazmine seemed to understand what he was getting at. So did I. "Ohhh."

Just like that, they both, including the nurse, left the room to leave me and Cindy alone for the first time since our fight. It was silent for a few seconds, which I kind of got because I told her we ain't best friends no' more.

"You okay?"

Her voice sounded hesitant, like she was scared I'd verbally attack her any second for being in the room with me.

"I'm fine."

She somehow made her face brighten up as I replied to her. "Oh, that's cool."

It got silent once again, and at this point it was really getting uncomfortable, but I knew what I had to do.

"Listen, Riley-"

"Thank you."

She looked at me and looked surprised. "What?"

"I said thank you, I know your ears work well wigger." I told her.

She blushed at that wigger comment. "Why are you thanking me?"

"For bringing me here and taking care of me. I know we fought yo, and I know we gonna get over it, and I'm sorry for doing what I did. I ain't mean to punch Caesar in his face, it was just a sudden choice ya feel me? I ain't mean to make you sad either. You my nigga and I know I crushed your heart by being a jerk like that yo, and I'm sorry. And if it wasn't for you, I probably would be who know where you know? Thank god you brought me here, and I appreciate that." I explained to her. "And I'll be honest, I missed you my nigga."

Cindy blushed and looked directly at me. "I-You're welcome, Reezy. And I'm sorry for fucking our friendship up with this whole Caez business. You been my nigga since day one and I'm sorry." She walked over to me and gave me a hug and pulled away a few seconds after. "You still my nigga?"

"Always." I said smirking at her.

Cindy smiled. "You know, just to clear up the air, you should really talk to Caesar."

I sighed because I knew I had too. "Yeah, I know."

"Yeah, I know you don't want too, Reez, but it has to be done." She said and I listened to every word she said. "I'm actually going to see him, do you want me to pass a message?"

Caesar was here in the still hospital as me? "I'll talk to him myself. Thank you though, C-Murph."

Cindy blushed remembering my nickname to her. "I'll see you later, Reez. Thank you for doing this." She hugged me once again and headed towards the door. "Oh, by the way."

"What's up?" I said.

"Who won that fight between you and Huey?" She said smirking at me.

"Shiiid, I won. The only reason I'm in here is because I won so great, they had to treat me specially." I said.

Cindy chuckled and rolled her eyes and walked away. That's when I knew I had my best friend back.

* * *

 **Huey's P.O.V**

As we came to the hospital, I learned from Cindy that Caesar was in the same hospital as Riley. We all planned on seeing Riley first before seeing Caesar. I got to tell you, I felt really guilty seeing Riley in that bed. It was my fault, and I wouldn't want to see another sibling in the hospital, because of my hands. Knowing Riley, he probably took it like a man and didn't even care. If he was mad, if anything, it's because he ended up in the hospital. In his words, "real niggas don't wind up in hospitals." Typical.

I looked over and Jazmine who looked at me, possibly thinking about the fact that we almost kissed before we got here. I smiled back at her to let her know I knew what she was thinking about, making her blush once again. We were looking at each other, and once again leaning for another kiss.

"You guys ready?"

Nevermind.

We pulled away quickly before Cindy even got a chance to see us, both of us blushing.

"Yeah, let's go." I said.

We walked to the front desk to ask for Michael Caesar, and the secretary told us he was on the fourth floor hospital ward. We approached his ward to see him awake, looking kind of amused to be here.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked.

"Dude, the nurses here are sexy." Caesar said.

Both Jazmine and Cindy rolled their eyes.

"How you feeling man?" I asked looking at his mouth to see some sort of mouth guard on him.

"I'm doing fine man, they stopped the bleeding and fixed my teeth so it's not crooked. They're just keeping me here just to make sure my teeth stays in place and doesn't fuck up just because I take a bite of something." He turned his direction at Jazmine and Cindy. "Hey Jazzy, Cindy."

"Caesar, I'm so sorry I didn't know about this! I don't like seeing my friends all beaten up!" Jazmine said, beginning to tear up.

"Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault, it's okay." Caesar said.

"I should be the one who's sorry." Cindy's voice spoke, and we all turned to her. "It was all my fault this happened anyway."

"No, honestly, it was Riley's fault. He's the reason I'm here." Caesar said.

"No! He's not Caesar! It's all my fault the both of you are in the hospital!" Cindy said shouting, earning a few people from the other wards "shhing" her.

"Wait, Riley's in the hospital too? What for?" Caesar asked.

"He has a head contusion, caused by none other." Jazmine glanced at me.

"Good shit, man. His ass deserves it." Caesar said.

"Hold up, that's going too far." I said defending Riley.

"No, it's not. He deserves everything that happened to him." Caesar argued with me.

This nigga had the nerve to argue with me. "Watch your fucking mouth, Caesar! Don't disrespect Riley like that. You think I wanted to give him a contusion? You're lucky I'm not close to giving you a major one right now." I said gritting my teeth and balling up my fists.

Jazmine quickly grabbed me and left the ward, leaving only Caesar and Cindy there by themselves.

"Huey, relax. I know you're pissed off at him, and I am too, but you can't do anything that will harm him anymore. You'll end up in jail, and he'll possibly end up dead." Jazmine said calming me down.

I calmed down a bit before replying. "You're right, I just didn't like the fact he thought I gave Riley a contusion on purpose."

"I understand, Huey. Just don't do anything stupid. I'm looking out for you." She said while grabbing my arm.

I looked at her and smiled. "I know, Jazmine. I know."

* * *

 **Cindy's P.O.V (Extra)**

"That was cold, Caesar." I said after what just happened.

"What? I can't be honest?" He replied back.

"That wasn't honest, that was just fucked up." I said.

"I'm sorry, are you on his side?" He asked me.

"Yes, I'm on his side! You can't say that kind of shit Caesar, especially with Huey present!"

Caesar looked at me with a little guilt in his eyes. "Fine. I'm sorry."

I sighed. "You don't really mean it, Caesar."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't."

"How do you know?"

"You're easy to see through, Caesar."

He turned his head away from me, probably hiding his disappointment with me.

"Why are you being so cold?" I asked and he turned his head to look at me. "Yeah, you nigga, why are you being so cold towards him?"

"I'm being cold towards him?" He looked at me in shock. "He put me in here!"

"Because you tested him, Caesar! You pushed him into doing what you did! Why did you do it?" I asked.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, CINDY!" Caesar shot out. I looked at him with a very surprised look. He's in love with me? "I love you, Cindy. If you haven't noticed, I try to hangout with you everyday. I think you're a down to earth girl, you're very pretty, and you are one of my closest friends. Every time you're with Riley, it makes me sick, because he's not right for you! I am! I'm always here with you and you always tell me your secrets, but I don't see you telling Riley your secrets. Whenever you're with Riley, all you're doing is playing basketball. I actually go places with you. Remember when I took you out for breakfast? Did Riley ever take you out for breakfast? I don't think so! I'm the one for you, Cindy, you and I both know that. I'm not going to let Riley and your 'friendship' with him come in between us. I love you, and that's that."

I stood there dumbfounded. Now it all made sense, why he continued to come in between Riley and I. Why he kept pushing Riley on during the park altercation, why he didn't even care that he's in the same hospital with him. I couldn't even find the words to reply to that. I've never had someone confess their love to me before.

"I'm not pressuring you, but there's only one guy for you. I'll let you think about this for yourself." He said, basically dismissing me out of the ward. When I left the ward, I saw Huey and Jazmine sitting on the chairs in the lobby.

"What's wrong, Cindy? You look like you received some surprising news." Jazmine looked at me, concerned. Huey just stared at me.

"Girl, you don't even know." I said and grabbed the both of them, heading to the first floor and out of the lobby.

This is gonna be one hell of a week.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, this should clear up the whole Huey and Jazmine relationship, Cindy and Riley's friendship, and the whole Cindy and Caesar dilemma. So now, Caesar admits that he loves Cindy! What does this mean for Ciley and the RXCXMC love triangle? Huey and Jazmine seemed to clear up the air, and nearly kiss, but are they actually dating? What's going to happen next? Stay tuned for the next chapter :)**

 **Please leave reviews, favorite this story, and follow it. Remember, more reviews= chances for faster chapters. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter :D**


	11. Fuck Detention

**A/N: Wassup my people? This chapter gonna introduce a new character and only contain Riley's P.O.V. This chapter definitely is a resort of one of my writer's block, but I tried my best. The amazing thing is, even with some of the chapters I have in this story that are a resort of my writers block, you guys continue to show your support. So once again thank you for the support! Keep it up :)**

 **Chapter 11: Fuck Detention**

 **Riley's P.O.V**

The hospital let me out a day after everyone came to visit me. I was kind of sad because the nurses looked hella fine. There was this one Asian nurse whose boobs look like big ass water balloons. When she came to check my pulse, her boobs were literally hanging above my arm. One twitch and I could've made them shits jiggle. There was also this white girl where whenever she took one step, one ass cheek went up and the other one went down, and when she took another step, the other cheek went up and the other one went down. I don't know what these people put in these white girl's Starbucks coffee, but whatever it is, they need to keep this shit up because It's working. Throughout the past two days in the hospital, my phone was blowing up with Facebook notifications of people wishing me the best, praying that I was safe, and all of that. How did these people know I was in the hospital? I don't even know, yo. Then I found out from Huey that Jazmine's loud ass mouth blabbed to the entire cheerleading team and them bitches always like to gossip. Did I mention the cheerleaders were worried about me too? And I don't even talk to them? Ahh my nigga Good times though, but It's time for my ass to get home and sleep.

I got a ride home, thanks to Huey, from Jazmine. The car ride was just full of her asking me If I'm feeling any better, If me and Cindy are friends again, and all that other shit. The last thing I wanted was to be attacked by questions when I _just_ left the hospital. Luckily Huey likes her, otherwise I would've told her to fuck off right there.

It was 7:30 p.m. when we approached my house. Jazmine told me that she and Huey were studying for some Pre-Calculus work shit. If I didn't think Huey was gay, I'd prob think his ass was tryna get a piece of _that_ ass. We approached my door, and when I opened it, I was finally relieved to get some fucking sleep in my own comfy bed.

"BOY!"

I spoke too soon. When I turned my head, I saw Granddad sitting in his chair in the living room, with the same basic outfit he's had since he was probably a baby, and boring ass Huey reading a book with grey sweatpants on and a white shirt.

"Where the hell have you been?" Granddad asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were out with Ed and Rummy this morning to scope around the town to find me a gift?" He asked me.

I raised my eyebrow and looked at Huey who simply looked at me back with a look that said "Just go along with it.". I looked at Jazmine behind me who simply shrugged in confusion. I turned my head to look at Huey and realized that this nigga really thought he was slick.

"I can't blow the surprise Granddad, that's not cool of me. Besides, if I would've told you the surprise, it wouldn't have been a surprise now, wouldn't it?" I replied back smoothly.

Granddad shifted his eyes from me to Huey, then to Jazmine, then back to me. "Fair enough."

The three of us sighed in relief as Granddad somehow fell for that story. I don't know if this nigga's getting old or he just naturally dumb, but anybody could've seen through that lie, even I could if it was someone explaining that towards me. I sat on the chair horizontal from Granddad and Jazmine sat next to Huey on the couch.

"So what are you getting me?" Granddad's voice rang out.

"Huh?" I said looking up to him.

"My gift, boy! What is it?" He asked again.

I shifted my eyes to Huey and Jazmine, who looked at me back. Huey made a gesture with his hand telling me to hurry up and find some excuse.

"I, um, It's a surprise Granddad." I answered.

"I don't like surprises, boy! I'm old you know I can't take this excitement. Wait, why are you even getting me a present? It's not even my birthday soon." Granddad asked finally putting the pieces together.

I knew I was in the shithole now. "I, I-I, Um-"

I was interrupted by his phone ringing upstairs. "Argh! Who the hell is calling me at this time? Got me getting my nigga ass up just to answer a white man made phone." We heard him mumble as he got up from his seat and went upstairs.

When we made sure Granddad was out of plain sight, I turned to Huey. "Really, nigga?"

"It was either lie to him, or tell him you were in the hospital." Huey continued. "In other words, it was either save your ass or get the biggest ass-whooping of your life. Think about it."

Huey was right. Granddad is pretty easy to lie too. The best thing was if you ever told him a lie, he wouldn't even find some reason to go against it, he'd follow through like he knew it was actually happening.

"Thanks nigga, I guess." I answered and pondered a question in my head for a bit. "How's Caesar?"

It looked like I caught the both of them off-guard with that question as they both looked at each other at the same time, then back to me. Jazmine decided to answer first. "Things happened."

I raised my eyebrow. "What things?'

Jazmine sighed and explained. "After we left, we went and saw him. He turned out to be fine so we were all relieved. Then Cindy got emotional and mentioned you were in the hospital. He then asked why and I said because of the lunkhead sitting next to me right now. Then he said you deserved it and other nonsense, and it was really out of line. That's when Huey almost gave him a concussion until I lead him out and cooled him down."

"My question is; why did you lead the nigga out? You should've let him give that bitch nigga a contusion." I said.

"Shut up, Riley." Jazmine said.

"But the bigger picture is, Huey defending his little brother? Aww, I ain't know you gone soft on me now nigga." I said smirking at him.

"Shut up. Don't expect some shit like that from me again." Huey said putting his book down, and also earning a judge to the arm from Jazmine.

"Whatever nigga, you still gay." I said getting up and stretching, and walking towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Jazmine asked me.

I turned around to face them both. "I'm going to sleep, on an actual bed, with actual covers, and an actual pillow. Goodnight, yall. Hopefully when I turn my head, Jazmine's legs aren't spread across Huey's fac-""

That was then Huey threw a book hitting me in my face. "That ain't hurt, nigga!"

* * *

I walked into school this morning like I was a celebrity. Niggas from left to right were dappin' me up and asking how I was and shit. All the girls were screaming my name, the basketball players were dappin' me up, and it was fucking amazing. I walked through the front doors and saw my face on a poster that said "The realest freshman we have!". I was walking down the hallway to my class and everyone was cheering for me. They were chanting my name over and over and over again like I actually saved someones life. My nigga I only came from the hospital... but I don't even care because this was great yo.

I walked into the lunch room and saw the crew and took my seat. As I took my seat, people were still chanting my name.

"What's up yo?" I said.

"Reezy you sexy ass nigga whats upp?" Cindy said. Cindy calling me sexy? That was unusual.

"Not much.." I said nervously. "What's up with yall two?"

"What's up hunky?" Jazmine asked. I raised my eyebrow at this.

"What's up, bro?" Huey asked me. I raised my eyebrow even higher. Huey calling me bro?

"Okay, why are yall acting weird?" I asked.

They all looked at each other before looking back at me. "What do you mean?" They all said at the same time.

"Cindy calls me a sexy ass nigga, Jazmine says I'm hunky, and Huey calls me bro. Something's up." I said.

They all looked at each other once again. Jazmine sighed and spoke up. "Fine, you caught us."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We were gonna keep this a surprise, but since you asked, we might as well tell you." Huey continued. "They're hosting a dinner tonight at the mayor's office just for you. They're inviting all of us, including Granddad and anyone of your choosing, to have dinner with him, his wife, and kids."

"The basketball team is hosting a game in the gym in your honor later today as well, and I heard from the cheerleaders that everyone is gonna be there just for your honor. I'm talking the football team, the baseball team, the soccer team, and _every_ cheerleader in this school." Jazmine said.

I simply let my mouth open wide in shock. "Really? For what?"

"Because you were in the hospital." Cindy said.

"So? Just because I was in the hospital I'm being praised like this?" I asked.

"Reezy. You and I both know that if you get sent to the hospital, you're a real nigga. You weren't sent to the hospital because you were sick or some shit, you were sent because you held ya own in a fight with Huey Mayweather here." Cindy said glancing at Huey.

"Call me that again and I'll make sure to make you look like a white bald Steve Harvey." Huey said. "Anyway, yeah man. No one has ever held their own against me in a fight besides Bushido Brown. That deserves praise."

"So because you held ya own and established yourself as a real nigga, I got you a gift." Cindy said. She got up and grabbed my arm and led me towards an empty classroom. There was one single chair in the middle of the class and the lights were dimmed like it was prom night. Cindy led me into the room and pushed me onto the chair. What was now an outfit of a white sweater, jeans and timbs was now an outfit of a black lacy bra and panties. Her blonde hair was down in curls and it was blooming as she walked towards me. She looked so sexy I couldn't even speak.

"C-C-Cindy.. W-what are you doing?" I asked her stuttering.

Before I knew it, Cindy was sitting on my lap. Everything in my body just warmed up and I was officially relaxed. She looked me with her beautiful blue eyes and her curly hair all over my face.

"I've wanted you for so long, Reezy." Cindy said inching closer to my face.

"R-Really?" I asked.

"Yes, really." Cindy said coming in closer. "Do you feel the same way?"

"Of course, C-murph." I said.

"Then prove it." She said.

"How?" I asked.

"Say it." She said.

"I love you, Cindy." I said looking directly at her.

After I said that, we both leaned in to each other to seal a kiss. Every bone in my body softened and I was beginning to warm up as we continued to lean into each other. There I was, hoping to feel a white girls lips onto my lips, the taste of pina colada lip gloss on my lips, and for us to be warmed up and close to each other to the point of us sweating. Instead, all I felt was a pillow that felt like it was just landed on my face. Then I woke up.

It was just a fucking dream.

So that shit with Cindy wasn't real, those girls cheering for me wasn't real, none of that shit was real. That was some bullshit. I looked over to Huey who was on the computer typing some shit.

"You're annoying when you're asleep, Riley." Huey said not even turning around.

"What are you talking about?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"When you constantly moan Cindy's name while you're sleeping, it makes people in the room uncomfortable." Huey said. I raised my eyebrow. I talk in my sleep? This nigga heard everything? "Yes, I heard everything."

"What did you hear exactly?" I asked.

"Does 'I love you, Cindy.' ring a bell?" Huey asked getting up from his chair.

Now I was embarrassed. "Nigga, so what?"

"Not saying it's a bad thing, Riley. I'm just saying stop fucking moaning when it's seven in the morning." Huey said.

I sucked my teeth. "Man, hop off my back nigga!"

Huey grabbed his book bag and walked out of the room, but not before saying, "Oh, and by the way. Make sure you clean those wet spots on your bed. I know how horny you get when you dream about Cindy."

I grabbed a pillow and chucked it at the door as he closed it. "Fuck you!"

* * *

It was a windy ass day and I still had to go to school. Real niggas should be able to pick their own days to go to school. What if I'm walking and a tree just flies out of nowhere and hits me square in my face? Thank god me and Huey got Jazmine as our personal chauffeur. We were all wearing jackets, mines was black, Jazmine's was pink, and Huey's was blue. I wore my blue jeans with my timbs, Huey wore black jeans and timbs, and Jazmine just wore sweatpants with running sneakers. Throughout the entire car ride, these two were talking about their calculus class, and how Jazmine was nervous she might not pass and all this other shit. During the entire time, all I thought about was "this nigga gay, and that nigga gay." I decided to fall asleep because it was either fall asleep on my own, or let these niggas bore me so much that I just fall asleep out of nowhere.

"Riley, wake up." I woke up to Jazmine shaking me to wake me up. "We're at school."

I got up, and she was right. I yawned and got out of the car. "How long was I asleep, and are we even on time?"

"You fell asleep for like twenty minutes. And we're ten minutes late because Jazmine thought it was good to get Ice Coffee's and a breakfast sandwich at the last second." Huey said.

"Um, excuse me? Aren't you the same person that decided to complain that there was no bacon in your sandwich?" Jazmine retaliated.

"If I order a bacon, egg and cheese on a bagel, and I check and there's no bacon, I'm going to complain." Huey said.

Jazmine rolled her eyes. "You're such a baby."

"Wait wait, hold up hold up. Yall niggas stop for breakfast and ain't buy me nothin?" I asked.

"Your fault for falling asleep during our boring conversation." Huey said walking away.

I simply flipped the both of them off while walking behind them.

* * *

When I walked into the school, Huey and Jazmine went their own way together, and I went my own way to first period English. During my first week here, I made a name for myself. People knew me as that nigga that plays ball, which is why I always hang in the gym. After that nigga that beat me the first time, I was determined to never let that happen again. As I walked through the hallways, people were asking if I'm okay, and asking me why was I in the hospital. These niggas really got me thinking it's TMZ in here. I just brushed passed them without even answering. I walked into my class and was stopped by Mrs. Williams. Mrs. Williams was a Caucasian teacher. She was a brunette, and I stood taller than her. One key feature about her is that her ass is FAT. If she walks past you, that's all you see. No matter what she wears, her ass just sticks out.

These teenage hormones are really taking into effect. That was fine with me.

"Riley, why are you late to class?" She asked me.

"There was sort of something, or some people holding me back this morning." I answered.

She looked at me like she was assuming I was lying or some shit. "Okay, just don't let it happen again. Take your seat."

I nodded and took me seat next to D'Angelo, dapping him after I took my seat.

After I took my seat, Mrs. Williams started talking. "Today class, we'll be writing a two page essay about your goals for school and what you plan to do after school. I will be passing out a questions guide to help assist you on..."

I just completely zoned out because I didn't want to hear what she was saying. I turned my head to D'Angelo who was about to whisper to me. "You good?"

"What do you mean?" I whispered back.

"I heard you got into a fight." He whispered.

Damn Jazmine. "Yeah, I'm iight. No biggie."

"You tryna hit the gym later? Unless you got that hospital laziness mindset still?" He whispered.

"Nigga. We on." I whispered.

"Excuse me! Riley and D'Angelo, would you like to teach the class?" She asked us both.

"No, miss. It's your job to teach us." I said.

"That was a rhetorical question, Riley." She said.

"Yeah, well, you can rhetoricalate this-" I was cut off by D'Angelo's hand blocking my mouth.

"We'll stop, miss." D'Angelo said. This earned a few giggles from the class.

"Really immature." A voice said. I looked at the teacher, who didn't say anything. I looked at D'Angelo who I know didn't say it because the voice who said it was a female voice. I turned around to see some random chick looking directly at me.

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked this chick.

"Don't worry about who I am, nigga! Just know that I think you're fucking immature." The girl said.

This girl was black. Sort of my skin shade color but a little lighter. She had her hair in dreadlocks, had brown eyes, and she looked pretty fit. She had a white hollister sweater on, with blue jeans and brown combat boots. If I wasn't arguing with her, I'd probably think she's cute. Right now though, this bitch was annoying.

"Bitch, I don't know who the hell you think you are randomly addressing me like I fucking know you." I retaliated back.

"Nigga, who are you to call me a bitch? You don't even know me!" She yelled at me.

"Then watch who you're fucking addressing, bitch!" I yelled back.

"Riley! Enough! You two, detention after school, pronto!" Mrs. Williams yelled at us.

"Detention?" The both of us said at the same time.

"Yes, 'Detention'." She said mimicking us. "If you don't show up, then you have another detention added onto that, capeesh?"

"This is all your fucking fault!" I yelled at the anonymous chick behind me.

"This is all your fucking fault you little ass nigga!" She yelled back.

"Yo! I'm getting sick and tired of this bitch! Your lucky my right hand is on anger management otherwise you would've found yourself with my five fingers marked on your cheek!" I threatened.

"Nigga! I'd love to see you try and raise a hand on me! You think these bitches on Bad Girls Club are crazy? Just try me nigga!" She retaliated back.

"Enough! Both of you, office, now!" Mrs. Williams said as she called for help.

"I don't understand why you're calling for help when you should just put this dog on a leech." I said referring to the mystery girl. The entire class "oooh'd" at what I just said.

"FUCK YOU!" She said while getting out of her seat.

She looked like she was getting ready to fight me at any second. That was until security came and refrained us and took us to the office. As they took us out of the classroom, we heard one last thing from Mrs. Williams before she shut her door. "Don't forget! Detention directly after school!".

* * *

When they took me to the office, I sat face to face with the principle in his own office for the second time.

"What happened this time?" He asked me.

"Some bitch that I don't even know who the fuck she is decided to call me out." I said.

"Watch your language, Riley. And what happened after that?" He asked me.

"Then we just got into a full blown argument and she was ready to fight me until the security came. Lucky for her ass I woulda mopped the floor with that bitch." I said.

"What did I say about the language, Riley? And seriously, Riley, you need to stop getting in trouble. It's already happened two times before and we're barely into week two." He said to me.

"I don't even know what you talkin' about." I said crossing my arms.

"Oh? Did you forget when you cussed out the janitor for throwing your food away?"

"The tin foil was around the sandwich and the milk carton was closed. Common sense would've told him that I was going to eat it." I explained.

"How about when you got caught stealing a students phone?"

"In my defense, it's their fault for leaving it out there for a young, naive child like me to steal it."

"Riley, the point is you can't keep getting in trouble. You just left middle school and that's all over. Now this is the big league. High school." He explained to me. "You can't just keep doing what you want to do because you feel like it's the right thing to do. That's why we have rules. One of those rules is to not get into a verbal argument with another student in class."

"But she-"

"I don't care who started it." He said interrupting me. "Just serve the detention after school, and I want you to go on a clean slate from now one. No more getting into trouble Riley. Another thing, get to know that girl you argued with. Since you two are going to be in detention together, now's the time to try and get to know her fully."

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Why would I want to do that?"

The principal sighed and explained. "Because maybe she got the wrong impression of you, Riley. She is new to this school, I hope you know that. So get to know her, be friends with her, you'll be better off for it instead of having you two go neck and neck at it next time."

I thought about this. I guess I did act immature, and she did get the wrong impression of me. If I don't make amends with her and get to know her, then I know damn well I'm gonna have to hear her bullshit again probably the next class. Fuck it.

"Fine."

"Good. Now go wait in the Library until next period." The principal instructed me.

I nodded and went for the door. I wasn't looking forward for when school ends. I gotta waste time in fucking detention because of some bullshit. Not to add I gotta make friends with the enemy. I sighed deeply.

Fuck detention.

* * *

After school couldn't have come any faster. I really just wanted to get this shit over with. I managed to stay out of trouble the entire day because of this detention shit. But here I am, standing in front of the detention door. I inhaled deeply and exhaled and walked through the door. The desks were all faced forward, with five rows of six desks. When I walked in, there were only a few students and they all had their eyes on me. I looked over to the teacher hosting the detention, who was a black female, and went to her.

"What's your name?" The teacher asked me.

"Riley Freeman." I replied.

"Riley Freeman? The Riley Freeman?" She asked me in a surprised voice.

"Yeah? Why are you surprised?" I asked.

"You've caused more hell in this school in the first week than my kids do who are five years old." She replied.

"And? What's your point?" I retaliated.

The bitch then proceeded to chuckle. "Nothing. Take your seat."

Honestly, with the way people been tempting me today, I'm surprised my mind didn't send a message to my hand to unleash the pimp slap to these bitches. Pretending to ignore her sarcastic laugh, I agreed to benefit myself and more importantly, her.

"Whatever." I said and turned around to find my seat. Oddly, I looked at the third row and saw D'Angelo. I walked towards him and sat in the desk next to him.

"What's up man?" He looked like he was daydreaming but snapped out of it. We kept our voices low just so we don't piss off the teacher.

"Ain't shit." I replied. "Why are you here?"

"After you and that mystery girl got into an argument and escorted out of the room, Mrs. Williams decided to hold me accountable for you niggas getting into an argument. So in her eyes, if I was involved with you since she caught us whispering, I'm partly responsible for stopping her in the middle of the class. Since it was stupid, I called her out on it and told her it made no fucking sense. Then she gave me detention for using the F-Word on her. Stupid bitch." He explained.

I laughed. "That's crazy, yo! She's wildin'."

"For real." He chuckled as well. "I gotta tell you somethin tho, since I know yo ass gonna get mad."

"What?"

"That mystery girl was actually cute though." He said.

Since I knew that was true, I couldn't let him think I thought she was cute too, especially after we got into an argument. "Nigga, are you high or just stupid?"

"Bro, think about it." He continued. "When she stood up, she was almost your height. She had the balls to even call you out, the bad ass freshmen. She was even ready to throw hands with you as she stood up. She seems like a gangster to me, no funny shit."

He was right. She actually had some balls to stand up to me. Anybody would just cower down, but she held her own. "Whatever, I guess you right."

"Nigga, you know I'm right." He said.

"You crazy to actually think-"

"You can sit in front of those two gentlemen in the middle." The teacher's voice interrupted us.

We both directed our head towards the girl she said that too. As expected, it was the mystery girl. She cringed at the sight of us, but complied with the teacher and took her seat directly in front of me. Me and D'Angelo exchanged glances and he made a gesture with his eyes, telling me to made amends with her. I sighed deeply and tapped her shoulder. She turned around quickly.

"What?" Her voice was filled with venom and hate.

I looked at D'Angelo who gestured me to continue. I sighed. "I'm sorry." She looked surprised. I could feel D'Angelo glare tightly at me and I'm not even facing him. "I ain't mean to snap at you like that. I was just... I ain't a morning person, ya feel me? I ain't normally like that, but you called me immature, so that was basically calling me out. But I do admit it though, that was immature. I'm sorry."

She looked at D'Angelo to make sure I was sincere. He nodded to approve I was sincere. She looked back at me. "Apology accepted."

I looked at D'Angelo, and he could tell by the look in my eyes that I was mad. It was almost like she expected me to say sorry in the first place. D'Angelo shook his head and looked at her. "So, we feel like we haven't been introduced properly. My name is D'Angelo Westbrook"

I sighed. "I'm Riley Freeman."

She smiled at the both of us. "My name is Tamara Johnson." She then faced me. "And I'm sorry for acting like that towards you. That's not usually how I react."

I nodded to her, basically telling her I accept her apology.

"So, tell us about yourself. Are you new here?" D'Angelo asked.

"Well, I just moved here last week from Chicago." My ears were open now. "I had to move with my mom and sister because we weren't living right in Chi-town. So we moved here, an idea from my aunt, and my mom rented an apartment for the three of us. I just started school yesterday, and was getting used to the school. I realize this school was full of snobby bitches and weak niggas, not directed to you two guys. So I just fit in because my old school was exactly like that."

"You just started school and went against me? You got some guts girl." I grinned at her.

She chuckled. "I always got into arguments in my school because people thought I was the one to fuck with. That's why I'm always ready for a fight or an argument."

"You sound like my gay ass brother." I said. "But, you iight though."

"Yeah, you definitely iight." D'Angelo said. I punched him in the shoulder.

"What was that?" She asked.

"What else do you like to do?" D'Angelo asked in pain.

"I play basketball once and a while." She answered.

"Are you any good?" I asked.

"I can shine, once and a while." She replied shrugging.

"She's in the crew then." D'Angelo said smirking at me.

"What crew?" She asked.

"The real niggas crew." He replied. "So far it's only Riley and I in the crew because we're the realest niggas in this school. You wanna join?"

She looked at me, then back at D'Angelo then chuckled. "I'll think about it."

I'm honestly starting to feel this chick. She's new and she already caught my eye. She likes basketball, she's from Chicago, and I'm not afraid to admit she's cute. She was definitely part of the crew now.

"Quiet, middle row!" The teacher yelled at us.

"Right now though, fuck detention." I said.

"Definitely." D'Angelo and Tamara said at the same time.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, now this story is gonna take a whole new turn. This idea came to me late last night while I was introducing this new character, Tamara. I want to make this a surprise for you guys. I don't want yall to automatically assume Riley and Cindy are gonna become a couple. This story is basically based upon Riley and Huey's school life and social life. Since I honestly worship Huey and Jazmine, I don't want to cut them off, but I can't automatically pair them so quickly. There's gonna be some obstacle courses for the both of them. As for the RxCXMC (Riley, Cindy, Caesar) love triangle, that's gonna be a juicy part of this story too. Then I thought about it, why not add another character that attracts Riley's eye? During this chapter, Riley seemed to accept Tamara and actually spoke with her along with D'Angelo to clear the air and find out who she truly is. So I decided to make a thriller with RxTxC (Riley, Tamara, and Cindy) love triangle to take this story to a whole new direction. I have some big and upcoming things for this story and I can't wait for you guys to see them.**

 **Thank you for reading this and please leave reviews about what you guys think about this! Please favorite this story! Until next time :)**


	12. Talent Show & Tears Part 1

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy as of late, not to mention a bit of writer's block. So here's the best I could do. Hopefully it's still good. This chapter is a two-parter. This chapter has some more Juey, and even som (Heather & Chris). Please R&R and I'll have the second chapter soon :)**

 **Huey's P.O.V**

"I'm not going."

"But why not!"

"Why the hell would I go see people sing and ruin my eardrums for?"

"Because I'm in it! Me and Heather. Your _friends._ "

"And your point is?"

"The point is we want you to come!"

Here I am, having my arm pulled by Jazmine to be pulled into the auditorium just to hear her and Heather practice singing, just as school ended. All last night Jazmine was texting me about our calculus test and how she was really nervous. Of course I had no problem with it because I zoomed past it and got an A. Jazmine had a C but she was still disappointed because she didn't put enough effort into it. I told her that a C is still a passing grade, but then she got mad at me. "A C in college stands for _crappy. Colleges would look at you and say 'this kid will never get accepted. They might as well work at McDonalds for the rest of their life" She said. "_ An A means ' _amazing! this is the brightest kid I've ever seen! We need to accept in immediately! No arguments!'"_ she said. Throughout the day she seemed kind of mad that I told her a C is still a passing grade. She even avoided lunch to go watch Cindy practice just to avoid me.

Now here we are, at the staircase heading up to the auditorium, her pulling my arm just to get me to watch her and Heather practice.

"No." I said releasing myself from her tight grip. I looked at my arm and saw cuts from her nails.

"Why not, Huey?" She yelled at me.

"Because I'm busy." I told her.

"Busy doing what?" She asked.

"Busy not trying to watch other people blow my eardrums out." I said turning and walking back down the stairs.

"You're so insensitive!" She yelled out.

I turned around. "How am I insensitive?"

"Because you know how much this talent show thing means to me and you never want to do anything with me!" She yelled out.

"Why is this such a big issue for you?" I asked.

"Because, Huey-" She paused. She stared at me with her eyes sparkling in tears. I don't know when exactly she started doing this, but ever since our freshmen year she's been crying less and less. Even when something's going horribly wrong, or someone barely insults her, you would expect her to start bawling out in tears, instead she just sheds a tear. There was this one time when Riley described her mom as a "groupie, no love findin', camel toe havin', chicken legged hoe" and Jazmine didn't even flinch. Instead, to the surprise of Riley and I, she agreed. There was a moment last year though, where she escaped that phase for a brief moment, in a conversation with me.

* * *

 _It was around 7:20 at night when I finally came home. I spent the day hanging out with Chris. As if out of nowhere, he brought up the fact that he recently got into a fight with his step-father, and he showed the bruise on his cheek from a punch he received. I decided to take him under my wing, and train him to fight better and defend himself. After spending about four hours training him in the schools gym, I finally taught him how to defend himself from strikes and to time his strikes so he can land one effectively. When we parted ways, I made the journey back home. When I reached my house, physically exhausted, I reached to open the door. That was then someone called my name._

 _"Huey!"_

 _I turned around and saw Jazmine sitting on her steps. I wanted to wave, but I couldn't even raise my arms due to my exhaustion. I saw her getting up and coming towards me. I wanted to quickly open the door and run upstairs and jump plop down on my bed, but my body wasn't allowing me to do any movements that involved speed. I basically just stood there like a scarecrow until she came._

 _"How are you?" She asked me. She looked like she was really thinking about something because she looked a little mopey._

 _"Good, I guess. Why are you just sitting outside of your house?" I asked._

 _"I was just thinking." She responded._

 _"About what?"_

 _"Stuff."_

 _"Continue..." I made a gesture with my hand telling her to go on._

 _"I don't want to talk about it." She said._

 _"And why not?"_

 _"Because I said I don't."_

 _"And why not?"_

 _"Because I said I don't want too, alright? So stop pestering me about it!" She yelled at me._

 _I raised my eyebrow at her sudden tone. I don't know what her problem was. She looked like she was down and mopey, so I simply asked her is she okay. Then she resorts to yelling at me. I shook my head and turned away from her and opened my door to walk in._

 _"Huey, wait!" Jazmine said as she pulled my arm._

 _I looked at her and pulled my arm away. "What do you want?"_

 _She took one step back at the sound of my harsh tone. "Why are you going inside so suddenly?"_

 _"Because, one, this is my house. Two, I know you don't expect me to stay here after you just yelled at me."_

 _"Because you kept on asking me the same question!" She yelled out._

 _"Because maybe I cared!" I yelled back._

 _She looked like she was going to shrink at any second because she knew I was right. I really did care and she's shutting me out for who knows what reason?_

 _"So now if you don't mind, I'll gladly be going inside my house so I can get some sleep. I'm already exhausted and this conversation is not making it any better." I said and opened my door and proceeded to go inside. I was about to close the door until I heard sniffling behind me. I turned around and saw Jazmine on the verge of crying. Her head was down and she was sniffling. I saw a tear drop land on the floor. I walked to her and lifted her head up. "Why are you crying?"_

 _At first she didn't respond. She looked at me and sniffled once more before responding. "I'm crying because I know you care and I'm over here just shutting you out."_

 _I looked at her and her eyes were still sparkling with tears. It looked like she was wearing eye-liner because it was running down her face due to her tears. Wait, she was wearing eye-liner. "Why are you wearing eye-liner?"_

 _It looked like she suddenly remembered that she was wearing eye-liner and quickly faced away from me to not answer me. This just made me madder._

 _"Jazmine, don't ignore me! Answer me!" I said and turned her around to face me. "I'm not playing games, Jazmine. What's going on?"_

 _Jazmine sighed heavily before answering me. "I was going to go on a date with Jason-"_

 _"The football player?" I asked cutting her off._

 _"Yes, the football player. I was getting ready for him to come pick me up, but it's been nearly two hours and he's still not here!" She said._

 _"Then don't go with him?" I suggested. "I heard he's seeing another girl, so why bother?"_

 _"Because I know it's not true. He doesn't play with girls feelings like that!" Jazmine fired back._

 _"How do you know what?" I asked._

 _"Because he doesn't!" She fired back._

 _"But how do you know that?"_

 _"Could you stop going back and forth with me?"_

 _"Not until you answer me."_

 _"Why does it matter?"_

 _"Because I don't want you to get hurt!" I yelled back._

 _"Why do you care so much?" She fired back._

 _I raised my eyebrow and looked at her with a confused expression. Jazmine knows why I care, it's because she's my best friend. I don't know what's gotten into her, but she's acting weird as hell. Her comment sort of hurt me because she knows I care as well. My only thought right now was to just end this conversation right now._

 _"Because, I'm your best friend, Jazmine. You and I both know that I care and I just don't want you to hangout with a player. But anyway, this is none of my business. You can go along and do your own thing and don't take my advice. I'll just sit back and watch the results. Goodnight." I said and turned around and went in the house and shut the door. I didn't even care that she was still crying as I closed the door. When I closed the door, I heard her faint voice whisper._

 _"I'm sorry for not realizing that."_

* * *

When I told her I was waiting for the results, she thought I was fibbing, but I was right. For the next two weeks, I didn't hear from Jazmine about Jason, only from Cindy. Turns out her dating plan with Jason didn't go well, as he was dating another cheerleader at that time. The only reason he asked Jazmine out was to make his girlfriend jealous and run back to him. When I arrived late at home one night when I was walking by, she finally decided to talk to me.

* * *

 _"Huey!"_

 _I turned my head around and seen Jazmine call me from her window. When she pulled her head back in, I assumed she was coming outside to speak to me so I waited for her to come. I don't know why she wanted to speak to me because she hasn't spoken to me in like two weeks after I shut the door on her face in our last conversation. What she was about to say to me was about to be irrelevant because she hasn't spoken to me in so long. How does Cindy, her of all people, talk to me more than Jazmine does?_

 _I see her running out of her house running to me while I'm standing on the sidewalk waiting for what crap she has to say. When she reached me, she stopped right in front of me to look at my face. We stood there in silence for a few seconds, because we really didn't know what to say to each other. We just stood there like scarecrows for who knows how many seconds? I decided to break the silence._

 _"Well...?"_

 _That did it. Out of nowhere, she broke down into tears and ran straight into hugging me, crying on my chest. I held my arms in the air because I didn't really expect her to cry like that so suddenly and hug me. I stood as her tears and the sound of her crying made my shirt and chest warm. I patted her with one hand and let her continue to cry on me. I was kind of uncomfortable and was placed in an awkward position because I didn't know what to do. Here I am, having my "best friend" crying on me after we haven't spoken in two weeks, and I didn't know what to say. I sighed._

 _"Jazmine." I started._

 _She pulled her head up to face me, arms still around my body. "Huey, I'm so sorry! I should've listened to you!"_

 _I raised my eyebrow. "What do you-"_

 _"I should've listened to you about Jason. He was seeing another girl and he played with me. I didn't want to believe it, but when Cindy showed me a picture of them kissing, I was so heartbroken that I slapped him during practice. I had a feeling that you knew, and you were planning to rub it in my face, so I tried my best to avoid you. I'm so stupid because I know you wouldn't do something like that. I'm so sorry for avoiding you and I'm sorry for not listening to you!" She said then resumed crying on my chest._

 _Part of me felt a little bad because I don't ever want to see Jazmine crying over stupid things, but it doesn't erase the fact that I was right. Still, I don't ever want to see one of my close friends sad._

 _"You're not stupid, you didn't know. I forgive you for avoiding me, just stop crying. It really makes me uncomfortable." I said while still patting her._

 _She listened and wiped her tears and gave me a smile. "Thanks for being there for me, Huey. I know you care."_

 _"Anytime, Jazmine." I replied._

 _She hugged me tight for a few seconds and let me go. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said before turning around and went inside her house. When she left, I had this weird feeling in my stomach. A feeling that was warm... and joyful._

 _Man, I just needed some sleep._

* * *

"Because what, Jazmine?" I asked irritably waiting for her to continue.

That sparkling tear that Jazmine had in her eye quickly went away with one wipe with her hand, and she had a serious face all of a sudden. "You know what? Forget it. It's obvious that we don't even matter to you, your _close friends_. So, you know what? I'm done. We'll gladly do this and whether or not you come or not. Just know that if you was in your Martial Arts classes, I'd come to support you." With that said, she turned around and made her way up the stairs, leaving me alone at the stairs.

I rolled my eyes and walked down the stairs and exited through one of the doors leading out of the school. I have nothing to be guilty for. I said I didn't want to go, and she should've respected my decision and went along with it. I was about to get into deep thought, when I heard my name being called.

"Hey, Huey!"

I turned around and saw Chris running towards me. "What's up?"

When he reached me, he was out of breath. "Not much man, I just received a scary look from Jazmine like she was going to punch me or something. What did you do this time?"

"I didn't do anything. She was simply forcing me to go and I didn't want to go." I said.

"How was she forcing you to go?" He asked me.

"She was dragging me to the auditorium just to see her practice." I responded.

"Well then why didn't you go? It sounds like she really wanted you to go." Chris asked.

"Why would I want to go to see her sing?" I asked.

"Because maybe she'd do better with you present." Chris said.

I stopped on the spot and thought about what he said. It couldn't be true. I've seen Jazmine sing before on video, and she sounded perfect. What difference does it make when I'm in the area?

"Speaking of which, why aren't you in there? I know Heather wanted you to go in there with her so she can feel more comfortable, and you said you'd go." I asked.

He looked surprised that I asked him that. He should've known though, since Heather already brought this conversation up with me.

* * *

 _"So you see, I've been trying to get him to come but every time I attempt to ask him, he's either hanging out with you or he's just occupied with something else." She said._

 _I nodded. "Mhm, keep going."_

 _"So I was wondering if you could ask him for me?" She asked me._

 _I thought about this for a second. "Give me a legitimate reason in why I should."_

 _"Well, for one, you're my friend. Second, this is just a minor favor, Huey." She said._

 _"Minor is still major in my world." I responded._

 _"Well then your world makes no sense!" She fired back._

 _"Wise words from a girl who's asking me for a favor." I said smartly._

 _She kept her composure and relaxed herself. "Please, can you do this?"_

 _"Um..."  
_

 _"And before you say no, just know what it would mean a lot to me if you do. You know my feelings for Chris are strong and I need you to do this, please!" Heather said._

 _"Um, Heather-" I said but she cut me off and continued._

 _"I've been trying and trying to talk to him but its like he disappears. He's just like a ninja! You see him one second then poof, he's gone!" She said._

 _"Heather..."_

 _"Even Gwen knows I like him but he's never around us at times. This time I'm not going to fail! I'm going to make sure he comes to the talent show and no one can stop me from reaching that goal!"_

 _"Is that so?"_

 _She quickly turned around to face Chris. Chris was smirking at her and I could just sense her sweating like hell. Even though her back was faced towards me, I could almost see bead of sweat crawling down her neck._

 _"U-um, h-h-hi C-Chris." She stuttered._

 _"Why are you so shook?" He asked._

 _"I-I had a q-question to ask y-you." She said._

 _"Then ask."_ _The way he said it was almost as if he was getting impatient with her stuttering and just wanted her to get over it._

 _"I was wondering... would y-you like to c-come to the t-t-talent show?" She asked nervously._

 _He was in deep thought. "Why?"_

 _"Because it would mean a lot to me if you come." She said._

 _Chris looked at her for a couple of seconds. Then he looked at me as if he was trying to get a some sort of approval from me. I shrugged and he shrugged as well. He looked back at Heather._

 _"Whatever. You better do good if I'm there." Chris said then walked away. Apparently I've taught this guy well because I would've done that exact same thing._

 _When Chris was plain out of sight, Heather turned to me with her face as red as a tomato. It looked like she was blowing steam from her ears, nose, mouth, anything that has a hole on her face._

 _I shrugged and rubbed the back of my head. "I tried to tell you."_

* * *

"Why would I waste my time going to a practice?" Chris asked.

"I don't know, why would you?" I asked.

"Exactly." Chris said. We walked down the sidewalk for a few seconds in silence. To make this more awkward, he was looking at the houses we were passing by and the cars driving. He finally broke the silence a few seconds later. "Are you going to the talent show, though?"

I had to think for a moment. Jazmine is like that little annoying sister you never want to have, but you still love her. At the end of the day she'll annoy the hell out of you, be mad at you for one small thing, then come back to you like nothing ever happened. I know I didn't go to the practice because it didn't really matter and she wouldn't be really mad, but what if I didn't show up to the actual talent show? Will she even speak to me again? What will happen between us and our friendship?

"Well?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and tried to find some excuse. In reality, I had no excuse. "I'll think about it."

"Think hard, man. Jazmine really wants you to go, and by seeing the glare she sent me just now, I'd go if I were you." He suggested.

I sighed. "Like I said, I'll think about it."

* * *

When we reached the street going towards the next street to my house, and us talking throughout the entire walk, Chris said his goodbyes and went the opposite way to his house. When I walked to my house, I opened the door to find Granddad laying on the couch, eating lays and watching TV.

"Huey! Is that you boy? Come watch this show with me."

I walked in the living room and took my backpack and placed it next to one of the living room chairs. "What's it about?"

"It's this reality show called 'Living with Keisha'. It's about the average life of Keisha and her boyfriend drama, work drama, the different fights she gets into daily with her friends, and all of that extra other bullshit. I don't even like this shit." He explained.

"Then why are you watching this?" I asked.

"Because of that FAT ASS. Her ass is like four damn triple whopper buns squished together in pairs of two and they decide to make it her ass." Granddad said while drooling.

I rolled my eyes and sat down. This guy never ceases to amaze me.

"Hey, I heard little cutey-pie is in the talent show at your school." Granddad suddenly said.

"Yep."

Granddad was staring at me like I had a third eye or something. "What?"

"Do you plan on going?" He asked.

I've heard this shit all day and it's really getting annoying. "I don't know, Granddad."

"And why don't you know?"

That's a good question. Why don't I know?

"I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want me there, so why bother?" I lied.

Knowing how bad my lie was, I suspected him to give me a raised eyebrow look, which was correct.

"Really, Huey? I know you're not the lying type, but you could've done better than that." He said.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't lie." I said. I could tell by the way he was looking at me he was going to figure a way around my lie.

"Well, I know I'm going, and I'm taking you and Riley along as well." Granddad said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Don't give me that bullshit, boy. For starters, the Dubois' are our friends and neighbors, I don't care if Jazmine sings terribly on stage, at least she'll know we was there to see her be terrible." Granddad explained.

I shook my head in disappointment. "And you think what you just said is convincing me to go?"

He got up from his seat. "Boy, it better because we're still going, and you can try all that ninja cloning hiding shit, but I'll still find you and we're still going." He said walking into the kitchen.

I sighed in defeat because I know there was no way I was going to debate my way out of this. That old man sure do have a way with words.

"By the way, where's your dumbass brother?" His voice sprang out from the kitchen.

"He has detention. Something about arguing with a new girl." I answered.

"That dumbass is always arguing with females. I'll tell you what he's looking for. He's looking for some juicy pom poms to be all in his face, that's why every time he gets in trouble, it involves girls now. I swear y'all kids are something else. When I was young, we didn't even get in trouble because of girls, we got in trouble because we were fighting. Fighting like grown men, not arguing like little sissies. Y'all have it too easy now I see, I need to send you boys to an all boys academy, so you can live life without having to arguing with scrawny little bitches..."

I went upstairs and let Granddad ramble off to no one in particular. I inhaled deeply and exhaled. There's no way I'm getting out of this. Granddad's right, Jazmine's our friend and we should stick by her, no matter what happens. Even though she's mad at me right now, and I have no other choice because I know even if I do escape from Granddad, Cindy is dragging Riley and she'll find someway to catch me.

Fuck it, I'm going to the talent show.

* * *

 **A/N: I know y'all like that Chris & Heather pairing. Does that remind you of a certain couple in this story? It's pretty obvious. So Huey doesn't go to Jazmine's practice, but was that a mistake? Will she be mad, or just won't forgive him? I mean, it's just a stupid practice, right? What will happen at the Talent show? Will Jazmine & Heather fall, or shine? Found out in the next two-parter.**

 **Please leave reviews about your opinions, questions, and anything else. See y'all next time!**


	13. Talent Show & Tears Part 2

**A/N: This chapter will be pretty long, just to make up for my absence.**

 **Just a quick note, the last two chapters are taken place the same day Riley goes to detention & Jazmine's Talent show. The first part of this chapter is basically a filler, picking up from Riley's last P.O.V, then transitioning into the Talent show part. Please leave reviews, they mean so much to me. Enjoy :)**

 **Riley's P.O.V**

"MAN, THIS IS SOME MO' BULLSHIT!"

So here I am, in this boring detention with my homie D'Angelo and Tamara. At first, me and Tamara didn't hit it off. Then, almost magically, she got on my good side and became cool with me and D'Angelo. Since detention is boring as hell and teacher doesn't do anything but read her lame ass book, and D'Angelo talking to Tamara, I got hella sleepy and put my head down. Without even knowing it, I was gone into slumber land. Nothing could wake me up, not even Granddad when he's high playing the instruments. In about thirty minutes, I woke up to the sound of chairs moving. I put my head up and saw everyone getting up and walking out the door, so I followed what they were doing.

As I put my foot out the door, however, the teaching bitch called me back in, and I could sense this wasn't going to be good.

"Mr. Freeman, please watch your language. You're getting another detention for falling asleep during my detention." She said.

"Well, what the fuck was I suppose to do? Sit there, mope, and watch you read your book about 'who the fuck?' by I don't care?" I replied angrily.

She chuckled. "That's a new one. Nonetheless, you have detention tomorrow and you will serve it." She said, writing it on a piece of paper, then turned back to her desk, reading that book.

A vein popped up on my forehead and I was an inch close from cussing her out of oblivion. D'Angelo already sensed this and pulled me out before I had a chance to speak. He went inside the classroom to try to convince her to not give me another detention. When I was calmed down enough, I looked up to see Tamara staring at me with a smirk on her face.

"What?"

"You looked like you was gonna destroy her in some unspoken way." She said.

"You have _no_ idea." I said and handed her the note she gave me.

She read over it and looked back at me. "Another detention? That's cray."

"I'm getting her back, so no worries." I said.

"What do you mean?" She asked. When I was going to answer her, D'Angelo already came out the classroom.

"I've never met someone so bitchy and cold. I tried complementing her but she wasn't even buying it." D'Angelo said.

"I can understand why she didn't accept it. Bitch looks like a human frog. Maybe she's in realization and knew that yous' a lying ass nigga." I said smirking at him.

"Man, whatever. I think you know what we got to do though." He said grinning.

"Oh, hell yeah. I was gonna ask Tamara to be apart of it, but I'm not sure if she wants to be." I said looking at her.

"Oh, for real?" He said turning back to her.

The both of us were staring at her so much, that it looked like she was gonna start sweating if we didn't explain to her our plan. After a few seconds of us staring, she finally spoke.

"Okay, what are you guys planning on doing?" She said.

Me and D'Angelo exchanged looks before turning back to her. Then the both of us answered at the same time. "Redemption."

She gave us both a confused look. "Redemption?"

"Redemption." I said, again. She still had the confused look and instead of talking, I started walking towards her. "Let's go on a field trip."

Me and D'angelo made the trip to my locker, with Tamara walking behind us, and a grin on my face. As we made it to my locker, I turned around to face Tamara and began explaining our plan.

"Since that teacher gave me detention, we're gonna get redemption-" I started to unlock my locker and opened the door and pulled out a crowbar and spray paint. "By fucking up her car."

Tamara's eyes opened wide in shock. "Woah, woah, do you guys even know what you're doing?"

"Yeah, we're fucking up a bitches car, what's not to get?" I said.

"Okay.." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "How do you even know if we won't get caught? Do you know what the risks are?"

"Well, for starters, she parks her car all the way in the back of the school. Her classroom window is faced the opposite, so there's no way we'll get caught. If we do, however, we have these." I pulled out three ski-masks and tossed her one.

She looked impressed. "Okay, impressive. One last question, are y'all even experienced? Have you guys done this before?"

I looked at D'Angelo and gave me the same cocky expression that I had. "Psh, you know Mr. Jacobs, the health teacher?" She nodded. "Well I'm pretty sure he'll enjoy talking about how he liked riding around in his van with the words 'I'm a gay nerd and allergic to pussy' spray-painted on there."

"That was you?" She laughed. "Nice job, Freeman."

"So you in or out?" I said tossing another crowbar and a mask to D'Angelo. I tossed her a mask and she caught it with one hand. She smiled and put the mask on.

"I'm down." She said.

I grinned, put my mask on, closed my locker, then proceeded out of the school with D'Angelo and Tamara on my heels.

* * *

When we made it to the back of the school, we saw only two cars; The principal's chevy, and the teacher's car whose name I didn't get. We walked over to the car and I couldn't figure out what kind of car this is. The car was silver, and there wasn't really much detail to it. It looked like a plain car. The name isn't coming to... wait a minute. Don't tell me.

"This is an eagle premier?" I said out loud and the three of us observed the car much longer. We then burst into laughter.

"Oh my god! This is amazing!" D'Angelo said still laughing.

"I kinda feel bad for the bitch, but at least we doing her a favor!" I said.

"But still, we should just let her live with the fact that she drives this piece of crap!" Tamara said while laughing.

I dried a tear away. "Alright, let's get to business."

D'Angelo and Tamara both nodded. She was on spray paint duty, while me and D'Angelo were on crowbar duty. The both of us started to smash all of her windows, flatten her tire, and even smashing her headlights. We smashed the windows so hard that every window shattered and ultimately just stood inside the car. There was no more windows for us to smash. Her rear view windows were gone, her windows by each door were gone, her front view windows were gone, her headlights were gone, everything.

We went over to Tamara and saw what she was doing. On the drivers door, she spray painted 'Have fun walking home, bitch.' and on the front hood of the car, she spray painted 'Try to smile once if your life, mopey hoe.' When she finished, we all stepped back and took a look at the carnage we created. We all grinned and gave each other dap. That was then, we heard a voice.

"WHAT THE HELL? MY CAR!"

Without even looking back, we all know what voice that was. We all quickly ran out of school grounds and onto the next street.

* * *

When we decided we were far away from the school, we stopped running and hid behind a big ass tree. We took off our ski masks and hid the crowbar in D'Angelo's monster truck of a bag.

I looked and Tamara and chuckled. "How'd it feel, rookie?"

"Bad. That wasn't even my best. I coulda done better." She said panting.

I shrugged. "'least she gonna have fun walking, unless she seduces the principal for a ride or a raise to buy herself a better car."

We all laughed at the same time. "Gotta hand it to you guys. You sure do know how to have fun." Tamara said.

"Of course, that's what we do." D'Angelo said. "Now that you 'part of the crew, you gonna enjoy what we do too."

"Ayee, that's what's up!" Tamara said excitingly.

I was about to say something until my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and the caller I.D said Cindy.

"Hold up, I gotta answer this." I answered the phone. "Hello?"

"RILEY! WHERE THE FUCK YOU BEEN?" She screamed in my ear. She screamed so loud that D'Angelo and Tamara even heard her.

I pulled the phone back and rubbed my ears. "Damn, girl! Don't be screaming in my ear! What do you mean 'where the fuck I been?'?" I asked her back.

"I've been calling your ass for the past two hours and you ain't pick up!" She said. I checked my watch and it was only 5:10.

"What are you talking about? I didn't get any call." I said.

"Actually.." Tamara said and I turned my head to her. "While you were knocked the hell out in detention, your phone was vibrating for like thirty minutes straight."

"And you're telling me this now?" I said showing my irritation.

"We were having fun and I guess I forgot. Besides, we tried to wake you up but you were dazed. Not even a earthquake could wake you up." She reasoned. I groaned in response.

"Who the fuck is that?" Cindy said.

"She's a friend." I said.

"What kind of a friend? Is your girlfriend?" She asked.

I pulled the phone away to give a confused look then pulled it back. "NO! What's your problem, nigga? What do you want?'

"Don't use that tone with me, Reezy! I'm not these silly hoes you be fucking with." She said. I pinched the bridge of my nose to show how frustrated I am. "And I called you to ask are you going to Jazmine's talent show?"

I suddenly remembered about her talent show. I forgot all about that shit. "Why should I?"

"Because if you don't, then I'll drag your ass there." She threatened.

"And how exactly are you gonna drag my ass there when you scrawny as hell?" I asked back.

"Because I can still beat your ass even if I'm scrawny. Now you're going to the damn talent show to support our girl!" She shouted.

I groaned loudly. "You know you really fucking annoying, right?"

"But you still love me. So I'll be at your house later tonight." She said.

"Wait, what? Why?" I asked.

"You think you're slick, don't you? I know you wasn't planning on going, so I'm picking you up myself."

"This is alot of fucking work for one stupid Talent Show."

"Deal with it, Reezy. I'll see you tonight."

"Whatever. Peace." I hanged up the phone.

I sighed and turned around to face D'angelo and Tamara, who were both looking like they were gonna laugh.

"What yall niggas laughing at?" I asked.

"Nothing, just how she got you tied down. Can't even breathe without her suffocating ya ass right?" D'Angelo said. "What tier you at?"

I raised my eyebrow. "Tier?"

"You know, tier one, tier two. Tier one is hugging, tier two is kissing-"

"No, no, no! Cut the shit!" I said interrupting him and walking down the street.

Both of them laughed and followed me. _Gay ass niggas._

* * *

After about thirty minutes of us walking and talking, D'Angelo and Tamara went on different paths to go home, and I took my path to go home. When I arrived home, I see no one in the living room, but the TV opened to 'Living with Keisha'. My guess is that Granddad rubbed one in then went to sleep. I went upstairs with the intention of relaxing for a bit until the stupid Talent show. I opened the door and found Huey laying on his bed, eyes deep in a book.

"Are you going too?" He said, still reading his book.

Already knowing what he's talking about, I answered him. "I'm _forced_ to go."

"You and me both." He replied.

"Who's forcing you?" I asked him putting my bag down and taking my sweater off.

"Granddad, and partially Jazmine." He said.

When he said Jazmine, I raised my eyebrow in curiosity. "How did Jazmine partially force you?"

"She was dragging me to the auditorium but I didn't want to go because that's a waste of time, I'd rather see her at the actual talent show. Then she wants to get mad and say I'm insensitive and all of this other crap. I'm basically going because of guilt." He replied.

"Or you're going because you're pussy-whipped." I said smirking at him.

He raised his eyebrow and lowered his book. "What?"

"I said, you're-"

"I heard what you said. What I meant was how?" He said cutting me off.

"Because you know that this means everything to Jazmine, and if she sees the person whom she likes the most there, she'll feel even more brighter than she already is. In other words, you're going because this is an opprotunity for you to be in her panties, and we all know she wants you to be in there." I explained.

"That's a bunch of nonsense, no shocker there since it's coming from you." He retaliated.

"Shut up. You're pussy-whipped and you know it!" I said.

"Oh, am I really? Who's forcing you to go, Riley?"

I immediately paused. Huey looked like he was getting impatient because I haven't replied in a few seconds. I sighed. "Cindy."

"Mhm, and why is she forcing you to go?"

"Because.. it would mean alot to Jazmine." I murmured even though he still heard me.

"And do you want to go?"

"No." I murmured again, but he still heard me.

"Ahh, I see. So Cindy's forcing you to go to a Talent show to support Jazmine, but you didn't want to go in the first place. So let's break this down. You initially didn't want to go, even if it was for Jazmine. Cindy forced you by telling you that you're going, and you couldn't argue that. You know how much this means to Cindy to see her best friend in action and she wants her other bestfriend, that being you, to be there as well. Knowing you, I'm surprised you still didn't say no, but here you are going anyway because we all know you have a crush on Cindy. In other words, 'I'll go for your best friend, even though I don't want too, but it's only for you, but you better give me something in return late tonight'. If that's not pussy-whipped, then I don't know the meaning of that anymore." Huey finished then went back to his book.

I groaned. "You always gotta be that one complicated ass nigga that has to complicate every situation that wasn't complicated in the first place."

"Hmph." Was his response.

* * *

It was 7:30 and me and Huey finished getting dressed. I just wore a black sweater with blue jeans and black boots, while Huey wore a green sweater, black jeans and the same black boots I had on. When Cindy arrived and started banging on the damn door. The only reason I knew it was Cindy was because the way Cindy knocked made it seem like we were being interrogated. Just to make sure though..

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Open the door, nigga!" She screamed. I was going to let her in, but she's not gonna talk to me like that.

"I'm sorry, there's no one in this house that goes by the name 'nigga', are you sure you have the right house?" I asked.

"Riley, I swear to god I'm gonna come in there and fuck you up!" Cindy threatened.

"I'm sorry, we don't use that language in this house hold. I'm gonna leave now, bye." I said, making fake foot steps to make her believe I left.

"WAIT! Would you please let me in?" Cindy said in her fake white accent.

I opened the door and saw her turning red. She was wearing a a purple sweater along with black jeans and white air forces. I started to laugh.

"Oh man! You should've listened to yourself. 'Would you please let me in?'" I said, still laughing.

Cindy looked like she was going to throw a punch at me any second, so I was getting ready to dodge it, until Granddad greeted her and she snapped out of whatever rage she was in.

"Are you going to the Talent Show?" He asked.

"Yes, Mr. Freeman. I was actually going to take Riley along with me." Cindy answer.

"Oh, really? If that's the case you might as well take Huey along with you as well."

"WHAT!" Both Huey and I screamed. Even though Huey was in our room, he still heard what Granddad said and quickly ran to the stairs.

"Would you please, Cutie-pie?" He asked Cindy.

"Um.. sure. Why not?" Cindy answered.

"Granddad, this isn't fair!" Huey argued.

"Life isn't fair boy, but we still living in it aren't we? Now you three have fun at the Talent Show, i'm going back to watching more reality shows I've never heard about." Granddad said as he went into the living room.

Huey growled in frustration and went down the stairs, already knowing he can't argue back once Granddad made up his mind. "I'm not going to like this, one bit."

"Same here." I agreed.

"Both of y'all shut the hell up and let's go. Bye Mr. Freeman!" Cindy shouted as she walked out of the door.

Granddad didn't even reply because he was watching some girls ass shake in the TV. _This old timer has alot of heart in him, I'll give him that._ I shook my head and closed the door behind us.

* * *

 **Huey's P.O.V**

When we finally arrived at the school thirty minutes later, me having to sit in the car listening to Riley and Cindy blab off about who the fuck knows, I was relieved. We bought our tickets and went inside of the auditorium. When we walked through the doors, we saw many different decorations. We saw stars hanging from the walls, the isle floors were painted yellow, along with the curtains on stage, and on stage we saw a blue screen of many different stars moving at the same pace. As we found our seats, we were alerted with the calling of one of our names.

"CINDY!"

We turned around and saw Jazmine running towards Cindy.

"JAZMINE!"

When Jazmine reached Cindy, they both gave each other a bear hug and Cindy congratulating Jazmine, Jazmine saying she's nervous, and the rest is blah blah blah at this point. Jazmine was wearing a red sleeveless casual red maxi dress with her hair in a bun and with tan heels on. She was so beautiful I almost started drooling. Fortunately, I caught myself and prevented it. Unfortunately, I kept staring at her and Riley caught me and I didn't have time to look away. After finishing chatting with Cindy, Jazmine turned to face Riley.

"Riley? I don't think you'd be here."

"Well, what can I say? I'm here to support a friend." Riley gave a fake smile. Jazmine was so sure this was fake, she hesitated giving him a hug, but did so anyway.

Then, last but not least, she faced me. She stared at me for seconds to ensure she was still mad at me from earlier.

"You came."

That wasn't a question on Jazmine's part, it was basically a fact. I was here, in her presence, in this Talent show.

"Yup."

"You know I'm still mad at you."

Again, this wasn't a question, it was another fact.

"Figures. Can I take my seat now?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Thank you for coming." She said before deeply hugging me and went back to Cindy.

When I turned to see what Riley's reaction was, he just simply said "pussy-whipped", which earned him a smack in the head from me.

"So, guys, guess who I just now seen?" Jazmine spoke to all three of us.

"Who?" Riley and Cindy said. I didn't say anything but I was still curious to who it was.

Jazmine was going to answer, but was alerted that the talent show was going to start. She exchanged goodbyes to the three of us and we all wished her good luck and took our seats. I felt a tap behind me and turned to see Tom and Sarah.

"Huey! How are you?" Tom said shaking my hand. "Are you excited for the talent show? To see my baby Jazmine shine?"

I chuckled nervously. "You bet, Mr. Dubois."

"Well, that's wonderful! I'm going to find a seat, I'll see you after the show is over." He said.

I nodded and he walked away. When he walked away, I saw Sarah exchange a look with Riley and Riley just brushing her off. Something's telling me I should know what's going on, but in reality I just didn't care.

I felt another tap on my back, and this time it was Chris and Gwen. "What's up man?" Chris said while giving me a handshake. "Ready for the slowest two hours of our lives?"

Gwen nudged Chris on his side. "Knock it off, Chris. At least try to be supportive for Heather." Chris rolled his eyes and went to take a seat in an empty lane.

Gwen pulled me back for a second. "Since I know what you're going to do as soon as the show starts, I'll wake you up once Jazmine and Heather go on."

I nodded and we all took our seats as the talent show began.

* * *

Turns out Gwen was right about my plan as I fell asleep as soon as the first person came on stage. She woke me up as soon as the host announced them. I looked over at Cindy who was grinning at me.

"You woke up for the best part." She whispered. I rolled my eyes and waited for the host to finish announcing Jazmine and Heather.

When Jazmine and Heather came on stage, both wearing the same maxi dress, they were both showered with cheers and hollers. Cindy and Gwen were cheering loudly, while Me, Chris and Riley just clapped.

"Thank you all, you guys are the best." Jazmine said and they were being cheered on again. After a few seconds, the cheering was lowered down to give them the floor. "This song was created by Heather and I, and it's called 'The extra mile'. We put our full effort into this song and I hope you all like it." She finished and received claps.

The music started and it was a smooth melody type beat, and it sounded really good. I kept my ears open to hear exactly what they're singing about. Jazmine began to sing first.

 _"We're two lost souls, trying to find a way out,_

 _I've been fighting for so long that there isn't a doubt,_

 _Everyday I've been wondering what are we about?_

 _Your heart is like a seed, it's just waiting to sprout._

 _If I take the extra mile, would you take the extra step?_

 _We ain't an item yet but baby I ain't giving up yet,_

 _I'll try and try until I'm beginning to sweat,_

 _If I take the extra mile, just don't take it as a threat."_

I listened to every word. It's obvious she's writing about somebody, but I don't know who. I felt someone staring at me and I turned my head to see Riley and Cindy staring at me. I raised my eyebrow at the both of them and they slowly started to smile at me. I was freaked out because of them staring at me and I turned my head back to Jazmine and Heather. This time, Heather was about to sing.

 _"Sometimes I feel like he's not even there,_

 _While I'm striving for attention and begging for air,_

 _At the end of the day, he doesn't really care_

 _This thing called love can give you a scare._

 _If I take the extra mile, would you think it's a lie?_

 _Would you even care if I told you I cry?_

 _Every once and a while I stare in the sky,_

 _Thinking to myself 'why do I honestly try?'"_

Now, both me ears and Chris' ears were fully open. Both Gwen and I turned to look at Chris who was staring at Heather and then turned his head to face us. Gwen turned her head to face me afterwards, and I could feel Riley and Cindy staring at me as well. Are they writing this song about Chris and I?

Everyone stopped staring at me and started ahead as both Jazmine and Heather started singing together.

 _"If I take the extra mile, would you think it's sincere?_

 _If I take the extra mile, would it finally be clear?_

 _Do I have to wait another extra year?_

 _Just to make understand that my message is clear;_

 _You're my only one."_

My eyes never left Jazmine one bit. Her voice was so angelic that I simply couldn't turn away. Her lyrics were just grabbing at me, forcing me to pick up the message. It seems as though their message got across the crowd and they were clapping along to the following lyrics sang by the both of them.

 _"I'm asking you, to take the extra step,_

 _There's nothing to regret, just take the extra step,_

 _Don't be so afraid, it's only an extra step,_

 _I'm asking you, to take the extra step._

 _I'm asking you, to take the extra step._

 _There's nothing to regret, just take the extra step,_

 _Don't be so afraid, it's only an extra step,_

 _I'm asking you, to take the extra step._

 _If I take the extra mile, would you think it's sincere?_

 _If I take the extra mile, would it finally be clear?_

 _Do I have to wait another extra year?_

 _Just to make understand that my message is clear;_

 _You're my only one."_

As they finished the song, they received a roaring ovation from the crowd. Everyone was standing up and cheering and chanting their name. To my surprise, I found Riley cheering and chanting Jazmine's name as well. Chris and I exchanged quick glances before standing up and clapping. Gwen glared at both of us like we're idiots, along with Cindy. They went back to cheering though as soon as they caught us looking. They ovation continued, even when Jazmine and Heather got off the stage. That song really spoke out to me, and now I know what I need to do. I need to talk to Jazmine.

* * *

The show was over after Jazmine and Heather performed, and all of us, and I mean every single one of us, went backstage to congratulate them. First off, Jazmine's parents and Heather's parents went to congratulate the both of them. After about three minutes, they moved aside for the next group, aka the girls. Gwen and Cindy ran up to the Heather and Jazmine, both showering them with congratulations and complementing them. This is also the first time Heather and Gwen met Cindy, and the first time Jazmine met Gwen, so it took them several fucking minutes to get to know each other. Riley, getting impatient, decided to intervene.

"Ladies, ladies, we all know you yall are females, but could ya pick up the fucking pace?" He said, then he turned to face Gwen and offered a hand. "My name is Young Reezy, and I'm the realest nigga you'll ever know even if you don't know."

Gwen hesitantly shook his hand. Both Cindy and Jazmine rolled their eyes. Riley then faced Jazmine.

"Jazzy-Fresh, you already know the deal. Congratulations, you did good, yeah yeah. Same for you missy." Riley said towards Heather. "I don't gotta introduce myself because you just heard me introduce myself already and that's alot of words to say. So congratulations, yall did aight, i'm out." He finished by walking towards us and giving both Chris and I a thumbs up.

Gwen and Cindy saw us and stepped aside to give us the floor. We walked up to both of them, nervous chills flowing through all of our bodies. On Jazmine's face, it just looked like she was hoping I was gonna tell her she did good. Same with Heather. The look on Chris' face showed he really had no idea what to say. I had no words to say either, but I was staring at Jazmine. We went on for a few seconds without either of us saying a word.

"Hey!" A voice said and we all turned to face in the direction the voice came from. "We ain't got all day! Say something already!"

Cindy officially broke the silence by saying that. Turning my head, I finally decided to say something. "That was.. angelic, Jazmine."

Jazmine immediately started to blush and tried to cover it, but failed. "T-Thank you, Huey."

After a few seconds, Chris decided to speak too. "Didn't know you had it in you, shortcake. That was great."

 _Shortcake?_ I thought to myself. Heather immediately blushed after he said that as well.

"Thanks, Chris. I actually didn't think you were coming." Heather said.

"Yeah, same here." Jazmine said directed at me.

"Well, we're here, aren't we?" Chris and I said simultaneously.

Jazmine and Heather rolled their eyes."Huey, I have something I want to tell you."

"Yeah?"

"W-well.. the song, the lyrics, everything, was made for-"

"Me, of course."

That wasn't my voice. We all turned behind Jazmine to see none other than Jason standing there. Everyone in the area had a confused look. My face was just full of anger. Jason walked up to Jazmine with a smirk on his face.

"It was obvious as hell she made the song for me. Everything she said just screamed out my name." Jason said.

"No it wasn't! Go to your other cheerleader. You had your chance with me and you blew it. This song was never about you and it never will be." Jazmine said turning around.

"Atta girl!" Cindy said.

"Awh, come on baby! I was just joking about that other cheerleader. And you know you wrote the song about me since you was obsessing over me, so I don't know why you're switching up now." Jason said attempting to put his arm around Jazmine, but she brushed his arm off.

"Get away from me! Leave me alone!" Jazmine said.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking too? I'm not leaving and I would like to see who has the balls to step up to me." Jason said.

"God, do you ever fucking listen?" I raised my eyebrow surprisingly. Apparently, everyone else looked surprised at Jazmine swearing, even Jason. "I don't want anything to do with you. I found out you're just a player and I don't like players. You played with my emotions and you expect me to crawl back to you like nothing happened? You're fucking insane and I hate you. Now get out!"

"Jazmine, watch your language." Tom said.

"Stay out of this, dad." Jazmine said angrily.

"Oh yeah, and who's going to escort me out of here? Don't tell me you're letting fro-boy here escort me out." Jason said towards me. He got a good look at me and recognized who I was. "Wait, are you Huey Freeman? The one Jazmine's always talking about? Oh, this is just grand."

I looked away from Jason and turned to Jazmine and raised my eyebrow. "Stop it, Jason."

"Do you know how much she talks about you? If I didn't know any better, I would've thought you guys were dating because of how much she talks about you." Jason said.

"Jason, stop." Jazmine tried to tell him, but he wasn't having it.

"You shut the hell up. I'm not finished with you yet, let me deal with this guy first." Jason said, shutting Jazmine out.

"Oh, hell no! I don't know who the hell this guy thinks he is, but he's not going to barge in the scene and start being an asshole!" Cindy said, attempting to charge at Jason, but Riley pulled her back.

"Let Huey handle this." He said while calming her down.

I turned to look at Riley and he gave me a nod and I turned to face Jason again. He continued to speak to me. "How does it feel knowing that I stole your girl? She was in love with you, and now I just came out of nowhere and stole her from you. Does it make you cry? Does it make you angry? I'll shine some light on you real quick. I'm the best football player in this school and no one can stand against me to outshine me or to fight me. I once fucked up four sophomores at once because they wanted to jump me since I stole their girl. I'm the most handsomest, funniest, and most charming man compared to anybody, even you."

I showed no emotion. I just stared at him with the same straight face I gave to anyone. None of what he was saying was affecting me in anyway. Everyone in the room knew this too as they were just staring at me, possibly waiting for me to punch this guy out of the area. Since Riley and Cindy were too my right, they looked at me with the same straight face I had on, simply because they knew what I was going to do. Heather, Gwen and Chris were to my left and had fear written all over their face.

"Who knows? I'm so handsome, maybe Jazmine's future kids will look like me."

That did it. I quickly balled up my fists and aimed directly for his mouth and punched his so hard he stumbled back and finally fell over to the floor. Gasps were heard from Gwen and Heather, along with Heather's parents and Tom. The rest just stood there because they knew this was coming. When he fell over, I ran over to him and began my flurry of punches. He tried so desperately to block my punches, but every time he would block, the next punch would be harder than the last, making his arms tired and give up. Since his face was wide in the open, I continued to punch him. Tom and Heather's father tried to pull me off, but there was no point. I was simply stronger than the both of them. I don't know how many punches I sent to his face because in a matter of seconds, he was unconscious and there was blood rolling down my arm from my knuckles.

A few seconds later, Riley, Cindy and Jazmine came to pull me off of him. "Huey, enough, stop it." Jazmine said, tugging on my arm.

"Yeah, relax nigga. The nigga out cold. You did aight." Riley said, smirking at me. They pulled me off him and Riley spit on his unconscious body. That was then we all decided it was time to leave the auditorium. The security came no less than two minutes later, but we were all already out of the building by then.

* * *

"Ohh! You should've seen Huey!" Riley said in the Dubois' car. After we left the building, I apologized to Heather and her parents for what they've just witnessed and they didn't care too much about it, saying he got what he deserved. After we all conversed for a few minutes, we all decided it was time to go home. Heather's parents offered to give Chris and Gwen a ride home, which they accepted without any hesitation. Cindy said her goodbyes to us and went home on her own. That left Me, Jazmine and Riley with Tom and Sarah. We were on our way home until Riley decided to bring up that fight.

"That nigga was just hitting anything in sight! It was almost like he was Jackie Chan with an afro! That shit was amazing!" Riley shouted.

"Shut up, Riley." I said.

"Yeah, Riley, you shouldn't egg on violence, in any situation." Tom said while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Oh, come on Tom! Everyone's gonna end up fightin' in some point in they life. It's just how nature works. You gotta toughen up!" Riley argued.

"You got that right." Sarah muttered but Tom and I heard her.

"What was that? Is there something you want to get off your chest?" Tom asked Sarah.

Jazmine rolled her eyes and sighed. "Here we go."

"Actually, yes, there is something I want to get off my chest." Sarah said turning her head at towards Tom.

"Oh, really? Then what is it?" Tom said, never once turning his head to face her.

"Like Riley said, you're a weakling! When will you ever toughen up?" Sarah shouted.

All three of our eyes opened wide and looked at Tom, waiting for his reply.

"Why are you acting like a depressed housewife? Is it my fault that you don't get excited in bed anymore? Or just because someone else is doing the job for me?" Tom fired back.

Everyone in the car dropped their mouths open. Sarah looked completely dumbfounded, Riley looked shocked but interested, Jazmine just looked shocked period like someone stabbed her in the stomach, and I was simply shocked because I didn't think Tom would fire back like that.

"Notice how you didn't say anything after I said that. You make me sick!" Tom yelled.

"You're a fucking asshole! How dare you say something like that?" Sarah shouted back.

"Because you know it's true! Why do I constantly play these games with you?" Tom asked.

"Why do I constantly play these games with you?" Sarah argued back.

"Oh, that's cute. Use exactly what I say, that's real original about you."

"Shut the hell up, Tom! For once!"

"You shut the hell up!"

"God, I'm so fucking sick of you!"

"I'm so fucking sick of you too!"

"You know what? Pull over."

"What?"

"You heard me I said pull over!"

"I'm not going to pull over just because-"

"PULL OVER!" She finally shouted.

Tom did as she said and finally pulled over. Sarah got out of the car and slammed the door, startling all of us. Sarah then made her way down the sidewalk. Tom slowly pulled up near her and rolled down the window. "And where exactly are you going?"

"I'm walking home." She answered.

"That makes no sense. I have a car, it's almost 10:00."

"I'd rather walk then be in the same air as you." She replied harshly.

Tom rolled his eyes and rolled up the window and sped home. Both Riley and I slowly turned to Jazmine, who was scrolling through her phone. When she felt us staring at her, she put her head up to look at us. "What?"

"You don't care about what just happened?" I asked.

"It's the same thing every time, I've gotten used to it now." Jazmine answered. "Besides, when I wake up, I'll find them snuggled up in bed the next morning."

Jazmine looked back on her phone. Riley shrugged at me and took out his phone ang began scrolling. Tom didn't say a single word, but instead turned on the radio to soft music. I looked around and was confused. "Well, alright then." I said, taking out my phone and began playing with it.

* * *

After we arrived home, Tom went inside of his house and Riley went inside our house, leaving me alone with Jazmine. We stood there in silence for a couple of seconds, a blush sprouting on her cheeks.

"So, let's take off from where I was before I was so rudely interrupted." Jazmine said while smiling. "The song was actually made for you. Remember when we was in class and you saw me writing?"

"Yeah."

 _"What are you doing? I asked._

 _Jazmine didn't even pay attention to me._

 _"Jazmine?" Again, she didn't pay attention to me. I decided to use the alternate route. I grabbed the cap from my pen and threw it at her head. She turned around instantly and looked at me and took her earbuds out._

 _Of course, earbuds._

 _"Did you need something?" She asked holding one earbud in hand and the other still in her ear._

 _"What are you doing?" I asked glancing at her notebook._

 _"Oh, I was just writing some lyrics for a song. Heather really got me into the idea of making a track with her so I was just having fun with it." Jazmine said._

 _"Oh.. can I read it?"_

 _"No!" She said quickly._

 _I raised my eyebrow. "Why not?"_

 _"B-Because it's s-still in construction. I just w-want to um... improve some lyrics. She stuttered. Whenever Jazmine stuttered, it meant she was hiding something. This caused me to raise my eyebrow even higher._

 _"Stop looking at me like that!" She blushed and turned back to her notebook, this time lifting the pages so I wont get to see what she's writing._

"Well, I was writing about you. It wasn't finished so I didn't want to show you it just yet. But I finished it yesterday and I practiced singing it. I was egging you on to come to the Talent Show so I can make it a surprise for you. When you didn't even come to see me practice, I was having second thoughts about singing it. But I'm glad I didn't change my mind." She smiled at me and give me a warm kiss on my cheek, completely getting me off guard and leaving a shocked expression on my face.

I immediately blushed and she giggled at my reaction. "Listen, if I'm not busy with cheerleading practice tomorrow, you want to hang out? We haven't been to the hill in a while."

Even though I was still shocked, I still missed that hill too. I looked at Jazmine and put my face back to normal. "Sure."

Jazmine's eyes sparkled out of nowhere and gave me a deep hug and one last kiss on the cheek before running into her house. "Great, I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight." She flashed me one last smile then ran inside.

I stood there for a couple of seconds to let that warm kiss stay there. I turned around to walk inside of my house, until I saw Riley standing in the doorway, smiling at me. "So you finally did it. You're finally going on a date with Jazmine after how many years? I'm proud of you."

"Yep." I said. I walked through the door and he followed me inside.

"You're still pussy-whipped." He said. He then received a smack to the head from me and he started laughing.

* * *

 **A/N: How'd yall like this chapter? Leave reviews of your opinions, and thoughts. They always excite me. :) Anyway, looks like Huey's got a date, but what's gonna actually happen during that date? What about Riley and his new crew? What's gonna happen with him and Tamara? Or him and Cindy? Y'all just gonna have to stand by and be patient for the answers. But for now, peace.**

 **Don't forget to leave reviews :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Tuxedo this, Tuxedo that

**A/N: Waddup, waddup! This is just a filler chapter so I can get working on the next chapters. After you're done reading this, be sure to read the A/N at the end of this chapter. Don't forget to Read and Review please! I crave for your opinions!**

 **Chapter 14: Tuxedo this, Tuxedo that.**

* * *

 **Huey's P.O.V**

Normally, when you wake up at eight in the morning, you expect to get out of bed, on your way to the bathroom to brush your teeth, shower or whatever you do in your own time. Then, you expect breakfast to be ready as soon as you walk to the kitchen. A table full of pancakes, waffles, eggs, sausages, cereal, and some orange juice on the side. Finally, after you finished dogging everything down, you want to relax yourself and let all of that food digest and by watching TV or just being lazy.

But in this house, that's the complete opposite of what you do.

After I showered and brushed my teeth, I went into my room, with my towel wrapped around my stomach down to my feet, to see a fresh set of clothes folded on my bed, and I didn't put it there. I looked over at Riley's bed and saw his covers, but no Riley. I stood with a confused face for a few seconds and already concluded that Riley's planning on something, but what? It was then I heard the doorknob turn and saw Riley coming in, holding a bow tie.

"What's with the tie?" I asked.

"It's for you, clueless ass nigga." He replied back, tossing me the tie.

I caught the tie and observed it. It was a black, basic bow tie and it looked like the type of tie you would wear to dates, weddings, or anything fancy. I looked at Riley and raised my eyebrow. "Okay, I'm lost."

Riley shook his head. "You know, for a smart nigga, you really are dumb."

I'll let that comment slide, for now. But for now, I really am lost. "Okay.. what are you-"

"My nigga! You have a date with Jazmine! Don't tell me ya ass forgot already.." Riley said.

Oh shit. I really did forget. But in all fairness, it's not everyday you do what I went through yesterday. Being dragged by Jazmine to see her practice, me rejecting her request, me having Granddad force me to go, just go find out he's not going and I get stuck with Cindy, then having Jazmine hug me when she was mad at me, then me hearing Jazmine sing her part of her and Heather's song towards me, then me speaking to her backstage, having her tell me that her part of the song was for me, then having our conversation interrupted by Jason, the douche, and me having to teach him a lesson about how to watch what comes out of your mouth, then having to be stuck in a car with Tom And Sarah's usual fighting, then having Jazmine kiss me not once, but _twice_ , and have her making plans to hangout tomorrow, and me accepting her offer for once.

How did I forget all of that?

"First of all, it's not a date. We're just simply hanging out. Second of all, I still don't get the point of this tie." I said.

"It goes with your outfit, nigga." Riley said, pointing at the set of clothes on my bed.

I went over to the clothes and picked it up. It was basically a tuxedo, but spread off into their own section. It had black formal pants, a white formal shirt, with black formal shoes, and, you guessed it, black formal silk socks. I looked at Riley with a horrified expression, and saw a white tuxedo jacket hanging from the door behind him. My face turned completely pale.

"Riley, what the hell is this?" I asked, still examining the clothes.

"It's clothes nigga, did you expect it to be that karate shit I be seeing on those japanese anime shows?" Riley said.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. "That's not what I meant, Riley. I meant, why the hell did you pick a tuxedo? And most importantly, what made you think I would even wear a tuxedo?"

"Well, after you told me you an' Jazzy was goin' on a date, I decided to help ya sorry ass out. So when you went to bed, I caught Granddad sleeping on the couch, and Living with Kiesha was on. That old nigga was like at season four, episode six. Anyway, the episode that was on was about her goin' on a date with this dude named Tyler. Coincidence? Anyway, during the entire episode, she went on about what she sees in men and all that shit, she even talked about the outfit she wanted him in. So I sat there, for thirty fucking minutes, watching her do her hair, makeup, find dresses, talking into the camera, and all of that other shit. Then the date finally came on and they were in a hella expensive restaurant. After a few seconds, they showed Tyler in a tuxedo, and this dude looked like a bum. Then I thought to myself, 'If this dude looks like he aint even worthy of being TV, but he still getting bitches? Then you in the perfect spot, Huey." He continued.

"So I called up Ed and Rummy, and asked them for a favor."

* * *

 **Riley's P.O.V**

 **\- Last Night around 11:30 PM -**

"Hello?" A groggy voice said.

"Ayo, Rummy!" I said over the phone.

"Riley? Do you know what time is it? It's almost midnight, what do you want?" Rummy's voice getting out of its groggy state and back to normal.

"I need a favor."

" A favor? You can do _me_ a favor by letting me get the hell back to sleep!" Rummy exclaimed.

"Come on, Rummy! It's for someone and it's a special occasion!" I pleaded.

"Yeah? Well who is this someone and what is this special occasion that involved waking me out of my sleep?" Rummy asked, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Huey's got a date."

Rummy went silent for a few seconds before responding. "Get out! Forreal?'

"Yeah, yeah!" I said, snickering at Rummy's reaction.

"It's about time, man! Alright, I'm on. What's the plan?" Rummy said.

"Well im thinkin' about gettin' this nigga a tux."

"Tuxedo, why?"

"I was watchin' Livin' With Keisha-"

"You watch that shit too?" Rummy interrupted Riley.

"Nah, I just happened to catch an episode." I paused for a few seconds. "Hol' up, since when did you start watchin' it?"

"Ed's bitch dragged us to watch it. Some shit about if we don't watch it, then she won't introduce us to her friend and we won't have a foursome." Rummy explained. "Anyway, keep going."

"Ight, so she goin' on this date with some fuckboy named Tyler, and this nigga comes in with a tux, and he look goofy ass hell. So I'm thinking, if this guy looks like a goof in a tuxedo, and he still pullin' a bitch like Keisha? Then Huey's all fine." I explained.

"And where are we going to get this tuxedo?" Rummy asked.

"The local clothing store." I replied.

"I hope you know that I don't even have money to buy a tuxedo."

"Who said anything about buying?" I asked.

"Then how are we gonna get this damn tuxedo then?"

"We steal it."

Rummy went silent for a couple of seconds. "What's the plan?"

"I know you an' Ed still got ya guns. So all we gonna do is go to the store, and point the guns at they ass. If they don't cooperate, then we start fake shootin' at niggas to make them give over the tux." I explained.

"I'm up for this. I'll be at ya house in five, get ya ass ready."

"What about Ed? Is he up for it too?"

"Once he hear anything about guns, that fool will stop what he's doing and get on board."

"Ight, good shit. See you in five." I said before hanging up the phone.

* * *

Like we planned, in five minutes, Ed and Rummy came and honked for me to come outside. When I came outside, I could already see the gun Ed was holding, leaning on the window. I quickly got inside the car and Rummy drove off to the nearest clothing store.

"So what's the plan? We goin' in and shootin' some bitches brains in?" Ed asked while reloading his gun.

"No. We go in and hold them at gunpoint. If they don't handover the tuxedo, then we fake shooting at someone just to make a point, then they will handover the tux for sure." I explained.

"Fake shooting?" Ed questioned.

"You know, shoot above someone or next to them, intentionally missing just to scare them." I explained.

"What if I accidently shoot someone then?" Ed asked.

"Then try not too." I answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"My nigga, if my finger slips, or my hand jerks, then it's not my fault."

"Yes it would be nigga, what would cause your hand or finger to slip in the first place?"

"I don't know, peer pressure? I might get scared yo."

"Peer pressure? Fuck you mean 'Peer pressure'? You been holding a gun since you was in the womb."

"But if I accidently shoot someone, then don't complain."

"Nigga I will complain because if that's the case, then you just wanna shoot niggas on purpose."

"Well since you bitchin' and moanin', I'll shoot the whole fucking store, how bout' dat?"

"I'll shoot both of yall dumbasses if yall dont shut the fuck up!" Rummy ended our argument. "Now listen, it's almost midnight, and I'm tired as shit. Now we gonna go and do this shit and get the fuck home. That good for you idiots?"

"Whatever, nigga." Both Ed and I said.

"Good. Now the clothing store is just around the corner. We gonna go in, ask them about the tuxedo if they have it, then we hold them at gunpoint. Riley, since this is your idea, you get the tuxedo and we leave. You'll need this." Rummy said, handing me a Pistol.

I observed it for a few seconds, then held it to the window like I was doing a driveby.

"Don't be accidently shooting my window! It cost money to get that shit replaced!" Rummy exclaimed. I quickly put my gun down on my lap. "If we hear the cops, then you better hope we get outta there fast." Rummy explained.

"Get out of there fast? Does he not know us? Do you not know us?" Ed asked Rummy.

"Man, shut up. We here. Get ready."

* * *

When we all went into the clothing store, ironically named "Tux's and Goods", we walked in there not looking suspicious. We approached the cashier, who was a white lady, with Rummy leading the way, and with me all in the back. My head was faced down to avoid being recognized for the future, but Ed and Rummy held their heads high.

"I'm looking for a Tuxedo, you think that's something you can grant?" Rummy asked the cashier.

"Well, sir, here at Tux's and Goods, we have a large variety of Tuxedo's that will certainly fit your liking!" The cashier said in a cheery voice.

"So what's your point?" Rummy asked.

"That we have a large variety of Tuxedo's for you to choose from." She repeated.

"But you didn't answer the question." Rummy said.

"I sort of did, sir."

"Fuck does 'sort of' mean? You didn't directly answer the question." Rummy fired at her.

"I-"

"Bitch, the man asked for a Tuxedo, so you answer Yes or No. What's not to fuckinf get?" Ed said, interrupting her.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Some dude who I assumed to be the manager asked while walking next to the cashier.

"The problem here is that this bitch don't understand the difference between Yes or no, and giving me a lecture." Ed answered.

"Sir, that language is very offensive to any co-worker. I'm going to have to ask you kindly to leave." The manager said.

"Leave? The hell I am!" Ed said as he and Rummy pulled out their guns, aiming at the cashier, the manager, and making every worker stand at their spot, without moving an inch. Rummy quickly shot all of the security cameras in the store.

The workers began to scream in panic, and all of them put there hands up to surrender.

"Please don't shoot me! Please don't shoot me!" The cashier pleaded.

"Where's your most expensive Tuxedo?" Rummy demanded.

"In the back! In the back!"

On cue, I went to the back to find the Tuxedo. When I went to the back, I found a Tuxedo with a white jacket and a black bow tie. This looked just like the perfect fit for Huey. Fancy, clean, and something that will get Jazmine's legs spread for this nigga in three seconds. I grabbed the Tuxedo, along with it's shoes, off it's hanger and checked the tag on it. It said $500. No wonder why I was gonna steal this anyway. Niggas are broke and they expect me to pay money to look fancy.

I began to make my way back to Ed and Rummy, when I heard a police siren coming our way.

Oh shit.

"Yo, who the fuck squealed?" Ed and Rummy roared out.

All of the employees mouths were shut tight, sweat dripping down each of their foreheads.

"If none of you niggas speak, I'm shootin' this motherfucker right here!" Ed said, pointing the gun at one of the white male workers.

"Ed, cut the shit! The cops gonna be here in like thirty seconds! We needa get the fuck outta here!" I said, pulling on Ed and Rummy's arm.

As I was pulling them out of the store, they began to shoot their guns at will at all of the workers. Thankfully, the workers ducked and dodged all of the bullets, and I managed to get them out of the store. When we made it outside, Ed and Rummy finally heard the sirens getting closer, and ran to the car. After we all got in, Rummy wasted no time in pressing down on the gas and speeding out of the parking lot and down the street.

As Rummy was going down the street, two cop cars somehow caught up with us and were on our tail.

"Dammit! Take these niggas out!" Rummy exclaimed.

"How the fuck am I supposed to take them out?" I asked.

"That pistol! Use it! Take out the wheels!" Ed said, pointing at the Pistol near me.

I picked up the pistol, and followed exactly what Ed was doing. He shot both front wheels on one of the cop cars. I rolled down the window and took steady aim. I quickly shot both of the wheels of the second cop car and it started to drag itself, along with the other cop car, down the street before coming to a complete stop. We went even faster to get away from the evidence. Once we knew there were no more cops following us, we took the path back to my house.

* * *

"Thanks, niggas. Y'all really came through." I said, getting out of the car and grabbing the tuxedo.

"No problem, Riley. Just don't call my phone anywhere near midnight again asking me for favors." Rummy said.

"Yeah, I was in the middle of spooning with my bitch until you niggas decided to interrupt me." Ed said.

Both Rummy and I looked at Ed with shocked expressions.

"The fuck y'all looking at? Y'all never heard of spooning before? Man, take me home so I can continue it." Ed said angrily.

I snickered. "Ight, goodnight niggas." I went to inside my house and shut the door behind me.

* * *

 **Huey's P.O.V**

 **-Back to the original setting-**

"Yada yada yada, when you went to the bathroom and took who knows how long in there, it gave me more than enough time to lay it out. So there you go nigga, there's your tuxedo." Riley finished explaining.

"So that was you those people on the radio were describing? Figures. You better get a haircut." I told him.

"For what?"

"They described you as short and that you have cornrows, and I'm pretty sure anyone who hears that will automatically know it's you." I explained.

"Then I'll get braids, no biggie." Riley said.

I pinched the bridge of my nose once again. "Whatever."

"Where are you taking Jazmine?" Riley asked, changing the subject.

"To the hill." I responded.

"In a tux?"

"I'm not wearing it, so you can keep it for yourself, or go return it like a dumbass."

"Shut up! And you not taking her to the hill, nigga. This ya first date in probably years and you taking her to the hill? Shame on you." Riley said, shaking his head.

"It's not a date, Riley." I said irritatingly. "And since you're the one who knows so much about girls, then where do I take her, master?" I asked sarcastically.

"You better approach me with that word, nigga. Take her to a fancy restaurant." Riley responded.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "You're crazy."

"Are you high? With a girl like Jazmine, you need to take her somewhere special. Use Jazmine as Keisha for an example. All of these niggas want her, but she chooses the dull nigga out of them all. Then that dull nigga takes her to a fancy restaurant. That's a fairytale story right there!" Riley tried to convince me.

"But do I have money like those guys on Livin' with Keisha? Those guys are like in their mid-twenties in Los Angeles and I'm Seventeen living in Woodcrest Maryland. This isn't exactly Livin' with Keisha over here, Riley." I retorted back. "Besides, she's the one that chose the hill, not me."

"Oh." Riley said smirking at me.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing. It's the fact that she picked the place for you guys to hangout. In other words, she's gonna be the first one to call you, the first one to be there, the first one to start a conversation, and the first one to make the first move." Riley's smirk grew bigger.

"Shut the hell up, Riley. I see nothing wrong with two friends simply hanging out." I argued back.

"Yeah, y'all start off as friends. Then next thing you know y'all fucking on the daily, and then y'all get married, you probably be the type to propose first, then comes the baby. I can picture it now." Riley said.

I grabbed one of the shoe and beamed it for his head. It connected and set him flying out of the room. "Take this with you." I said, grabbing the tuxedo and throwing it at him and shutting the door.

When I closed it, I heard Riley chuckling outside of the door. "Don't worry, Huey! I'll make sure to tell the other cheerleaders you off the market!"

I rolled my eyes. One of these days, RIley's going to make sure those words won't be coming out of his mouth again. Especially because when he said those things about Jazmine and I, my cheeks started to get a little warm.

* * *

 **A/N: So because of me being busy in real life, I'm not going to be updating a new chapter every week, but after every chapter I work on, I immediately make a new one and I'll be working on that one every week. So the updates won't come as frequent as you all want it to be, but they'll still come at a fairly decent time. Another thing, for you Juey lovers, there's no doubt that Huey and Jazmine will get together. There will definitely be suspense, but I want you guys to be patient. As for you Riley lovers, I'm still undecided on whether or not to pair Riley with Cindy or Tamara, or to keep the RxCxM love triangle play into effect. I really need your opinions of what I should do, so definitely leave reviews of your suggestions and ideas. Well, that's all folks! Catch ya next time.**

 **Please leave reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15: Reminiscing

**A/N: Here's some MAJOR Juey spice magic for y'all. Read and Review your opinion about this chapter! Chances are it will give me confidence to even create a separate one-shot about Juey soon ^_^**

 **Chapter 15: Reminiscing**

* * *

 **Huey's P.O.V**

"Hello?" I said, answering my phone.

"Hey Huey!" Jazmine's pitched voice boomed through my ear. "I just finished practice and I'm on my way home now to get changed. Can I meet with you at your house and we'll go to the hill together?"

"Uhh.. are you going to drive us there?" I asked.

"No you silly! The hill is barely even five minutes from your house. We're walking there. And besides, where's the fun in driving when we can take a little longer to get there by walking as friends?" She suggested.

"Alright, that's fair I guess."

"Great. So I'll see you in thirty minutes tops. See you soon." Jazmine said.

"Yeah." I replied back and hanged up the phone, and began letting my thoughts pour on.

I haven't been to the hill in a while. In fact, the last time I went to the hill was at the end of my last year in middle school. Since I knew I was going to high school in Woodcrest, and I've never been into a high school, I took some time away and went to the hill just to think for a while. While I was alone thinking to myself for a while, I received unexpected company.

* * *

 _*_ _ **Flashback/Still Huey's P.O.V**_ _*_

" _Huey?"_

 _I snapped my eyes open and faced direction of where the voice came from, and raised my eyebrows in surprise._

" _Jazmine?" I asked, curiosity peeking from my tone. "How did you know I was here?"_

" _I.. I didn't." She replied back with the same amount of curiosity my voice had._

" _Then.. why are you here?" I asked kindly, but by the tone of my voice, it made it seem like I didn't want her here._

" _I just came here to clear my head of things, you know, relax and what not." She answered._

" _Oh"_

" _Is there room for me?" She asked, referring to the spot on the grass where I was sitting, leaning my back on the tree. She was wearing a pink, hello kitty sweater, along with black jeans and pink converse sneakers. Her hair was in it's puffy afro state, and it was clear that she had a lot on her mind._

 _I scooted over to give her room to sit and she sat down, leaning on her back on the tree as well._

" _What are you doing here? I didn't really expect you to be here. I thought you were going to hangout with Caesar on the last day." Jazmine asked me._

" _Nah. He decided that since the girls volleyball and soccer team had set up a farewell party, he would try and get some numbers and hit a few jackpots. I wanted nothing to do with that, since I already went though the school year, so my farewell was not staying." I explained._

" _What about Riley? What's he doing?" Jazmine asked._

" _Ever since Riley made her friends with Thugnificent, they've been tagging along with him to his house, studios,_

 _everywhere. I'm pretty sure they're with him doing an interview right now or something." I told her._

 _Jazmine shook her head at Riley and Cindy's antics. For a while, it was just pure silence. But we weren't silent because we had nothing to say to each other, we were silent because we were deep in thought. I looked over at Jazmine and saw her staring down at her lap. I've never seen Jazmine so drawn into her thoughts before. Usually, she doesn't even think. Whenever she does something, she quickly impacts on it, taking her mind completely out of the picture, and that's what makes her unique. But right now, she's really drawn into her thoughts. I gave her all the time she needed to think. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back, making it lean on the tree._

" _I heard some of the girls talking in homeroom this morning." Jazmine said, making my ears open, but my eyes still closed. "They were saying things like 'I'm really nervous about high school', 'I took it easy in middle school, but now I have to be on my shit in high school', 'I heard the seniors are mean to freshmens', 'I heard that the girls, especially the cheerleaders, are even more bitchier than they were before'. Hearing all of that really made me nervous. What if I have to suffer and have to go through all of those kids looking at us like we're underdogs?"_

 _I kept my eyes closed and listened to every word she said. Somehow, I found myself agreeing to everything she said. I let her process her thoughts and waited for her to continue._

" _Since I'm going to be a freshmen, and I already know that I'm going to join the cheerleading team, what if they think I'm bad and won't let me on the squad? What if they insult me because they don't even know me? What if I mess up and they laugh at me?" Jazmine continued._

" _And that's not the center of my focus. What about school in general? I'm not sure if I'm going to adapt to that environment. Everyone, even my parents, have been telling me that elementary school was first base, which means you have it easy. Middle school is second base, meaning that you got this far, which is good, but that doesn't give you a breather for a while. High school is third base, meaning there's no games to be played. It's all hard work from now, and you need to bring out your best side to get to homerun. And homerun is college, which is the last base, until you're ready for the real world. I took it easy in middle school, I had a lot of fun, but still did my work and eventually passed everyone of my classes, and I'm proud of that. But high school is no fun and games, they're going to work you hard to the bone to prepare you for college, and I'm really nervous." Jazmine finished._

 _Once again, I agreed with everything she said. It was completely true. I even slacked off a bit in middle school, but still managed to get honors in all of my classes. But high school is the time where slacking won't be allowed, and it's time to show what you can do to the best of your ability._

" _I'm really scared, Huey." Jazmine said, lifting her head for the first time to look at me. Her face expression could clearly showed that she was scared, and I don't blame her. No one likes to leave an environment that they're used too, just to adapt to a new one._

 _Putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder, I calmed her down and told her, "Jazmine, it's going to be alright. I'm in the same picture as you are, I'm nervous as well. But we live in a world where we have to overcome challenges and adapt to environments we've been placed too. If I can do it, which I know I will, then you can do it too, I'm sure of it."_

 _For the first time since we've been on this hill, Jazmine flashed a smile at me, removing all of the fear that was on her face and all of the negative thoughts._

" _Thanks, Huey. You're the best." Jazmine said, leaning her head to the tree, finally relaxing._

* * *

 _*_ _ **Back to Huey's P.O.V***_

When we started school a few months later, my words were all the confidence that Jazmine needed. That young girl that I once saw with a messy afro, wearing kid clothes, and had a high-pitched voice was gone in a flash. When I went into school early one day and went to my assigned homeroom, the figure that walked through the door caught my eye immediately.

Jazmine walked in as a brand new girl. Her strawberry blonde hair, which was once in a messy afro, was now straight, and had much more tone, and she had a perfect hourglass figure. She wore a red plaid shirt, buttoned up, black leggings, and white converses. Her face showed that she was determined and confident, and determined she was. When she was going to do something, she looked to me for support, and every time I gave her support, she would go and do something and achieve what she wanted.

That's how she got on the cheerleading team, passed all of her tests and assignments, made friends, and even appointed as the best freshmen cheerleader. All because of my support.

Jazmine, who likes to come before her set times, arrives twenty minutes later and knocks on my door. I get up to open my door, and Jazmine was standing right there, smiling at me. She wore a black plain shirt, grey sweatpants, and black boots. Her strawberry blonde hair was tied into a ponytail. Even though she tried to look lazy, she still looked good. I was wearing a plain grey shirt, denim jeans, and Riley's original timberland boots. He won't care if I use them.

"Hey, Huey." Jazmine said excitingly. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." I went to the living room to grab my keys. "I'll be back Granddad!" I shooted.

"Whatever, nigga! Just don't get killed!" Granddad yelled from his room. I closed the door and began walking with Jazmine.

* * *

It was a nice evening, not to hot, but warm enough for a walk. The type of walk to clear your head and just enjoy being outside. That is, if you're not being stared at like I am. I turned my head and saw Jazmine staring at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"Oh, nothing." She said innocently.

"Then why are you staring at me like I have three eyes?" I asked, showing my slight annoyance.

"Oh, I'm just basking in this moment." Jazmine giggled.

"What moment?"

"Huey Freeman, walking with me, Jazmine Dubois, to the hill. This is honestly too much to take it." Jazmine said jokingly.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Don't expect this all of the time though."

"Yes, Huey, I know. That's why I'm basking in the moment." Jazmine giggled. "Oh, did I tell you? I'm going to be appointed as the cheer captain in the cheerleading competition! And it's all thanks to you."

I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "Me? What did I do?"

"Oh, please! You know." She looked at my face and got the hint that I was confused. "Oh gosh. If it wasn't for you supporting me and giving me confidence, I wouldn't have never tried out for the cheer team and did so well that I even got accepted, leading up to this. And it's all thanks to you." Jazmine said, playfully hitting my arm.

I rolled my eyes, and kept walking. I felt a smile growing on my face, but quickly stopped it from being too obvious. "It's no problem."

"I even told the coach you're not fond of about you, and she wanted to personally invite you." Jazmine said.

"Why would you-"

"Before you snap," she interrupted, "just know she was very eager and you know i'm not a liar. You don't have to come if you don't want too. I don't want make it seem like I'm forcing you to come."

I guess I could respect that. "I'll think about it."

"So what's been going on with you lately?" Jazmine asked.

"Nothing other than making sure Riley doesn't get killed or arrested. And making sure Granddad doesn't die by bringing some crazy lady in the house." I answered.

"It's that bad?" She asked me.

"You have no idea. You already know how much of a dumbass Riley is, but having to deal with two of them is hell." I said.

"Maybe one of these days I could volunteer to babysit your Granddad." Jazmine chuckled.

"Please do." I found myself chuckling for a quick second.

"Hey look, we're here." Jazmine said, pointing at the hill ahead. Looks like talking can really pass time.

We made our way up the hill and it looked just like how it did three years ago. It's like nothing changed at all. Jazmine already took her spot on the grass, leaning on the tree. She patted her hand on the spot next to her, directing me to sit next to her. I took my seat next to her. The view was amazing, staring at the city, all of the big buildings, cars driving, and people walking. It's times Like this is why I miss coming top this hill, the view just relaxes the mind and makes you think.

"Ah, it's like nothing changed, Huey. This looks just how it did when we were here at the end of eighth grade." Jazmine said.

"Yep it does." I agreed.

"You know, sitting here just brings back so many memories. Remember that time we came up here after the whole fried chicken mess?" Jazmine said.

* * *

 _*_ _ **Flashback/Still Huey 's P.O.V**_ _*_

" _Thank God that whole thing is over. " Jazmine said, standing and looking at the city._

" _Yep. Shows how much the media has controlled us." I said, laying down._

" _And to think that I thought we were going to die. Hopefully we're going to be alright."_

" _Can't say that for everybody, though. There's still many people without any electricity or lights, so they have no idea that this thing is basically over." I said._

" _True." Jazmine sat next to me. "You know Huey, I forgot to say thank you."_

" _For what?"_

" _You kept me safe, you let my parents in when everyone was initially against it, and lastly, which is the most important, you made a plan and involved me in it. You didn't even argue when I said we're friends." Jazmine told me._

 _I looked to the corner of my left eye, and saw Jazmine looking at me. "I guess. I mean, it wasn't nothing big."_

 _Jazmine smiled at that comment. After a few seconds of peaceful silence, Jazmine spoke again. "Do you think they'll actually be a pandemic soon?"_

 _I went silent for a while before answering. "I can't predict the future, but if there is, I'll be prepared for it."_

" _Are you going to make a plan?" Jazmine asked._

" _Of course."_

" _Who are you going to make it for?"_

" _Me, Granddad, and Riley."_

" _What about me? Will I be in this too?" She asked._

 _I went silent and thought about how this day went, all of the things that happened, how it went down, and how eventful this day went. "I guess."_

 _Jazmine smiled went silent, as those two words were all the words she needed to know that she will be safe._

* * *

 ***Back to Huey's P.O.V***

"Yeah." I chuckled a little thinking about the events of that day.

"There was also that time when I waited for you when you came back from that R. Kelly trial."

* * *

* _ **Flashback/Huey's P.O.V**_ _*_

" _Ignorant, ignorant ass people," I thought to myself, "It's just sad. People really can't think properly, now a man who's obviously guilty is walking away like he's innocent." I sighed deeply. "I need to get my mind off of this." I said already making my way to the hill._

 _In about three minutes, I made it to the hill. When I walked up the hill, I saw someone already there. Someone to familiar, puffy orange/blonde hair.._

" _Jazmine?"_

 _Jazmine immediately looked my way and smiled. "Hi Huey!" She waved._

 _I made my way to her. "What are you doing here?"_

" _I saw the trial and felt bad about how everything happened, you know when you tried to reestablish the main point, but no one would listen to you. So, already anticipating you being peeved off, I figured you come to the hill to get away from everything." Jazmine explained._

 _I nodded silently and layed down on the grass. I closed my eyes to calm myself down, since I was still a little angry._

" _You know, for what it's worth, I thought what you did was bold and cool." Jazmine told me._

" _Yeah, well, it's worth nothing now, but thanks." I replied._

" _You know Huey, don't be upset about what happened, what matters is that you tried and that always counts. Don't let a few ignorant people get under your skin. Its just the society we're live in, you can't do anything about it." Jazmine told me._

 _I found myself agreeing to what she said. I really shouldn't let those people get to me, I should've expected it anyway, but it doesn't hurt to try at least. "What's funny is that if he wasn't even famous, everyone wouldn't even care, they'd just say he's guilty on the spot. It's just the fact that he's a talented singer and these dumb broads think he's going to sing for them in their dreams." I said in disgust._

" _That's true. I won't lie, I'm probably like that. Especially if it was usher. I wouldn't care if he was guilty of murder, I'd kill just for him to sing to me." Jazmine said._

 _I groaned in displeasure of her comment and turned my head to face the other side._

 _Jazmine giggled. "Besides, you can always take your anger out on Riley, since he was one of those people involved in those shenanigans." Jazmine told me._

" _I guess I could." I smiled a little evilly, thinking about my plans to beat the crap out of Riley._

" _Oh that reminds me, dad told me to ask you to be his assis-"_

" _No." I answered immediately, not even giving her a chance to finish speaking._

" _Haha, I already figured you were going to say that." Jazmine smiled and we're both stared off into distance, not uttering another word._

* * *

 _*_ _ **Back to Huey's P.O.V***_

"Did you eventually get Riley back?" Jazmine asked.

"You bet I did, he's not going to be pulling that kind of shit he did that day again for a while." I answered back confidently.

She giggled and stared off into distance, looking like she was going to say something else.

"You know, Huey, I've spent more time with you in my life than anyone else." Jazmine said.

I raised my eyebrow in curiosity.

"Like, remember that time we spent my twelfth birthday here?"

* * *

* _ **Flashback/Huey's P.O.V**_ _*_

 _Today was Jazmine's birthday and I didn't see her at all today. It's not like I didn't expect it. She's probably with Cindy shopping at the mall and doing whatever it is females do. It was Six O'clock and I decided since I'd be chastised later if I don't do so, I'm going to call Jazmine and wish her a happy birthday._

 _I grabbed my phone and called Jazmine's number. It ringed a few times before she picked up. "Hello?" She answered. Her voice was sad and somewhat deep, almost like she had been crying._

" _Jazmine?" I asked, not believing it was her._

" _H-Huey?" Her sad voice was confirmed._

" _Why do you sound sad?" I asked._

" _Things have happened." She sniffled._

" _What?"_

" _Come to the hill." She said._

" _Why?"_

" _Just come, please." Jazmine begged._

 _I sighed. "Fine, I'll be there in a few minutes." I hanged up the phone and made my way to the hill._

 _I made it to the hill and saw Jazmine sitting down, with her head in her hands._

" _Jazmine."_

 _She lifted her head and saw me. She was wearing white striped pajama pants with a black sweater, along with slippers and her afro tucked into her Beanie were dripping down from her face. "Huey."_

" _Why are you crying?" I asked, approaching her._

" _This is the worst day of my life, Huey. " She sniffled._

" _What do you mean?"_

" _For starters, my parents aren't even here. They went to New York to meet up with some of my dad's family members because of a death that happened. They were supposed to be back be back by this morning. As soon as I woke up, I should've seen them here. But they weren't. Their flight had to be cancelled because of scheduling issues." Jazmine said as more tears came from her eyes._

 _Now I understand why she's such an emotional wreck. "Okay.. what about Cindy? I thought y'all had plans."_

" _We did, but her father got hit by a car last night, and he's looking pretty bad, so her and her family spent the night at the hospital." She said._

" _So you had no one to do anything with? What did you do all day then?"_

" _I had no choice but to stay home. I called some of my friends but they were all busy. I even called you, but you didn't pick up at all." She answered._

" _When did you call me?" I raised my eyebrow._

" _Like four hours ago, multiple times might I add."_

 _I tried to think what I did four hours ago. Then I instantly remembered. Riley hid my battery as revenge because my phone was much better than hits. Because of his jealousy, he stole my battery. We then ended up fighting, and of course I was beating the crap out of him until he eventually gave in and gave me my battery back._

" _Something happened, I didn't plan for it." I told her._

" _Am I ugly, Huey? Is that why all of three things are happening as a coincidence on my birthday? Did I do anything wrong?" Jazmine asked, her eyes sparkling of teasers on the verge of falling out._

" _Jazmine, things happen. You can't blame yourself because it's just life." I assured her._

" _But why on my birthday?" Jazmine shouted, finally letting her tears release. She put her head back down to her hands and began crying again._

 _I sat down next to her and put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. It's true, she didn't deserve this. She just wanted to celebrate her birthday with her friends and family, and all of these events just happened to happen._

 _When Jazmine finished crying after several seconds, I decided to speak. "You know, if this counts, I'm still here, Jazmine."_

 _She put her head up to look at me and I continued. "Even though you had a down day so far, we can still try to make it a little more exciting."_

" _We?" Jazmine asked._

" _Yes, we. As in me, Granddad, and Riley."_

" _What do you -"_

" _Jazmine, Granddad considers you as his daughter anyway. You're basically in his heart and he'd hate to see you so down. Riley doesn't want to admit it, but he feels close to you as well." I told her._

 _For the first time I came up here, Jazmine flashed a smile. "What about you?"_

" _What about me?" I asked._

" _What do you consider me as?" She asked._

 _I sighed. "I guess, I consider you as a great friend."_

 _Jazmine's smile grew wider after I said that. We both got up and left the hill to make the trip to my house._

" _By the way, Happy Birthday, Jazmine. I didn't bring a gift though."_

" _That's fine. The best gift you could have given me was comforting me and making me remember you three are basically my second family. I couldn't ask for anything better." Jazmine said, giving me a hug. I didn't even move, but I gave her a pat on the back. After we broke apart, I received a phone call._

" _Hello?" I answered._

" _Are you with Jazmine?" Riley's voice spoke._

" _Yeah, why?"_

" _Bring her to our house." He told me._

" _Why?"_

" _Just do it nigga!" Riley shouted, hanging up the phone._

 _I rolled my eyes and we made the journey to my house and went inside the house, and was caught off guard at what we saw._

" _Happy Birthday, Jazmine!"_

 _We saw Cindy, Grandad, Riley, and Caesar in the living room. Decorations were hanging from the walls and ceilings, and boxes of presents were in the corner. There was a huge vanilla cake in clear distance in the kitchen._

 _Jazmine was at a lost for words. "But- what-, how-"_

" _I was really sad with myself because I was missing your birthday, and I wanted to leave so bad to come hang with you, but they were going to tell me any minute whether my father would make it. Turns out it took the whole fucking day. When they finally told us he was going to make it, Riley called my phone." Cindy started, giving the floor to Riley._

" _When I was eavesdropping on your phone call with Jazmine, I suddenly remembered it was her birthday. So I quickly told Granddad and I called Cindy to come over, and we stopped what we was doing and quickly set up everything we already had." Riley said._

" _And I just happen to walk by and saw what was going on and tagged along." Caesar said._

" _Cutey-Pie, your parents also called and told us they'll be here tomorrow morning to celebrate your birthday and are deeply sorry for not being here. They tried to call your phone, but it was turned off. I'm personally sorry for forgetting your birthday, but we hope you can forgive us." Granddad said, and everyone, including me, stared at her for some type of response._

 _Jazmine looked at all of us, and began tearing up. "I love you guys."_

 _She pulled us all into a group hug and proceeded onto the presents, and cutting her cake for each of us. That night, Jasmine probably had the best birthday of her life._

* * *

 ***Back to Huey's P.O.V***

"There's been so many things we have in our memory banks over the years, but honestly, my favorite one, was when we first met.

* * *

 _*_ _ **Flashback/Still Huey.s P.O.V**_ _*_

 _Woodcrest, what a horrible place. Nothing more than the white man making us black people look week. Ed Wuncler, what a joke. Why we had to move from Chicago to here really escapes my mind._

 _It was much more comfortable being near my best friend, Cairo. It wasn't easy for me to make friends, especially because aunt cookie always didn't approve of the friends Riley and I made. Then when I introduced her to Cairo, she thought he was just the perfect friend for me. He was nice around her,she thought of him as a young gentlemen, and we always made a commitment to be friends, even if one of us moves._

 _Now I moved, and I'm already hating that fact. But Granddad insisted that he takes custody of Riley and I, and that's how we winded up in Woodcrest._

 _Since I already met the neighbors, I decided to take a stroll to explore the neighborhood. That was then I found this hill that's not too far from my house,and I decided to climb it and take view of the city. Not gonna lie, it did look nice. Maybe I might enjoy my stay here._

" _Hey!"_

 _I turned around to see a girl climbing the hill, she had strawberry blonde hair in an Afro like style, wearing a white shirt, purple skirt, and purple sandals._

" _How are you?" She asked, walking up to me._

" _Fine." I replied back._

" _What are you doing up here? Usually I come up here when I'm bored and just want to draw." She said, and I saw a notebook with a pencil in her hands._

" _Just to think, and get used to the neighborhood." I answered._

" _That's cool! My name is Jazmine, how about you?" She asked excitedly._

" _Huey." I answered plainly._

" _Oh! You're my new neighbor! I saw you earlier."_

 _I looked at her and remembered she was that girl I saw with that lawyer named Tom._

" _Are you their daughter?" I asked, referring to Tom and Sarah._

" _Yes, I am." She answered._

 _Ugh, she's mulatto. She's probably confused on what she really is. She doesn't know whether to say she's white or black._

" _So you came from Chicago?" She asked, trying to spark a conversation._

" _Yes." I answered._

" _Seems like it was fun."_

" _You could say that."_

" _Did you have any friends back in Chicago?"_

" _One friend. His name was Cairo, and he was my best friend. But we had to move and he was really mad about it." I answered._

" _Do you want to be friends? Since we are neighbors and all." She asked._

 _I looked at her skeptically. I barely know who this girl was, and she automatically wants to be friends. But since we will be neighbors, I might as well see how this plays out._

" _Whatever." I replied._

" _Yay!" Jazmine screamed, making me cringe. "Hopefully we'll become best friends down the road."_

 _I finished rubbing my ears after her screech. "Yeah, hopefully,"_

" _Come, let's draw together. I have two pencils and plenty of paper." Jazmine suggested._

 _I shrugged and made my way to the tree to sit. Maybe it isn't that hard to make friends._

* * *

* **Back to Huey's P.O.V***

"We've been friends for years, and I consider you as a great friend- no, best friend. Every Time you give me advice, or you flash your wisdom, you give me a better picture of the world. When you support me in my challenges, I always do better. When you're around me in any setting, I get a big boost of confidence because I know you're watching closely." Jazmine said.

I sat there and watched as her ponytail was blowing in the breeze. She was looking at me when she said all of this.

"Huey, I care for you much more than you can imagine. Ever since you moved into the neighborhood seven years ago, you've changed my life completely. I'm more eager, determined, and much more confident, and it's all thanks to you." Jazmine said.

I sat there, stunned. Was Jazmine really saying all of this stuff? Did I really change Jazmine this much? Do I care for her as much as she does for me?

My mind was blank until Jazmine stared directly into my eyes. All the while, she was starting to lean into me slowly. Her mouth was opened slightly, and it was clear what her intentions were. I felt myself leaning in as well. Our foreheads close to touching, our nose close to touching, and soon, our lips would be too.

Am I really up for this? Can I really kiss Jazmine and impact on it? Will I be able to keep a commitment to her if I follow through? I can't. I've never kept a commitment, never even made one, and I'm not ready to start. Not yet.

I pulled my head back as soon as we were about to kiss. Jazmine looked at me with a surprised and hurtful look. "Huey?"

I stood up. "I can't."

"Can't what?" Jazmine asked.

"I.. I.. can't.. I'm sorry Jazmine." I said with my head held down.

"Huey…" She tried to reach for my arm, but I pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Jazmine, I really am." I said and began walking away. I made the walk home, and felt hurt when Jazmine kept on calling me, but I kept on walking. Eventually, I made it to my house and went to open the door, but I turned around. Jazmine was far in distance, and you could barely see her, but what you could see was her head held down in sadness. I couldn't make a commitment to her yet. I'm just not ready..

I'm just not ready yet, Jazmine.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, that happened. Before yall get angry, theres a point to this, so bare with me. Dont worry, this isnt the end of Juey, im all suspense. Dont worry my loyal readers, you'll get what you want ^_^ anyway, whats gonna happen next? Be patient and find out next time**

 **Leave reviews!**


	16. Chapter 16: Realization & The Meet

**A/N: This chapter's shorter compared to my last couple of chapters, but I kind of consider this a filler chapter leading into the same storyline. So here you go :) Please leave reviews! I fiend for them.**

 **Chapter 16: Realization & The Meet**

* * *

* **Huey's P.O.V***

Last night really was a scene of events. I was actually looking forward to spending time with Jazmine, just the two of us, on our hill, the hill that we haven't been too in years. As we took our first steps on the hill, the memories started to flow back. I really missed that hill. I really grew up over the years. All of the memories Jazmine was saying, along with others that I personally kept, really made the hill what it was, our own chillout spot.

Jazmine was in every memory I had from the hill. It's no wonder why people say she sometimes acts like me or is a part of me, but I brush those comments off. Sometimes even Granddad says she just flat out likes me, like he focuses on everything we do. Even I was having considerable thoughts, based on my observations, that Jazmine has been acting like me. I thought I was crazy.

But it turns out Granddad was right because Jazmine ended up confessing to me. She told me that she likes me, and how i'm basically a big part of her life. Ever since I moved here, her life has made a complete turn. She's more confident in anything she does, she's not much afraid as she was years ago, and she's just a whole new Jazmine - and it's all because of me. I can't deny the fact that I see Jazmine a lot either, might even consider her a close associate, but I was completely cut off guard by her confession. Of course, I should've expected it, but I was lost in my own mind that I totally forgot about it. But I couldn't just tell her I liked her back, because I really don't know how to do it. I could've accepted her likeness, but what would I do in return? I've never been put in a situation like that, and I just wasn't ready.

But at the end of the day, I still hurt Jazmine badly. And I have to make it up to her. I could go to her house, but chances are she might not even open the door. I wouldn't blame her either.

I went to the phone and reached to pick it up. As I was about to pick it up, it rang. I picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"What up McHater?" The voice said. I immediately knew who it was.

"What do you want, Cindy?" I asked.

"Woah, what crawled up your afro and shitted?" Cindy asked, already irritating me.

"It's early, and people are sleeping." On cue, we heard snoring coming from the bed next to mine.

"Is that Riley snoring like that?" Cindy asked.

"What do you think?"

"God dang! Well, wake him up! I gotta ask a question." She semi-shouted.

"Why don't you ask him through my ear since you're on the phone? Because your voice is loud enough of cause an avalanche." I said.

"Just shut the hell up and wake him up!" Cindy demanded.

I gave a frustrated sigh and walked over to Riley's bed.

* * *

 **Riley's P.O.V**

I don't know if this is paradise or I'm just stuntin' like that, but this is top notch! Imagine yourself, surrounded with bitches, weed, money, and more bitches! Im wearing this all white suit, in a Strip Club called 'Bottoms Up', surrounded by hoes and golds. I was sitting in this throne type chair, with this blonde, light skin stripper whose name wasn't told to me, so I just called her Trina.

"So Riley," Trina started while running her fingers from my chest down towards to pants, "when are you gonna let me ride?"

"Shit, with an ass like that? You can ride it any day, baby." I said while grabbing her ass.

Trina smirked and I leaned in to kiss her. As I was seconds away from kissing her, I heard a voice all too familiar.

"Riley, wake up."

I jerked my eyes open and looked at Trina with my eyes wide in shock. She looked at me with a confused look. I looked around at the other strippers, and they had the same amount of confusion on their faces as Trina had.

"Riley, wake the hell up!"

I looked around again and everyone was just as confused as I was. The voice sounded like it was near, but I don't see him at all.

"Huey, get the fuck outta my dream, nigga!"

"Riley, you okay?" Trina's sweet voice asked.

"Yeah, it's just that I'm hearing my dumbass brothers voice." I explained. "Anyway, where were we?"

Trina smirked and waited for me to make the first move so she could follow. Trina applied some more lipstick to make her lips bright red, and moved her blonde curls away from her face so it won't get in the way of our kissing. I smirked and leaned in, soon after, she followed my footsteps.

Before our lips could even lock, I instantly felt cold liquid pouring onto my back, immediately waking me up from whatever trance I was in.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I jolted up from my bed and started shivering, as the cold water was running down from my back. I turned my head to glare daggers at Huey, who was holding a phone and an empty blue bucket in his hands. "WHAT THE FUCK NIGGA!"

"I told you to wake up, and you didn't." Huey said.

"SO YOU POUR COLD WATER ON ME! THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? I HAD THE TRILLEST DREAM NIGGA!" I yelled.

"Then next time, learn to wake up when I tell you too." Huey said, as he put the bucket down outside of the door.

"Bitch ass nigga." I muttered, going to the closet to change my shirt.

"By the way, there's someone on the phone for you." Huey told me.

"Who calling for me this early?" I asked, slipping a black shirt on.

"Who do you think?" Huey questioned, expecting me to know.

I thought about the list of people who probably would call me this early, most likely to plan something. _Thugnificent… D'Angelo… Granddad if he don't feel like getting up and shouting our names… Ed… Rummy… Some hoes from school… Ci-_

I sighed and grabbed the phone from Huey. "What you want, Cindy?"

"Where's your manners nigga? Just cus' its early, doesn't mean you gotta expect something from me." Cindy defended.

"You neva' call unless you wanna do somethin', and knowing ya ass, I know you ain't call to say good morning or to have small talk, so what do you want nigga?"

"That's a cold mother. I thought we had a deep friendship where I can just call you up and talk man." Cindy said.

I was still unconvinced, but I played along. "Fine, waddup nigga?"

"Aight, you right. We ain't bout dat small talk. I was gonna ask are you free today?" Cindy asked.

I shook my head snickering. "You nutty ass nigga. But why?"

"Cus' I was wonderin if you tryna eat breakfast." She asked.

"I don't know, then I have to call this girl, and that girl, and tell them I can't make it." I said, getting ready for some outburst.

"Um, which girls, and can't make it to where exactly?" Cindy questioned.

"Oh, you know, just these girls, and this place with these girls." I said.

"Are they your hoes? You better not have any hoes nigga." Cindy said.

"I wouldn't call them hoes, I'd call them 'Giftly Providers'" I said.

"What does that mean?" Cindy asked.

"Since the girls I talk to that you label as 'hoes' have giftly provided assets, from the chest, to the booty cheeks, to behind the panties, they provide them to me for my own pleasure anytime I want." I explained.

The line went silent and a smirk appeared on face. After a few seconds, Cindy spoke again. This time, her voice sounded angry. "Riley, I'm going to fucking-"

"Aye, aye," I cut her off, " Relax, I was joking. Yeah, I want breakfast. Where am I gonna meet you?"

Cindy inhaled deep and exhaled deeply to calm herself down. "Meet me at Rocky's in an hour."

"Hope you paying cus' a nigga broke." I said.

"Yes, I'm payin nigga!" Cindy yelled.

"Aight, see you nigga"

"Yeah, bye." Cindy said, then ended the call.

I placed the phone back on its hook and turned to see Huey sitting on his bed, looking up from his book to look at me. "What?"

"If that's how your way of flirting, then you need help." Huey said.

"Shut up! I wasn't even flirting nigga!" I defended.

"Yep," Huey started, sounding unconvinced, "'Giftly Providers', that was smooth."

"Whatever." I went into the closet to find an outfit to wear. "Enough of me though. How was your date with Jazmine?"

* * *

 **Huey's P.O.V**

I stopped reading as soon as he asked that question. I could answer that question easily for me, but I don't know how to tell Riley how it went. If I told him we almost kissed, and she confessed, but I walked away from her, I can only imagine the insults he'd come up with.

"I know I didn't ask that question to the air. How did your date go, nigga?" He repeated.

"It went good." I half-lied.

"That don't tell me shit. What y'all talk about? Did she finally admit that she like you? Did y'all kiss?" He asked.

 _Yes, No._ I answered to myself. "None if that, Riley."

"Then what did y'all talk about? I know you holding out on something nigga."

"Nothing, Riley. All we did was go to the hill and just stare off at the view of the city."

"So that kiss she gave you a day before yesterday, the kiss _I_ witnessed, y'all didn't do anything about it? I call bullshit."

I sighed. I might aswell say what happened, what's he going to do anyway?

"Something did happen." I said.

"There we go, we gaining progress. Continue." Riley said.

"We talked about our memories that we had on that hill."

"Ok, a lil' mushy, but go on."

"She then said how i'm important to her."

"Uh huh…"

"She then admitted she liked me, alot."

"It's about time! What happened next?"

"Then we both leaned in for a kiss…"

"Then y'all kissed, fucked and got her pregnant?"

My eyes turned wide, as I was just about to agree with what he said. "Can I finish what I had to say?"

Riley put his hands up in defense. "Aight, aight, I won't say a word. Go on."

I sighed. "As we were about to kiss-"

"She realized you were a gay nigga and pulled back?" Riley interrupted me and snickered.

I grabbed a sandal and threw it at head, making him fall to the floor. "Interrupt me again, and i'll make sure your scalp will see the sun's reflection for a while." Riley nodded, and squeezed his lips shut. "As we leaned in for a kiss… I pulled back… and left."

As I finished, I was waiting for some sort of response, but got nothing. I turned my head to look at Riley, and saw he had a confused look on. Almost as if he didn't know those words came out of my mouth. After a few seconds of silence, he busted out laughing.

"Yo! Are you serious? This is the greatest thing I ever heard!" Riley said, continuing to laugh. This made me seethe with anger. "Come on, Huey! You had, arguably, the most sexiest girl in the school, let alone a cheerleader in your hands, and you just walk out on her? Man, I'm never gonna forget this!"

I didn't say anything because I knew this was true. I really did had the most beautiful girl in my grasp, and I blew it badly.

"I'm not gonna insult you as badly as I was going too because you ain't never had a girl in yo life. But, you better go next door and make shit right between you two, otherwise she ain't never gonna provide you with her giftly parts, if you know what I mean." Riley said, chuckling as he did.

"Shut the hell up, Riley." I said.

"Well anyway, I'm gonna go get free breakfast, so you enjoy being Huey; boring, lame, a bitch, you get the picture." Riley said.

"You should go and brush your teeth first. I'd hate to have you and Cindy kiss when you have morning breath." I retaliated.

"I was getting to that!" Riley exclaimed as he left the room and went to the bathroom.

In all honesty, Riley was right. I have to go make things right with Jazmine before I lose her. Before I lose my only true friend.

* * *

 **Riley's P.O.V**

After I got myself looking clean as hell, I made my way to Rocky's. I ain't eat since last night because I knew Huey was going on a date with Jazmine, and I wanted to go to sleep just so I can wake up to seeing Jazmine in his bed, or Huey coming out of Jazmine's house, but I was wrong. Ain't that a bitch. But Huey ain't never had a girl to cuddle with. I'd offer to help him, but he's like a caged bird and don't wanna open up to anybody.

But that's his loss. I got all the bitches and hoes I need. But don't catch me saying that around Cindy.

Speaking of Cindy, I'm on my way to meet her right now. I wouldn't be doing this if she hadn't promised to pay for everything. But at the same time I wouldn't, because I wouldn't leave my homegirl hanging like that. Cindy is like my personal agent. She's always setting up things with me, she keeps the unwanted hoes away from me, and she ain't afraid to fuck someone up if they step outta line. This is why I have respect for her. Another way of how she a personal agent, is because she willing to pay for anything, such as this breakfast food.

As I approach the restaurant, I can already smell the pancakes from outside, along with bacon. I walked through the doors and scanned the place for Cindy, through the crowded people. After a few seconds, I see her sitting in a table booth by her own, and I made my way to her. She looked up to see me coming, and grinned.

"Well, finally ya ass came!" She said.

I took my seat opposite for from her, facing her. "Had a lil dispute with McHater, but I'm here now nigga."

"I can see. What y'all go at it for?" Cindy asked, taking a sip of her water.

"About how he and Jazzy went on a date." I said. Cindy spit out her water, letting it go on my face, along with the back of the guy who was sitting in the next table behind me. This caused him to turn around and face Cindy.

"Really nigga?" I said, wiping my face with a napkin that was on the table.

"Sorry about that." Cindy said, earning a grunt from the other guy, before turning around. "I ain't know they had a date!"

"Yep, well they did but his dumbass blew it. He had Jazmine inches away from kissing him, but he pulled away and left her stranded." I explained.

After Cindy let that sink in, we both started laughing. This went on for few seconds until a waitress came to our table. She was a red-headed white girl, who looked to be in her late teen years.

"Welcome to Rocky's, may I take your order?"

"I'll just have an egg sandwich along with an orange juice." Cindy said.

"Yes, Ma'am." The Waitress wrote down her order. "What about you, sir?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I'll have an egg sandwich too, with about twenty strips of bacon, and all of the tater tots that can fit onto a plate. Now for the sandwich, I want it to be well done, and the bread to be well toasted. Also, I want my bacon sizzling, and crispy as well. Not burnt, just crunchy. I don't want to see my bacon with a single white spot, I want it well cooked. And for the tater tots…" The Waitress kept on writing as I continued to speak, ".. I want it well done as well. I want it to be crunchy as well. I want this to be a five star breakfast plate. Now, after that, I want you to put more eggs on the side so I can eat that separately. Now, for the drink, I want an orange juice, but with no pulp. I want it to taste like I'm literally drinking heaven juice and I'm on the path there. Now after that's done-"

"Riley! Do you think I'm made of money?" Cindy interrupted me.

"Well, after all of the drug-"

"Uh, he'll just take the same thing I have." Cindy told the Waitress.

The Waitress ripped out the page she used for my order, and wrote both our new orders down. "Very well. Your order will be arrive in about ten minutes. Thank you and have a nice day." She smiled and walked away. The view of her rear did not go unnoticed.

"She got a nice ass." I pointed out, forgetting that Cindy was around me.

"You right." Cindy agreed, to my surprise.

I turned and gave her a surprised look.

"You look like you got bitch-slapped." Cindy said, smirking at me.

"I sort of did." I said.

"Watchu mean?" Cindy asked.

"Everytime I mention a girl, or I'm even near a girl, besides Jazmine, you just act mad different." I said.

Cindy sighed. "That's why I wanted to invite you here. I realized I do that a lot, and I'm trying to change."

"You don't need to change. I don't mind at all." I tried to explain.

"Well I do. It seems like I be cockblocking you and I don't wanna do that shit. I don't own you, and we don't even go out, so I shouldn't be acting like I'm overprotective and shit. We been homies for years, and I don't want you to think I'm annoying when I do that." Cindy explained.

I looked at her, and she looked sincere. She was wearing a black beanie, along with a black hoodie with the number 45 on it, denim jeans, and black boots. I ain't never see her even attempt to change for anyone.

"Why?"

"Why what?" She asked me.

"Why are you changing up?" I asked.

"Because I want too, Riley." Cindy said. Whenever she uses my first name, it means she's serious.

"It took me three hours to get you to change your ugly ass jump shot. You yourself said you never change for anyone, but I got you to change your jump shot." I said.

"So what? It was basketball, it don't matter."

"But you still did it. And when you did it, you were making a lot more shots than before, because it benefited you. So how is changing now gonna benefit you? Why are you doing this?" I asked once again.

Cindy looked like she was jogging her thoughts, and she finally spoke. "Because, if I continue to do what I do, you'll eventually forget me and call off our friendship because I'm cockblocking. Which is why I don't want to let what we have go because of how I'm acting, and that's why I'm changing. And the reason I'm changing is because I lo-" She stopped talking.

I raised my eyebrow. "Because you what?"

This caused Cindy to start blushing. "I...I lo.. lo-"

"Hey homies!" A voice interrupted her.

 _You gotta be fucking kidding me._ I thought to myself.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I'm pretty sure we all know who that was. And if you don't, its time to read the other chapters to find out who. Anyway, what's going to happen next? Just gotta be patient and find out. Please leave reviews! I want them!**


	17. Realization & The Meet Part 2: The Peak

**A/N: So I'm back. Sorry about this hella late ass chapter. I just been M.I.A because of school and shit like that. But anyway, this story is taking a break from a certain genre (As you read on, you can tell for yourself), and it's gonna be going on a different slate for a bit. Anyway, I'm sorry about this late chapter, hopefully yall can forgive me. I still need some more reviews man, like I need suggestions and shit like that. I hope yall can also share this story, which will get me more motivated into doing this story faster. This story is nowhere near finished, so the adventure still continues! Anyway, here's Part 2 of Realization & The Meet.**

* * *

 **Huey's P.O.V**

Disgust, Guilt, and Anxiety are a few words to describe how I'm feeling right now. Disgust, because I'm disgusted with how I handled the situation with Jazmine, Guilt, because of how badly she took it and how dumbfounded she must have been when I walked out on her like that, and Anxiety, because I'm standing on the steps of her house, to apologize to her and explain my actions.

Having Jazmine being mad at me is something I wouldn't care about, because she always ends up forgiving me an hour or two later, but in this case, she wasn't only mad, but she was hurt. No one has heard from her ever since last night, and that just made me even more guiltier. If I don't apologize now, then I might lose her for good, and I personally don't want that outcome to happen. I breathed in and out, and proceeded to ring the doorbell. A waited for a few seconds until I rang the doorbell again. Finally, I heard footsteps, and the doorknob turning. When the door open, what popped up at the door was a sight I sometimes was used too; Tom crying.

"Mr. Dubois?" I asked.

"What is it Huey?" Tom said in a shaky voice. His face was wet, which I assumed to be with tears, his eyes were baggy, his white shirt was stretched out, and he had a red mark on his cheek.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Why would I be? My wife left me and my daughter has been heartbroken by the love of her life and has been locked in her room all last night." He asked, his voice changing from sad to angry.

"Sarah left you?" I said, ignoring the guilt in my stomach when he mentioned Jazmine.

"Yes, but who cares? Not like she loved me anyway. Only reason we were still together is because of Jazmine, but just like the sore loser she is, she ultimately gave up on that too. I really don't care." Tom tried to deny, but I didn't believe it.

"Then how come you look like this? And where did that cut on your cheek come from?" I pointed out.

Tom then started to cry uncontrollably, and fall down to his knees. "OH HUEY, IT WAS HORRIBLE! SHE CAME HOME AT AROUND MIDNIGHT AND I STARTED TO QUESTION HER," Tom said through sniffles, "SHE SMELT LIKE SHE WAS DRINKING A LOT OF LIQUOR, SHE WAS WEARING CLOTHES THAT MADE HER LOOK LIKE A STRIPPER ON THE BLOCK JUST WAITING FOR SEX. I'M TALKING ABOUT AN EXTRA SHORT SHORT SKIRT, A VERY THIN BRA, AND LONG HEELS. WHEN I QUESTIONED HER, I WAS ACCUSING HER OF SLEEPING OVER ANOTHER MAN'S HOUSE, AND SHE WAS IN DENIAL. THEN I TOOK HER PHONE AND WENT THROUGH TEXT MESSAGES FROM SOME GUY NAMED MARCUS, AND IT WAS ALL ABOUT THEM MEETING EACH OTHER AND GOING TO PARTIES, THEN GOING BACK TO HIS HOUSE TO HAVE SEX.

THEN WE GOT INTO A SHOUTING MATCH FOR ABOUT THIRTY MINUTES, AND THEN SHE SAID WE WERE DONE AND SHE WENT TO GO PACK HER THINGS. WHEN I TRIED TO STOP HER, SHE SLAPPED ME AND THEN I SLAPPED HER BACK. THEN SHE GRABBED A KNIFE AND THREATENED TO STAB ME IF I EVER TOUCH HER LIKE THAT AGAIN. THEN I GRABBED THE HAND WHICH HAD THE KNIFE AND TRIED TO TAKE IT AWAY FROM HER, BUT THEN SHE INTENTIONALLY CUT ME ON MY CHEEK, AND TRIED TO CUT ME AGAIN, BUT I HAD ALREADY GOTTEN THE KNIFE AWAY FROM HER. WHEN I PICKED UP THE KNIFE, SHE HAD A BEER BOTTLE AND SMASHED IT OVER MY HEAD, MAKING ME FALL UNCONSCIOUS. WHEN I WOKE UP, HALF OF MY ROOM WAS EMPTY AND I SAW A NOTE ON MY BED. HERE." Tom pulled out a note from his pocket and handed it to me.

The note read, "Dear Tom, I'm sorry for everything that has happened. I'm sorry for smashing that bottle over your head, I'm sorry for leaving you and my dear Jazmine, but I'm mostly sorry for this marriage. I realized that me and you are very different. We have nothing in common, and I don't remember the last time I felt happy in this marriage. I had no intentions of hurting you, but I really had no choice. I can't be with a man who makes me unhappy, and who constantly fights with me. I just can't. That's why I left. I just want to find happiness. I left 500 dollars for you on the back of this note, and tell Jazmine that I love her to death and I'm sorry. Hopefully you'll find someone else who's not like me. Love, Sarah."

I couldn't believe it. It finally happened. Everyone, including people who aren't even from this neighborhood, know about Tom and Sarah's rocky relationship. Everyone also knew what Sarah was doing, even Tom himself. It wouldn't be a surprise to anyone if you had told them that they split up. The only thing that surprised me was how it officially ended, and how Tom is taking it.

Tom stopped his crying and got back up. "I also tried to tell Jazmine the news, but she didn't even care. She had no care in the world. She was actually hoping it would happen because she's sick and tired of our bickering. She even tried to stop it on a few occasions herself, but we just bicker over her and don't even pay her any mind."

"Can I come in and talk to her?"

Tom immediately sounded dismissive. "Why? So you can break her heart again? She already had a rough experience with you last night, Huey, she doesn't need another stab in her heart."

I sighed. "That's why I'm trying to speak to her, Mr. Dubois. Can you please just allow me too?"

"Speak to her about what?" Tom asked.

"I just want to explain myself and apologize to her." I said.

"Explain yourself? What is it that needs to be explained? You broke her heart." Tom said.

"And it might still be broken if you don't drop this shtick and let me talk to her." I countered.

Tom looked at me as if he was either thinking of a new excuse, or trying to fight against his mind telling him to let me talk to Jazmine. After a few seconds of thinking to himself, he spoke. "Fine, go right ahead. But you better know what you're doing."

I rolled my eyes and walked past him and made my way upstairs. When I walked past the living room, it looked surprisingly clean. No broken furniture, the living room smells new, and I don't see a drop of blood anywhere. In fact, when I made my way through the house, it looked clean. But when I made my w2ay upstairs, I passed a certain room; Tom's room. The door was wide open, so I saw everything. I saw clothes scattered all over the floor, the bed sheets weren't even on the bed, broken glass, a broken mirror, and some blood on the floor. I just simply shook my head at the disaster that took place. But another door caught my eye, the one next to this door.

I walked over to the door and knocked on it softly. I had no response. I waited another ten seconds before knocking again. This time I knocked a little softly, and waited another ten seconds. No response again. I decided to turn the doorknob to see whether or not the door was locked. To my surprise, it wasn't. I opened the door slowly, and peeked my head my head in. When I saw a trail of tissues on the floor, I opened the door fully. What I saw was a trail of tissues, and the clothes she wore yesterday leading to her bed, and a box of tissues on her bed. I saw what looked like a bunch of clothes covered in a big sheet, then I put two and two together and knew it was Jazmine.

I walked slowly towards the bed, even stepping on a few tissues on the way. I didn't hear any sniffling, or any crying, so I assumed she was sleeping. I walked carefully towards her bed so I don't wake her up, and once I got there, I slowly removed the part of the sheets that were covering her head. My assumptions were right because she was snoring lightly and softly. I shook her slowly to wake her up, and it didn't do anything. I shook her again, this time a little harder. I received a groan as a response. I tried again, a little more harder this time, and her eyes slowly opened. She sat up on her bed and stretched while yawning. She turned her head towards me and almost didn't recognize me. She rubbed her eyes as if to see if it was really me. When she fully opened her eyes, her eyes opened wider.

"Huey?" She asked surprisingly.

"That's me." I answered.

"Why are you here?" She asked in an aggressive tone.

"I'm here just to talk."

Jazmine got up from her bed and went to pick up her tissues and put it in a trash bag that was hanging from her doorknob. "Kind of too late for talking, don't you think?"

I sighed and tried to ease with her. "How have you been?"

Jazmine chuckled. "I've been up and about. Parents arguing, you know, the usual. Her coming late at night? The usual. Her leaving and never coming back? Unusual. Her not giving a damn about me? The usual. But at least she's not the only one." Jazmine said that last line looking at me.

"Jazmine, please. I just want to talk."

"Please what? We already had a talk, Huey. A long talk. And if my memory is correct, I believe it was you who walked out on me." Jazmine said with a hurt tone.

Automatically after hearing that, the guilt came back. "Jazmine, I'm sorry for walking out on you like that. I just wasn't ready."

"Wasn't ready?" Jazmine scoffed, "wasn't ready for what? To make a commitment to me? To become involved with me?"

"It's not even like that, Jazmine."

"Then what is it like?"

"If you could let me explain, you'd understand why." I retaliated.

"Go ahead, explain. I wanna hear this." Jazmine said, folding her arms.

"Jazmine, I'm honestly not the relationship type. I have so many things on my plate that are holding me back-"

"What things? What do you even do?" Jazmine interrupted me.

"For one, I'm struggling to keep my high grades up in every class that I'm in. If I get any grades lower than the ones I'm getting, what colleges will accept me?" I questioned.

"Well-"

"Good colleges, Jazmine." I cut her off.

"Well there are-"

"Excellent colleges, Jazmine, I'm talking about the ones that are very difficult to get into."

"Okay, I get your point. But what does that have to do with being in a relationship?" She asked.

"Because I have to spend all of my time on you, which will completely take me out of the academic mindset." I answered.

"That's not true! I wouldn't hold you back from your work at all." She defended.

"Not to add, you are a cheerleader. So you're always occupied with things involving the cheerleading squad, and the sport teams. You're always going to be occupied as well."

"That doesn't matter." She said.

"It does actually. Because when you're out during practice, the actual games, and I'm pretty sure you have other activities to do, you're going to be doing you most of the time."

"So what? I'll still find time to at least communicate with you."

"That's not the point." I said.

"Then what's the point?" She asked.

"You're going to be distracted with me."

"But-"

"And since you're with a bunch of bigger and buffer guys, who knows what might happen when you're not around me."

"Excuse me?" Jazmine's tone got serious.

I immediately recognized my mistake. "No, that's not that I meant-"

"You think I'm just some easy girl that with only one glimpse at a guy, I'll fall for them?"

"No. What I meant was-"

"What you meant was you think I'm going to have second thoughts of dating a guy who thinks I'm just willing to jump onto another guy as soon as I just got with you." Jazmine sounded angry.

"Jazmine, if you would just let me explain what I meant-"

"Or, what you actually meant was-"

"JAZMINE!" I finally shouted out, with the frustration of her continuing to interrupt me boil up. She looked stunned that I raised my voice at her. "What I meant was these bigger and buffer guys might use you as a tool and try to have their way with you. If I'm not there to prevent it, then I would be devastated at the fact I wasn't there to prevent it."

"Are you trying to say you're scared of me being sexually harassed by them?" She asked.

It's like she took my words and made it much more simpler. I nodded my head.

"Huey, everyone gets sexually harassed. Even girls who have boyfriends get sexually harassed. It's not like we want it, but it's just how the school goes."

"And is that making me leaning onto making this happen now?"

"But you act like I can't defend myself."

"I'm not saying you can't defend yourself, but it's my job to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Huey, just because you're part ninja, doesn't mean you can always look out for me. I don't need your protection."

"You say that now, but what if it actually happens and you can't defend yourself?"

"You know what, Huey? You're sounding like a sexist."

I raised my eyebrow at her. Why is she constantly trying to go back and forth with this argument? I'm raising valuable points and she just doesn't want to hear it.

"How am I a sexist?"

"Because you think just because I'm a female, I can't protect myself. I can throw a punch as hard as you, I can throw a kick as hard as you, I use nun chucks as good as you, and I can deliver a good ass whooping as good as you. Stop thinking just because you see me as little ol' Jazmine, that I can't protect and take care of myself." Jazmine fired at me.

"Never once did I say, 'Just because you're a female, I don't think you can defend yourself.' Never once did those words, or any variation of those words escaped my mouth." I retaliated.

"The way you explained yourself assumed you was being sexist."

"Well maybe you should stop assuming and use your damn knowledge for once!" I fired back at her. Once those words escaped my mouth, I immediately regretted it. Those weren't the words that were suppose to come out of my mouth. I don't like how he's claiming I'm a sexist, but I didn't like how I basically just called her dumb. I looked at her and she looked beyond hurt. I started to see tears coming out of her eyes.

"Jazmine I-"

"Get out."

"What?"

"I said get out!" Jazmine's angry voice pierced through my ears. I stood there looking shocked at the way she yelled. It was so uncharacteristic of her. She let her head bow so she was staring at the floor. I was about to say something, but she already spoke. "I haven't realized how much of an asshole you were until today. When I first met you, Huey, you were silent. You were calm. You were just... invisible to the social world. You didn't care about what anybody thought of you, and that's what I liked. You were hard to figure out, but I continued to try. Over the next few years, we grew closer and closer. Even to the point where I consider you a best friend, behind Cindy. I spent the majority of my time at your house. I even spend more time at your house than I do in my own house. I even grew closer to Riley and Granddad because I grew close to you." Jazmine started to let her tears flow as she continued.

"Whenever I had a problem, I would come straight to you. Whenever I was bored, I would go straight to you. And we would always go to the same place; the hill. The hill epitomizes our friendship, because that's where everything started. And now, it's where everything ended."

I raised my eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'ended'?"

Jazmine raised her head and looked at he with her tear filled eyes. "When you walked away from me, it showed that you didn't want any part of me. It showed that you just didn't want any part of my presence. I came onto you, and you just walked away. You walked away. I have never been that disrespected, and I don't plan on letting it happen again. I'm sorry, Huey, but I don't want to be friends anymore."

I don't know if I was actually hearing her correctly. Jazmine doesn't want to be friends with me anymore? This is exactly what I was trying to avoid, but now I can't.

"But Jazmine-"

"No buts, Huey, enough buts. I've made up my decision and I'm not going back on it. Hopefully you'll find someone else who treats you better than I do." Jazmine turned away from me and went to her bed, putting the sheets over her head. I was shocked and even... hurt. I really didn't want this friendship to end. I expected her to not talk to me for at least three hours or even less, but I had no idea she would end it all together.

I waited for a few seconds to see if she was going to change her mind. When I heard nothing but dead silence, I made my way towards the door and closed it shut. I could've sworn I heard her silently crying on my way out. As I made my way out of the Dubois' residence, Tom tried to ask me what happened, but I just ignored him completely, and walked out of the house. Part of me felt bad inside, because I basically lost Jazmine, and the other part of me felt relieved because I knew I got that over with. But I was not happy with the results. I was never intended on losing Jazmine. I was intended on losing my best friend... I guess this really is the end.

* * *

 **Riley's P.O.V**

"Hey homies!"

 _You gotta be fucking kidding me._ I thought to myself.

I turned around and saw none other than Caesar approaching our table. If there's anything that can describe how angry I am, I'm going to need help finding it because I'm beyond pissed. This is exactly the same shit that happened before, and I see no reason in letting the same outcome as before happen.

I turned to Cindy. "Want to explain?"

Cindy looked nervous. "I invited both of y'all because I wanted you guys to make up and be friends again."

"And were you planning on letting me know about this shit?"

"I was going to tell you, but I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well do you think I'm fucking excited about this surprise?"

She was about to reply until Caesar came. He looked happy for a nigga that's face to face with a dude who sent him to the hospital. Cindy made room for Caesar to sit next to her, which got me even more angrier. Caesar went to dap me up, but I just stared at him with venom in my eyes. He brought his hand back and dapped Cindy up instead.

Cindy felt the tension and spoke up. "So how are y'all doing?"

Caesar spoke first. "I'm good. My jaw is getting progressively better now, so that's good."

"And it's going to get progressively worse very soon." I said.

"Riley, look, I'm not here to be enemies. I'm here to be friends with you, to be honest." Caesar said.

"I'm not here to be enemies too, but when this is the same shit that keeps happening, so what am I suppose to do?"

"You can try to be fucking friends." Cindy spoke up. "Violence isn't always the fucking answer, so y'all niggas need to act right, and get this shit happening. I invited both of y'all to be cool with each other again, and I'm not letting the same shit from last time happen."

Both me and Caesar looked at each other for a little bit. He then extended his arm to shake my hand. I looked back at Cindy, who was staring at me with eyes that were saying 'Do this for me.' I sighed and just shook his hand. Caesar doesn't seem like a bad guy, honestly. He's been homies with Huey for a while, he's cool with all of us, and he's just not violent. Both Cindy and Caesar smiled at me and we took our seats to wait for our food.

"So what's been up with you?" Caesar said, picking up the menu.

"Ain't shit, really. Niggas just out here chillen and rollin with that 'I don't give a fuck' mentality." I said.

"I respect that, I respect that. How bout you, Murph?" Caesar asked Cindy.

I raised my eyebrow. No one, but me, has ever called Cindy any form of C-Murph. I looked at Cindy, and she was just as confused as to why he called her that. "I'm just good. Alotta shit happened when y'all were in the hospital. But I went through it, and got my niggas back."

"You already know. Aye, where the fuck our food at?" I yelled.

The same waitress that served us came to our table. "What did you order?"

"I ordered a five star meal, that's what I ordered."

"Actually, we ordered an egg sandwich, the both of us." Cindy spoke out.

"Oh, that's right, we did. Well where the fuck is it then? Niggas are hungry?" I said.

"Sir, there are other people in the restaurant that I serve as well. Also, do you think I'm the only one working here? There's chefs in the back." The waitress said.

"Well, call that chef here and ask him where the fuck is our food?"

"Well, I would, but they're making the food that you're requesting for. Do you want them to stop in the middle of making the food just to answer your question about the food?" The waitress said, rolling her eyes.

Caesar cleared his throat to end this, since he knew I was going to say something back. "I would like to order."

The waitress grabbed her clipboard and pen. "What would you like, sir?"

"I would like a plate of buttermilk pancakes, with bacon on the side, and a strawberry milkshake." Caesar said.

"Strawberry milkshake? Nigga you gay." I said.

Both Caesar and the waitress rolled their eyes, and the waitress walked away. Cindy giggled a little.

"So what's good with you?" I asked Caesar.

"Well, I'm starting to speak better now, since my jaw is healing. You pack a good punch dude." Caesar said.

"Blame my gay ass brother for that."

"How's he been by the way?" He asked me.

"He's been up and around with his hating self. You ain't heard?"

"Heard what?" Caesar asked. The waitress had already come with our food and placed it in front of us three. We immediately dove in and started digging in.

After I took a big bite, I put my sandwich down. "Him and Jazzy went on a date."

Caesar started choking on his pancake. After he stopped choking, he started speaking. "You serious?"

"Yep."

"Shit, finally. Surprised they ain't fuck each other yet." Caesar said.

"Shit, they were going too until Huey fucked it up." I said, chuckling as Cindy joined me.

"What you mean?"

"Jazmine admitted she loved the nigga, and the nigga left her ass stranded on the hill by herself." By then, me and Cindy started laughing full out.

"How is that funny?"

"How is it not?" I said, still laughing.

"It's really not funny." Caesar said, getting serious.

"Nigga, lighten up." I said, getting serious as well.

"Is this really necessary? What's the problem?" Cindy asked.

"Y'all might think it's funny, but what other girl, besides Jazmine, likes Huey? This is his only chance on getting a girl." Caesar said.

"So what? We all know Jazmine is gonna go running back to the nigga, so what does it matter?" I said.

"And what if she doesn't?"

"Then I got him with a bunch of other bitches." I glanced to Cindy for a quick second and saw her expression go into an annoyed one.

"What bitches do you have?" Caesar asked.

"B-I-T-C-H-E-S" I spelled it out for him. "Does that answer your question?"

"You going to get far with those bitches, huh?"

"Nigga, you need bitches." I said.

"I don't need a bitch if I'm going for one single girl."

"And who's that girl you going for? No girl wants a soccer loving, no hoes having ass nigga." I said. By then, the tension was getting tight and people in the restaurant stared at us.

"Well this girl probably will." He said, rolling his eyes.

"And who the fuck is this girl? I would kindly like to meet her."

"Well you don't need to meet her if you know her already!" Caesar exclaimed.

"Yeah, and who is this bitch?"

"Don't call Cindy a bitch!" Caesar yelled out.

I stopped all movement. I don't know if my ears were hearing things, but I could've sworn he said he's going after Cindy. Caesar realized the expression on my face and opened his eyes wide. I looked at Cindy and she had no expression, as if she already knew this.

"What did you say? You're chasing after Cindy?" I said, with a deep hate in my voice.

"I-"

"Matter of fact, shut the fuck up." I turned to Cindy. "Did you know about this?"

Cindy started to sweat, like she was scared to answer my question. "Riley, can we please not-"

"Did you fucking know this?!" I exclaimed out. She jumped back a little.

"Y-yes. When we were in the hospital, he told me he liked-"

I didn't need to hear anymore. I immediately threw my sandwich at Caesar, and punched him out of his seat. I got on top of him and started landing blows on his face. After a couple of good hits, he threw me off and threw the plate that he had his pancakes towards me. I dodged the plate, but it left him a window to punch me square on my jaw. He went for another punch, but I dodged it and kneed him in the stomach. Once he doubled over, I elbowed his back and he landed on the floor.

I went in for a kick, but he grabbed my foot and pushed me backwards, making me crash into a waiter, who was carrying a plate of drinks. Once the drinks landed on the floor, Caesar tried to run towards me, but slipped on water and landed over the counter. I jumped over the counter and punched him in the face as soon as he got back up. The punch sent him a few steps back, and I landed another punch to his face, and kicked him in the stomach, making him land over the other side of the counter. Once I jumped over the counter, he threw a drink to my face that was for a table for a family. I was temporarily blind, which led him to take me down.

When we were on the floor, I gained my vision back, and saw a punch coming for me. I dodged it, and his hand hit the ground. When his arm was on the floor, I grabbed it and flipped him over. "You fucking bitch!" I said, as I sent a punch heading straight for his jaw. He dodged it, and punched me in my face, and jumped on top of me. We continued to flip each other over, after landing a few punches on each other.

"ENOUGH!" Cindy said, finally coming over, with help from a few others, to rip us apart from each other. Once I was being held back from a few people, I pushed all of them away from me and went straight for Caesar again. Cindy saw me approaching, and immediately blocked my path.

"No, fuck that nigga!" I said, trying to push her away. Unfortunately, I forgot how strong Cindy is.

"No! What the fuck is your problem?" Cindy said.

"What the fuck is my problem? That nigga is my fucking problem!" I said, pointing towards Caesar.

"What did he fucking do? Just because he said he liked me? Is that so much of a fucking problem? Are you my fucking dad?" Cindy seethed.

"Nigga, you know he's been fucking doing this shit on purpose. He doesn't want us to be tight like that, so he's been tryna fucking cock block and all of this shit. Even you know he's doing this shit!" I said.

"Stop being a bitch!" Caesar said.

I tried with all my strength to push Cindy away, but she was not giving up. This time, she even pushed me back a little. "Can you fucking cut the shit? Why are you acting like an asshole for?"

"How am I acting like an asshole?"

"You fight in a fucking public restaurant just because he said he likes me. Does that sound smart to you?" She asked.

"I just don't want no fuck nigga liking you, when he knows me and you are tight as hell."

"Is he not suppose to like me? Like I said, you're not my fucking babysitter. He can like me all he wants. Maybe I like him too!" Cindy exclaimed.

I looked a little hurt. "Cindy-"

"No, fuck you! You've been acting like a fucking jackass and I'm sick of it! Just get the fuck out of here!" Cindy said, returning back to Caesar.

Once again, there she goes. She's picking another nigga over me. I'm really tired of this shit. It's always been me and Cindy, no one else would ever dare to fuck up our friendship. We were niggas till the end. We rode out for each other. Our friendship bond was better than you can even imagine. Now she's letting this dread headed fuck boy come in between it, again!

Someone was leaving the restaurant, when they accidentally bumped into me. Then that's when something fell out. A locket necklace that was hanging out of my pocket the entire time. I picked up the necklace, and saw what it was inside of it. My eyes then opened widely.

"Hey, Cindy." I called out to her.

She turned around quickly. "What?"

I held out the necklace. "Remember this?"

"What is it?"

I held out the necklace and opened it. It was a picture of the first time me and Cindy met on the basketball court when I played for Tom's gay ass 'Mighty Deers' team. Cindy saw it and her eyes opened wide.

"Where did you get that?" She asked.

"It fell out of your pocket when you left my hospital room that one day. I picked it up and saw it, and even smiled like a cheesy ass nigga. I decided to hold it just in case, because I would've never met you if it wasn't for this. Even though I made fun of your mom, you still became one of my realest niggas later on. We had a ill ass bond yo, like if niggas were fucking with us, they'd get fucked up real quick. We really made a rep of being the most dangerous niggas out here because everyone got scared. Shit, Huey wouldn't even fuck with us if he wanted too. Not like his gay ass could. But man, C-Murph, we were at the top," I said, holding the necklace in both of my hands. "Now, you dropped to the fucking bottom."

I finished by breaking the necklace. The beads fell all over the floor, and once the locket fell to the floor, I stepped on it, shattering it. I heard a light gasp from Cindy, and people around me gasping as well. When I looked at all of the beads, I looked up to see tears falling from Cindy's face. I ain't even care no more.

"Hope you have fun, my nigga." I said, walking out of the restaurant, not even caring to look back.

As of this day, I really don't give a fuck anymore. I'm only riding out for those who wanna fuck with me, and I'm just gonna do me. I'm done with females who want to have another nigga play my part when no one does it like me. And most importantly... fuck Cindy.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that was a month and some days in the working. Wish it could be longer, but I can only do so much. But anyway, someone told me that this story has been all about romance, and I agree with them one bit. I'm taking a break from the romance, as you can see with this chapter, and moving on into the other parts of this story that I mentioned in earlier chapters, but forgot all about. Starting with the next chapter, this story is going into a new direction for now, hopefully the support is still great. Now PLEASE leave the reviews with your ideas, opinions, yada yada, and I'll get the next chapters going. Pce yall!**


	18. Closure & Old Visit

**A/N: Yeah I know, I been gone for a long ass time, I know. But I had graduation, work, family shit, and other shit to deal with so I barely had time to work on this chapter, nor did I have any idea on what to write about... That's why this chapter is, In my opinion and im pretty what will be in your opinion, shitty. But, I had to at least update you know? But after this chapter, I'm definitely going to start thinking on what's next. So hang tight, I don't think they'll be any short chapters like this anymore, this is pretty much a filler and a 'closing' part to the previous chapter. So enjoy, & don't forget to review!**

* * *

 **Huey's P.O.V**

To say that last night was a series of mixed emotions, confusion, and hurt, would be me making a script to a drama. I woke up not wondering if I should be average, or hurt, based on the events of last night. I lost my best friend, which might end up being for a long time, because of her taking my words in a wrong way, and me overdrawing my words into situations that shouldn't even have been thought of that deeply. To sum it up, the entire situation was stupid and it always will be. No matter how many people try to give me a different outlook on it, it will remain stupid.

But at the end of the day, I just have to accept the consequences and live with the results. Jazmine is no longer friends with me, and if that's her decision, I'm just going to have to take it as it is.

"BOYS! Get yall nigga asses down here!" Granddad's voice rang out from the living room.

I groaned in response and got up. I looked over to Riley's bed, and saw that he wasn't there. I assumed that he was in the bathroom. As I got out of my bed, I looked down to see a tissue underneath one of the shoes I wore yesterday. I picked up, chuckled at it, and threw it away to the trash can on my way out of the room.

As I walked into the living room, I saw Granddad sitting on the couch, with his crane in one hand, and the remote in the other. I looked at the TV to find out he was watching Livin' with Keisha. I shook my head and took a seat on the couch on his left side.

Soon after, Riley came into the room. "Aye, why you gotta yell like that? I was happily shitting!"

"Did you wipe?" Granddad asked.

" _Did I wipe_?" Riley repeated the question with disgust. "Of course I Did! Nigga, you gay!"

"Boy, shut the hell up and sit. I got to talk to you two." Granddad said. Riley sighed in frustration and sat down on the couch.

"What is it you got to talk to us about?" I asked.

"You," Granddad said towards me, "because Tom called me last night and told me what happened when you went over there yesterday. He also told me some shit about him and Sarah, but I didn't really care. And you," Granddad said, now towards Riley. He grabbed the remote and changed the channel to the news.

" _Witnesses and a red-headed Waitress said a table of three friends, two African American boys, and a white blonde haired girl, were enjoying their meals, until some shouting arose. Then, with a blink of an eye, one of the boys was on the floor, and then an all out brawl sprung, causing damage around the restaurant. After the fight, the blonde haired girl approached one of the boys, and ended whatever relationship they had. The boy then left the restaurant in a fit of rage, but not before tossing a necklace, which would later be identified as a locket necklace, revealed to be a picture of the blonde haired girl, and the cornrow headed boy when they were little."_ Reported the news lady.

"Oh shoot! I'm famous! See, it was only a matter of time before the streets knew the name of Riley Freeman, aka Young Reezy!" Riley said, while dancing.

"But they didn't even say your name during that report." I said.

Riley stopped whatever dance he was doing, to flip me off and sat right back down on the couch.

"Huey, I applaud you for doing the right thing and going over to talk to Jazmine. But are you okay?" Granddad asked me.

"I'm fine." I lied.

"No, you're not. Huey, I thought I told you that I was the only person who can tell whether you're lying or not." Granddad told me. It's true that only Granddad could be the only person who could see through my lie or not.

"Trust me Granddad, I'm fine."

"Listen Huey," Granddad began, "I don't know anything about what you and Jazzy talk about personally, but generally, I know that you two have been drifting apart as of late, and it's clearly evident based on what happened last night. I know you're hurt about it, but the best thing to do is to let the whole situation go for a while, just to give Jazmine time to recover, and to give you time to think about everything in the meantime, because it pains me to see both of y'all hurt." Granddad finished.

I thought about what he said, and he's actually right. Me and Jazmine have been fighting a lot, and it's really been annoying me too. I should just give her space and see if she will forget about this whole situation and be on good terms with me again. "You're right."

"And as for you," Granddad said, now directing Riley, "You're lucky I'm not beating ya ass with a steel belt right now boy, causing all of that ruckus on T.V, knowing how many white people watch it!"

"Not my fault! They started it!" Riley defended.

"Who?"

"Dat bitch nigga Caesar, and backstabbin' Cindy."

"Caesar got out of the hospital?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't be surprised if his punk ass ain't back in, only thing different now is that my ass ain't gonna be on that hospital again bed this time." Riley said, crossing his arms.

"Wait, you were in the hospital? When did this happen?" Granddad asked.

Riley's eyes went wide and I pinched the bridge of my nose. He basically snitched on himself. The entire room went silent for a few seconds, with Granddad staring at Riley without him looking back at Granddad.

"Boy…. "

"Well Granddad, you see…" Riley said, while nervously laughing and sliding down towards the end of the couch. I remained silent, even though I knew everything that happened.

In an instant, Riley sprung up from the couch and ran up the stairs. Granddad quickly chased after him, with his belt already in hand.

"Riley! Open this damn door and tell me why were you in the hospital!" I heard Granddad's voice above.

"No you old ass nigga!" Riley responded.

I shook my head and went into my own thoughts, repeating Granddad's words. I should really just stop focusing on Jazmine, because she pretty much wants nothing to do with me anymore. And if that's the case, why waste my time chasing after a girl who doesn't even want to be bothered with me anymore? It's time to drop whatever situation I have with Jazmine and start focusing on other things… it's what's best.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a belt whip from upstairs.

"OW!" Riley screamed. "How are you like 102 years old and you can still whip a belt like that?"

"Boy don't get smart with me!" Granddad said, whipping him again. "This time imma give you a reason to be in the hospital!"

"NO!" Riley shouted as I heard footsteps upstairs that implied Riley was running and Granddad was chasing after him.

I sighed and grabbed a book from the table. Those two will never change.

 **Riley's P.O.V**

Old ass, boney ass nigga. Saggy skin, double chin, triple chin ass nigga. Hurtin me and shit. One of these days imma grab that belt and set it on fire. Burn all of these niggas. After that nigga was done abusing me, I made my way out the house, knowing he prolly wasnt done and went to the bathroom to pee or take a shit or something. I decided to go across the street because I aint catch up with Thugnificent in a long ass time, since his ass works with UPS now.

I walked up to the gate of his house, and to my surprise, a tall black girl, who was hella thick, opened the gate.

"Uh, I'm lookin for Thugnificent." I said.

"He in the pool" The girl said and directed me in. When I walked in, what I saw shocked me. Thugnificent, in his pool, with his same crew, and about thirty women in bathing suits. If he gave up on being a rapper, and he's a UPS driver of all things, how is he getting all of these girls?

"AYE RILEY!" He called out to me. I made my way to him, passing all of the girls that were in the way. I even heard some of them say 'He's cute… he's so short but adorable… if he was eighteen, I wouldn't mind getting through with him.'

"Wassup Thugnificent!" I said, dapping him up in the process. I looked at the girls who were next to him, and he caught this and decided to introduce them.

"Shit, where are my manners? Riley this is my black bitch Precious, my white bitch Strawberry, my other fine white bitch Peaches, my second black bitch Tuesday, my Asian bitch Ling, my sexy Spanish bitch Maria, and the rest are other bitches who names I forgot but they got fat asses and big ass titties." He finished.

They all waved at me, and went back to their activities, which involved splashing each other with water and just chilling in their seats.

"So what brings you here lil nigga?" Thugnificent asked me.

"I just came to check up on you, ya feel me? Aint heard from you in a long ass time" I said.

"Shit, you aint wrong about that nigga. As you can see, I'm still living life to the fullest and illest, got all my bitches, still got my niggas, and got a ton of money to support me till I'm still in a casket nigga!" Thugnificent said.

"Aye, that shits tight. But how this all happen? Ain't you a UPS-"

"Uh, hey! How bout you girls have fun and make ya selves comfortable while I be right back to talk to my nigga real quick?" Thugnificent cut me off, as he got out of the water and led me into his house.

When I walked into his house, nothing changed. It looked the same as before, even the studio was still here. Wait, this nigga still has a studio?

"Riley, there's some shit you can't say around the entire block nigga." He said to me.

"So I can't say you a UPS driver?" I asked.

"Nah nigga, these bitches don't know that, they don't need to know that, and they never will know that." Thugnificent said.

I was still going to ask why, but a question came into my head. "How the hell is everything still here? Didn't the IRS come and take everything and shit?"

"Yeah, but when you got money, they give you everything back nigga. That's how I still got my platinum gold watch, my platinum gold toilet, and my platinum gold studio." He said, pointing towards the studio.

"You still rap?"

"Yep, but I'm not releasing shit until I get a good deal. That's how I got everything I got right now." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"See, the songs I dropped before were horrible and shit like that, so that's why I gave up all of that shit and started to be a UPS toy dummy and shit. But then, about eight months later, hella club and strip club owners found out that I stopped dropping music and shit, so they called my phone and asked to drop more, since apparently the majority of the songs they were playing were my songs, and niggas and bitches were feeling them and shit, because they always came to the club to listen to them so the club had a lot of niggas and bitches dancing to it, just going crazy and shit,"

"So, when they knew no songs were dropping, lesser people started coming to the clubs. So they called my phone asking to drop more music, but I rejected all of that shit. That was until one club owner started offering money for about three songs, and I'm talking big bucks, like 500K and shit like that. Then two more strip clubs called me and offered me the same for two more songs, and just like that, I started making music for their clubs and they got popular, they made me the face of their clubs, and the bitches just keep on coming nigga." Thugnificent finished.

"Dammnn! That's hella lit. So you don't drop mixtapes and singles no more?" Riley said.

"Nope, only club anthems every few months and then. I don't wanna go overboard making shit like that. Wanna hear a sample?"

"I'm down." I accepted.

We then walked to his studio and he played a song. "This song is called, 'Get wit it,' my first party anthem."

The beat started, and it sounded like a techno hype beat.

 _"Uh uh, let's Get Wit It!_

 _It's about to get hot!_

 _It's about to get live,_

 _Tell the DJ turn it up!_

 _Let's get hype!_

 _We go all night long!_

 _All the bitches line it up!_

 _Put ya ass on the floor!_

 _Get Wit It!_

 _Get Wit It!_

 _All the bitches line it up!_

 _Put ya ass on the floor!_

 _Get Wit It!_

 _Get Wit It!_

 _Aint no shame in trying!_

 _Work that ass on the pole!_

 _Get Wit It!"_

"That shit was horrible." I said. It was the worst thing I ever listened too, and I hear Huey bitching to me everyday.

"Nigga, it's a party anthem. Of course it's going to be shitty. The main point is to get the bitches dancing on the floor, who cares if it rhymes or not."

"Yeah, you right, but that was just... awful. You telling me that the clubs really pay for that shit?" I asked.

"Hell yeah, they don't even care. As long as it gets people into their clubs, it can be the worst song ever and they still can attract people, you feel me?" He said.

"Yeah, I guess. So you telling me those girls have idea you a UPS driver?"

"They not even curious."

"But there's a UPS truck in your drive way. How can they not even guess?" I asked.

"Because they dumb, that's how they work. They don't need to be curious, all they gotta do is look sexy and have a good time." Thugnificent said.

I shook my head and chuckled. "Well, I see you living the good life nigga."

"Yeah, you already know. But what's been up with you?" He asked me.

"Nothing really, just this girl got my mind fucked up and shit."

"Ahhhh shit. I was in your shoes too my nigga, but you know what I did? I said 'fuck it' and realized there's a bunch more females out there that can put up with a nigga like me and I won't gotta deal with bullshit. That's why I got all the bitches you feel me? Lemme get your mind off that girl you talkin about and lemme put you on with one of these girls." He said.

"Nigga im only Fifteen!" I said.

"So what? I aint say you gotta have kids with the bitches or nun like that, just get a good feel of how it is to have bitches nigga. Let me put you on with Precious." He said.

"Precious look like she got help from the doctor in about every part of her body." I said, observing her.

"So do half of these bitches, but they sure do know how to fuck good. Let's go nigga." Thugnificent said, leaving the house to walk towards the girls.

I thought about what Thugnificent said though. There are a lot of other girls out there, so I don't want to waste my time on Cindy. I could get a few bitches on my sleeve, that ain't no problem. But am I really ready to forget about Cindy that quick?

I looked out the door screen to see Thugnificent talking to Precious and pointing towards me. A few seconds later, she gestured her hand to come to her.

I sighed. Maybe I'll try and see how this 'having bitches' method will turn out. Judging by the looks of Thugnificents crew, who were surrounded by bitches and were looking like they were enjoying life to the fullest, I might like this.

* * *

 **A/N: Soooo, this was horrible I know lmaooo. But, if you read the A/N above, you'll know why. But I'm definitely gonna start focusing on this story now and start giving y'all more to read, instead of this short chapter, so just hang tight. In the meantime, I still want to hear what y'all gotta say, so them reviews... you know, start posting some.**

 **Until next time, pce!**


	19. Upcoming Weekend & Stall Trapped

**A/N: Back to back chapters that quick? Y'all know I couldnt let y'all down like that by updating 2 months later. But anyway, enjoy thiiiiss. Keep them reviewws coming, we almost at 100! Feedback, even predictions are accepted too.**

* * *

 **Huey's P.O.V**

"Great, a ticket. Thanks, Huey."

It was currently 6:50 AM & the school doors were going to open in ten minutes. Being the early bird that I am, I like to get to places early before something starts. And when I suspect I'm going to be late, I make an effort to get there as fast as I can, without worrying about any trouble I may cause.

"Well, you're the one let me drive your car." I said.

"He got you there." Gwen said.

"Well excuse me if I didn't anticipate him driving through a red light." Chris retorted.

"That old lady was just sitting there like she saw fireworks blast off into the sky, she was going to make us even more late." I justified.

"It was 6:42, the school starts at 7 AM, and the school was just around the corner." Heather said.

"Exactly, late. We're lucky we even got here before seven because of that cop." I said.

"Thank God he believed you were actually Eighteen and only gave us a ticket for Twenty-Five dollars. How did you even get that I.D.? You don't even have your license." Gwen asked me.

"My cousin makes fake . I asked him for a favor by making Huey an I.D too. Besides, I was being nice by letting him drive my car since he needs to practice anyway. What a terrible decision I made" Chris said.

"Be glad I didn't crash your car on purpose."

Recently, Granddad has been pushing me to practice driving and to get my license. He would always tell me and Riley that he's tired of us always ' _laying on couches'_ and ' _riding on his old ass legs',_ also stating, " _Y'all lucky y'all weren't alive back in my day. Niggas didn't even what relaxing, or being lazy was. If you sit for even a second, you get whipped. So I suggest you lazy niggas get up or you can get whipped by my steel belt."_ So I figured, why not practice driving to school with my friends? And if I potentially crash, it can be on school grounds so I can sue?

"Huey, why do you come so early? I could've been asleep still, letting my alarm go off and purposely letting it ring." Gwen said, with Heather and Chris agreeing.

"Because coming late makes you looks weak. Would you come late to an interview, a date, or to an appointment?" I asked.

"But those are once in a possible chance opportunities, so you can't miss those. School is an everyday, yearly thing. They even give us tardy limits." Heather said.

"No point in arguing. With Huey, you can't even argue because he finds some way to win." Chris said.

"It's the sad truth." Gwen agreed. "By the way, what are you guys doing this weekend?"

"My grandma on my dad's side , who hates my mom's side of the family, is coming to stay, which will most likely cause havoc." Chris answered.

"My dad wants to show me how a cow works, so he's having me deliver three baby cows since the farmer's sick." Heather answered.

"My Granddad is having a girl he met at the bar come to the house and is gonna lock me and Riley in our rooms so we don't screw up anything." I answered.

"Well I was wondering since it's my birthday Saturday, and I'm having a party, if you guys would come to it?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, no. I'll pass." Chris said, until Heather unexpectedly pinched him on the arm. "Ow! Okay, I'll go!"

Heather smiled victoriously and looked at Gwen. "You already know I'm going. Better than pulling baby cows out of wherever they come out from."

Gwen smiled and looked at me. "How about you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't do parties."

"Why not?" Gwen asked again.

"It's not like I'm going there to do anything."

"It's a party. All you're doing is having fun and socializing." Heather said.

"I can't socialize if I don't know anyone there, I only know you three."

"Yeah, worst case scenario: You get drunk." Chris said.

"Have you ever been drunk?" Gwen asked.

"No, but I seen how people look when they are drunk. My Granddad and neighbor Tom looked like they were killers the way their eyes were bloodshot and their eyes had bags."

"That's that extreme drunk. They probably chugged down eight bottles."

"Since when do you know about drinking so much?" I asked.

"When you live with alcoholics, you're knowledge becomes high and mighty about these things." Chris said, initially gloating.

"Whatever." Gwen said, now directing me. "Can you at least think about it? I want all of my closest friends there. And since you three are my closest friends, that applies to only you three." Gwen said.

I thought about what she said. We are really her only closest friends. Even one of us not showing up will hurt her. And it's not like this party will essentially kill me. I guess I could loosen up and have a little fun once and a while.

"I'll think about it."

Gwen smiled as the doors of the school opened and we all walked in. By then, more and more students began approaching the school in their parents cars, school buses, and them walking.

* * *

With the exception of Gwen, we all had the same homerooms. Gwen waved goodbye to us as we waved back, and we went to our homerooms. When we got there, it was, as expected, empty. We were the only persons there, not even the teacher was there yet. When we all took our seats, Heather and Chris both turned to glare at me.

"What?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Look around, Huey. Do you see any signs of life?" Heather asked rhetorically. She then grabbed her notebook where she writes music lyrics, pulled out her iPod and putting her earphones in, and began writing. "While we wait, I might as well past the time."

"While she's in her own world," Chris said, turning to me. "Check this out."

He then tossed me a brochure about a city protest happening later today about the city tearing down one of the cities libraries to build a mini mall. If this isn't a waste of public money, then I don't know anymore.

"Can you believe it? A mini mall? Like this city doesn't have enough mini malls already. If people can't even read, how can they read the tags on the items to even buy whatever they want? People are getting dumber and dumber by the day." Chris said.

"Why are you giving me this?" I asked.

"I already got Heather to agree to come with me to protest against this, I want you to come too."

"Is this your sort of 'date' with her?" I asked.

"Man, shut up. It's not even like that. Are you in or not?" He asked.

"Nah, I gave up on that life years ago." I answered.

"Why?"

"Eh, I'm retired."

"Just because you're retired, doesn't mean you still can't let your opinion be known." Chris said.

"Okay, tell you what. I'll go for five minutes. If I get bored, I'm going home." I said.

"Deal." He said as we both shook on it. After about two minutes, more students began filing in. More specifically, some of the cheerleading squad came in and took their seats in the front row. As they sat down, they didn't even notice us in the back and began talking as if they didn't see anything.

"So, what's the plan for this weekend?"

"Well, Craig invited me to his house to 'chill', but I know he just wants to have sex with me."

"Girl, you better make him work for it. Don't be so easy with him."

"Yeah, the same guy that used that 'chill' reason with me, all he wanted was to see me naked. I mean, of course he saw it, but I didn't just go straight to his house and got naked. It took a long time."

"I hate when guys think we're so easy."

I rolled my eyes as nothing they were talking about seemed interesting and I pulled out my book and began reading. That was until they said something that caught both me and Chris' ear.

"I'm going to Gwen's party."

Me and Chris quickly turned to each other. Chris immediately tapped Heather and she took her earphones out. She was about to say something until Chris quickly shushed her and pulled her to where me and Chris were sitting and pulled our books up to cover us and began listening closely.

"Who's that?"

"It's this girl that invited me, it seems like fun."

"Are you talking about that short black girl that's in our Pre-Calculus class?"

"Yeah, her. She seemed really friendly so I just decided 'why not?'"

"Please, don't down yourself with these social outcasts."

The cheerleader had a hurt look on her face when that was said to her. "How am I downing myself?"

"We're cheerleaders, so we run this school. We can't even be seen socializing with half of these people, let alone go to a lame party they invite us too."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with being nice! Even Jazmine's going."

My ears lit up as I discovered this. Why is Jazmine going?

"Why is she going?"

"Because Jazmine said she was there for her when she was performing at the Talent Show, so she figured she could owe her one by going to her party at least. But I heard from Misty that the only reason she's going is because she wants to find a man, since her last one treated her poorly."

"So basically she's going just to be a hoe."

"You know, you shouldn't be in any position to call another girl a hoe. Considering the vast majority of the football team has had a piece of you." The cheerleader said, who was defending Jazmine, as she got up and walked out of the class. "Anyway, I have class to get too. Tata."

When she walked out of the class, Heather and Chris turned to me with shocked faces, almost matching the amount of shock I had on my face. We were about to speak when one of the cheerleaders, who got checked, began speaking.

"No the hell she didn't."

"Dang, I didn't know she had it in her."

"You know what, ladies? Cancel your weekend plans."

"For what?"

"We're going to that party. I'm not letting that bitch leave with a smart comment like that. I'll personally ruin her at that party, and I'll ruin that little girls party too. And since we on the subject, I'll ruin Jazmine at that party too, lowering herself below the food chain like that. They'll see what I got planned for them."

When the cheerleaders finished talking, we put our books down and began whispering.

"She's going to try to sabotage Gwen's party." Heather whispered.

"See, this is exactly why I didn't want to go. There's always problems at these sort of things, or something regrettable but uncontrollable happens." I said.

"Well, life has risks. This is what you got to do. Now you definitely should go because if anything happens, you can stop it." Chris said.

"What am I, a bodyguard or something?"

"Nope. Someone who knows how to fight."

Heather decided to butt in and interrupt our short dispute. "Why don't we go and alert Gwen about this first, before we even begin thinking about Huey playing the black knight role."

We all agreed and began standing up, until more and more students began filing in with the teacher on their tails, signaling the class was about to start.

"After class." Chris sighed as we all sat back down.

* * *

It was after class and we were all trying to find Gwen. Forgetting that Gwen's class was downstairs, we went upstairs for a split second and quickly came down. When we went downstairs, we overheard a few students, who could be ranked as the non-popular kids, talking about Gwen's party. They were all looking forward to going, saying things like 'I can't wait', or 'It's going to be fun'. I rolled my eyes and proceeded to find her.

By the looks of it, it seems like Gwen told everybody she at least talks too because the entire hallway was talking about it, all with positive acclaim. It sickens me how it's this many people going, and I've only spoken to a hand few of them. But, at the same time, what choice do I have?

After what seemed like centuries, we found Gwen talking to one of her friends. When she spotted us, she left her friend to approach us.

"Hey girl!" Heather greeted.

"Hey! Can you believe how many people are actually going? I never expected this many." Gwen said.

"Yeah, that's amazing! This party is going to be really fun!" Heather said.

Chris then elbowed Heather softly on her arm. Heather looked at him for a second, then picked up the hint on why he elbowed her.

"What I meant to say was; we have something to tell you."

"What?"

"Did you invite any cheerleaders?" I asked, butting into the conversation.

"I only invited Jazmine and this nice cheerleader named Chloe who had a nice conversation with me last week." She answered.

"Well, some more cheerleaders are going too." Chris said.

"Why?"

"Because that cheerleader Chloe pissed off the leader I think? And they were talking about they're going to ruin her, Jazmine, and you."

When we told Gwen this, she had a surprised face. We assumed that she was sucking what we said to her in, and was trying to find a solution.

"Well, let them come. I never liked those snobby cheerleaders anyway, so this gives me another reason to beat the hell out of them if it comes down to it." Gwen said.

When she said this, it surprised us now. We never seen Gwen as the type to welcome drama and to gradually accept the chance to get into a fight...

Okay, wrong.

Heather and I know about how Gwen can fight, but neither me or Chris have seen her in an actual fight. Only Heather has when she was jumped by a few seniors and Gwen saved her.

"Well, now I'm definitely going. I want to see Gwen in action." Chris started throwing hand gestures that simulates fighting.

"Chris, stop. I don't condone violence at all. But it is technically trespassing since they technically weren't invited, but still." Heather said.

"Please, I'll handle myself. I don't start unnecessary drama with petty females." Gwen said. Now she was directing me. "Are you still coming or no?"

Now, I have two choices. One, stay at home and hear Granddad banging his bed against the door with some girl he's having over. Also hearing Riley and his usual shenanigans would bother me beyond limit. Or two, go to the party, even though I don't know anyone besides five people there, and only four of them I'll be talking too, and I'll most likely be outside anyway just sitting until it's okay for me to leave, while seeing what goes down.

"Whatever, I'll go."

Gwen and Heather both screamed softly in excitement, and Chris just smirked at me. I rolled my eyes at all three of them. That was then the bell rang and since we all had the same class, we all went together.

This weekend was going to be a quite interesting weekend. Maybe the most interesting one I've had in a while. Who knows what could happen? I just hope it wasn't a complete waste of my time.

* * *

 **Riley's P.O.V**

"Riley... Riley wake up."

I groaned in response.

"Riley, wake up nigga."

I groaned again in response.

"NIGGA, WAKE UP!"

I then felt fingers pierce into the side of my stomach, making me jump up and fall out of my seat to the ground, fully waking me up. I looked around to find an empty class, but D'Angelo standing next to me.

"What the fuck, nigga? What was that for?" I asked, rubbing my side.

"Class was over and you was just snoozing it up." D'Angelo said. "Oh, and the teacher left you this."

He then handed me a detention slip. I had to report to it this afternoon, or I'll have it again for an extra hour tomorrow. I crumbled it up and threw it away.

"What period is it?" I asked while D'Angelo helped me up.

"Gym, and you know how bitchy coach gets when we're late." He replied.

Both of us sighed.

"Well, let's come up with some excuse." I said.

"Hmm, grab that detention slip." He instructed me. I picked up and uncrumbled it.

"What are you gonna do with it?" I asked.

He then grabbed a marker and crossed out the reasoning for my detention and wrote 'Defended himself from a fight, but sent the student to the hospital.'

"You think he'll believe that?" I asked.

"Well I did write it in cursive. Any teacher will believe anything if it's written in cursive." D'Angelo said, putting the marker in his bag.

"Great, let's go then." I said.

* * *

When we got to gym doors, we already heard the coach yelling in his usual 'motivational' voice. We didn't know whether he was instructing the class, or if he was just flat out pissed about something. Either way, I started having second thoughts about going in immediately. I thought about just waiting for a few minutes until he's done speaking at least. Clearly, me and D'Angelo weren't on the same page because he opened the door.

For that, I facepalmed myself.

Everyone in the room turned to face the both of us. Mainly D'Angelo because he was in front and I was hiding behind him.

"WESTBROOK! FREEMAN! IS THERE A REASON AS TO WHY YOU'RE SO LATE?" The coach shouted.

"Uh, Riley got into a fight so I had to separate him." D'Angelo answered.

"A FIGHT! ONE OF MY STARS FIGHTING?" The couch shouted.

"It was self-defense!" I falsely justified.

D'Angelo then gave the fake detention slip to the coach. The coach looked through it a couple of times to make sure nothing looked fake, or misleading. A few seconds later, he looked at me.

"Are you sure it was in self-defense, Freeman?"

"Positive."

He looked at me and D'Angelo to see if we were going to crack under his stares, but our faces remained straight, without moving once.

"Okay, hurry up and go change to your gym attire then." He instructed us.

We quickly went to one of the benches near us and began switching into running shoes, as we were already wearing the basic attire; Gym Shorts & a White T-Shirt.

"Okay, class," The coach began speaking again, "today we have a new student. Her name is Miss Tamara Johnson."

Once her name was said, me and D'Angelo quickly lifted up our heads to look at her. She was wearing a black sports bra with black yoga pants and red Nike running shoes,with her hair in a pony-tail. It's a good thing I know about hormones because I quickly got them just by looking at her curves too...

"That doesn't mean start drooling over her! She don't want none of you. She is willingly open to join our daily regimen here at the gym, and she is glady welcomed here." The coach finished as everyone began to warmly welcome her.

Our gym class isn't that diverse. There are fifteen guys and only six girls here. The coach varies our activities based on the mood he's in, or because of the girls. He prohibits the girls to lift up heavy weights or to even play football with us because of how aggressive we become.

After the warm welcoming, everybody began stretching to prepare for what ever activity coach has planned for us. Except the girls because they were talking to Tamara.

"Looking a little too hard, aren't you?"

D'Angelo's words knocked me out of what I was thinking and I blushed for a quick second.

"Nigga, shut up! I'm just shocked because I never seen her actually appeal out like that."

"You tryna call her sexy, aren't you?" He asked.

My eyes went wide. "No! Damn, I can't be amazed now?" I tried to defend.

"You amazed at her ass too, since you was looking at it?" He said. I pushed him out of his stretching position and onto the floor.

A few seconds later, Tamara came running towards us. She observed D'Angelo on the floor.

"You can't be sleeping or resting in gym, D'Angelo."

D'Angelo got up and brushed himself off. "Yeah well, Riley saw things in a different way."

"You know I saw you sleeping last period." Tamara told me.

"What? And you didn't even wake me up?" I said, continuing to stretch.

"I was going too, but that was when Ms. Burns was already writing you a detention slip. Then when someone else tried to wake you up, she gave them detention too. I wasn't gonna take that risk." She answered honestly and I guess I could respect that.

"Man, thats cold. Too bad I'm not going."

"You do know she'll just give you another extra hour tomorrow, right?" She asked.

"Let that bitch give me all the hours she wants. I aint goin for shit." I answered.

Tamara shook her head and smiled. She then looked around to observe the class.

"Why is everyone stretching?"

"Coach on his bitch mood." D'Angelo said. Looking at confused expression Tamara had on, he explained further. "See, when coach is not on his bitch mood, he lets us whatever we want because he's in a good mood. But when he's in a bad mood, aka bitch mood, he makes us do laps or other activities that have nothing to do with the class agenda."

"Oohh," Tamara understood. "So are we running laps?"

"MAGGOTS, I WANT TEN LAPS AROUND THIS ENTIRE GYM. AND YOU LOSE, IM MARKING YOU DOWN A GRADE." Coach said from his office.

"I guess so." I said. When everybody finished stretching after the coach said that, we began to do our laps. Everyone took this time to socialize and talk.

"Y'all hear about this party thats happening Saturday?" Tamara said, running the same pace as me and D'Angelo.

"I heard some of the Sophomores talking about it earlier but I didn't pay attention to it that much. They said that they can't wait for it and all of that was the last thing I heard." D'Angelo answered.

"Yeah, it's for this girl named Gwen. She must really know how to plan for parties since almost everyone knows about it." Tamara said.

That name rung a bell. I heard it from somewhere but I'm trying to where. Then it kicked in, the talent show. "I know her. She's a friend of my bitch ass brother. I met her during the talent show here."

"Is there anyone you don't know, celebrity?" D'Angelo asked me.

"I know alot of people, including your bitches. They left their number numbers for me." I snickered.

"Considering I don't have bitches, you must be keeping blank phone numbers, which doesn't surprise me." D'Angelo countered back.

"Anyway nigga," I said, declaring myself the victor, "I'm going to that party."

"What?" D'Angelo & Tamara asked simultaneously.

"Think about it, a high school party. Bound to have Sophomores, Juniors, and Seniors. In other words, The football squad, the cheerleading squad, the Jocks, and bitches. Also known as the people who are at the top of the food chain. We are at the bottom because all people think of us as are only freshmen. This gives us a chance to rank ourselves high so we can be known and shit. Not to add there's going to be liquor and weed too." I explained.

"Ight, fuck it. I'm down." D'Angelo said.

"Yeah, count me in too." Tamara followed soon after.

"Alright, shits golden. Now the way its gonna play out is-"

"FREEMAN, AN EXTRA THREE LAPS FOR YOU!" The coach yelled.

"WHAT? THATS SOME MO BULLSHIT! WHAT DID I DO?" I yelled back.

"OKAY, LET'S MAKE IT FIVE LAPS, SINCE YOU DON'T AGREE WITH MY TEACHING SKILLS!" The coach fired back.

"SKILLS? NIGGA YOU ACTING LIKE YOU A DAMN MILITARY SOLDIER TO-" My sentence was cut because D'Angelo and Tamara quickly covered my mouth.

"Riley, if you don't stop arguing back, he's going to take it out on all of us." D'Angelo told me.

"It's alright, sir, he'll do the laps." Tamara told the coach. The coach then went back into his office and slammed the door. After he went into his office, D'Angelo and Tamara removed their hands from my mouth. I decided to have the last word.

Bitch ass, depressed ass, fat blob ass nigga."

* * *

The day was over, all of the students could gradually leave school, and enjoy the nice, bright day. All except for the principal, the teachers, me, D'Angelo and Tamara. Us three were currently hiding in the staff bathroom so Ms. Burns wouldn't find us.

"I get why we're hiding and all, but why do we have to hide too?" Tamara asked, indicating her and D'Angelo.

"Because Ms. Burns seen your faces, so you're accompanying me in my escape." I answered.

"You had to run into the bathroom though?" D'Angelo asked.

"There was a dead end. It was either this or hop out the window. You pick which one sounds non-deadly." I answered.

"Man, that was so funny how fast she ran after us when she saw us." Tamara said.

"I've never seen her run in my life. She could try out for the olympics." D'Angelo said. We all chuckled.

"What happens if she catches us?" She asked.

"They won't catch us. Knowing her, Burns never uses the bathroom after school. She always uses it during class, which is why we always end up cheating off other people for answers." I said.

"That may be true, but-" Tamara stared, but stopped when we heard heel footsteps.

"I'm just going to wash my hands real quick." The voice, which was confirmed to be Ms. Burns, said.

All of our eyes turned wide and we quickly ran into the stalls. Since there was two, Tamara went into the second stall and me and D'Angelo went into the first ones. We all climbed on the toilet and kept our heads down so it wasn't visible. When Ms. Burns came in, we were all silent and didn't make a noise.

Ms. Burns turned the water on and started humming a song for a few moments. We figured it would only be a matter of seconds that she would dry her hands and leave. That was until a second teacher came in.

"Hey Sheryl!" The teacher, whose name was Mrs. Richards, greeted.

"Oh, hi Joan!" Ms. Burns greeted back.

"How have you been recently?"

"I've been fine. Trying to find where Riley ran off with these two other students who I didn't get a clear view of, because he's trying to skip my detention. How about you?"

D'Angelo glared at me, and I can almost tell by instinct that Tamara was too.

"Well thats nice. But our boss has been sending me lovenotes recently, thinking I don't know what he's planning."

"Ugh, you too? He sent me flowers and drove two other teachers home and tried to go in their homes but sadly got rejected."

"If he keeps up with this act, I'm quitting."

"Agreed." Said Ms. Burns.

Good, I hope you quit bitch. Then we wouldn't be playing Tom and Jerry like we are right now.

"This was a nice chat, but I have to use the toilet." Mrs. Richards said.

"Oh of course, I'll speak with you later." Ms. Burns said.

Me and D'Angelo's eyes went wide and we began to sweat. We heard footsteps approaching our stall. This made us even more sweatier. Me and D'Angelo looked at each other but couldn't do anything. There was no way out. Her hand touched the stall door, alreadying about to push it.. Until...

Ms. Burns, Ms. Richards, someone is trying to break into your car." A boy said.

"What!" They both said simultaneously said.

"Yep, I was just going to the bathroom when I saw two thugs with a hammer breaking the windows." The boy said.

Ms. Burns and Ms. Richards quickly ran out of the bathroom to the location of their cars.

"Alright, they gone guys. Come out."

Tamara was the first one out as she thanked the boy, followed by me and D'Angelo.

"How did you know we were in here?" I asked.

"Tamara sent me a text saying that we were trapped in the teachers bathroom by them and needed me to make an excuse to get them out of here and to get yall free." He answered.

"How do yall know each other?" D'Angelo asked.

"We actually met during the first day of school because we came together and just became friends. My name is Josh, by the way." Josh was a white kid who was a little chubby, and had a bowl cut.

"I'm Riley and this is D' for the save, and thanks Tamara. We were inches away from getting caught."

"I could tell by how much you guys are sweating." Josh observed the sweat on all of our foreheads.

"We should get going before they realize no one's breaking into their car and starts to put two and two together." D'Angelo said.

"Right." The rest of us said, and we began to go to the exit.

"Thanks again, Josh! I owe you one!" Tamara said before we left through the exit.

* * *

"Well, that was actually fun." Tamara said, panting as we made it to the end of the street.

"I'll say. Chalk that up for another one of Riley's stunts where we almost got in trouble." D'Angelo said.

"Hey, at least we didnt nigga." I said.

"Shit, thanks to me." Tamara said.

"Yeah, that was good thinking T-Murph." I quickly covered my mouth after I said that.

"T-Murph? That's a new nickname, never heard of that one before." Tamara said.

There's a reason why she never heard it before, it's because im thd only person to ever use it, for only one person.

"Yeah, ignore that nickname. I don't know where it came from."

"You sure? I actually like it?" Tamara said, smiling.

I smiled myself when she smiled. I quickly found out what I was doing and stopped myself and switched the topic.

"So we all set for Saturday?"

"Yep." D'Angelo said, acknowleding why Riley changed thd subject fast. "We should bring our own empty bottles too."

"Why?"

"Because there's bound to be tons of people bting liquor and shit. That means we can pour some of our own in our own bottles and still get drunk afterwards." He explained.

"That doesn't sound bad to be honest." I agreed.

"We bringing actual water bottles or like those big ass liquor bottles?" Tamara asked.

"Eh, either one works. Don't really matter." D'Angelo said.

"Great. Well, I gotta get home before my mom spazzes out on why I wasn't home on time last time." Tamara said.

"Yeah, imma go get some rest before I hit the court tonight. You in, Riley?" D'Angelo asked.

"Shit, I'm down. Ight then ill catch y'all later." I said. We all said our goodbyes and made our way to our homes.

Today was a twist and turn of events, honestly. But nothing compares to what I called Tamara. She really is becoming the new Cindy to me, because what I'm doing with her is usually the stuff I do with Cindy. I know me and Cindy aren't on good terms, and probably won't be for who knows how long? But I would never disrespect the sacred nicknames.

But I got to admit, T-Murph sounded pretty cool when I said it.

* * *

 **A/N: Daaaamn, that party looks like its going to be crazy as hell. Who knows what might happen? Thats up for me to type, and for you guys to read. But yeah, hope this chapter didnt disappoint, hope you liked my Riley adventure, I hope you liked this chapter in general because I just want to you guys to be engaged into it. But yeah, 100 reviews are just around the corner, lemme hear your feedback and what you THINK you might see in the next chapter. Just gimme a prediction.**

 **But until then, peaceee**


	20. Party time, nigga!

**A/N: I'm back lol. College started so yeah that's why I haven't been updating. Also, I realized I made a mistake last chapter. That cheerleader that invited Gwen, then was asked if she was black, I meant to say she was white. Gwen & Heather are white, and Chris is black. But yeah, it's party time! Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I'll be back with more soon.**

* * *

 ***Huey's P.O.V***

Today's the day of the party. Today is the day where drama, no doubt, is going to arise. With all of the cheerleaders petty drama, and the fact that nearly the entire school is going, it's sure to be a treat. I still do not, in any circumstance, want to go. But then if I don't, I would have to hear an earful from Heather, Chris, and especially Gwen about it.

But we are currently at the supermarket. We, as in Me, Riley and Granddad. Granddad's buying us groceries because he got invited to spend the night at this model's house. How Granddad continues to find these ladies bewilders me, and how these ladies continue to fall for an old man bewilders me even more.

Anyway, he's buying us groceries because he knows he won't be home until the following morning, and doesn't want us to starve because there's almost always no food at home. What he doesn't know is, and I'm speaking for myself, that I'm not going to be home tonight.

"Alright, you two go and get what you want that will keep you at least living until I come back tomorrow. And I'm talking two boxes of cereal, and milk." Granddad told us.

"Shouldn't we buy food for the entire week, or the entire month? There's barely any food in the house at all, and I guarantee you both of the cereal boxes will be empty before you even come home tomorrow, especially with the person who eats everything in the house anyway." I said, directing it towards Riley.

"Nigga, shut up. I don't eat everything in the house."

"Riley, Granddad bought groceries last month and it didn't even last a week. And I know that Granddad and I wouldn't eat all of that."

"That don't mean nun."

"We ordered pizza four boxes of pizza two weeks ago and I found three of those boxes under your bed."

"I was hungry as hell, that don't count!"

"You have a load of candy in your pockets, which you stole from Granddad's candy jar."

"What! Boy, what did I tell you about touching my jar?" Granddad yelled, attempting to hit Riley. Riley avoided his attack and quickly ran into one of the aisles. Granddad ultimately decided not to chase him.

"Anyway, so why can't we buy groceries for the month?" I asked again.

"Do you have 'buy groceries for the month' money? As I thought, no. Now stop wasting time and go get the milk while your dumbass brother gets the cereal." Granddad told me.

I sighed and went to go get the milk with no argument and waited in line, waiting for Granddad and Riley.

After a few, unnecessary minutes, Granddad & Riley came. Riley was carrying a box of Honey Nut Cheerios, and Fruit Loops, while Granddad was holding a gallon of orange juice.

"Y'all little niggas better not touch my OJ again, 'for I tie both of yall hairs together, and use you both as a yo-yo." Granddad told the both of us.

Riley mumbled swear words and we moved up in the line. We were all greeted poorly by the cashier who was black, had red hair, and looked to be around Granddad's age. By the frown on her face, she looked like she didn't want to be at work, or just be alive.

"How may I help you three?" The cashier asked.

"Yeah, we would like to purchase these items." Granddad answered.

"Why would she ask? Why didn't this nigga just put the food on the conveyor belt? This ain't McDonald's." Riley whispered to me.

Granddad then put the food on the conveyor belt and the cashier began scanning them. Granddad must have not been looking at the prices of these foods, and I can already anticipate the reaction he's going to get.

"Okay, that will be $44.17." The cashier said.

Granddad instantly raised his eyes. "Fifty-five fucking dollars? For only four things?"

"Well, many grocery stores are going through an inventory shortage because of Manufacturers demanding more money from every supermarket. Since the managers are being stubborn, and won't pay more, the Manufacturers are not serving anyone until they pay up. So in order for us to not go broke, we have to raise the prices." The cashier explained.

"Well that's a load of bullshit and I'm not paying extra for only four items that are worth bullshit!" Granddad shouted.

The security guard came over because of the shouting he heard. "What's the problem?"

"I'll tell yo the problem, _officer._ This store is trying to bullshit an old man's money by raising the prices of these ridiculous items that'll barely fill me up for a week! I did not serve in the civil war just to get screwed like this!" Granddad fought.

"Civil war? Nigga, since when did you serve-" Riley said, but I quickly put my hand over his mouth and shook my head at him.

"I already told him about why the prices went high, but he don't wanna listen to me so, what can I do?" The cashier told the officer.

"What you can do is give me the appropriate price for this. $12." Granddad said.

"Sir, if you can't pay the original price, then I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The officer said.

"Leave?" Granddad chuckled. "I'm not moving an inch."

"Come on Granddad, it's really not worth it. Let's just go." I tried to convince him.

"Nope, I ain't moving jack shit until I pay $12." Granddad stubbornly said.

"Then you leave me with no other choice." The officer said as he then grabbed Granddad's arms. Granddad quickly pulled his arm back. The officer tried to grab his arm again but Granddad accidentally hit him in the face trying to pull away. Everyone's eyes went wide as the officer began to pull out his nightstick, ready to strike Granddad for resisting.

As the officer began to swing, I quickly saved Granddad by grabbing the nightstick before it hit him. The officer and I played tug a war until he eventually kicked me in my stomach and grabbed the nightstick. He began charging at me and swung his nightstick, but I quickly dodged it. I grabbed some magazines that was near the cashier and threw them at the cop. He dodged a couple but some hit him. I then grabbed a starburst pack, quickly opened it, then threw all of it at him. Each one of them connected, impacting mostly his face so he was distracted temporarily. Granddad used this moment to tell Riley what to do.

"Riley, go put what we have in a bag and quickly get some more stuff. When you're finished, grab your brother and meet me at the car." Granddad said and Riley nodded.

Riley ran to the cashier. "Unless you want some starbursts in your face, move the fuck out of the way bitch."

The cashier quickly backed away with fright and Riley began bagging our items and ran to get some others. Meanwhile, I was still dealing with the cop. He brought out his taser and began darting towards me. Every attempt he had to taze me, I dodged and kept backing up as he continued to move closer. The closer and closer he got, the more I moved back. I didn't even notice that I was backing up into the red-headed cashier. With one final attempt, he tried to taze me again but this time I completely moved out of the way. Instead of the taser hitting me, it hit the cashier.

She fell down and was shaking in shock. The officer looked at her in shock of what he did. I used this window of distraction to grab his arm, and to use his own taser against him by making him tase his arm and falling to the floor. When this happened, Riley had already come back with the groceries and we both quickly ran to the car with Granddad already in it. Without any questions, as soon as we both got in the car, Granddad immediately pressed on the gas and sped out of the parking lot and went the route to our home.

"Phew! I told y'all the white man ain't putting us down." Granddad said.

"Granddad, you barely did anything except wait in the car, most likely hitting on old ass ladies, while me and Huey did the dirty work." Riley said.

"Hey, remind me who's driving boy? And if I was to stay in there, you know damn well my old legs can't run no more. I'll barely make it out the store before I end up falling and busting my ribcage." Granddad said. Riley then started to chuckle.

"You know, Granddad, all of what we did wasn't necessary." I said.

"Boy, stop bitchin'." Granddad said.

"Yeah, stop bitchin'." Riley followed after, chuckling. I sighed and shook my head. Why do I even bother?

"And it was too necessary." Granddad said. "If the army veterans heard about these prices, what do you think they would've done?"

"Pay the bill? Simply complain about it?" I answered.

"Not act like complete niggas?" Riley followed.

"Y'all not helping! Point is, I stood up for my fellow brothers who despise over priced food."

"And all you got out it was Cereal, Milk and Orange Juice."

"Boy hush up!"

* * *

When we got home, Granddad immediately pulled us into the living room and sat us both down and stood in front of the TV.

"Alright, listen up. I'm going to spend the night, and get laid, at this model's house. You two, under no circumstances, are to break my house, open the door for anybody, and to sneak out to go to some party."

Both Riley and I nodded, even though I'm actually going out to this party. It's not sneaking out if he's not here.

"And if I come back and find one thing broken, or a million bullets on the floor, I'm gonna beat you two so bad you'll look like gasping fishes." Granddad threatened. Everyday he comes up with some new metaphor that blows me away.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang and Riley went to get it. "Granddad, it's that sexy model who's waaaaaay out of your league!"

Granddad got up, whacked Riley in the head and greeted the model.

"Peaches, meet my two Grand kids, Riley and Huey." Peaches was a tall, 5'11 dark skin female with blond curls. She had the body and curves that would make any man drool over her.

"Peaches? Do her parents not love her?" Riley whispered to me but Granddad somehow heard it.

"Riley!" Granddad yelled and Riley immediately kept his mouth shut.

"This is a nice house." Peaches said, observing her surroundings.

"Ah, great, here we go. She's already plotting on what to steal from this old man. Hoes are hoes." Riley said.

Granddad grabbed a couch pillow and launched it at Riley, hitting him in his face and making him fall down.

"You will show peaches some respect boy, or I'll force the respect on you with my belt." Granddad threatened.

Riley whispered, "Old ass nigga," but only I was able to hear it.

"Let me go and get my stuff. I'll be back. You two better not scare her away." Granddad said to Riley & I and went upstairs.

Peaches sat in Granddad's single chair in the living room, while Riley and I sat on the couch next to her. The room was silent, primarily because I was reading a book, Peaches was texting on her phone, and Riley was staring at Peaches.

After a minute and thirty seconds passed, Riley finally broke the silence. "So, Peaches, imma just come out direct. Why you going after our Granddad for? He ain't gonna be ya suga daddy if that's what you thinkin'."

"Riley!" I said, smacking him upside the head.

"OW! What? I can't be curious?" Riley asked, rubbing his head.

"I like your Granddad. He's really sweet and makes me laugh and talks about how nice my boobies look!" Peaches said.

"So the nigga already hit. I'm proud and shocked." Riley said.

"The fact he's able to 'hit' anything at his age is shocking to me." I said. "Do you even know how old he is?"

"Yeah, like really old." Peaches answered.

I rolled my eyes. _Granddad sure knows how to pick his girls._

"So, how does it feel like when he's down there? Does it feel like a dog's face when it sags or a small hairy tree branch?" Riley asked.

I felt so disgusted by the question that a quick image of what he said popped up in my head and made me even more disgusted.

"Well, other then the fact that his hair is pretty much all white, he's not a bad person during sex." Peaches answered.

Both Riley and I made a disgusted face after her comment. "So you don't care that it's probably dandruff?"

Peaches thought about this. "Hmm, it probably is dandruff. Well, I'll just tell clean myself afterwards."

"What if you catch an STD?" I asked.

"Can't catch what I already have. Nothing new." Peaches shrugged.

Both Riley and I were shocked. "You have an STD and you're still sleeping around with men? An old man to be exact?" I asked.

"He's aware that I have it. Besides, he says he's near death anyway, like three or four years. Anything he catches won't matter because he's almost at the end."

"Ight, that's hella true, but damn hoe you nasty." Riley said. "How many other people have you slept with?"

"Sweetie, I'm a model. Take a guess." She answered.

Riley was left dumbfounded and was about to ask another question until Granddad came downstairs, dragging a suitcase behind him.

"Did these two cause you any problems?" Granddad asked Peaches while eyeing us both, mostly Riley.

"No, none at all." Peaches answered, to me and Riley's surprise.

Granddad was still eyeing us, as if he did not believe her. Peaches got up from her chair and grabbed Granddad by his arm. "We should get going. Livin' with Keisha comes on tonight."

"Did these two cause you harm?" Granddad asked Peaches while eyeing us, mostly Riley.

"Oh, that's right." Granddad said, approaching the door with Peaches. "Boys, once again, do not fuck up my house when I'm gone. There's fifty dollars in the jar in the cabinet in case you need it. Do not invite anybody here, and do not leave this house either. I'll be back by noon tomorrow."

"Granddad, we got this! We're older and maturer now." Riley said, walking towards them.

"You? Maturer? What have you been eating lately?" Granddad sarcastically asked

"Just the sweet sandwich of mature. Watch, your house is gonna be spotless."

"Yeah, whatever boy. Bye." Granddad said, opening the door and walking out. Peaches waved us both goodbye and followed Granddad.

Riley waited until they were out the driveway and down the street until he closed the door. "Well, I'll see you later."

I raised my eyebrow. "And where are you going?"

"Your friend Gwen's party. Some of my girls been asking me to go, so imma just go and get lit." Riley said.

"You are not going to her party." I said.

"And why not?"

"First of all, it's a Junior and Senior party. Meaning, they'll be alcohol and weed there. Second, I don't need my friends to know how much of a clown you act, other than that one time at the talent show."

"But your friends still technically know me. And, for your information, you know I smoke and drink anyway so what's the point?"

"They're carding people by age too. If you don't have an I.D that states you're over Seventeen, you can't get in. And I know for a fact you don't have one." I said.

"I do too, nigga. Here."

Riley pulled out his card and handed it to me. The card had his picture on it, but under the fake name, 'Riley Manuel Hill.' The card stated he was Eighteen, and listed a fake date of birth, which is three years before his actual date of birth.

"Huuh? Pretty convincing right?" Riley said smiling.

I had to admit to myself that it was pretty convincing, but I'm still sticking by what I said. "You're still not going."

"That's not fair! So what am I supposed to do all night then?" He asked.

"I'm sure you'll figure that out." I said, tossing him back his card.

"Man, yous a punk! Fine, I'll find some other shit to do." Riley said, walking back up to his room.

I rolled my eyes and was about to go back to reading, until my phone started buzzing. I picked it up and it was an unread message from Gwen saying, "I hope you're getting dressed or at least in the shower."

I rolled my eyes and went upstairs with my book to get ready. I'm just ready to get this night over with.

* * *

After taking about forty minutes to shower and get ready, I was on my way out the house. Before leaving, I made sure Riley was not leaving the house. He was upstairs video calling some girl I assume was going to the party. I went to the jar and took twenty dollars just in case I get hungry or who knows. For this party, I wasn't wearing anything too dressy. I just put on ripped jeans, timbs, and an unbuttoned red plaid shirt with a white t-shirt underneath. I checked my phone and it was messages from my friends and other classmates who have my number, asking me am I still going to the party. I took a picture of my shoes on the sidewalk and sent it to all of them.

I passed Jazmine's house and saw that her car wasn't there and assumed she was at the party; that means I was late. Part of the reason I felt uncomfortable going to this party was primarily her. Knowing how many guys are going to try to hit at her, or how hard she might try to make me jealous, it's going to be hard to ignore that... sort of.

As I continued to walk down the street, I saw more kids from my school leaving their houses and getting into their cars to go to this party. Some drove past me and honked and waved at me. Of course, I didn't wave back, but they seemed to anticipate that happening already. My phone started ringing so I pulled it out of my pocket and checked to see who was calling. It was Gwen.

I sighed, answered and braced myself for what was coming. "Hel-"

"WHERE ARE YOU? THE PARTY ALREADY STARTED AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN HERE!" Gwen yelled. Thankfully, I pulled the phone away from my ear, but her yelling was still clearly audible.

"Relax, I'm on my way there right now." I said calmly.

"YOU BETTER BE ON YOUR WAY!" Gwen shouted before calming her temper. "Everybody already asking for you and all that."

"Who's everybody?"

"Everybody you sent that pic of your shoes too." Gwen answered. "Since when did you get so popular?"

"I don't know what that word means. I'm not even going to socialize with anyone so they don't need to worry."

"Well, don't be a party pooper at least. Take at least one shot."

"You must be crazy."

"Well it's either that or watch Jazmine ride every guy she dances."

I got a little annoyed and knew I would be seeing that scene all night long. "We'll see."

"Great. Now get your ass here before the party already ends." Gwen said.

I rolled my eyes and hung up and continued walking. I already know Jazmine is going to be dancing with practically all of the guys there, and I honestly don't want to see none of that. And I know if I even try to leave the house, Gwen is going to be right in front of the door to block my way out, while Chris is dragging me back in. I guess a shot or two won't hurt. It is a party.

* * *

I finally arrived at the party, and already seen kids outside smoking weed and drinking. I shook my head and walked passed them and entered the house. Gwen's house is practically a mansion, so as soon you step foot in, the dance floor is right in the middle, with stairs showing a visually clear hall on top of the staircase. So when I stepped in, I saw everyone either dancing in the middle, or socializing on the sides and corners. The DJ booth was on top of the stair case, and the atmosphere was basically that of a club, with different colored LED lights coloring the entire room.

I looked around to see if I seen anybody I know. More specifically, I looked for Chris, Heather and Gwen. I walked away from the entrance because more people were coming in, and I didn't want to get bumped. I walked past other people, who were already drunk. Some even greeted me and I ignored them. I found a corner that was empty, so I made my way there.

I was observing everyone in the room, and I honestly felt out of place. Everybody was either dancing or socializing, and here I am, in the corner, just standing with my phone in hand. I dressed nicer then half of the guys here, and could've probably gotten any girl here, but I just wasn't interested at all. In fact, I was bored. I even yawned. I closed my eyes just to get the music flowing inside of me so I won't be all too bored. My eyes opened wide and quick when someone shouted my name.

"HUEY!"

I turned and saw Chris approaching me. He came up and gave me a quick handshake. "What's up man?"

"Already feeling this party. These girls can dance!" Chris said.

"You're dancing with other girls? Where's Heather?" I asked.

"She's upstairs with Gwen, getting her prepared and stuff. I'm just entertaining myself until she comes back." He answered. I could tell by how out of character he was acting that he was either drunk or on the route to being drunk.

"Well, let me not stop you from your 'entertainment'." I said. "Where's Gwen's room?"

"You can't go to Gwen's room. She's getting changed. Come on, dance! Don't be a party pooper."

"Yeah, I don't think so." I said.

"Why not? Pretty much every girl in here was checking you out in this corner. It's only one dance, it won't kill you."

"I don't even know how to dance."

"You don't need to know. Watch." Chris walked towards the dance floor, and I assumed I had to follow him. There was some girl dancing and twerking by herself on the dance floor. Chris used hand gestures to tell me to watch him and then he pointed towards the girl. He then walked up behind the girl and moved in motion with how she was twerking. I was uncomfortable watching this and made a plain face.

When Chris finished, he came up to me. "It's that easy."

"That's the stupidest thing ever." I said.

"Oh come on, at least give it a try. Look." Chris pointed towards another girl twerking and pushed me to her. The girl then pushed up against me, twerking on me, but I made no movement. She could definitely dance though. I even felt myself getting a little hard, and I can tell she felt it too because she continued to push back onto me and continued dancing. When I had enough, I backed away. However, before I got a chance to walk away, she turned around and licked her lips to try to arouse me. She then wrote her number on a piece of paper and handed it to me and winked at me. I held the paper and walked back towards Chris.

"Well, way to go man! Wasn't your best, but way to go!" Chris said. "You even got her number."

I handed Chris the paper. "Actually, I don't."

Chris then folded the paper and put it in his pocket. "Listen man, you need to loosen up and have a good time. Take a shot. It won't kill you."

I was about to think about it until I heard some guys speaking next to me.

"Man can Jazmine move! I didn't know she could dance like that."

"Yeah, I even grabbed her ass and she didn't even try to stop it."

"If I picked up on her signal in the middle, I would've brought her back to my house and fucked her."

I sensed my anger boiling up and I had to do something before I made all three of those guys walk away limping with no arms.

"Fine, but only one shot."

Chris nodded and led me to a room where they served alcohol. The room was literally a mini bar and had a bartender serving up the drinks. Other kids were in here too, socializing and hanging out. Me and Chris took our seats at the bar.

"What will y'all have? There's only a limit of three shots."

"We'll both take a shot." Chris said.

The barber then poured liquor in two small glass cups and handed it to us both. Chris took his shot and quickly drank it. I picked up my shot and slowly took a sip, but Chris then pushed my arm up, pouring all of the liquor in my mouth. I swallowed and coughed because it tasted bitter, but it also went down too quick.

"You good man? How did that feel?" Chris asked.

I punched him in the knee and he groaned in pain. "Don't do that again."

"Gotcha." Chris said, rubbing his knee. "How do you feel?"

"I feel like I can't get that bitter taste out of my mouth now." I answered, showing a disgusted face.

"That's how it is during your first time. You feel like you can handle a second one?" He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, even though I half-wanted to say no entirely.

"Let me get two more." Chris told the bartender. He refilled both of our cups, and Chris drank his fast, and I decided to drink it fast too, for the hell of it.

It ended with the same result; leaving me with a bitter throat and a bitter face. But I felt a little more lean.

"That means it's starting to work. Let's get you out there on the floor, big guy." Chris said.

We both left the bar and went to the dance floor. I pretty much felt the same, but a little wavy. Like, I could actually move, instead of being stiff. I found myself on the dance floor and started vibing to the music. I started to move my body a little bit and flowing with the music. The DJ was playing a a techno party song, which I had no idea what it is, nor did I care. I was just moving with the sound.

As I kept moving slow, a girl came up in front of me and started to dance. She looked like she really into this party and this dance. She was shaking every part of her body to this music, but I was just still moving slowly to the beat. She noticed this, and decided to talk instead.

"You don't party often, do you?" I heard the girl say over the music.

"Nope." I answered.

"It's okay, this is like my second party. I'm only here because my boyfriend wanted me to get out of the house."

"And where is he?"

"Huh. That's a good question." She answered.

I rolled my eyes and walked away from her and went further onto the dance floor. I passed a lot of girls dancing, and I honestly didn't know where I was going. People were bumping me and trying to dance in front of me, but I just walked right around them.

But there was one girl who tried to dance in front of me though, and if she hadn't turned around, I almost wouldn't have recognized her.

"Huey?"

I looked down to find Jazmine in front of me. She was wearing a plain white shirt with black leggings, pink shoes, and her hair was tied. She dressed as dull as everybody else who wasn't trying to exactly show out, just to have fun.

"Hello." I said, not really interested in talking to her.

She was looking at what I was wearing and was clearly aroused. She forgot I was there and was unaware I knew she was checking me out and quickly stopped. "What are you doing here? I thought you don't like parties."

"I'm here for Gwen. You do know she is my friend." I answered.

"Oh, yeah. Well, I think I should get back to my friends." She said.

I shrugged and made my way past her. It wasn't too long until she called my name back. "Wait! Huey."

I turned around and saw Jazmine walking to me. "Yes?"

Jazmine was staring at my face, looking lost, almost as if she was deeply thinking. "Do- Would you like to.. danc-"

"Attention everybody." The DJ said over the mic and cut the music off and got everyone's attention. "It is now time for the birthday girl to come out! Everybody, let's hear it for the birthday girl, Gwen!"

Gwen came out stunning. She was wearing a two-piece all white bandage dress with white heels and her hair was curly. She absolutely looked beautiful. Everybody was clapping, including me. I felt someone looking at me as I was clapping, but I didn't pay any mind.

As she walked down the stairs, along with Heather who was wearing a short black dress with open toed sandals and her red hair in a puffy Afro, the DJ started playing music again and everybody resumed what they were doing. I shortly forgot what I was doing but it came back to me when I turned around and saw Jazmine still there.

"What did you want to ask me?" I asked her. It seemed as if she wasn't paying attention because she was looking down and didn't hear me. I waved my hand in front of her and she quickly looked up.

"Huh?" She asked.

"What did you want to ask me?" I repeated the question.

"Oh, I'm not sure if you'd want to do it." She answered.

"You can't know if I haven't asked." I said, rolling my eyes.

"But I know you, Huey."

"Then don't ask." I said, then turned away from her and began to walk away. That is, until she grabbed my arm.

"Wait." I turned around and did not know why I didn't pry my arm away from her grasp. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes. "Do you want to dance with me?"

I raised my eyebrow because I honestly didn't want too, and I still don't understand why I'm letting her hold my arm like this. I was contemplating on giving her the cold shoulder by just telling her no, or just simply dancing with her for a little bit. One dance won't kill me, and it is a party. "Well, sur-"

"Huey. You made it!" Said Gwen as she popped up out of nowhere from behind me. I turned around and took my arm away from Jazmine's grasp.

Gwen looked at both of us. "Um, was I interrupting something?"

"No." I said quickly. Gwen had an unconvinced face showing, and I can already assume by knowledge that Jazmine had a hurt face showing.

"Uh huh. Hey Jazmine." Gwen greeted.

"Hi." Jazmine said, nonchalantly.

"How long have you been here?" Gwen asked me.

"For about thirty minutes now. I've been walking around with Chris, danced a little and even took two shots." I answered.

Gwen looked surprised. "Well well, look at you. I didn't know you would get that turnt up."

"Whatever. Where's Heather?"

"Last time I seen her, she was searching for Chris. He better hope she doesn't find him dancing on some girl."

I chuckled. _She has no idea._

The DJ stopped playing techno music, and started playing slow music. "It's time for everyone to find a partner and vibe to this song."

Gwen grabbed my arm. "Huey, come dance with me? It's my birthday, please?"

I turned behind me and saw Jazmine seething with both anger and jealousy. Her mouth was open in shock that Gwen asked me for a dance when Jazmine had asked me first. But thinking about the situations I had with both, and which one was more important, I turned back to Gwen and walked with her to the dance floor.

We was in the center while everyone was dancing away from us. I even seen Chris and Heather having their private dance on the dance floor.

Gwen had her arms around my neck and I had my hands on her waist. She surprisingly had an almost hourglass figure. We was moving slow and moving in circles, as we danced to the lyrics.

 _I wanna hold the hand inside you_  
 _I wanna take the breath that's true_  
 _I look to you and I see nothing_  
 _I look to you to see the truth_

Both Gwen and I had our heads down. We both closed our eyes and let our foreheads touch, while still moving in circles.

 _You live your life, you go in shadow  
You'll come upon and you'll go black  
Some kind of night into your darkness  
Close your eyes with what's not there_

 _Fade into you  
Strange you never knew  
Fade into you  
I think it's strange you never knew_

Gwen tightened her arms around my neck and we both put our heads up. We stared at each others eyes and lips.

 _The strange light comes on slowly_  
 _A stranger's heart is out of home_  
 _You put your hands into your head_  
 _And your smiles cover your heart_

Gwen and I both slowly started leaning our heads into each other, lips first. I'm not sure if I was making myself do it, or if it was just happening automatically, but this chemistry and her purple lipstick, that popped out definitely since she was white, definitely got me. We were dangerously close to kissing, until we heard loud shouting.

And that shouting sounded like it came from Jazmine.

The DJ stopped the music and a crowd formed from behind us and near the entrance. Gwen went to the crowd to see what was happening and I followed. I also seen Heather and Chris tagging along.

When we got in front of the crowd, we seen Jazmine and the cheerleader that Gwen initially invited standing side to side, against the leader and three other snobby cheerleaders we overheard talking about this party.

"Who the hell do you think you are trying to tell me who I can or can't hang with?" Jazmine asked, her hands balled up in fists.

"We're trying to help you from losing your credibility. Look at you, socializing with these nerds and bums. You're an embarrassment to us cheerleaders." The head cheerleader said.

"I really don't care. This is what I want to do, and I actually like not always hanging out with you cheerleaders." Jazmine defended.

"I don't give a fuck. And you got this little bitch Cameron thinking she's something when I know her entire life." The leader said towards the cheerleader that was with Jazmine.

"Alright, listen up. This party is going great, everybody is having a good time, and I'm not letting you low lives ruin it. So get out." Gwen said, standing next to Jazmine.

"Who are you? This party looks awful and you should know better than trying to tell me what to do. Learn your place before I teach it for you." Said the leader.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you with the majority of the football teams penis in your mouth." Gwen said. The crowd oh'd and aw'd at her comment. The leader immediately seethed with rage and charged at Gwen. Jazmine prevented it by punching the leader in the face and started fighting her. The leader's partners came to her aid and started a brawl with Gwen and Cameron. Heather quickly jumped in to help defend Gwen. Everybody quickly backed away and let this entire thing unfold. Chris and I were debating whether or not we should go help or not. But there was so many hair and so many torn clothing that we were just.. in awe.

After a short few moments, Chris and I ran in and pryed Gwen and Heather from the cheerleaders they were beating up. Two other guys were prying Jazmine and Cameron from the other cheerleaders. The cheerleaders that got beaten up left the party, and the atmosphere calmed down a little bit. Everyone was cheering for the girls for beating the cheerleaders up and prevented them from entirely ruining the party.

I was holding Gwen still and she turned around and blushed, making me sort of blush as well. Gwen opened her mouth to speak, but that was cut short when we got some news.

"Hey, one of those girls called the cops and said she and her friends got assaulted here. The cops are on their way here right now." One of the guys outside came inside to tell everybody.

Everybody gasped and started ranting. It felt like a mini riot in here.

"Alright, everybody listen up." Some man said, which I assumed was Gwen's father, getting everyone's attention. "I suggest you all leave right now so we don't get in trouble, and most importantly you all don't get in trouble. Please stay safe, and go straight home. And if you're drunk, I suggest you get a ride from somebody."

After he said that, everybody started leaving. It wasn't long until we heard many cars starting and driving away.

Inside, the only people that were left were Me, Gwen, Chris, Heather, Jazmine and Cameron.

"Listen, thank you guys so much for coming, but you should really leave, we got this under control." Gwen said.

"No. We're not leaving you after something like that. What if they try to accuse you? We're all witnesses that you didn't start anything." I said.

"Yeah. We're not leaving you. Besides, you need some help cleaning up anyway." Chris said.

"And I need to change anyway." Heather smiled, pointing towards a rip on the bottom on her dress.

Gwen then turned to Jazmine and Cameron. "Hey, thanks."

"For what?" Jazmine asked, confused.

"For sticking up for us basically, and for even coming. I always knew those cheerleaders were huge bitches, but I didn't think they would stoop that low."

"Yeah, they've always been like that. I'm sorry for even drawing them here." Cameron said.

"It's alright. And I'm honored you actually like us 'geeks and bums.'" Gwen said, grinning.

Everybody chuckled and we were having a good time. This was probably the longest time Jazmine has had a good chuckle anyway.

"I'm glad your all having fun," Gwen's father said, coming down the stairs, "but we need to get this place cleaned up so we can at least look convincing." Gwen's father then tossed Gwen a broom and dustpan.

"And the closet is down the hall you all." He also said, pointing down the hall. "I suggest you all get to it quick since the cops should be arriving quite soon."

"First time I went to a party where I had to clean." Chris sighed.

"Quit complaining, it's not like you do cleaning at home anyway." Heather said.

"Touche." Chris said and we all chuckled and began going to the closet to get the cleaning equipment.

For once I could say I wasn't bored at a party. This wasn't as bad as I anticipated it would be. Even if I do have to clean.

* * *

I got home about an hour and thirty minutes later after we cleaned and the cops arrived. We explained to them what happened and that it was simply party and they caused havoc at the party. Gwen's father showed the cameras and it was in our favor. After the cops left, we all socialized and hung out. Jazmine and I avoided each other's contact, and I was primarily speaking to only Chris, since the girls were socializing and getting to know each other. After Chris and I got bored, we decided to leave and let the girls talk. Chris gave me a ride home and went home himself.

I got home and it was suspiciously empty.

"Riley?"

I called once and heard nothing. The lights were turned off, the TV was turned off, and it was completely silent. I went upstairs and went to my room and saw that Riley was gone.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Riley's number. Two rings into the call and I heard his phone go off. I turned around and found him standing at the door with sweatpants on and a white T-shirt on.

"What do you want nigga?"

"Where were you?"

"I was takin a shit nigga, damn." Riley said, plopping on his bed.

"You stayed here all night?" I asked, taking off my shoes.

"Of course, I'm a good boy." Riley said. I looked at him straight in his eyes to see if he was lying.

"What? You don't believe me?"

I continued to stare at him until he cracked. Thankfully, he cracked.

"Ight, ight, I went out and saw the fight at Gwen's party."

"What? Didn't I tell you not to go? And how did you even know about the fight?" I asked, sort of angry.

"Relax, nigga. I didn't go to the party. I was calling up everybody I knew to see if they had plans, but everybody was busy so I was gonna stay in. But I was facetiming this cheerleader-"

"Cheerleader?'

"Well, more like the captain of the squad."

My eyes went wide. "How do you know the captain?"

"When you're smooth with girls, and can play sports, you can get whoever you want. Anyway, she was talking to me about wrecking Gwen's party. I tried to talk her out of it but she was really pissed and was going to do it anyway, and seeing a cheerleader pissed means it's going to be entertaining, and she's going to wanna relief that anger afterwards, if you know what I mean." He said, winking. I shook my head and made a sound of disgust.

"Anyway, I saw the entire thing from outside the house, even when she called the cops. I wanted to go in to try to warn you, but some guy overheard it and I assumed he went in to tell you all. Then she took me back to her house after her friends went to their homes, we fucked and then she drove me back here." Riley finished.

I shook my head. "You are something else."

"That party looked fun though. I even saw Jazmine and Gwen there. Man can they fight! Jazmine surprised me." Riley said.

"You and me both."

"Gwen looked cute too. I saw how you were holding her after you pulled her away from one of the girls. Already pussy hopping, huh? I taught you well."

"Shut the hell up." I said, getting up to go to the bathroom.

"I won't be surprised if it's Gwen's panties you're pulling down with your teeth." Riley said.

I then caught Riley unexpectedly by jumping on to him and lightly hitting him. He was covering himself up and blocking half of my hits. I got up and pushed him off the bed then walked out the door. Riley then threw a pillow, but I closed the door in time before it hit me.

I heard him laugh and chuckle saying, "You gon soft, Huey."

* * *

 **A/N: Probably not my best, but I had to give you all something. Anyway, leave reviews! I need feedback and ideas. Here's a question though; Do you think Huey is better fit with Gwen or Jazmine and why? Do you think Cindy is better fit with Tamara or Cindy and why? Leave ya reviews man. I'll hopefully update as soon as I can, but until next time..**

 **Pce!**


	21. Chapter 21: Clearing upFiller

**A/N: This is just a filler chapter to clear up all of the shit from the last chapter, so it won't be that long, but hopefully this will set everything in place. Leave dem reviews fam. They let me know if y'all are liking this story so far.**

* * *

 **Riley's P.O.V**

 ***THUD, THUD, THUD***

That's the sound I woke up too. I looked around the room and saw that Huey wasn't in his bed. I raised my eye curiously and got out my bed.

 ***THUD, THUD, THUD***

This time, I got on my guard. I looked in the hallways and saw nobody. I checked the bathroom and there was nobody. I even went to Granddad's room and there was nobody. I forgot he was still at his ho's house.

 ***THUD, THUD, THUD*** This time, it got louder.

I went to the closet and grabbed a BB Gun, loaded, and put on a ski mask. The pounding noise happened again and it came from the door. I slowly walked down the stairs and walked slowly towards the door. I unlocked the door, opened it widely, and hid behind the door.

When the person walked through the door, I put the BB Gun to his or hers head.

"You got five seconds to say why-" I couldn't finish the sentence because I saw the person had strawberry blonde hair.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" She screamed, temporarily damaging my ears.

After getting my hearing back, I lowered my gun. "Jazmine?"

Jazmine seemed to recognize my voice and turned to me. "Riley?!"

"What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing aiming guns at people?!"

"What are you doing banging on the door like you're the fuckin police?"

"I rang the bell like twenty times!"

"Well if no one answered the first nineteen times, you shoulda took the fuckin hint!"

Jazmine rolled her eyes and went to go sit on the couch. I closed the door and went to follow her into the living room. I sat on the couch next to her. We were both wearing black sweatpants, but I was wearing a white tank top and Adidas slides, while she was wearing a pink hoodie and brown ugg boots. We were pretty much laid back, since It was Saturday, after all.

"So how's life?" I asked, starting up small talk.

"It's getting better, I guess. Still cheerleading and all of the other things I normally do." Jazmine answered.

"Where's Tom and how is he?"

"He's at church and he's doing great, actually. He doesn't have to worry about my mom anymore after Therapy helped him." Jazmine answered happily.

"Finally, his stiff ass was getting his life ruined by that ho." I agreed with myself, but what surprised me was that Jazmine smiled and nodded afterwards. I raised my eye at that, but didn't bother to talk on it.

"So what else brings you by?"

"To talk to your brother."

I made made a hand gesture by putting them up and shaking them and looking at the ceiling with a look that said "Big surprise." Jazmine playfully glared at me.

"Where's your brother?" She asked.

"Most likely out, since I woke up and he wasn't in his bed, or didn't answer to your load ass knocking." I said that last line with irritation.

Jazmine nervously chuckled. "Sorry about that."

"Whatever you needed to see him about musta been important, huh?" I asked.

"Something like that." She sounded kind of sad.

"Wanna tell me bout it?"

"I don't know if I should.." Jazmine said.

"Why not?"

"Because you're not wise with your advice at times, Riley."

"Whatchu talkin bout? I always give good ass advice." I said, flabbergasted.

"Didn't you tell one of the cheerleaders, after her boyfriend left her for another girl, that she should've 'sucked his dick harder'"? Jazmine asked.

"Aye, was I wrong? Obviously the other bitch sucked him harder then she did."

Jazmine rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Come on, this is my brother we talkin bout. I wouldn't give bad advice so some bitch can fuck up his life. If I wanted to, I could easily do that myself."

"Did you just call me a bitch" Jazmine sidetracked.

"That's besides the point." Jazmine looked at me to see if I was actually being genuine. I may be a dickhead towards Huey at times, but that's my blood. I would never try to ruin his life for my own amusement... Ight, maybe I would, but not in this case.

Jazmine sighed and faced me. "I'm still not over Huey."

I gave her a face that said "Oh really?" She glared at me and I changed my face back to normal.

"Anyway," She continued, "Friday, we were at a party for Gwen. I was having a great time until I seen him. I thought I got him out of my mind, but once I seen him, everything started coming back to me. It was so bad that I actually went to talk to him."

"How did that turn out?"

"I acted like a love-filled idiot. I tried to talk to him but he seemed like he didn't even want to talk to me. Then when I wanted to dance, I was stuttering before I even got it out, and before I was about to get it out, everyone, including his attention, went to Gwen."

"Uh oh, jealousyyy." I sung. Jazmine glared at me again and I just smirked.

Jazmine rolled her eyes and continued. "When Gwen appeared, he acted as if I didn't even exist. He even danced with her. Then, after everyone left, me and my friend stayed with Huey and his friends to clean up and to just hang out. But during that entire time, me and Huey didn't interact at all."

"I think you left something out." I said.

"What?"

"You know... what was the reason y'all had to clean up?"

"What are you..." Jazmine stopped when she figured out what I was talking about. "Oh. How do you know about that?"

"I know the girl you fucked up. Damn, I ain't know you had that in you." I laughed.

"Shut up. That wasn't me. It was just one of those moments when you can't control your emotions. Plus, she started it." Jazmine said.

I clapped. "I'm proud of you."

Jazmine rolled her eyes. "In conclusion, I'm really not over Huey. But I don't know if he would even want to talk to me, considering all of the things we've been through."

I nodded. Honestly, they have been through a lot. Sometimes it would annoy the hell out of me whenever I find out something about them that's good or bad. It's like they were dating but just won't admit it.

"If you're not over him, then go talk to him. You'll never know if he don't want to talk to you unless you actually try."

"But I'm still nervous."

"I mean, there's no reason to be. I know he still thinks about you, even if he doesn't look like he is. I know for a fact he's not going for an other girl."

"But that's another thing. He was really close to Gwen at that party. A little too close. Before I walked away because I got tired of seeing them dance, I could've sworn I seen them look each other in the eye."

I sighed and fixed my lazy posture to sit up and look at Jazmine. "Jazmine, listen. Huey is very confused right now. You made it clear that you didn't want to talk to him or want anything to do with him, even though he didn't have any intentions of making you feel that way. He's confused and that's fucking him up. Do you know he never even had a girlfriend?"

Jazmine looked surprised when I said that.

"Yup. Why do you think he don't know what to do when it comes to girls?"

Jazmine nodded as it seemed to make sense to her. "I guess I understand."

"Just go talk to him and try to understand him better. Huey may be stubborn, but he'll at least listen to you."

Jazmine nodded and smiled a little. "Thanks, Riley."

"No problem. Ain't that what niggas for?" I said, while getting up and going to the kitchen. "Want a drink?" I yelled.

"Just water." She yelled back.

I opened the fridge and got a bottle of coke and water and walked back to the living room. I tossed Jazmine the water bottle and sat down.

"Hey, Riley, can I ask you something without you getting mad?" Jazmine asked.

"I guess?" I said, sounding a bit hesitant.

"Have you talked to Cindy recently?"

I stopped in the middle of opening my bottle. "Fuck her."

"What? I thought y'all made up and became friends again?" Jazmine asked.

"We did, until she went back to her old ways." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"She planned a breakfast for me and her only, and guess who showed up? Bitch ass Caesar. This time she invited him. It was all going well until he started bitching about me and Cindy laughing at you and Huey-"

"What do you mean laughing at us?" Jazmine cut me off. "What was so funny?"

I quickly found a lie. "Because we joked about Huey actually scoring with a girl and not ending up with one of those nerds who be wearin' them big ass glasses, caing inhalers and books everywhere they go."

Jazmine looked at me skeptically before eventually buying it. "Continue."

"Then I got mad and he admitted that he liked Cindy, and she even knew about it. So I snapped and fucked him up in front of everybody. Then she got mad at me and we yelled at each other. She even said she probably liked the nigga too! So I broke our necklace and walked out." I finished.

I turned to Jazmine and she was looking at me like I was crazy.

"What?"

"You're really stupid and immature, you know that?" She said.

"How?"

"Why is it every time someone does, or says anything sweet to Cindy, you start spazzing out?" Jazmine asked.

"The fuck are you talkin' about? I never spazzed out on anyone."

"You beat up a kid a few years ago when Cindy showed you a text message from him saying he wants to take her out."

"I was young and I didn't like the nigga before that anyway." I said while taking a sip of my soda.

Jazmine shook her head. "What about last summer when you threw a basketball at a guy's face and broke his nose in the park because he called Cindy cute and was flirting with her?"

"It was a coincidence. The nigga stepped on my shoes and didn't apologize after. He had it coming." I said.

"How about at Cindy's birthday party two months ago when you hit a guy in the head with a bottle because he kissed Cindy on the cheek? Then come to find out it was her father?"

"Hey, I apologized at least." I justified.

"You gave him a concussion though."

"Whatever." I said. I was getting a little irritated and honestly didn't feel like talking about this anymore.

We sat in silence for a few seconds until Jazmine popped out a question.

"Riley, do you like Cindy?"

My eyes went wide. I wasn't expecting that question, but I know I should have.

 _Do I like Cindy?_ Nah, I can't. That's my hom- _was_ my homie. You can't like someone you hella tight too, under no circumstances. It fucks everything up.

"No, I don't." I said, sounding a bit unsure.

Jazmine stared at me with a knowing look, making me feel uncomfortable. I tried to look away, but her staring was burning into the back of my head.

I eventually gave up and turned to face her. "Stop staring at me, nigga."

"Riley, tell me the truth."

I sighed and waited a few seconds before telling her. "I don't know."

"You don't kn-"

"I don't know if I like Cindy or not." I said, answering her question before she asked it.

"How come you don't know?" She asked.

I paused before answering. "Because, I see her as a genuine nigga. She's like me in every type of way, and it's like I'm looking at a female version of myself. Me and her are hella tight, like twin babies in the womb tight. She's my right hand girl and we do everything together, no matter what. But if we were to date at all, all that shits going down the drain. I know about relationships because I been in like four since last year, and I became too attached to those bitches. I started caring about them more, and focusing all of my attention on them and shit. I became weak as hell, hella over protective, and a sissy boy."

"But Riley, that's what you're supposed to do. You're not a weak or a sissy boy because you're being a good boyfriend."

"But they felt suffocated. Then those bitches started treating me like shit, and then eventually cheated on me."

"You got cheated on?" Jazmine asked.

"Yep. That's why I don't do relationships no more. All I got right now are hoes who are down to fuck. I don't need love in my life right now. All I gotta do is ball and get paper my nigga."

Jazmine looked at me with a look as if she knows where I'm coming from.

"But Riley, how long have you known those girls before you dated them?" She asked me.

I lifted my head up to look at her. "Uh, I think a month each?"

"And how long have you known Cindy?"

"Um, nine years?" I said.

"And do you still care about those girls you dated?"

"Hell no, fuck those bitches."

"And do you still care about Cindy?"

I didn't answer her. I let my guard down and she caught me.

"Exactly. Riley, why don't you just talk to her?"

"And have this nigga Caesar come around again for me to put him in the hospital again? I'll pass."

"Do you know where lives?" I nodded. "Why don't you just unexpectedly show up at her house? You do realize that every time you guys plan to meet up, that's when he pops up?"

"It's a weird ass coincidence." I realized.

"So to prevent that from happening, randomly show up at her house and clear everything up."

"Why should I? I told her I was done with her."

"Because, besides me, she's been the only female you've known here in Woodcrest ever since you moved here. She's been by your side ever since you guys played each other in that basketball game, and even afterwards when she challenged you at the park and beat you."

"Don't bring that up. She cheated." I said.

"Whatever. Point is, she's always been there for you and you'll never find a girl like her. You said she's basically like you? That's perfect. When y'all were best friends and really close, you guys literally raised mayhem. So much mayhem that I was scared to even go near you both for a while. Why does that have to stop just because you may or may not know your feelings for Cindy? And who's to say if you both end up sealing the deal, that you guys still can't do these things anyway?"

I let her words sync into my mind. I never knew Jazmine would be the person to open me up to the stupid shit I was doing. I always found Jazmine to be sort-of like a cousin that I don't see at times because she lives her own life, but when I do see her, we connect almost like family, since she's always around Huey. But this is one of the rarest moments when I can call her a really close friend.

"Just talk to her. I hate to see you both losing something so precious because of confusion. Trust me, a simple talk will clear up the tension and will set both of you guys straight." She finished.

I nodded and turned to face her. "I just might do that."

"Good." Jazmine smiled. "I'll talk to Huey sometime this week too. Thank you so much for your advice, Riley. You finally came through when I needed it."

I chuckled. "Goes both ways, nigga."

Jazmine smiled and shook her head. "Well, I got to go to practice. I'll see you later, Riley."

I nodded as Jazmine got up, gave me a short hug and walked towards the door.

Before she opened the door, I let her know one thing. "Oh, Jazmine! If you ever bang on my door again, you'll find Huey's sword to your neck."

"I'll be cautious then!" She said, walking out the door and closing it.

I got up and locked the door. I sighed. That talk was well needed. That's the first time I talked seriously about Cindy to anyone. I'm definitely gonna do what Jazmine said. I'm tired of all this fightin' shit, arguin' shit and just.. shit in general.

You know what, it's Sunday morning and I'm still tired. I already said I'm gonna do what she said and that's that. Lemme just go and take this nap.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, I read y'all reviews and I have no problem with them. I'm going with what y'all said and now, hopefully, this filler will set this story now. But like always, leave them reviews, leave ya thoughts lying around, lemme get dis feedback!**

 **But for now, pce!**


	22. Chapter 22: Clearing Up pt 2

**A/N: Damn, it's been a while huh? Blame it on school, work, and life. Shits been going tough but I just remembered about this story not too long ago, so I had to update this because it's been a while. I should probably give you guys about 7k words of a chapter, but I ain't got time for that. But I'm already working on the next chapter as you read this, so stay tuned :)**

* * *

 ***Huey's P.O.V***

"Ruckus, why the hell are you in my house?"

It was Sunday afternoon and I was currently on my laptop, doing research on the holocaust for a class essay. What I wanted was peace and quiet so I won't get distracted easily, but knowing this house and the people in it, I don't know why I even thought of that.

"I just got done mowing lawns for these nice, kind white folks. I decided to relax myself with a nice and refreshing glass of water from the nigger land." Ruckus stated, as he was going for another sip.

Granddad grabbed the glass from Ruckus' hands. "How did you even get in my house?"

"That's not important. I missed you and your gorilla chillren." Ruckus said.

"Yeah, well you can miss them outside the house. Go on." Granddad said, pushing Ruckus towards the door.

"Hey- don't push me Robert. What ever happened to letting friends stay?"

"Friends? Nigga you ain't no friend, get out my house." Granddad said, opening the door.

"You wouldn't be acting like this if you had a nice vanilla lady in your household making things right. These gorilla women making you and your mini gorillas act bad as hell. Just look at Tom, he has a fine white lady, who loves him to death, who-"

"Also left his sorry ass and fucked up their family." Granddad said, slamming the door in Ruckus' face right after.

I shook my head and went back to my research. It seems that everytime I wake up in this house, and I plan on doing something on my own, the house decides to flip it on me and switch up my plans.

"Huey, I need you to go to the pharmacy and get me the pills I ordered." Granddad said.

I stopped typing and raised my eyebrow. "Pills? Pills for what?"

"To increase my sexual performance."

I stared at Granddad with possibly the most confused face I could ever conjure up. "So, viagra?"

"No, boy, not Viagra."

"Then what's it called?"

"I don't know. I called the place, asked them for pills to make me have better sex, and they just asked for my name, and then they told me to come get it."

I shook my head in sympathy for the old guy. "Why do you even need the pills that are clearly Viagra?"

"It's not viagra, boy! And because I'm having a fine ass woman over and I wanna show her that I still got it." Granddad said while trying to flex his muscles, but failed as the skin on his arm was sagging.

"What's the 'it' exactly?"

"My penis boy, what else? I can't show her that I have a saggy, old man penis. I gotta show her I got that workout penis that can lift anything up." Granddad explained.

I was about to comment when he spoke before me. "Now enough with the questions and go get me the pills. Oh, also," Granddad said as he was walking up the stairs, "Stay out of the house tonight. I'm not sure if you're gonna enjoy the noises."

I objected. "What? Where am I supposed to go? I mean I'm not up for hearing your struggles in sex, but where would I go?"

"Anywhere except here." Granddad finished by closing his door.

I deeply sighed. Not only do I have to go get medication for a sex fuel, but now I'm trapped out of the house for the night with no where to go.

* * *

Recently, the streets of Woodcrest have been quiet. I would guess the reason behind it is because Cindy and Riley aren't friends anymore. When they were on good terms, they caused havoc all over the streets. They were even banned from a couple of stores because of robbing, and vandalism. Most of the crimes that happened on the streets were because of them, and they always somehow managed to get away. Now, I haven't heard of a crime happening in the media in weeks.

I didn't know whether or not this was a good or bad thing.

I've been accustomed to crime my entire life; since I'm from Chicago and I have a "gangster" brother. I'm used to it and I wouldn't be surprised if I seen someone getting shot right in front of me. On the other hand, peace, silence and tranquility is like music to my ears. I wouldn't want anything else besides silence, but since I've been accustomed to violence, it's almost like a walk in the park for me.

I walked in the Woodcrest Pharmacy and, as usual, it wasn't busy in the front of the store. But as I walked to the back of the Pharmacy for the pills, the line was long.

It's like this with every pharmacy. I sighed as I anticipated myself waiting for a good 10-15 minutes.

"Move up." Said an old lady behind me.

I must have been daydreaming because the line moved up and I didn't even notice.

"Sorry." I apologized, and I don't know why.

"Huey?" A voice from the line called out to me.

I turned around to look at the line ahead of me to figure out who called my name. When I seen dreads, it yelled out to me who it was. The only dreadhead that I know.

"Caesar?"

"Hey, man! Come up here, I'll let you cut infront of me." Caesar shouted. Without needing to be told twice, I cut everybody in line and got to Caesar, hearing complaints and anger from the people behind me.

"Thanks." I looked at Caesar and observed his appearance. He still kept his dreads but he wasn't the same Caesar I knew from before. The Caesar I knew was an excited, chill guy who was my best friend. Sometimes jokey, but also serious when it comes to topics.

Now, I see somebody different. Caesar was wearing a grey hoodie with a stain on the right sleeve, ripped black sweatpants, dirty air force one's, and some type of odor that hit my nose negatively.

It's like this wasn't even Caesar anymore.

"What happened to you, man? You look terrible." I said. Caesar's face expression changed into a straight, tense face and he turned around. I raised my eyebrow because that was first time he's ever given anybody that look.

As far as I know.

After a few seconds, he turned back around. "Shit happened. A lot of shit happened."

Usually, I wouldn't care about anything involving other people's lives. But in this case, I was curious. Last time I seen Caesar, he was in the hospital and I was seconds away from punching him. We've never had a conversation since and he's my best friend. Something inside me just became curious.

"Like what?"

Once again, his face became dark and he was pondering on whether or not to tell me. As he was about to speak, he was cut off.

"Next."

Caesar turned around and went up to the lady who worked for the Pharmacy.

"Name?" The lady asked.

"Cindy McPhearson." I raised both of my eyebrows when Caesar said her name. What was going on?

"I.D?" The lady asked. Caesar pulled out an I.D that had a lady's picture on it, surprising me even more.

After viewing the I.D, and looking back at Caesar, feeling suspicious, she didn't bother to confirm it. "That will be ten dollars."

Caesar paid the amount, got the prescriptions, and exited the line. I had not blinked that entire time because I was still confused on everything that was going on. When I finally blinked, my eyes burned. When I rubbed them, and essentially woke up, I heard the line yelling at me to go, since I was holding up the line.

"Sir, you're next."

I shook my head and moved up.

* * *

After the Pharmacy, we walked down the road. Not knowing where I was going, I followed Caesar, assuming he was leading. Also to get some answers out of him.

"We're going to Cindy's house."

I raised my eyebrow, surprised at the fact he basically read my mind.

"I suspected you wanted to know where we was going."

I mentally clapped. I figured now was a good as time as any to get some answers out of him.

"So what's going on? Why are you bringing pills to Cindy? Why couldn't she get it herself? And why does she even need pills?" I was piling question on top of question on him.

Caesar paused for a moment, then sighed heavily. "A lot of things happened, Huey."

"Like?" I said, getting tired of non-direct answers.

"After the Diner incident, Cindy fell into depression."

That surprised me. Never in my life would I have guessed that Cindy, out of all people, would be depressed. Granted it was Riley's fault, I still would have never guessed she would still become depressed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Apparently she feels bad about everything and she feels as if she's the reason why everything has happened. She was the reason why Riley and I fought the first time, she was the reason why both of us ended up in the hospital-"

"Actually, I was the reason why Riley was in the hospital, but go on." I said, interrupting him.

Caesar looked at me like he wanted to say something, but thought differently and continued.

"She's also the reason why Riley and I fought again, and she's also the reason why her and Riley aren't friends again. She said she causes too much trouble and has been crying ever since, and has isolated herself from everybody. I don't even think she talks to Jazmine either."

The part of about Jazmine I knew, since Jazmine told me. I figured I wouldn't hear from her because of everything with Riley. Not that I care, because we weren't friends, at least from my eyes, but I figured she still would talk to Jazmine at least.

"So why are you bringing her pills?"

"This morning I went to her house because I haven't heard from her in a while and I was getting worried. When I got there, her mother told me everything that I just told you, and said that Cindy did not want any visitors. It took a lot of convincing and begging for her to let me in, until she gave in. She said she would let me in, only if I go and pick up Cindy's pills, giving me an excuse to let me in the house."

"So she gave you her I.D, the money, and we're going there right now to see Cindy."

"Bingo."

I shook my head. I did not plan to see Cindy, nor did I want to, yet here I am going there because I let my curiosity get the best of me. The only good outcome out of this was I was able to get answers to put my curiosity to rest.

"So how have you been?" I asked.

"I've been alright, things have been tough though. I've been trying to see if Cindy has been alright, and it's been draining me."

"Caesar, be honest with me. Do you like Cindy?"

When I asked that question, he immediately froze up and didn't utter a word.

"I knew it."

"Was it that obvious?"

"You fighting Riley twice? In a Cindy situation? And you never leaving her side? Yeah, it was pretty obvious."

"Maybe I could've just been seeing if she was alright, like a _good_ friend. And we all know how ignorant Riley is. I probably fought him because of his smart mouth." Caesar tried to lie.

"Or, it was your jealousy."

"Jealousy? Why would I be jealous?"

"Because you're always seeing how Riley and Cindy were with each other at all times, and how she would say she would hang out with you, but always blew you off for Riley. So you kept on begging and begging until she finally gave in and agreed to hang out with you, but blew you off again for Riley, but at the last minute she remembered that she promised to hang out with you, so she decided to hang out with you both, and that same trend continued to go on and on."

Caesar was so silent, it was as if a cat caught his tongue.

"I just care for the girl, you know what i'm saying? Eventually, I just started developing feelings for her, making me do shit I don't want to do." Caesar explained. I found myself nodding for some reason, listening to what he was saying. I somehow knew where he was coming from.

"If you have feelings for her, just tell her."

"At a time like this? After everything that happened so far? I'll hold off."

"Eventually you're going to have to tell her man." I told him.

"Eventually."

After our conversation, we arrived to Cindy's house. Caesar knocked the door, and after about a minute, Cindy's mother answered the door.

Cindy's mother was a 5'9 brunette, who looked to be about 37. She had blue eyes and honestly, a nice body. As if she was in her clubbing phase.

"Hello boys." She greeted us. "I'm guessing you're Huey?" She reached out her hand.

"Yes. Nice to meet you." I reached out mine and shook her hand.

Her attention then focused on the pharmacy bag in Caesar's hands. "Oh, I see you got the medications."

"Yes ma'am. Can we go see her now?"

"Of course. Just knock first, don't barge into her room." She told us with a smile, and we both nodded and went up to her room.

Cindy's house has two floors, and it was pretty big. It was almost as big as a mansion. The only part of the house I saw was the living room, and it was was big with burgundy couches, and a wide screen TV over a fireplace, so I assume the rest of the house is fancy as this.

We went upstairs and I since I had no idea where Cindy's room is, I just followed Caesar. When we got to her room, Caesar knocked on her door a few times.

"Come in." A soft voice said after a few seconds.

Caesar and I both exchanged looks before Caesar slowly opened the door. When the door was fully opened, we got a clear view of Cindy in her room. It was a complete mess. Clothes on the floor, trash lying around, and shoes scattered all over.

Cindy's appearance wasn't any better. Her hair was frizzled up, her white shirt looked a little dirty, and she looked like someone totally different, especially with the bags under her eyes.

"Huey? What a surprise." She said, her voice sounded like she was afraid, or was vulnerable.

"Likewise." I replied.

Cindy focused on the bag Caesar was holding. "What's in that?"

"Just some pills your mom told me to get you." Caesar said, giving her the bag.

Cindy smiled a little bit. "Thanks. Would you mind getting me some water?"

"Gotcha." Caesar said as he went downstairs.

Cindy sighed as Caesar left. "I wish I could tell him, but I don't know how to work up the courage."

"Tell him what?" I asked.

"That I'm not ready." Cindy sat at the edge of her bed, and I sat on a rolling chair that was in her room. "It's pretty obvious that he likes me, but after everything that happened with Riley, I'm not sure where my mind is at right now."

I sat there listening to what she was saying, and looking at her body language. Her head was down while speaking, with her fingers intertwined with each other.

"I put him through some much dealing with this Riley shit. I keep questioning why does he still like me when it's clear that I put Riley over him. I don't mean to, but Riley has been my nigga since Day 1, so of course we got that bond and shit. But i'm guessing on both sides, they get mad and shit because I keep ditching our chill time to make them chill with me, along with the other person. Caesar doesn't show physical anger like Riley, but he shows emotional anger, and it's fucking me up."

"Then learn when to say no. You don't always got to hangout with them, especially Riley. He has other people to hangout with." I said.

"Yeah but then if I say no, then they gonna be on my ass and shit, bitching and moaning to me complaining I never hangout with them."

"Then that's not your problem, that's their problem if they can't take no for an answer. This entire situation started because you became a yes man. You cared about not hurting their feelings, when in the end, you got your feelings hurt and nothing ended well; you and Riley are not on good terms, I don't know anything about you and Jazmine but i'm assuming you guys are not on good terms either, and you have Caesar who's on your back."

"So what's your point?" She asked.

"My point is stop being a yes man to everything they want. If you don't want to do something, say no. They'll get over it in a few hours anyway."

Cindy remained quiet to soak in everything I said. It was pretty weird for me to give advice to Cindy like this, considering I'm not sure if we're even friends or not. But given the situation she's in, and how it's just the two of us in her room, I had to say something.

"But if you're not ready, don't lead Caesar on. I don't want him to turn into you."

Cindy scoffed. "Is that an insult, Mchater?" Cindy said.

"Nope, just a fact, white girl." I retaliated, causing her to smile.

You know, Huey, I poke fun at you a lot, but I gotta say you are a chill dude." She said. "Don't think just because I'm like this, I'm still not the toughest girl out here."

"Whatever you say." It was then Caesar came back with the water and gave it to Cindy. She took some pills with the water and gave Caesar the cup, who put it on her dresser.

"So what were you guys talking about while I was gone?"

Cindy and I both exchanged looks.

"Nothing." We both said simultaneously.

Caesar gave both of us a weird look, but just shrugged his shoulders and turned the TV on, putting on Teen Titans, and we all sat in silence focused on watching it.

* * *

 **A/N: Not a good ending but, I don't care. I missed y'all honestly, so Imma try to update and work as quick as possible. I won't let y'all down, no worries. But yeah leave me some reviews, and follow this for updates.**


	23. Tis the Season

**A/N: Merry Christmas all of y'all! I kept my promise when I said around Christmas. Originally this chapter was supposed to be posted yesterday, but my girlfriend came over and... yeah I didn't have time to post it. It was like around 1:20 AM when I finished this, so I needed time to reread this. But everything has been reread, edited, and posted. So hopefully all of you are having a good Christmas, or if not, at least reading this chapter I brewed up. But let me answer a few of you guys real quick.**

 **SammiSweetheart: Sorry I took so long lmao, but I'll try not to take a year to update again. But I see what you're saying, hopefully I can make you happy with the outcome of this story.**

 **Animecrzygrl99: I'm so glad you're still reading and you're loyal fam, keep it up.**

 **KateyBee42: Hopefully you passed your finals and everything else :), but right now Riley is just as confused as Cindy, because he doesn't know what to do, and he's acting off of emotion. Hopefully him and Cindy can be good again, but after everything that's happened, Riley just doesn't want to deal with it. But this chapter might clear up many things for you.**

 **Thanks for the reviews, now Enjoy!**

* * *

"Granddad, the car isn't starting."

"What do you mean the car isn't starting?"

"I mean, the car isn't starting."

Huey turned the key once more to try to start the car, and the engine would begin to start, but then stop. Huey, Riley and Granddad had planned to go to Chicago to see their Aunt Cookie for Christmas. Each of them packed a suitcase full of things they need. Along with bathroom items, lotion, deodorant and clothes, each of them packed extra things they might need. Huey packed a few books with his headphones to block out everyone and to stay relax and calm, Riley packed his Playstation 4 along with many games and a radio with bluetooth so he could play his music, and Granddad packed his old school Jazz DVDs that he and Aunt Cookie used to listen to.

Everyone was all set to go, until Granddad tried to start the car and it wasn't working. He then tried to check the engine to make sure everything was working, and instructed Huey to start the car, but after several failed attempts, they gave up.

"Well that's just great. Not only is the car not working, now we trapped in this house with all of this fucking snow on the ground." Granddad said, kicking the snow away from his path.

"Granddad, it ain't that bad. The snow has it's usefulness." Riley said, as he picked snow to form a snowball and threw it at Huey. The snowball hit him right in the face.

Riley busted out laughing, but as he finished, a huge snowball was tossed his way, nailing him right in the face and onto the snow. When Riley got up, he saw Huey dusting off his hands of snow.

"Bitch ass." Riley said, getting up and dusting himself off.

As they all went into the house, they all decided this Christmas was ruined for them.

* * *

 **Riley's P.O.V**

"So what are we gonna do for Christmas, boys?" Granddad asked, as we all settled into the room.

"I got an idea." I turned on the T.V to the BET channel, where Livin' with Keisha was on.

"Eh.. I kinda want to do something else instead of being lazy." Granddad said.

"Being lazy? Keisha makes you wanna move, makes you wanna go out there and find a baddy like her."

"Then go out there and find one. I think there's one frozen in the snow. If by luck, you could get frozen too." Riley said.

I flipped off the hater and turned the T.V off. Granddad got up and went into the kitchen. This Christmas looked like it was going to just be a regular ass day in this house; Me playing my game, Huey reading his boring ass books, and Granddad sitting in his chair, on the verge of sleeping.

I wasn't about to let this shit happen.

"Yo, Huey." Huey looked up to me. "How about we have a get together or some shit like that?"

Huey raised his eyebrow at me, thinking I was crazy.

"Come on, Huey. This is gonna be a boring Christmas. Let's at least do something to not be bored."

"Who said we was all bored?" Huey asked.

"Oh you right, the boring can't get bored, so you disqualified." I said.

"Me, boring? I wish I knew what you were talking about, but then again I don't." Huey said, going back to reading.

I sometimes hate this nigga Huey with a passion. But since we bros, I know ways to get him to crack, and I had a good ass idea to get his attention. "You know, Jazmine came to the house the other day."

I can sense Huey stop reading, and him tensing up. He tried to play it off by flipping the page, but I caught him red handed.

"She said some pretty interesting stuff about you man, some pret-ty interesting things."

Huey remained silence, and I continued to push. "Some of the things she said about you, I was surprised myself. Didn't know that's how she truly felt."

"Like I care."

"If you didn't, why are you looking down on the floor and not the book?" I stood up, able to see Huey's eyes not painted on the book.

When he saw me looking, he closed his book and put it on the table. "What's your point?"

"I just thought you wanted to know, and you could know if you invite her over for this get together and ask her yourself. Just a thought." I said, getting up to go the kitchen.

"Granddad, let's have people to the house and chill. Invite some of the people you know."

"Let me go down my list." Granddad said, pulling out his iPhone 7 and putting on his glasses. It still makes me mad this old ass nigga has a better iPhone than me.

Granddad put the phone down after a few seconds, not even swiping up or down once. I knew what to expect.

"I don't know any people."

"What about all those girls you had recently?" I asked.

"Riley, those are facebook and tinder people. Just a quick sex session and we're done."

"Holdup, you can have sex that easy? Ain't that a bitch."

"Boy, watch your mouth and don't get any funny ideas."

Me and Granddad stood in the kitchen trying to figure out who to invite. We've lived in Woodcrest for about 7 years now, and this place has never changed. Literally everybody is still here in this dull ass city, and it's been hard meeting new people because the same people are always here. Everyone's aged, matured, for the most part, and their faces never changed. So we were limited on our choices on who to invite.

Our first answer came when the front door opened and closed with a slam, which meant one thing; Huey was about to go invite Jazmine, like the dog he is.

After a few seconds of thinking, I remembered who lived across the street. It's been a while since I seen Thugnificent. It's time to pay my boy a visit.

* * *

As I left the house, I turned to Jazmine's house to see if Huey was on the front door. To my surprise, he wasn't. He was probably inside her house or got kidnapped.

I crossed the street to Thugnificent's house. Me and Thug's bond are tighter than size 8 shoes on a size 8.5 foot. Years ago he was a popular rapper, that made waves everywhere, but tanked because he didn't stick to his style and tried to do some new shit that sounded terrible, and started unnecessary beef with other rappers. After having to owe the IRS loads of cash, and being dropped from his label, he became broke and started working as a UPS dummy.

Recently though, he came back because clubs love playing shitty music and paying for them, so Thug makes shitty music now for a living. Aye, he's rich again and living life, I can't even hate on the dude.

I got to his door and rung his doorbell. A few seconds later, Leonard answered the door, with loud music playing in the back.

"Aye, my man Riley, what's goin on dawg?" He said, dapping me up.

"Not much bro, Thugnificent here?" I said, dapping him back.

"Yeah he in the studio."

He let me in the door and I went to where his studio was. It was as if the IRS never took his house because his wide screen TV is still there with an indoor Jacuzzi. This man here is living lavish.

I opened the studio, where the loud music was coming from, to see both Flonominal and Thug. Thug was the first one to turn around and noticed me.

"Riley my man! What's goin' on, playa?" He shouted.

"What's up witcha, Thug?" I shouted back.

"What?" He shouted.

"I said what's up witcha?"

"What?"

"I said, WHAT'S UP WITCHA?" I shouted even louder.

"What?" He shouted louder.

I went to Flo and told him to turn the volume down a little bit. He turned it down and I went back to Thug.

"What's up witcha?" I said in a normal voice.

"Aint' shit my nigga, just workin on this new track for this spot up that joint downtown. You tryna hear the full track?"

"Nah, I'm good." I said, already hearing most of how trash it was when Leonard opened the door. "I came here to ask you something though."

"Wassup? Is it about bread? You know I got you with that guap anytime my nigga."

Even though I was tempted to say yes, I can't accept given to me from no nigga if it ain't a nigga named Riley Freeman. I don't even accept money allowances from Granddad. Usually it's 5 bills per month. What am I gonna do with 5 bills?

"Nah, my gramps is havin' a get together and shit, you tryna come through?"

"Robert? That old ass nigga still around? Aint' seen that dude in a grip, i'll swing through. Need me to bring anyone?"

"You can bring Flo and Leonard if you want, and I would say bitches, but I aint tryna have Granddad tri-"

I stopped to listen to what I was saying, and to mentally smack myself.

"Actually, bring a few of them fine bitches, everyone in the house bout to have a good time."

"Say no more my nigga, I'll holla at them right now." Thug said, as he pulled his phone out to make a call.

"Yo, come to the studio real quick." He hung up the phone.

After a few seconds, a white lady in a red bikini with a green sweater on, came to the studio. She was thick, had red hair and looked like she was in a Christmas photoshoot.

"Damn, you look fine." Thug asked.

"Thanks. The photoshoot gonna be done in a few. What do you want?" She asked.

"Great, but if y'all got plans tonight, cancel it. We goin' to a old niggas house so I need y'all to make shit live. Tell alot of ya girls to come, dress sexy, and have fun. I'll bring my boys and other niggas and we can have a party."

"Will there be liquor? We can't get do none of that without it."

"I'll bring a big ass cooler, just bring the bitches." Thug answered.

"Deal." She exited the studio, with everyone staring after she left.

All of us regained our composure and came back to life.

"And that's why it's best to have ya boy Thugnificent come through with the bitches." Thug said.

"This party about to be crazy man. I'll see you niggas there later." I said bye to everyone and left.

As I went back home, I still seen no signs of Huey. I assumed this nigga was getting some play from Jazmine. I went upstairs to ourroom, he wasn't even there.

* * *

 **Huey's P.O.V**

"I just thought you wanted to know, and you could know if you invite her over for this get together and ask her yourself. Just a thought." Riley said, getting up to go the kitchen.

As he left, I was thinking to myself. Why was Jazmine here and what did she tell Riley? I mean the first question was obvious, or at least I thought it was, but I don't know the answer to the second question. I thought Jazmine wanted nothing to do with me anymore? She made that point pretty clear the last time we talked. It was as if she pushed me out of her life completely, and there was nothing I could do about it.

What I still don't understand is what did I do that was so bad? I know we don't click on some terms, and both of us are difficult, but we weren't even dating and we argue and fall off as if we were.

I think she's still mad at me about that time when I ditched her on the hill when she confessed. In retrospect, I guess that wasn't a smart move on my end, but I didn't know what to tell her to let her know I wasn't ready for a relationship. Perhaps, I could've handled it in a better way, but I didn't know what to do at time.

Jazmine has been here my entire life, and I have a better time talking with her at times than anyone else I know, including my new friends. She's been reliable at times when I rarely need her, and she's always there even when I don't need her. Overtime, I grew and became more confused with life, unable to understand some feelings that enter my body.

Still, my problems shouldn't have to be placed upon Jazmine in such a way that breaks her soul. The best thing I can do now is invite her and try to talk to her to find out information.

I put my book down, grabbed a green jacket and put on my black boots, exited the house and slammed the door loud enough to make sure that Riley knows I'm with his get together idea.

I walked over to the Dubois household, where my last encounter wasn't all too good, but I know to be on guard if anyone tries anything with me.

I knocked the front door, and waited for a few seconds for someone to open the door. When no one opened the door, I rang the doorbell and continued to knock. Finally someone opened the door, and it was the same girl with the same strawberry melon hair I've seen many times.

"Oh, hi Huey.." Jazmine greeted awkwardly, wondering why I was at her door. She was wearing a pink shirt, with grey sweatpants and pink puma slides.

"Riley and my Granddad are hosting a get together later, and I was going to ask if you wanted to come or not." I basically greeted back.

Jazmine looked at me to see if I was being sincere or not. I don't know why should that be questioned in the first place.

"I don't know.."

"Why not? We're next door, and it's Christmas so everything is closed." I asked, already getting impatient.

"So?"

"So, I can almost guarantee you don't have plans."

"I have a life, Huey, for your information." She said, folding her arms.

"I never said you didn't, I just basically asked what do you really have to do?"

"That's none of your business. My life is my life, what goes on in my life is my business." Jazmine said.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, as I was already becoming frustrated and annoyed with this entire conversation.

"You know what, I just came to invite you to this get together, not argue with you. This always happens and I'm honestly getting sick of it. So if you want to come, then come. If not, then I don't care." With that, I walked away and didn't turn back, not wanting to deal with anymore of her nonsense.

It wasn't until I got to the driveway of my house, where Jazmine gave up and called out to me.

"Wait, Huey!"

I stopped walking and turned around to see Jazmine running my way.

"I'm sorry, I'll come later." Jazmine said with a sad face.

"Okay." I said, turning my heel to my house. Before I had the chance, Jazmine grabbed my arm.

"Would you like to come in for a bit? I just put cookies in the oven and already finished brownies."

I looked at my house wondering if I should go there or not. I assumed Riley was just going to invite Thugnificent and have him invite loads of people, so we don't need to make food or set everything up, they'll most likely come with a DJ and pizza or something.

"Sure."

* * *

As Jazmine closed her door behind me, I checked around the living room, and noticed nothing changed. Everything looked more or less the same since the last time I was here.

"Where's Tom?" I asked, taking a seat on her couch.

"He's at a date right now." Jazmine answered from the kitchen that was next to the living room, I assumed she was either making me a plate or taking out the cookies out of the oven.

Tom on a date? It's about time, I was rooting for him to move on from Sarah.

"Do you want milk?" She asked me.

"Sure."

A few minutes later, Jazmine came with two plates, each with two cookies, two brownies and a glass of milk. She handed one plate to me and sat down next to me. I picked up one of the cookies and took a bite. It tasted great, and that's saying alot coming from me.

"This is really good."

Jazmine smiled and ate one of her own cookies.

"Thanks, I bake alot so this was a walk in the park. I could show you how to cook one day if you want."

"You know I'll never choose to cook, bake, or anything preparation related."

"But baking is easy! It's so easy it's like reading a book, which I know is your favorite activity." Jazmine said.

"No it's not."

"Then why is there a rolled up newspaper in your pocket?" The corner tip of the newspaper popped out from my pocket, visible to her eyes.

This girl knows me like the back of her hand, apparently.

"Nevermind that."

"So if I wrote down instructions of how to bake, would you read it?" She asked.

I shrugged and continued to eat her cookie, causing her to smile.

It felt like old times whenever I would not answer something to Jazmine verbally, only physically, and she would show some gratitude. But I had a major question to get off my chest.

"Jazmine, I have a question to ask you, and I don't want you to get mad or anything because I'm not trying to argue."

Jazmine nodded and waited for me to continue.

"Riley told me you came to my house the other day to tell him some things, and he said those things involved me, what did you have to say?"

Jazmine took a sip of her milk, sighed and put it down.

"I was just thinking alot about our situation, and I was wondering where your head was at in all of this."

I thought about what I was going to say. I was neutral because even though I acted in a way that pushed her away, I still cared about her.

"I know I've been hard to deal with, Jazmine, and I'm sorry for everything." I said, which shocked Jazmine. Normally, I wouldn't apologize for something, but I realized that I put Jazmine through alot, and I at least owe her that.

"I just, don't know how to deal with you." Jazmine said. I wondered what she meant, and kept my mouth shut, because I was interested. "Everytime I say I'm done with you, I can't let myself do that. You are the closest friend I've ever had, not even my cheerleading friends or Cindy are as close to me like you. That's why I try and try to get back to how we were, but everytime it happens, I say something stupid or I don't mean in the heat of the moment."

"Jazmine, it's ok-"

"No, it's not okay. I've done it countless times and I'm surprised you're still talking to me. I guess I'm still hurt by that incident at the hill, but to be honest, I overcame that and I don't let that experience come to my head again, but it's just the fact that I like you alot, so I tend to act based on my feelings. I just wanted to talk to you so I can clear everything up and get you back into my life, because nothing is the same without you." She finished.

I let every word sync into my ears, keeping eye contact with Jazmine the entire time. I understand completely where she's coming from. Granted I'm doing just fine, but there's an empty character slot that was reserved for Jazmine. Usually she would always come to my house to hangout with me and Riley, but ever since we fell off, I've seen less and less of her. Even in school, I barely see her anymore and things just became strange.

"Jazmine, we've been arguing for so long, I feel like I can't have a simple conversation with you without it forming into an argument." I said.

"We just talked about baking and we didn't argue at all. I'm trying, Huey."

It actually touched me that I meant that much to Jazmine that she continues to fight for our friendship. Even though things have been hard between us, she seems determined to keep on trying.

"We can even take it slow for now, to make sure you're comfortable and you're alright."

Makes perfect sense to take it slow, since there have been many problems between us, we can at least feel each other out and get comfortable again like the old days, before we do anything else.

"Alright, that sounds fine." I accepted her offer.

Jazmine had the widest smile I ever seen and she gave me a hug, her arm wrapped around my neck. After a few seconds, I just tapped her back a couple of times.

* * *

"Huey, wake up, it's 6."

My eyes opened to Jazmine standing next to me. I looked around to see I was still in Jazmine's living room.

"I fell asleep?" I asked.

"Yeah, after we had our talk, I told you I had to go shower and I'd be right back. I came back like 30-45 minutes later to find you passed out on the couch, so I let you take your nap. But an hour later, Riley called me and said 'can you two niggas hurry the fuck up, because the party is starting now' so I had to wake you up."

I got up and stretched and put my jacket back on. Jazmine was wearing a green sweater, with the sleeves colored red, along with a raindeer head on the front of the sweater. She also wore white jeans, along with red boots. We both left her house and walked towards my house. The first thing we both noticed was the amount of cars that was in my driveway and in front of the house. Jazmine and I both exchanged looks and proceeded to go to my house.

The loud music was already piercing our ears, and party lights were going on through the blinds. I opened my door to see something I expected.

About a dozen random dudes who look like gangsters, about two dozen adult females in bikinis, a DJ, empty liquor bottles everywhere, many empty pizza boxes, and a drunk horny Granddad sitting in his chair, surrounded by females and receiving lap dances.

"Well look who finally made it." Riley said, approaching us.

"Riley, who are all of these people?" I asked

"Friends of Thugnificent, or random ass people, who knows and who cares? It's a party." Riley scanned the room. "Follow me."

We both followed Riley and walked around the crowd of people dancing, or people flirting.

When we got to Riley, he was standing next to two people I've never seen before.

"Huey, Jazmine, these are my niggas D'Angelo and Tamera. D'Angelo and Tamera, this is Jazmine and my bitch brother Huey." Riley introduced us.

"Oh, these are your new friends?" Jazmine said, shaking both of their hands.

"They not my 'friends', they my squad. The only people I fuck with in school."

"You already know." D'Angelo said, as Riley gave him a dap. He strikes me as not bad as Riley, or dangerous, but with the right amount of Riley influence, he'll get there.

"You're really pretty." Jazmine said to Tamera.

"Thanks. Ain't you on the cheerleading squad?" Tamera asked.

"Yeah, I'm the leader."

"Nice. I used to be a cheerleader and gymnast so I know all of the advanced routines and dances and everything."

"Oh really? Wanna show me some skills you got? We do need people on the squad now since most of the girls suck."

"Sure." With that, Tamera and Jazmine went away.

"Don't fuck up my room!" Riley shouted after them.

Tamera turned around and flipped the middle finger at Riley. He then flipped it back to her. Something about that encounter reminded me of something Riley and Cindy done. Cindy and Riley would communicate with hand gestures, most commonly, the middle finger. It would mean that they heard what they said, but they probably wasn't going to listen to them.

If I didn't know any better, I would've thought Riley was trying to replace Cindy.

"Females. Already they clicking." Riley said, and D'Angelo chuckled. "Yo, D, get us some drinks real quick."

"I gotchu, bro." D'Angelo said and left to get us drinks.

Riley turned to me. "I see you and Jazmine are cool though, what happened?"

"We had a long talk." I answered.

"Long is a good word. I left Thug's house, came back and yo ass still wasn't home. By the time the house got flooded with bitches, I almost called the cops for you. What did you niggas talk about?"

"We basically said our live has been not the same without each other, so we've made up, but we're taking things slowly." I answered.

"Slowly?" Riley chuckled. "You niggas sound like we in a dance class or some shit. Aye, I respect it though. Anything to get in her panties, right?"

I smacked Riley upside the head. "Who's that girl though, Tamera?"

"She's one of my homies, we cool as shit now, but before we almost got into a fight. But that's my ride or die bitch."

"She seems an awful like someone that we know." I said, ready to get a verbal assault from Riley.

"If you're referring to Cindy, I agree." Riley said.

I raised my eyebrow, shocked that he's even agreeing with me, let alone accepting that Tamera is basically a lesser version of Cindy.

"Cindy was my ride or die, but she continued to fuck shit up and I ain't dealing with that shit. Tamera is a replacement because no nigga ain't a real gangster unless he has a female who's down to ride for anything, and that's Tamera. Cindy down for anything, but all of her bullshit was makin me sick, so Cindy ain't shit to me anymore. She got Caesar, and I got Tamera. So i'm coolin." Riley explained.

"She doesn't 'have' Caesar. In fact, she's trying to get away from him a little." I said.

"Really? How do you know?" Riley asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I ran into him yesterday, and he was on his way to Cindy's, so I tagged along. We met Cindy and she's been doing bad. Apparently she's depressed."

Riley put his head down, listening to what I was saying.

"She said she's in deep regret for everything she's caused and it's tearing her apart, because she's fucking up her friendships."

"At least the bitch is smart and realize what she been doin." Riley said, putting his head up.

"And," I said, continuing as if he never interrupted me, "She said she's sorry for everything, and wishes things were different. Caesar is still there for her, and she knows he likes her, but she's still confused with everything and just wants everything to go back to how it was."

Riley put his head down again, letting my words sync in. In my eyes, I think he still cares for Cindy.

"Well, the damage been done, but I'll probably forgive her ass. Not now though, shit's too early."

I accepted and nodded, it was either that or he was never going to forgive her. D'Angelo came back with 3 cans of sprite, and we all began drinking.

"But, enough of all that, it's a party and I'm ready to get lit." Riley said, tapping D'Angelo's can with his own, and both of them went towards the dance floor.

Since I don't know anyone there, and Jazmine is upstairs with Tamara, I went outside to the steps, where I saw a good view of outside. Thick snow all over the garden, with a snowy Christmas tree, 4 cars in my driveway, and 5 on the sidewalk infront of my house. The snow was flashing different colors due to the lights from inside the house. Not to mention the loud, but deep monotone music playing because of the door being closed.

This Christmas felt kind of good. What was supposed to be a day of us driving to Chicago, became a day of last minute improv by Riley, which allowed me to become on the same terms with my closest friend again. Having Jazmine back on my good side made things feel regular, almost like everything was relaxed. Being relaxed is something I enjoy, and would love to stay in that state.

I was pulled out of thoughts when I seen a car pull into Jazmine's house. What exited the car was a laughing Tom, who was walking with a brown-skinned lady with straight long black hair, who work a long black silky dress, showing her curves, which were quite a few.

As Tom was walking up to his door, he caught a glimpse of me and called me out.

"Hey, Huey!" Tom shouted, and made his way to me. "What's going on in there?" He said, referring to the party.

"A last minute party somehow put together by Riley."

"Where's Jazmine?"

"She's inside, I brought her but she's upstairs with a new friend she made." I looked at Tom to see a shocked face. "It's a female friend. They're just doing cheerleading moves. I made sure it was no one else."

Tom exhaled, relieved his thoughts wasn't true.

"That's great. Thanks for taking care of her." Tom said, sincerely. "I'm just going to go in to say hi to Robert."

"Bad idea. It's mostly girls in there, so he's most likely surrounded by a lot of them, and he's drunk."

"Thanks for the heads up. Well, at least make sure Jazmine comes home safe." Tom said, patting my shoulder.

I nodded and he began walking away.

"Tom."

Tom turned around to look at me.

Without looking to him, I simply said, "It's about time." Referring to his new female companion.

Tom chuckled. "You're right. Merry Christmas, Huey."

With that, Tom made way into his house, leaving me outside by myself.

"Huey!" A voice called out.

I looked above to see Jazmine's head pointing out from my window.

"Why are you outside? Come upstairs and help me with this cheer routine, please?"

Normally, I would say no because that's something I abhor, but I figured I should just go and help out since I'm trying to be on her good side now and I don't want any problems between us.

I finished drinking my can of Sprite, and opened the door where the music became clear. The dance floor was people dancing in a line, Granddad lading that line and Riley in the middle of it with D'Angelo. Everybody was having a good time and I made my way to go upstairs.

This Christmas actually wasn't a let down.

* * *

 **A/N: I read the comments and majority of you guys wanted Juey, so I gave y'all a little present for Christmas. If you guys wanted me to make them a pair full on after not talking for about a week, then I'm sorry I ruined your hopes but that just didn't seem realistic to me. I tried to make this as real as possible, with them taking things slow for now. But hopefully you guys like this chapter, and hopefully things have been cleared up for you guys. I'll see y'all soon, and I hope you all have a great Christmas, and a happy new year.**

 **Don't forget to leave reviews! Peace out.**


End file.
